


【EC】囚牢加番外 完结

by yaowanzi7



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M, X-men - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 07:43:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17484044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaowanzi7/pseuds/yaowanzi7
Summary: 原《Life always plays on me》 因为英文太糟糕了，就改成了囚牢，我觉得还挺贴切的~现代，监狱文，圈养，强制攻，强攻偏弱受，无能力篇，文中性格偏离！绝对狗血剧！可能雷？不喜勿看！直接按红叉叉！





	【EC】囚牢加番外 完结

第一章 瑞雯

查尔斯对现在的生活很满意，对一个孤儿来说，能凭着自己的努力考上大学，当助教，当教授，已经算是人生赢家，看着讲台下的学生们，他有些得意的笑了笑，蓝色的眸子折射出令人炫目的光彩。

“好，今天的课程就讲到这里，下课后可不要忘了多多复习。”查尔斯将课本收拾好了，转身走下讲台。

“喂，教授！”有人拉住他的手臂，迫使他停下了脚步，转头。

入目的双颊红彤彤的，圆润的脸庞，像是苹果般可爱，微笑起来的嘴窝边总会晚期一个可爱的弧度，棕黄色的卷发带着微卷随意的披散在肩上，很柔软，似乎没走动一下，都会随着风飘起来，四周散发着香气，那透着湖水的灰眸，目不转睛的注视着他。

“你好，有什么事吗？”查尔斯微笑回视，并将身体站直。

“当然。”女孩点了点头，拉着他避开人流，站在旁边，微微低下头，还有些不好意思的左右看了看，“能不能一会和我出去吃个饭？”

查尔斯睁大双眼，有些没听明白“去吃饭？”

“嗯……就是……”女孩想了想，越过查尔斯看到身后几个女生对他挑眉，嘴型对她说，认输吧，她连忙说道“我有很多问题还没明白，想和您谈谈。”

“哦，好。”查尔斯点了点头，“那你等一下，我去收拾一下就来。”

女孩欣喜的笑了出来，看着查尔斯离开的身影，对着那几个女生，回以一个挑衅的胜利表情。

餐厅的环境很好，钢琴曲优雅而平缓，查尔斯拿着菜单看着面前的女生，“抱歉，我还不知道你的名字。”

“叫我瑞雯就好了，教授。”女孩笑着看他，灿烂的笑容，令站在一旁的服务生都看直了眼。

也许是年龄相仿，两人交谈的很愉快，瑞雯和他越聊越觉得查尔斯的魅力不仅仅是外表，还有他令人折服的知识层面，不仅文学方面有很深的造诣，心理和遗传学也知道的很多，和他在一起谈话，似乎增长了很多知识，除了他有时候过分腼腆的像个孩子。

“谢谢你。”瑞雯挎着包走在前面，面带粉红，很是满足。

“我根本没教你知识，应该是我谢谢你的美味晚餐才对。”查尔斯有些害羞的抓了抓头，额边卷曲的发，被他拨弄了好久。

“如果不说，都没人相信我们是师生关系吧？”瑞雯突然牵起查尔斯的手，超前奔跑了起来。

查尔斯被拉扯着，有些诧异，看着瑞雯笑意满面的脸庞，也就跟着她一起跑了起来。

两个人都有些累的喘息着停了下来，瑞雯刚想说话，突然看了查尔斯身后一眼，脸色一变，猛地凑过去亲了查尔斯的脸颊一下。

查尔斯楞仲的回视她。

“谢谢你，教授~明天见，晚安。”瑞雯在他耳边说道，然后直起身，笑眯起眼“我到了，亲爱的，晚安。”

“诶……”查尔斯看着瑞雯跑开的身影，眼里全是诧异，甚至不知该回些什么，站了一会，又觉得现在的女孩子真是莫名其妙。

“真是莫名其妙。”他笑着摇了摇头，沿着路灯走着。

暗处的两个人，看了眼进门的瑞雯，悄悄的跟上了查尔斯。

“我看他可不像是好男人。”

“看那柔弱的样子，像个被y a 的 G A Y。”

查尔斯察觉到身后有人的时候，已经晚了，后脑只觉一阵疼痛，眼前一黑，晕了过去。

第二章这玩笑的人生

“Fuck！竟然是大学教授？”  
“还能睡着！这垃圾就应该被干死！”  
“快打急救电话！这女孩……”

耳边一阵吵杂声，教授翻了个身，拉住被子将自己连脑袋都裹了起来，阻绝外面的吵闹，他还想继续睡。

裹身的被子突然撤离身体，一股强劲的力气袭来，手臂上钝痛，狠狠的摔在了地上，教授不情不愿的睁开眼睛，惊了。

眼前站了很多人，全都一脸凶恶的看着躺在地上的他，那眼神似乎要杀了他都不泄愤，一阵冷意侵占全身，他这才发现，自己什么都没穿，赤身裸体的曝露在庭庭大众之下，简直是众矢之的。

他连滚带爬的站了起来，捂住下ti，怒瞪“你们是谁啊！”

“警察。”一个高个黑人挤了过来，粗鲁的拉起教授的手臂，利落的锁上手铐，“少废话！带走！”

教授诧异，这才注意到，对面几个男人全都穿着警察的制服，而且……这里是哪啊？并不是自己的家，对了！昨晚……有人打昏了自己！他一边挣扎一边喊道“STOP！STOP!你们没道理抓我！我犯了什么错！”

“你这个畜生不如垃圾！还教授！不但xing侵未成年女子，还玩虐待！怎么？想说自己是冤枉的？留着去跟监狱的鸡j犯说吧！垃圾！”身后一人狠推了他一把，他踉跄的往前走了几步，脑子有点蒙。

强奸虐待罪，可真不是什么好的罪名， god！这简直就是令人发指的人面兽性！but……

“我是冤枉的！ NO!至少给我一件衣服在出去！”一道尖锐的呼喊声，混着软弱，生生的划破了清晨的辉芒。

这一切都跟做梦一样，头很疼很乱，他被一帮警察胡乱套上件衣服，推出了房间，夏日的阳光早早的就上了枝头，忙碌的城市，很多人已经步上了一天的开始，大街上人来人往，并没有晨时该有的清净，他在众目睽睽之下，以一个教授的身份，冠上了xing侵虐待女童的罪名，带上了警车，大脑尚不清醒的查尔斯，真是有理也说不清，他在心里狂喊，生活是要玩死我！

就像是一场蓄谋已久的陷阱，查尔斯根本没有经过正规的法院审理，直接被带到了郊外的DARKNESS监狱，据说这里是单独的一个体系，不属于任何城市或者地域，国家政府直接管理，是本国罪犯最多面积最大的地下监狱。

站在灯光明亮的房间中，对面走过来的男人，皱着眉，抿着唇，一脸的不耐，棕黑色的胡子串联着两鬓的头发布满脸颊，看起来凶悍不羁，他扬起眉看了看查尔斯，“姓名？”  
“charles francis Xavier。”身后一名警察连忙回答道。  
“罪名？”  
“强J虐待幼女。”

“等等！不是！唔……”查尔斯试图为自己解释，却被另一名警察狠狠的一脚，踹翻在地。

“监狱长问话，不许插嘴！你这个垃圾！”那个狱警对着查尔斯的后腰又是一脚，听到对方的疼呼声，满意的收回了腿。

“上面吩咐，直接关押，不需……”

“fuck。”打断了施暴警察的话，罗根本就皱在一起的眉头，此时更显得紧凑，不满的挥了挥手，“真他妈拿这当收容所了？艹！带下去。”

“不！不！你们这是非法的！是……啊！”后背又接下了一击重创，成功的让瘦弱的教授闭了嘴。

门外走进两名狱警，拉起躺在地上的查尔斯，粗鲁的动作，牵连了腰上的伤痛，查尔斯呻yin出声，被迫拉出了房间。

接下来的事情真不能用愉快或者不高兴这样的语言情绪所表达，查尔斯感觉自己从里到外都被这帮狱警翻了个便。

脱光了衣服站在水汽潮重的房间，趴在墙上背对着门外，腰上一大片红肿，高射枪的水流打在身上，强劲的力道比之硬器的东西有过之而无不及，狱警们似乎故意将那水柱准确无误的打在了腰上，查尔斯抽气，真疼！被水淋了个透彻后，他又被强制的按在了地上，好几只带着胶皮手套的手在他身上揉捏，还有一根手指探入了他的后x，他的身体不受控制的弹跳了起来，“不要！放开我！”

“shit！按住他！”头连着上身又被狠狠的压了下去，他感受着那根在体内的手指不停的摸索着，那手指的主人，发出不怀好意的笑声“真是个少爷身子，要不是时间紧迫，真想g他一次！行了！里面没东西，给他穿衣服进号子里。”

一番折腾下来，他觉得自己整个要虚脱了，穿着宽大的囚服，拿着简单的生活用品，身后的狱警用警棍推着他快走，他只觉得自己还在梦里，还没有醒过来，这个梦太长，太可怕了。

经过监狱的铁门前，面对着那群在栏杆内对他或是伸手，或是调笑，或是说着下流话的犯人们，他听不到，他什么都听不到，他只觉得自己像只被完全暴晒在阳光下的金鱼，马上就会死去，他从内心里深深的散发着恐惧，他颤抖，这肮脏的地方不应该是他来的，他不应该在这里！不！这是怎么了！不！他得要回去教课……

走廊很长，很黑，也很肮脏，查尔斯的心理受着重重的煎熬，他深切的明白，无论他有没有对那个幼女做什么，一旦进入这里，他就再也出不去，不会活着出去……

“到了！”狱警拉住查尔斯僵硬的身体，按到铁门上，嘴边突然扩大了邪恶的笑容，查尔斯抖着眉毛，听他说道“24336，在这里，你可不是什么教授了，大家只会关照你的小屁股！尤其是你这种qj犯！”

“哦！！哦！！吼吼吼！！欢迎我们的新队员！高知识分子的败类！”  
“看那小屁股！我艹！”  
“老子看着就硬了！”  
随着狱警的离去，他的耳边炸雷一般的响起了各种声音。

他害怕的逃进了铁门内，大力的摔上了铁门，试图阻挡那些恶心的闹声，他贴在铁门上，蹲了下来，抱住耳朵，浑身哆嗦。

“喂，你没事吧？”一只手伸了过来，拉住他放在耳朵上的胳膊。

“不要！别碰我！”查尔斯受惊了，发疯的推开眼前的人，无尽的挥舞着自己的手。

“喂！”斯科特同情的看着坐在地上无助绝望的男人，幸好这里的监狱都是二人间，这张脸，怕是过了今晚就不会好过了，“我说，你还是早点休息吧。”

狱警用警棍敲了敲铁门，高涨的声音小了不少，渐渐的安静了下来，随后便是急促的喘息声，低喊的求饶声，下作的调笑声，甚至还有人喊着查尔斯监狱号高c了，他缩了缩身体，埋进手臂中的脸，一阵湿意。

深处的狱房，黑暗中依然折射出一道冰冷的视线，碧绿的幽光，格外的逼人，“那就是查尔斯.弗朗西斯.泽维尔？”

“是。”

第三章 地下监狱的王

煎熬、害怕、纠结、疑惑种种情绪争先恐后的叫嚣着，整整困扰了查尔斯一整个夜晚，根本无法在这种的情况下入睡，这里又冷又阴，最后也不知道自己怎么失去的意识，再次醒过来的时候已经过了黑暗，迎来了黎明。

大脑晕晕沉沉的，在拒绝工作般的嗡嗡直响，他努力了很多次才睁开了疲惫的双眼，接下来的感触就是浑身很疼，僵直的后背躺在冷硬的地板上，团起来的身体，昭示着主人的及其不安，他一点一点的挪动着麻木的手臂和双腿，试图展开平躺着，每动一下都犹如有无数个细小的针头扎入他的皮肤表层，又痛又麻。

眩晕感随着他起身接踵而来，连坐起来都让他觉得浑身无力，他不得不用还酸麻着的手臂拽住离自己最近的床栏杆，慢慢撑着身体站起来，头痛的感觉越来越明显，下意识的摸了摸额头，他不无泄气的痛恨着自己的弱体质“居然发烧了。”

“你醒了？”还沉浸在自己痛感余韵中的查尔斯被这声音吓了一跳，睁大双眼朝着出声地看去。

斯科特双手环胸，斜倚在自己的床铺边看着查尔斯，蓝色的眸子、直挺的鼻子，微厚的唇，即使并没有什么多余的表情，查尔斯还是看出了对方的善意，并不像要伤害自己的样子，他这才渐渐放松了下来。

“吵醒你了，对不起。”从小就有良好教育的查尔斯，默默的应着。

“呃……哎！你……”斯科特显然对对方如此温顺有礼的样子很不满，放下双臂冲着查尔斯走了过来，“你这样可不好，这里是监狱，虽然我对你没兴趣，但出了这房子可就……”

“我……我是冤枉的……”绷紧了一夜的神经，似乎找到了一丝发泄口，他哭丧着脸，对着同样是囚犯的斯科特哭诉。

那双蓄满了泪水的眸子，要落不落的泪珠，可怜的模样，软糯的声音，真槽糕！斯科特暗自咋舌，这简直就是专门送来给那帮垃圾泄欲用的啊，果然是被陷害的吧？突然想起了上一个囚友的下场，他皱了皱眉，虽然在监狱这样的事情简直是司空见惯，但他却不太想让这双充满纯净的蓝眸被污染，可能是因为对方良好的态度，或者是那软弱的性格，又或者自己没有他的干净气息，但却有很多的破坏者，更喜好去毁掉这种太过于完美干净的东西，因为这里太肮脏了，就像自己……他摇了摇头，甩掉脑海里那些自己痛恨的画面，身不由己，的确身不由己，自己又何尝不是？

“我叫斯科特，杀人犯，20年刑期，你呢？”斯科特自我介绍道。

“杀人犯？你吗？”查尔斯不解，虽然看起来挺凶的，但一定是个好人，怎么会是杀人犯？“我叫查尔斯，我是被冤枉的……我什么罪都没犯，我是大学教授……我也不知道自己多少刑期，就是一觉醒来就被带到了这里……”查尔斯吸了吸鼻子，头痛加重了，他慢慢的坐了下来，低着头说道。

“看你的样子也……你是不是得罪人了？”斯科特抿了抿唇，带着疑惑的语气。

“不知道……我什么也不知道……醒过来就变成了强J犯……”查尔斯激动的抬起头看着斯科特，海映着天，蓝和蓝相接的虹膜处透着黑色的瞳孔，不含一丝杂质，即使是在这么昏暗的监狱，也能看出那是多么的纯粹。

看查尔斯有些激动的情绪，斯科特连忙转移了话题，语气里多了些嘱咐的意味，“既然进来了，就不能再有这样逃避的想法，你必须要搞清楚事情，然后出去。”看着查尔斯迷茫的蓝眸，“这里就是动物世界，弱肉强食，而且都是男人，我想你应该明白的，想必也听说过监狱的乱事吧？男人和男人在这里很普遍，一些强壮的男人会抓来那些长得漂亮的男人肆意折磨、泄欲。查尔斯，如果你不幸被抓到了……不要反抗，不如顺从更少吃点苦头。”

查尔斯身体有些颤抖，他咬住下唇，看着斯科特，“狱警不管吗？”

“他们？哈！就是一帮狗！不出大事件根本不会出现，除非你自杀。”斯科特语气里满是嘲讽和愤愤。

太过于残忍的事实，给这个还涉世未深的大学教授一记狠狠的重击，他觉得自己都要听不清斯科特的话语，耳朵也在嗡嗡的响着。

“还有最重要的一点，在这里谁都可以惹，唯独一个人不行，他是这里的地下王，虽然不知道因为什么入的狱，在外面他就是一个翻手为天覆手为雨的黑手党老大，这个地下监狱的国王——埃里克兰谢尔。”晕沉的大脑已然支撑不住他的身体，疼痛和眩晕一齐向他袭来，他是在坚持不住的倒在了床铺上，但耳边那个名字却环绕了很久。

埃里克兰谢尔，埃里克兰谢尔……地下国王，埃里克兰谢尔……

监狱里，食堂和澡堂是干架率最高的地方，弱肉强食在这里展现的淋漓尽致，无论是哭泣、求饶、不甘、害怕，什么样的情绪都无法改变这个定律，只要你有力量、强壮、智慧，才可以在这里站住一地之席，而在DARKNESS里，最有权势的男人非埃里克兰谢尔莫属，不只是因为他是黑手党头目，他的手段硬，人狠是所有人有目共睹的，所以没人敢惹他，他就像一只雄狮，看起来慵懒散漫，只是因为他没把你放在眼里而已，当他蓄势待发的瞬间，你就会有种被咬死脖颈的窒息感。

没有人知道他为何会来到监狱，在外面做老大做的好好的，就算犯事了，也应该找小弟顶上来吧？每个地方都会有称王称霸的主，只要你有本事，在他还没来DARKNESS的时候，这里的老大另有他人，因为埃里克兰谢尔不算是漂亮的男人，外表够硬够凛冽，偏偏前老大艾德里安最喜欢这样的硬男，而且他还有个变态的癖好，就是自己做完了，还要看着别人做，享受于被欺压之人的求饶与惨叫，于是艾德里安就仗着自己有几分能力，带了几个强壮的男人，不分青红皂白的把埃里克弄到了自己的牢房里，准备享用。

埃里克也很顺从的跟着去了，其他的囚犯也都不以为意，虽然知道那家伙在外面是个黑手党，单枪匹马进来了，也就只能屈服，艾德里安有多狠他们都是知道的，况且那房间还不止他一个人，夜半都等着听新人的悲惨初夜。惨叫的确不断，还夹杂着骨头破碎的声音，囚犯们全都高声呐喊，yin hui的吵闹声源源不断，他们都等着艾德里安cao完后，在狠狠的折磨埃里克。

折腾了几个小时后，从那牢房里走出来的唯一的男人，只有埃里克兰谢尔，没人知道他是怎么做到的，1对7的局面，只在脸上挂了几条伤痕，并无大雅，而那几个强壮的男人，只有一人尚还存活，而残样已不是人能接受的，双眼全被挖出来挂在了脸上，囚服的裤裆处有个血窟窿，惨叫声连绵不断，浑身的鲜血，但囚犯们都知道，他就算活下去也是个废人了。

那次的事件很轰动，连厌恶这监狱到极点监狱长都亲自来了，令人震惊的却是，监狱长罗根丝毫没有惩罚埃里克的意思，连禁闭都没关，只是让手下匆匆收拾了那些让人作恶的尸体后，转身离开。

之后，埃里克兰谢尔这个名字自动自发的变成了地下监狱王，甚至没有人敢直呼他的姓名，久而久之人们给他起了个尊称，万磁王。

他的残暴和冷血传遍了整个DARKNESS，但埃里克并不招摇，也不爱多管闲事，就好似一个旁观者，局外人，却总能掌管着大局，在这里谁都无法逃离他的手掌心。

“少了一个人。”此时正坐在专属座位上用餐的埃里克环顾了下四周，淡淡的开口。

Burner是在监狱里最早跟万磁王的人，年轻够狠，囚犯们也很惧怕他，都尊称他火焰。

“发烧了。”火焰坐在万磁王对面，一头桀骜不顺的黄发，充满了活力的脸孔，和一双炯炯的眸子。

埃里克冷哼，灰底蓝眸还印着一丝湖绿色，透着阴冷的视线，有棱角的五官，刻薄的唇，微眯的眸，那绝对是一张被人追捧的帅脸，带着危险的致命吸引，如果他盯着你看，你就会觉得自己像被钉死在蜘蛛网上的渺小昆虫，根本无处可逃。

“好好招待招待他。”放下手里的餐具，起身离开座位，冷硬的声线没有丝毫情感传入火焰的耳膜中。

火焰点头，埋头继续吃他的饭餐。

第四章 别无他法

走在潮湿昏暗的通道上，尤其是双手被人从后面拷起来，还有两名一脸不怀好意笑容的狱警推搡着他，实在不是一件让人开心的事，他也知道接下来要去做什么，他恨透了自己的无力和挫败，他明白，即使没有这手铐，他也照样打不过那个男人，那个如狼一般的男人。

即便你在挣扎，他也会按住你的四肢，然后死死的咬住你的喉咙，吸食着你甜美的血腥，在你未断气的时候，狠狠的折磨，直到万劫不复。

他也从没想过，两个人会变成如今这样的局面，但就算在难以忍受，在痛苦，他也不会结束自己的生命，因为他要赎罪。

“快走几步！监狱长大人可等着你了！”一名狱警又推了他一下，打断了脑海里连绵的思绪。

“也不知道监狱长看上这小子哪了？这屁股是挺翘的，你也是走狗运了！如果你那小屁股不是监狱长的，那它可就是全监狱的了！哈哈哈哈！”斯科特被迫加快了脚步，但还是阻断不了身后那狱警恶心的声线传入耳膜，直直扎入他的心尖，划出一道充满刺鼻气味的血痕。

无暇去顾忌他们的恶意调侃，自尊如今已全然不剩，这才是那人给的最终的惩罚，他只有忍耐，身不由己，他从来都知道，却也别无他法。

忍受着一路的侮辱，斯科特平复着自己的心，它不应该疼了，它早应该死灰殆尽，只是还有罪过没有还请，这一切该死的遭遇，本就应该报在他的身上，他是如此的丑陋，杀死了最爱的人，苟活于另一个男人的身下。

站在毫无光线房间里，安静的诡异，就像暴风雨前宁静的夜，如此安详。斯科特闭着眼默默等待着，罗根总会从四周的某一个角落对他发起攻击，一击致命，让他措手不及。

果不其然，当身体被猛烈袭击后，他狠狠的摔在地面上，摩擦着脸孔的粗糙地皮，弄得他很疼，出于下意识的挣扎，罗根那强壮的身体已经紧紧的压在了他的后背，让他毫无间隙的和地面贴合着，他认命的低垂下头，咬住了下唇。

“怎么不反抗了？斯科特！”不满的语气，在斯科特耳边很近的地方喘着粗气，他明显感受到了，罗根下体的变化，正肆无忌惮的顶着自己。

斯科特没有回答，罗根也并没给他机会，他有多粗暴劣质，斯科特是知道的，囚服碎裂的声音，接触到空气的皮肤下意识的瑟瑟起来，他没办法习惯这种事情，这种被冠上赎罪的报复。

被迫分开双腿，提起臀部，脸与地面进一步贴近，呼吸似乎都开始困难，他不敢想象自己现在的姿势多么的下j，只知道无尽的折磨就要来临。

当那硬挺的粗大抵上后x时，他发现自己还是怕的，怕的想逃，想立刻消失，但该来的谁都无法逃避，就如他们的关系，注定是这种不堪的模式。

漆黑的房间，就如他们此时做的事情，见不得光，是如此的肮脏！背德的交媾。

狠狠的占有，没有丝毫的爱抚和前戏，干涩的甬道被撕裂，甚至发出了声响，他强忍着，没有发出一丝声音，这是他目前唯一的尊严。

完全进去的窒息感，疼痛不已，那里本就不是zuo爱用的，却被罗根毫无保留的进攻着，罗根像是一只无情的野兽，用自己的器具深深贯穿了猎物，力牙咬住了猎物的脖颈，双重折磨，斯科特被绞在身后的双手，死死的攥着，指甲陷入手掌，刺入肉中，他感觉自己的肚子都要裂开了一般，双腿就快支撑不住，全身都在剧烈颤抖，对方根本不给他丝毫的怜悯，只是一味的顶弄，只留有痛楚在他全身流窜。

“琴一定在某处看着我c你。”罗根放开嘴下已带有血腥味的后颈，一边用力摆动腰部，一边趴伏到斯科特的耳边说道。

“……不……啊啊啊……不！唔……琴！”本来强忍着痛楚的男人，突然像是受到了什么刺激一般，挣扎着，用双肩向前蹭着身体，随后又被罗根压了下去，他呜咽着，哆嗦着，甚至眼睛里渗出了泪水。

罗根快速的抽cha，甬道里血液混着肠液不断被带出，散发着一股腥味，他恶毒的刺激着身下这个脆弱的男人，“即使你死了！她也不会见你！是你杀了他！是你！斯科特！”

“不……不是……啊啊啊……不要……啊啊……琴……额”承受着身后非人的疼痛，斯科特终于忍受不住这样身心的双重打击，发出哭喊和求饶，他心底最最黑暗的地方，无数次被罗根翻出来，晒在太阳下，有多痛，只有他自己知道，生不如死，生不如死，他早已不在意生死，却无法不去想，琴即使在地狱里，也不想看见他，他要赎罪，他的罪孽深重。

“就和我在这地狱里一起下落，沉入深渊！就算重生也要和我一起！”罗根掐着斯科特的腰部，滚烫的精业全部浇灌入他的甬道，他被烫伤一般的颤抖着，罗根在奄奄一息的斯科特耳边诅咒道。

DARKNESS的面积很大，两栋深色的大楼在外看来显得庄严而高大，中间一大片空地是供犯人们出来放风的，一簇簇的鲜花绿草随风摇曳，各类运动场地无一不缺，除了那团团围住此处的铁栅栏，和站得笔挺的士兵，谁也无法想象这样整洁的地方竟是收押罪犯的最大监狱，狙击手和守卫兵躲藏在大楼的每个死角里，一旦有人想越狱，就会一枪毙命，森严的警卫和四周环海的设计，让犯人们全都望而生畏，两栋大楼分别是监狱楼和工作楼，监狱楼共分为五层，每一层的犯人都犯有不同的罪，由低到高从轻到重，每层都建有一个大浴室，而食堂位于整个DARKNESS的地下，监狱长和狱警们一般栖居在工作楼里，只派有几个轮班狱警看守着监狱大楼里的一举一动，对于犯人来说，在DARKNESS里无疑是自由的，没有预警紧迫盯人，只要没出大事，预警不会管得太多，半开放式的囚禁，但意外自然也发生的不少。

查尔斯一手摸着额头，还有些烫，但是狱警丝毫不留情面的将他从囚室里赶了出来，并分配他去制衣间工作，斯科特不在，只能由狱警带着他去，查尔斯就住在第五层里，目前对他来说下楼梯也是件繁重的事，头晕晕沉沉的，身后的狱警脸色不好的促催着他快走，好似他是什么脏东西一般，急于甩手。

此时整栋楼道都很清净，犯人们都在另一栋大楼里做工，他听着自己才在楼梯上，啪嗒啪嗒的响声，喝着四周明明很亮，却从四周散发着阴冷的大楼，他想到了斯科特那句，别无他法身不由己，叹了口气，已然无法去追溯到底为什么自己会在监狱里，事已至此，还是早点把事情弄清楚才好。

“呦~蓝眼睛小美人，狱警大人是要送他去上工吗？交给我们吧，你忙你的去吧。”楼梯下站着几个高大的男人，有黑人有白人，他们盯着自己的样子有些诡异，查尔斯下意识的警惕起来。

“麻烦死了！送到制衣间！”狱警一副丢掉了大麻烦的表情，越过几人挥了挥手，继续往下走去。

查尔斯还没来得及开口，就被一个压倒性的力气抓住拽了下来，一阵头昏眼花的被推到了墙上，后背一阵疼痛，他怕疼的嘶了一声，才睁开眼睛。

太过湛蓝的眸子，清澈干净，配上那副皱眉委屈的模样，让在场每个人都愣住了，虽然不是漂亮的男子，但那双眼睛实在招人，让人有种想摧毁的欲望。

万磁王站在几人的身后，斜倚着墙面，看着这一幕，并不是他有多喜欢这种欺压的场景，他只是想看他们如何折磨这个男人而已，最好完全毁掉他，因为这是他的命令，手段怎样残暴都无所谓。

最先上去的是个白人，粗狂的面容，操着一口美腔，急迫的压住了查尔斯，再次将他按在了墙上，力量的悬殊早已决定了查尔斯的失败，当他被按住的时候，下意识的呼救，“NO!STOP!!不！！”

万磁王最看不上的就是这种少爷，空有一张皮相和引人犯罪的细皮嫩肉，没有一点战斗力，简直就是任人宰割，虽然那双眸子的确少有，他甚至都有些冲动要过去参一脚，但眼前，他只想当个旁观者，冷漠的眸子释放出毒蛇般的视线。

“别做多余的反抗，我的蓝眸公主！后面还有好几个人，我们必需速战速决。”白人放开查尔斯的双手，迫不及待的撕扯着他的囚服。

当白人的嘴贴到了他的唇上，舌头进入撬开口腔，抵在自己的舌上时，查尔斯心里只有不可以，不能！脑袋很热，他转动着舌头紧紧拉住对方的舌，狠狠的咬了下去，他似乎被怒气冲破了头，发疯般的用尽最大的力气反抗着，蜷起腿朝着白人的下体就踢了过去，一声惨叫，男人上下两处都疼痛不已，栽倒在地上，怒火中烧的看着查尔斯，恨不得要冲上去杀了他。

身后的几人也都诧异的看着这个看似矮小的赏玩类男人，查尔斯此时满嘴的鲜血，蓝眸里又续上了倔强的水渍，看着对面几人甚至比刚才还要兴致勃勃的要冲过来，他回身狠狠的撞上了墙壁，鲜血飞溅出来，因为距离不远，所以冲击性并不大，还是受了失血过多和脑传输疼痛的影响，靠着墙壁歪了下去。

万磁王眯着眼睛走了过来，里面泄露出了不可思议的情绪，但阴沉的脸谁都看的出他此时的不悦。

“万磁王……他……他……”一个黑人声音有些颤抖的说道。

“通知狱警！”万磁王瞟了一眼那黑人，语气依旧没有丝毫的波动，然后转身走出了这个占了鲜血的地方，心底突然出现查尔斯撞向墙壁的眼神，坚定决绝又掺着软弱，复杂的让人看不懂却又一目了然，久久不能消散。

第五章 挚友与天使

查尔斯的头被白纱布裹了很多圈，又厚又重，看起来像个木乃伊那么滑稽，而他也的确感觉到了绷带绑紧额头的紧致感和冲撞墙面的后遗症疼痛，大脑也在抗议他对自己的暴力，一直晕沉沉的，有种掉入深渊的坠痛感，回想起昏迷前的情景，有些感叹，居然还能再次醒来，虽然这付出了很多代价，但至少是值得的，没有被迫做什么污hui的事情，但这次的清醒就代表着下次的伤害，又该如何逃脱那些自己憎恶的事情？过多用脑的下场，就是脑抗议，发出了强烈的不满，疼痛就是最好的证明，平息了思想，他知道即便此时想得再多，也无济于事。

入目的白色房顶，鼻息间全是劣质消毒水的味道，还插着双氧管，手臂上的冰凉感来源于药业的输入，这里应该是医务室吧？他试图挪动一下身体，才发现那很难做到，只好用眼睛去观察四周的情况。

DARKNESS里的医生是个年轻人，棕色的发修理的很整齐，黑框眼镜带在白皙的脸上显得羞涩而温柔，一身白色大褂，修长笔挺的身姿，此时正翻看着手里的药瓶和病单，认真仔细的模样让人很容易对他产生好感。

那男人转过身来正好对上教授看过来的蓝眸，唇边勾勒出一个看着就很亲切的笑容，然后尽责的问道“你醒了，感觉如何？”

查尔斯很难想象，这样一间野兽营居然还有如此善良的人，至少此时给他的感觉很治愈。

良好的教育，让查尔斯也回应了一个微笑，虽然看起来并不顺利，“头疼，还有点晕。”

“那当然了，如果你在撞得狠一点，就真的醒不过来了！我都看不出来，你居然这么勇敢！勇敢知道吗！从来没有人能逃出他们的魔爪，真的……我很抱歉，但我也无能为力，可你……真是太……出乎我意料了。”年轻的医生语气里充满了激动，但说到不满的地方，也一脸愤愤的样子。

“勇敢？不，我只是……其实我也不知道当时怎么了，只想着就算死了也不能被……你知道的，我这样的……嗯……根本打不过他们，只好伤害自己了……”如果不是头上还包着那紧紧的绷带，他真想大力摇头，并告诉对方，自己也是迫不得已。

“至少你是我在这监狱里看到的第一个……嗯……伤害又保全了自己的人！你很棒！真的！”医生肯定的语气让查尔斯对他又增加了好感。

房间很清静，也很整洁，看起来待遇还算不错，至少有扇窗户、冷风、和软床，几日不见阳光的查尔斯，双眼渴望的看着那个阻挡了温暖阳光的进入，透着金黄色的白窗帘，蓝眸里绚烂的色彩，折射出的天空，依然纯净清澈，那完全是一种单纯的期待，他多想触摸阳光，被那充满热度的光线晒得闭上双眼，感受着他们从薄薄的眼皮下传递的温暖，真是一种让人想流泪的感触。

当太阳强烈的紫外线喷洒进房间时，光子像调皮的孩子般，跳动在地板上、床铺上、墙壁上乃至各个角落，金黄耀眼，查尔斯的眼睛都亮了起来，汉克看着那双蓝色的眸子眯起了一个好看的弧度，即使那光度似乎要把他晒伤，也依旧不死心的继续坚持睁着眼，心下感觉到自己一定做了件对方高兴的事情。

“谢谢你！真暖。”最终查尔斯还是对太阳做了妥协，闭上了双眸，衷心的对一声感谢道，“我叫查尔斯，是大学教授，你呢？”

“汉克 麦考伊，是名医生！你是教授？那怎么会……”汉克想问他怎么会进来监狱这样垃圾的地方，但又无法问出口。

“……我说我是被冤枉的，你相信吗？”查尔斯转过视线，看象汉克，严肃的语气里带着期待。

“我想我相信，那可以跟我说说吗？”汉克拉过座椅，找了个查尔斯并不费力的角度，坐下倾听。

“具体我也不清楚，就是刚和……学生……吃完饭，分开时就被人打晕了，再醒来就我就看到好多警察在我身边，而我什么也没穿，身旁还有……还有一个被明显虐待过的女童……然后我就被带到了这里，甚至连审理都没有，我都不知道自己要为这个莫须有的罪名蹲多久。”查尔斯语气里充满了疲惫，他隐去了瑞雯和自己的事情，也不过是不想让对方有什么麻烦，毕竟自己现在是一名冠有nue童癖的变tai，希望她没有被影响什么。

“这……我想一定是有人……”汉克不知道该怎么解释，如果事情真如查尔斯所说，那一定是被陷害了，可……就算知道也无济于事吧？能把他这样轻松弄进DARKNESS的人物，一定深不可测，“你确定没有得罪人吗？”

“没有，应该没有，我每天只有在学校教课接触同学们，和其他老师，”查尔斯失落的说着，“又怎么会去招惹别人？”

汉克有些同情的看了看年轻的教授，那就是替死鬼吧？他没有说出来，毕竟给还在病着的人施加压力可不是好事。

“什么都别想了，你该休息了。”汉克站起身，帮教授掖了掖被角，劝说道。

“汉克，我能这样叫你吗？我想问……我能在这里住多久？”查尔斯有些难于开口，虽然他性子中带有软糯的一面，但面临着危险，也必须勇敢一下。

放好椅子的汉克转过身看了看查尔斯，点头表示可以，“你的头很硬，身体素质也不错，除了脑震荡和头表皮撞破出血外没什么大碍。”

“那我……我能多住一点时间吗……我……”查尔斯咬了咬嘴唇，即便情绪在激动他也无法做出大的动静，只能用双眼看着汉克，发出求助的视线。

“嗯！放心吧！查尔斯，我会尽量让你住的久一点，至少这里是安全的！”汉克肯定的话语像是一个定心丸，查尔斯只感觉全身的疲惫感全部袭来，掩盖了他的意识、大脑乃至全身，终于可以安心的睡个觉了。

之后的一段时间，汉克和查尔斯的关系迅速升级为朋友，查尔斯庆幸自己当时冲动撞破头的举动，至少让他找到一位知己，在这里他不必担心谁会突然冲过来压倒他，暴打他，报复他，汉克也并不忙，每天都会来陪他说话，就像挚友一般，偶尔给有犯人看病他也会每天都抽空进来和他聊上几句。

他每天都可以看到耀眼的阳光，也可以很放松的进入甜美的梦香，虽然那消毒水的味道并不好闻，由于心情愉快没什么负担，他好的很快，额头上厚重的绷带一圈一圈的敞开，伤口有些痒，汉克说额头那里留下了一个伤痕，就算恢复了，也还是会留疤，查尔斯摇了摇头，表示自己并不在意，这是奋斗力争的证据，他会时刻提醒自己，当时多么勇敢！

站到地面上时，他迫不及待的跑到窗边，试图抓住那些流泻于手心的阳光，调皮的在他身上跳舞，却不被他抓住，他开心极了，像个孩子般的，紧紧是这几寸光辉就让他露出了甜美的笑，单纯毫无心机，在阳光的镀金下，好似一个天使，不食人间烟火，纯洁美丽。

埃里克最近很烦躁，脑海里一直显现那双蓝眸，惊艳？也许吧，至少让他意外了，但过了三个月还没有看到那家伙从医务室出来，他从来就是个想什么就做什么的主，所以当他随着思想走到医务室外的时候，他一点也不意外，如果别人摧毁不了他，那就让自己来给他最强的绝望。

但当他站在医务室的门外，看到的却是这样一副迷人的画卷，天使坠落凡间，分不清雌雄的脸孔，美的让人难以移开视线，他从心底散发出了占有的yu望，强烈的甚至压抑不住，好想抓住他，然后狠狠的压在身下，带上枷锁拴上绳链，让他再也无法逃出去，无法变成这样的天使迷惑别人。

听到开门的声音，查尔斯微笑着回头，“汉克，你来了！”但……笑容瞬间定格了，他记得……他记得那张冷漠残酷的脸，那个倚在墙面上，却对自己的呼救视而不见的男人。

埃里克关上门，并上了锁，看着对方那小鹿般的惊讶眼神，心下终于有了丝快意，然后他走近了他，快速的让查尔斯都没回过神来，就被对方禁锢在了窗和人之间，硬质的身体，压倒性的力量，他甚至动不了分毫，只得恐惧的望着面前的男人，那像毒蛇的眸子，发出危险的视线，那慵懒的姿态，却随时准备进攻，那面无表情的脸，近在咫尺。

他颤抖，发自内心的惧怕，他只见过他一次，但大脑已然把他归类为不可逆的一类，那是交织着残忍而强烈的警告，对方和自己的实力相差绝不只是悬殊这么简单，他甚至怕的都动弹不得。

“看着我！”冷酷的声音，似乎还掺杂着绞死人的气息。

查尔斯下意识的看了过去，盯着对方的眸子对视着，那绝对不是好的经历，他觉得自己像是展板上的鱼，已经无法做出多余的反抗。

“去床上。”埃里克放开了查尔斯，让出一条路，并对着查尔斯命令道。

查尔斯下意识的呼出了一口气，发软的腿嘲笑着自己的不争气，他咬着下唇，在脑中想着该如何对抗这个强大的男人。

太阳慢慢的挪动着自己的身躯，一点点的往下移动，光线从房间里渐渐的退去，只留有余光还舍不得这么快离开，依然坚持的挂在墙角上，但房间还是暗了不少。

他抬起手摸了摸自己的额头，那个永久的伤疤，此时还有些疼，撞过毫无防备的艾瑞克就往门外冲，埃里克楞仲了一秒，豹子般的反射动作，快速的拉住了查尔斯因跑动而甩起来的手臂，甩到了病床上，利落的压了上去。

“想逃？”低下头在一片昏暗中，那涅着危险光芒的眸子，灰底淡蓝。

“……为什么？放了我吧，我不想这样……”蓄满了海水般的蓝瞳，像是天空一望无际，似乎要把所有人都吸进去般的诱惑。

勾起的嘴角，形成的弧度，愉悦而慑人，的确是一张帅气逼人的脸，然后他语气不悦的说“选择题，脱光了躺床上，我艹一次，或者……”

第六章 无处可逃

查尔斯睁大双眼，看进埃里克的眸里，显得那么无助又萧瑟，然后他听到对方冷哼着“或者，让这里的每个人都艹你一遍？”

“不！不要！你不能这样！你不能……”查尔斯激动的摇头，再也顾不上什么怕不怕的，挣扎着要逃离这禁锢着自己的强大力量。

埃里克一手将查尔斯反抗着的双臂按在头顶，另一只手卡住他的脖颈施力，他俯下身，慢慢的靠近查尔斯的脸孔，当距离近到快要碰到彼此的鼻子时，查尔斯被那双拥有毒蛇般的眸子，震慑的只想逃离后退，甚至想把身体完全陷入床铺中，因为他此刻已然无处可逃。

“我能，查尔斯 泽维尔，我既能让你上天堂，一样可以让你下地狱，永世不能翻身。因为在这里，我就是王！”埃里克那刻薄的唇说出了让查尔斯绝望的话语。

蓝眸睁得很大，甚至要凸出来般的，在阳光的余辉中，埃里克以为自己看到了世界上最宝贵最美丽的蓝宝石，那样清澈干净，他甚至要陷入那旖旎里，这双随时带着诱惑力的眸子，真不知是幸还是不幸。

“埃里克 兰谢尔……你是埃里克 兰谢尔……”查尔斯震惊的表情不亚于吃下一整个鹅蛋并且噎到，死死的卡在喉咙里，上不来下不去，他甚至觉得自己要被憋死了。

“别浪费时间，你知道该怎么做。嗯？”埃里克放开了卡在查尔斯脖颈上的手，对着查尔斯呆滞的脸拍了拍，然后不耐烦的“自己把衣服脱掉。”

虽然明白自己的任何反抗挣扎对于眼前这个王来说都是螳臂当车，自不量力，可他一个大学教授被陷害进监狱，饱受一通折磨后，还差点被轮j，终于死里逃生，现在又入狼口。他咬住下唇，望着埃里克的蓝宝石，不自觉的续上了海水，他的性子本就软弱，此时又被硬逼着做自己做不想的事，声音不自觉地软了下来，“我不是GAY，我不想做，我真的不想做，求你……”

埃里克挑眉，扑克脸少有的表情，这软蛋说什么？他不是gay？呵，骗谁呢？

“你来这里，只能被艹，决定权不在你手里，懂吗？nue童犯！”埃里克空闲的那只手顺着脸颊摸到耳朵，又折回到眼睛上，似乎感受到外界的不善，下意识的闭上了眸子，而那手只是轻轻的拂过，带来一阵轻痒。

查尔斯颤抖着，闭上的眼睑下划出一道透明的液体，形成一个透明的泪痕，下唇被他的牙齿咬的更显红艳，激起了埃里克少有的冲动，阅人无数的他，早已忘记了情窦初开的悸动感，对于他来说，做ai不过是肉体的发泄和男人的本能罢了。

“我是被冤枉的，我不是nue童……啊！！”查尔斯歪着头，一副放弃了挣扎的堕落感，他不断地重申着，仿佛只有这样才不会让自己更绝望，才会让对方放过自己，勃颈上突来的疼痛，他睁开眼惊叫出声。

埃里克根本没兴趣听他的辩解，低头啃咬上那白净的脖子，突出的动脉，就在口中跳动着，他知道只要自己在狠一点就可以尝到属于这娇生惯养的小少爷的血，他伸舌舔了舔那颤动的肌肤，感受着身下人因害怕而颤抖的身体。

宽大的囚服很轻易就脱离了查尔斯的身体，挂在手臂上敞开在两边，粉色的凸起因接触到空气而变硬立起，镶嵌在白皙嫩致的胸前，突出的肋骨下，是凹下去的小腹，腰侧的肉质并不似消瘦的骨感，摸起来软软的，当他的手摸到裤子的边缘时，查尔斯还是忍不住的扭动了起来，他没办法做到，妥协与服从从来不是一个概念，他宁愿被制服也不要因为害怕而不敢反抗，就像是被驯服了的畜生，即使长着凶猛的獠牙也不敢对驯兽师做出一丝越俞，额头上的疼痛时刻提醒着他，自己是个男人，如果连自己都保护不了，任人宰割，那活着又为了什么？就算是以卵击石，也奋力过。

“你住手，别！！你要什么！钱吗！”查尔斯屈起双腿绷得紧紧的，慌乱的喊道。

埃里克的手突然停下了继续抚摸的动作，偏过头看了看那个可怜的男人，明明知道自己已经毫无退路，还在做着无用的挣扎，他愉悦的声音带着残忍的决定“听着查尔斯……我现在只想艹你，狠狠的艹你，让你那双漂亮的蓝眼睛流出泪水，然后哭着求我。”

当裤子被完全脱下来时，查尔斯已经没有什么力气了，肚子上被埃里克不留余力的拳头，留下了一小片淤红，皮肤都疼的抽动着，双腿被大大的分开，私密处完全被曝露在敌人的眼下，在这个连阳光都躲避起来的屋子里，他只能无助的看着对方欺身而入，那粗大的xing器弹跳在他光裸的腿内侧，炙热的温度，灼烫的他一个激灵。

双手已被放开，却麻木的只能保持原状，被钉死在头顶上的那个动作，他皱着眉，突然感受到对方的手指摸上他难以启齿的后xue处，出于本能的，挥起还处于僵硬状态的手臂，对着埃里克就是一个巴掌。

‘啪’静谧的房间，被这一声响惊的瞬间就充满了压气，埃里克愤怒的抬起头，脸颊上留有一个并不深的印记，虽然看不清，但感触还留有余温，先前的慵懒悠闲早已抛之脑后，他像一只饿极了的野兽，用大腿压低查尔斯的已经分的很开双腿，瞪着狰狞的眸子，拉起对方的手臂就是一折，清脆的骨头错位声和查尔斯痛苦的喊叫声响彻房间，他的残忍之处就在，不给对手留一丝余地，让对方一败涂地之后，还要挫骨扬灰才罢手。

双手耷拉在床铺边，查尔斯疼的浑身都在颤抖，但他不知道还有更残暴的折磨，后xue被两根手指无情的翻搅，那有着明显骨节的硬质手指，丝毫不留余力。

埃里克的尺寸绝对不是查尔斯能想象到的，此时仅仅是一个头部就让他痛苦的想大喊出声，也不是那两根手指可以比拟的，埃里克也皱着眉，更大的掰开查尔斯白嫩挺翘的臀，试图cha的更深一点。

完全没入的时候，两个人都不是很好，查尔斯疼的已经闭目，蔫蔫的，埃里克也满身是汗，里面的紧致和热度也是他所没想到的，肠壁仿佛有生命般，一跳一跳的挤压着他这个外来者，还没有动就已经充满了快感，他突然明白，这富家少爷或许是第一次，这个认知让他的心底多了一丝愉悦。

他俯下身亲了亲查尔斯已经疼得发白的唇，冲着他的耳廓处，挺了挺腰，问道“这里，还没被用过吧？”

“呃……啊……疼呃……不……”查尔斯想挣动，却又碰到了手腕的伤处，和后xue的胀痛，让他受不住的求饶，“别动……别……疼……”

“回答我！”埃里克快速的抽了一半，又狠狠的顶了回去。

“啊啊啊！求你！呃……求你！呜……”查尔斯张着嘴大口的喘息，太疼了，那里根本放不下这么大的东西，他会死的，会死的……

“有没有人用过？”埃里克逼迫着查尔斯，又问了一遍，下ti再次抽出插入，紧吸附着的内壁，滚烫湿热，让他不受控制得又狠狠的cha了几下。

“……没……没有……轻点……轻……呃……啊啊啊啊啊啊……”查尔斯抽泣的呻yin又一次刺激到埃里克，让他只想狠狠的艹他，狠狠的！

查尔斯不断的哭喊着，求饶着，丝毫没有得到埃里克的怜惜，他一遍一遍的侵占着查尔斯的内部，带着顶穿内脏的力道，疯狂的占有，白皙的身体上，满满都是埃里克留下的ji情痕迹，他被顶弄的上下摇摆着，就像是一个孤独的小舟，在一望无际的海洋里随着风速不断的飘荡。

不知道过了多久，身后那根粗大的xing器还在不知疲倦的做着活塞运动，他只感觉的到自己的身体除了疼痛就是麻木。

灼热的jing液喷洒到内壁时，他还是被烫到了，那温度像是要烧伤他，他不断的抖动着，忍受着这种屈辱，脸上的泪痕已经干涸，又续上了新的一层，蓝眸被渲染了一层红边，那真是世间稀有的宝物，闪闪发着光，埃里克看着瞪大双眼仿佛没有意识的查尔斯，忍不住低下头吻住了那只迷惑了自己的眸子。

埃里克享受完高chao的余韵，拔出粗大，合不拢的后xue，不断的往外流泻出jing夜，他就像是死过一次似的，折磨终于结束了，被使用过度的地方，抽痛着，然后他惊恐的看着埃里克那刻薄的唇放大的表情，自己的身体被对方毫不费力的翻了过去，脸面朝下跪在床上，挺翘的臀对着埃里克，他用双手掰开臀瓣，看了看那个被自己占有的地方，几道血痕还留有红色的印记，但好似并不严重，只是红肿的厉害。

无力的手摔到床上，再次受伤，查尔斯闷哼出声，忍受着后xue被那人的手戳弄着的不适感。

当手离开又换上一个粗大的热体时，查尔斯真的绝望了，不断下落的泪水瞬间阴湿了白色的床单，埃里克看着那圆滚的臀无助的抖着，嘴角勾起一抹笑，还是深深的埋入了那个深红色的洞口。

“别……别再……呃……”尽管他有多不乐意，但却由不得他。

深入浅出的进度，无尽的折磨，随着查尔斯的昏迷而告终，他不知道最后埃里克怎么离开的，或许还没离开汉克就来了，他只知道这一次经历会深深的种入他的心底，成为他一辈子的魔魇，而埃里克，他想他真的怕了。

第七章 噩梦来临

拖着疲惫的身体，忍受着狱警的恶意推搡和言语的攻击，双腿颤抖着走在潮湿阴暗的走廊上，他都怕下一步会支撑不住身体狠狠摔在地上，值得庆幸的是双手上的枷锁已经摘除，至少能借助点平衡力。

漫长而又烦躁的路程，当看到那间会禁锢自己20年的铁栅栏时，他甚至有点欣喜，终于到了。

饱受折磨的身体，及其需要休息，他伸手打开铁门，一阵疼痛感乍现，臀上被警棍敲打了一下，发出闷响，震动到深处的伤口，他终于承受不住这样的重力，摔在了门内，狼狈的趴伏姿势，让身后的狱警哈哈大笑了起来，随机很多犯人也热闹了起来，不堪的话语接踵而至。

“呦！斯科特！监狱长的大diao艹的你都站不住了吧！哈哈哈哈！”  
“瞧他那挺翘的屁股！艹起来肯定特别爽！”  
“你可别这么说，小心监狱长大人把你那根咔嚓掉！”

斯科特咬牙，双手撑地，靠着紧存的力气，倔强的站了起来，对于那些话语，他只能视而不见，这里是监狱，他比谁都明白，不管你多厉害，也挡不住群起而攻之，他更明白，如果没有罗根，自己恐怕更生不如死。

躺在硬木板的床上，那种浑身都疼痛的感触，瞬息而来，所幸狱警们并没有逼迫他去上工，对外面愈渐愈小的下liu话语，他关闭双耳，告诫自己，这是赎罪，琴还没有原谅自己。

迷迷糊糊间，他似乎看到了那个落落大方的女人，站在不远处，漂亮的唇勾起一抹微笑，那双眸子里似乎还带有着孩童的天真烂漫，酒红色的长发披在肩上，她歪着头看着他，呼喊着“斯科特……斯科特……”

“琴！琴！”斯科特激动的就要起来，却发现身体根本不能被自己左右，他焦急的伸出手对着那个方向，“你是不是来接我的？”

“斯科特，斯科特。”琴 葛蕾伸出手，却站在原地不动，“过来啊，罗根。”

“！！”斯科特一惊，在看过去，竟发现琴已经不在了，站在那里的是一脸阴沉的罗根，他指着自己，怒吼着“你杀了琴！你杀了琴！我要让你生不如死！”

“不!琴！”斯科特再次醒来，犯人们已经吃完晚饭回归到自己的牢房里，开始夜间party，他浑身冷汗，每次从罗根那里回来都会做同样的噩梦。不，这也许并不是噩梦，只是他生命里最无法解脱的两条路，会陪着他一直走下去，直到生命的终结。

从思绪中逃出来的斯科特突然发现，他的室友查尔斯还没回来！耳边开始传出各个铁门中的shen吟声和求饶声，这大概是那些可悲的犯人们唯一的发泄通道。

脑袋突然一跳，查尔斯不会被他们……他连忙坐起身，用力过狠又牵动了后xue的疼痛，双脚踩到地上的瞬间，他又泄气的躺回了床上，如今依他这样的身体如何去管？早就预料到的了，不是吗？他连自己都难保，这个弱肉强食的世界，这个野兽营，这个会把人逼疯的肮脏垃圾堆！斯科特在心里怒吼着，被压迫着的神经好似难以控制似的绷得紧紧的，他双手攥拳，对着木板一下一下的击打着，床铺也发出一声声‘咚咚咚’的抗议。

手很疼，却停不下来，他想他疯了，他一定是疯了。

疯了才好，至少不会像现在这样，生不如死。

回到牢房的埃里克，路过查尔斯的铁门前，若有似无的看了一眼，虽然里面没有什么值得他注意的。

他此时的心情很好，简直可以称得上神清气爽，那教授的确蛮对他口味的，可以留着玩一段时间。

走到自己的门前看到了一脸焦急的火焰，他拉开门在对方的注视下走了进去，“什么事？”

火焰尾随其后，压低声音说“万磁王，白皇后要见你。”

埃里克不被人察觉的皱了下眉，转身看着火焰“什么时候？肖那边有动静了？”

“似乎按耐不住，要……”火焰一脸严肃，做了个灭口的动作。

埃里克低垂着头，不知道在想些什么，火焰也不催促，就在一旁等着。

“终于忍不住了，呵。”埃里克哼笑一声，“告诉艾玛在等段时间。”

“是。”火焰点了点头，走到门口时，说了句“Ricky要回来了。”

意料之中的没听到埃里克的回答，火焰开门走了出去，似乎想到了什么似得，抬眼看了看不远处的牢房，那里是查尔斯的住处。

查尔斯再次看到埃里克的时候，已经据那次后过了很多天了，后xue的伤口也好得差不多了，除了心理的痛楚，那是一道永不会消除的伤疤，幸好有汉克陪在他身边，他还记得自己醒来后汉克一脸焦急的抓着自己逼问到底是谁干的，谁这么大胆子居然跑到了医务室来了，这个小医生很气愤，有人伤害了他的朋友，他那充满着正义感的小心脏扑通扑通的蹦了出来，但是他们都知道，那个人是这里的王，谁也无法撼动。

好在查尔斯没有对汉克的触碰有什么恐惧的意识，不会尖叫不会躲避，看来他的心理很坚强，并没有严重的疾病，但看到埃里克的时候，他才知道，并不是没有影响，只不过他的惧怕都存在于这个人的身上。

“你来做什么，医务室只为有病的犯人开启！”汉克还穿着那身白大褂，手里还举着没放下的药瓶，就冲到了埃里克的面前，挡住查尔斯说道。

埃里克有些好笑的看着面前这位年轻的医生，似乎比自己还要高一点，腿很长，跑步速度应该很快，但偏瘦，拳头出起来不会太狠，“我是病了啊，医生。”

“呃……什么……什么病？”汉克被埃里克的话弄得一愣，下意识的问了出来。

埃里克的视线越过汉克，定在了查尔斯略微颤抖的身体上，露出了一个愉悦的笑容，好听的声音却说出了查尔斯最怕的话“我是来拿我的药的。”

推开了汉克，埃里克朝着查尔斯走了过去，查尔斯浑身都僵直了，像只蝴蝶标本，动弹不得，身体和翅膀都被可恶的针头钉在墙壁里。

“我这里一直硬着，只有他能治，你却一直扣着我的药，你说我能不来吗？医生？”埃里克站在查尔斯的床前回头看着汉克。

“你离开那里！出去！”汉克扔下手里的药瓶，冲着埃里克就是一拳，那使上了全身力气的拳头，被准确无误的包在埃里克的手里，他知道，只要对方微微使点力气，他这只手就废了。

“果然。”埃里克松开手，不屑的说“我要治病了，医生你可以出去了。”

汉克甩了甩疼痛的手，“你应该出去！你再不走，我就去叫监狱长了！”

“罗根？去吧。”埃里克平淡的说道，“我的耐心有限，别再惹我，滚出去。”

查尔斯一跃而起，趁着埃里克和汉克说话的功夫跳下了床，拿起了桌上的水果刀，对着埃里克，“你快出去！滚出去!”

“你知道，查尔斯我要是你，我会把刀子放在自己的脖子上，这样的胜算更大。”埃里克的眼里闪了闪，一种不明的神情。

查尔斯没有放下刀子，也没有对着自己，埃里克也没有向前走一步，只是那么看着表情坚定的查尔斯，汉克站在原地看着两个人，房间里的余辉一点一点的撤离，恋恋不舍的在查尔斯的肩上跳动着，一下一下的蹦出了窗外，保持一个动作不动，赤着脚才在冰冷的地板上，凉意一股一股的往上窜，似乎浑身都要冻透了，再加上神经的紧绷，手臂已经开始发酸发抖，但他绝对不会放下。

充满紧张气息的房屋，埃里克眯起了双眼，没有阳光的照射，开始发暗的空间里，面无表情的脸显得更加阴霾。

埃里克开始行动，迈着不紧不慢的步子走到查尔斯的面前，汉克也随着查尔斯的心，停止了跳动般的紧张起来，他看见埃里克伸出手抓住水果刀，抵住自己的心脏部位，看着查尔斯那双即使是在这样背光的地方，也依旧蓝的动人心魄的眸子，“用点力。”

查尔斯被埃里克的冷静吓到了，他发现自己似乎永旺也逃不出这个人的手掌心，除非死。埃里克根本不是一个人类，他不是！

埃里克把刀子扔到汉克的脚边，拉起查尔斯还保持着举刀的手臂，带到了病床上，当查尔斯的后背接触到床铺时，他还是反抗了起来，埃里克不留余力的按住他，俯下身在他的耳边“你只能选择服从我。”

汉克捡起了水果刀，还没等到对准埃里克，埃里克已经放开了查尔斯，就像什么也没发生过似的，又离开了医务室。

“他做到了，汉克……他做到了……我怕他……我怕他……我怕得不得了……”查尔斯瞪着天花板，双手抓着床单，喃喃道。

第八章 没有永远的舒适

很少在白天和罗根这样会面，每次不是在漆黑的房间里忍辱，就是在昏暗的空间背德。

没有沉重的枷锁，没有狱警的嘲笑，没有不被光照的肮脏，斯科特难得的在罗根面前站的这么笔直，就好似一个雕像，严肃而坚定。

但以往的经历给他的警告是，只要和眼前这个男人在一起，就必须提起百分之二百的警惕，肌肉随本意的紧绷着，好似知道面临着怎样的危险。

罗根不耐烦地敲了敲桌面“真难得，你主动来找我，什么事。”

斯科特被那道视线看得矮了一截似的，无形中的压力，他们很久没有这样面对面谈话，既然来了，就不能逃避，总会有面对的一天，“我的室友呢？”

“哈！”罗根站了起来，发出了一声怪音，朝着斯考特走了过去，那眼神带着疑惑和询问，丝毫不减锐利，斯科特从不敢去注视他的双眼，总怕自己会控制不住内心的恐惧，他努力的稳住身体，看着越走越近的罗根。

“我都怀疑，你不是太饥ke，来找艹的吧？”罗根恶劣的本质，他又怎么会不清楚。

斯科特咽了咽口水，忽略罗根恶意的侮辱，别过头，避免和他的视线碰触，“我只是没有别人可问，况且这么大的监狱，丢了一个人，你一个监狱长不会不知道吧……唔！”

罗根快速的出拳，曾经被称为警校金刚狼的他，那力道有多狠他自己比谁都清楚，看着已经倒地的斯科特，罗根慢慢蹲下，钳住他的下颚，“你这是在责怪我吗！”

斯科特被这突如其来的攻击掀翻在地，腹部翻搅着疼痛，罗根就是看不得他好，从来都是，像以前在警校一直到如今的监狱，他们总是如此不对盘，却又在冥冥中被什么东西牵引着，缠绕着，无法平行成两条路“不敢。”

“呵！还是看上了那个教授了？那么你能做什么？这里对着他能硬起来吗？”罗根那只手移到斯科特缩圈起来的腿间，揉捏着。

“呃……住手……”斯科特下意识的夹紧双腿，却无法阻止那强有力的大掌隔着囚服的薄布料所带来的感触。

“被艹久了，也对男人有幻想了吗？”罗根冷眼看着斯科特变化多端的脸孔，加重了手劲。

“住……住手！”斯科特无助的求饶，他从不想如此的低下，却每次都别无他法。

罗根终于放开了手，斯科特满脸都浸湿了冷汗，他喘着粗气，腹部的疼痛连同着腿间的蹂躏，他只能在罗根面前一次次的尊严全是，从不例外。

“你的小教授在医务室，他很烈，比你这个匍匐在男人身下才能苟活的罪恶者干净多了。”罗根站起转过身走向办公桌。

斯科特咬牙撑起了身体，那些带有利刃的话语，他早就被伤的体无完肤，似乎剑都无处可插了，他不知道该庆幸自己的坚强，还是嘲笑自己的无谓，得到了今天的答案，也算有了收获，虽然这代价不小。 

“他的事少参合。”走到大门处，罗根的声音再次响起，背对着的两个人，中间好似有万丈鸿沟，无法跨越。

斯科特停顿了几秒，抬腿走了出去，狱警这次没有护送他离开，他也很乐意这样的优待。

对于罗根的话语，斯科特明白了一点，查尔斯一定是惹了什么人，而在这座监狱里，唯一能让罗根忌惮的只有一人，他停下了脚步，改变方向，朝着另一条路走去。

推开医务室的大门，一束强烈的阳光照射过来，多久没看过这样明亮的光？带着希望与温暖的阳光，是他们这种肮脏的人，所向往而无法面对的。

适应强光后，正对上两双惊讶的眸子，那里面似乎还有惧意慢慢撤退，他有些不解，还没有问出口，就先听到了查尔斯的声音“斯科特！是你！”

“你认识啊？”一旁穿着白大褂，明显是大夫的男人呼了口气。

“嗯，他是我的室友。”查尔斯点点头，对着斯科特“你是来看我的吗？”

“看来你的精神不错。”斯科特关上房门，走进靠近窗户的椅子坐下，让阳光肆意的在他身上乱动。

汉克咳嗽了一声，“查尔斯他……”

“没事的汉克，斯科特是这监狱里除你之外我最信任的人。”查尔斯打断了汉克要说的话语，他知道对方一定以为斯科特也是侵略者，毕竟在这样的环境下，很难对犯人有好印象。

“不好意思哦，我叫汉克。”汉克笑了笑，走到斯科特面前友好的伸出手。

斯科特愣了一下，也有礼貌的回握“斯科特。”

汉克听到他报出自己的名字后，眼神闪了闪，但并没露出什么鄙夷或者其他不满恶意的神态，斯科特对初次见面却早有耳闻这位年轻的大夫有了些许好感，对方必定知道自己的事情，但他很感谢他，没有显露出反感。

“很多天没看见，以为你……”斯科特转过身，虽然脸上没什么表情，但话语还是充斥着担忧。

“我被人围了起来，当时很怕，就撞墙了，醒来的时候就来到了这里。我很抱歉，斯科特，没有及时告诉你。”查尔斯困扰的话语，抱歉的说。

“你知道我不是这个意思，不过……你真让我刮目相看。”斯科特眼里带着赞许，却还是说出了残忍的事实“可这却不是根本问题，难道每次都这样逃脱吗？”

“斯科特，不要刺激查尔斯，他才刚刚病愈。”汉克在他身后提醒道。

“我没事的，汉克他说的都是实话，我没办法逃离一次又一次，你知道的，我逃不开。”查尔斯声音低落了下来。

房间陷入小幅度的沉默，三个人都明白，这就是现实。

“那么你能告诉我，你惹上谁了吗？”斯科特最先打破这安静的让人心碎的房间。

“埃里克兰谢尔。”查尔斯说出的名字，是斯科特预想之中又是意料之外的，他从没想过，他的室友好本事，竟然能招惹上地下国王。

斯科特知道，事情棘手了，在这里你永远不能和两个人对立，一个罗根另一个就是埃里克，他们好似是犯人们心中的那道防备很深的认知，一个默认的规律。

又是短暂的沉默，查尔斯有些受不了这样的压力，呼吸都有些不顺畅，“也许服从是最好的选择吧？”

“不！不可以！”斯科特激动的站起身，看着查尔斯，那眼神里还掺杂着怒火“查尔斯！你那么勇敢，不能妥协！那会毁了你……”

“斯科特别激动。”汉克连忙上前拉住斯科特的手臂。

“对不起。”斯科特又坐回了原座，道歉。

“斯科特，不是你说的吗，太多的迫不得已，无能为力，来到这里，只能认命不是吗？”查尔斯情绪消极，话语里都充满了厌世“除非我死。”

斯科特看着查尔斯那双在阳光的照耀下，犹如镀了一层金的眸子，他甚至不忍直视，那双过于诱惑的眼，让你有种在沙滩上面对着大海晒着太阳的闲暇感，让人爱不释手，不忍去破坏，因为太过美丽。

“查尔斯，这样下去累吗？”斯科特闭上双眼，逃避什么似得。

“这就是命数吧，虽然我并不想接受，也曾想去反抗，但在他面前，我才知道自己如此的渺小，天差地别。”查尔斯蔫蔫的，似乎对命运妥协了一般的死寂。

‘叩叩叩’听到敲门声的三人一齐看过去。

一名狱警推门而入，皱了皱眉头看了眼室内，似乎也有些不适应这直冲而来的阳光，语气有些粗暴“24336，你的休假时间结束了！什么样的大病也搞好了吧！明天滚回你的牢房去！”

“太过分了！我要去找监狱长！”汉克激动的站起来，一脸愤愤的。

“不用去了，一定是他下的命令。”斯科特转头看向窗外，任那阳光刺入他的双眼，腿边的双手攥的紧紧的。

查尔斯看着狱警，含着惧怕的眸，他挺直了身板，大声说“知道了！”

第九章 妥协于你

虽然人类的适应能力史无前例，但从贫穷到富有很容易接受，从富有到贫穷却万步难，就像是查尔斯此时的处境，从一个大学教授变为虐童犯入狱，又从充满阳光的医务室遣回牢房，人生变化多端，你永远不知道下一步的脚印会在哪里呈现，也不知道明天的自己还是不是今天的自己。

走在潮湿阴冷的监狱通道上，狱警依旧一脸不耐烦，却迫于上级的吩咐不得不遣送犯人回房，查尔斯被推搡着，只能脚下加快，却不敢置喙。

很显然查尔斯给犯人们的印象很深，甚至在他住进医务室的这段时间里，已经名声大噪。

“呦！我们的蓝眼公主回来了！”  
“真看不出来，他够狠的，差点把雷蒙废了！”  
“太有趣了！我对他兴趣更增了！老二都硬的不行了！”  
“吼吼吼~开party”

络绎不绝的下liu话传入查尔斯的耳中，他众矢之的的被加攻着，他觉得自己真的受够了这种被逼迫的被动感，到处都是肮脏的老鼠，吱吱吱的叫个不停，虽然目前并没有什么实质性的攻击，但仍让他觉得无处可逃，只能煎熬的等待着这样的侮辱何时到来罢了。

“都他妈的安静！你们这群就会艹屁yan的垃圾！”狱警操着警棍对一旁的铁门栏敲打着。

监狱渐渐没有了声响，只剩偶有的窃窃私语，查尔斯觉得好受一些，但那luo露的视线，全都集中在他的身上，让他觉得自己此时有种针芒在背的感觉。

“查尔斯。”当看到斯科特的时候，查尔斯觉得自己终于看到了亲人一般，甚至有种想落泪的感动。

“给我好好看着自己，少他妈受伤往医务室跑！听到了垃圾！”狱警用警棍推了推查尔斯，并恶劣的问道。

“是的！长官！”查尔斯大声回答，以往的经验告诉他，如果不这样，会有更不好的后果。

目送狱警离开，查尔斯连忙走进自己的牢房，一股股的霉味从床上散发出来，太无奈的叹了口气，想习惯这里还真是太难了。

“斯科特，你是怎么在这里生活这么久的？”查尔斯简单的收拾了一下，坐在床铺上对着斯科特问道。

斯科特的视线聪查尔斯的双眸上移动到门旁边的水池里，那无波的眸子里，好似藏着惊涛骇浪，又好似风平浪静，什么都不存在，然后他听到他说，声音很平静“因为我是监狱长的人。”

“你是卧底！”查尔斯从床上蹦了起来，语气里满是兴奋。

“你电影看太多了，查尔斯。”斯科特无奈，对这样一个未经人事过多的教授来说，这的确很黑暗。

查尔斯像是明白了斯科特的话，突然陷入了沉默里，他不敢更深入的去问，那答案一定是对方所不能接受的，他虽然在某些方面像白纸，绝对高智商，也很会察言观色，所以他知道，斯科特肯定一点也不愿意说这件事。

良久的沉静，昏暗的房间，潮湿的泛着让人作恶的酸臭味，尴尬的空气在两人四周流动着，他想讲点什么让彼此都放松些，却发现没有什么话题，而且目前最应该担心的应该是自己的下一步吧？以后该怎样。

“我杀了我最爱的女人，而监狱长罗根也同样爱她。”斯特克冷静的说着，话语中没有夹杂任何情感，让查尔斯以为他是在说别人的事情，“我们是同一个警校毕业的，他为了逮捕我，并且惩罚我，自动申请到这里当监狱长……明明那么厌恶罪犯，明明那么讨厌这种肮脏的垃圾堆。”

查尔斯不知道该如何接下面的话题，总觉得说什么都不好都不对，但又不能这样沉默以对，他张了张口，还是选择闭上了嘴，看着斯科特那张面无表情却能窥探到脆弱的脸孔，他想那一定很痛吧？

“你……你和监狱长……”查尔斯又张开嘴，实在受不了两人身边的那种寂静的原子，感觉就快要爆炸了似的。

“公主该吃饭去了~跟老子一块走啊？”还没等到斯科特的回话，铁门外响起了一个令人光听就顿觉厌烦的声音。

查尔斯和斯科特一起将视线转过去，门外站着几个美种黑人，亟不可待的守在那里，焦点全都集中到了查尔斯的身上。

“该去吃饭了，我们走吧。”斯科特站起身，对着查尔斯说。

两个人一起走出铁门，门外一个黑人急迫的拉住走在后面的查尔斯，“喂喂喂，我们和你说话呢！”

“放开我！”查尔斯回头，蓝眸里迅速染上了气愤的情绪。

“我不放，你能把我老二踢爆了吗？”那黑人拉着查尔斯的手又紧了紧，下liu的调笑着，引来身后人一阵附和。

斯科特连忙转身要过来帮忙，却被三个高大的黑人围挡着，其中一人抓过他的后颈，“少他妈管闲事！我们不动你，不过是看在监狱长的份上！可别瞎添乱，你知道拳脚无眼，嗯？”

斯科特抬手照着对方的眼就是狠狠的一拳，黑人被这突如其来的袭击被打了个正着，另两个黑人立马围攻上来，三人用狠力，没费什么力气就将斯科特按到了地上。

“早他妈警告你了！狗杂种！”被打伤眼睛的黑人用手捂着脸，对着被压在地上的斯科特就啐了口口水，然后抬脚踩在了他的后背上，恶狠狠的说道。

斯科特被三人打得浑身落了不少伤，不管轻重，毕竟皮肉之躯，还是会疼，他闷哼出声，虽然知道这帮垃圾对自己不会做什么出格的事，但查尔斯就不同了，这里还没有罩着他的人，等于他现在属于全监狱，这才是最棘手的事。

“斯科特！你们放他！”查尔斯也注意到了这边的情况，大声的像那黑人怒吼道。

‘啪’清脆的声音在这吵闹的走廊里响起，查尔斯的头一偏，耳根一热，脸上瞬间就疼了起来，连贯的感触，黑老大的手毫不留情的刮了他一耳光。

“还有闲心管别人！我马上就艹的你那张嘴只能哭出来！”黑人的力气很大，至少查尔斯反抗不了，当他被按在地上时，深深的绝望笼罩了他，四肢都被压住不留一丝余地，这次真的会被！

“gan他！gan他！gan他！”耳边充斥着犯人们兴奋的呼喊声，查尔斯努力的挣扎，却没有丝毫作用，他急的脸红脖子粗，眼眶都开始发热。

没出息！他在心里骂着自己，大不了咬舌自尽！

一只湿热的大手谭进裤子的边缘，他能感觉好多手在他背上、腿上、身上揉搓着，好恶心，不能！不能这样！

“住手！快住手！”查尔斯被按在地上的脸，艰难的发出求救。

“呦，够热闹！”听见声音，人群自动分散，火焰大咧咧的走了进来，“这就玩上了？饭都不吃了。”

“火焰老大，嘿嘿，呀！万磁王老大！您也在！”黑人连忙松开查尔斯，站起身对着两人点头哈腰的，好不客气。

万磁王双手插在裤兜里，一脸兴趣缺缺的表情，根本没看查尔斯连滚带爬的站起来的样子，也没有回答黑人的意思，越过几人就要离开此地，好似都跟他没丝毫关系一般。

火焰跟在万磁王的身后，冲冲看了一眼查尔斯，也转过身去。

眼看着万磁王就要离开此地，查尔斯知道这是唯一的机会，除非他要再一次自杀，可谁都知道，那种勇气绝对不是每次都有的，毕竟他是人，一个凡人。

“我是埃里克 兰谢尔的人！”查尔斯闭着眼，硬着头皮，大声喊了出来。

仿佛所有的实践都停了下来，所有的人也都停止了呼吸，在这里还没有人敢直呼万磁王的本名，而且着蓝眸小子不会是被他们吓傻了吧？

万磁王迈着的稳健脚步丝毫没有停止，就像根本没有听见查尔斯的声音似的。

“……我愿意，我愿意服从你！万……万磁王……”查尔斯推开僵硬着身体的人群，对着那个越走越远的人喊道，脸上一阵阵的发热，他到底在做什么？说什么？看着万磁王依旧没有停下的意思，查尔斯恼悔的问自己，那个人根本不记得你，就算是……他根本没把你当回事……难道今天真的……

“哈哈哈！这小子傻了吧！一定是傻疯了！”黑老大转过头，又把查尔斯拉了回来，拍拍他的脸“你以为你倒贴万磁王老大就能看上你？艹你的小屁gu？”

查尔斯只觉得屈辱感满满的爬遍全身，心底越发恐慌，他不想这样！他不想被这帮人……

蓝色的眸子还是不受控制的红了，渐渐续上海水，在这残忍如地狱般的监狱，查尔斯知道，自己真的完了。

“哭起来这眼睛！！我艹！我都硬的要疯了！必须马上艹他！”黑老大粗鲁的将查尔斯推倒在地上，对方似乎真的妥协了，没有多余的挣扎，闭着眼。

当那肥厚恶心的身体欺身上前时，查尔斯确定自己再也忍不住，趴在地上开始干呕，仿佛要吐到自己的内脏全都出来。

“啊啊啊！”黑人突来的尖叫，一股湿意喷洒到查尔斯的脸上，眼前一片红，身上的压力瞬间消失了，他抬起头，逆着光，只看到那个高大的男人，带着王者的优胜，噙着一抹冷笑看着自己，那眼神好似在示意，你逃不掉，永远逃不掉。

第十章 逃不开的命运齿轮

埃里克冷眼看着查尔斯挣扎着站起身，面无表情的对上那双印有不甘神情的蓝眸，尽管耳边充斥着黑人的惨叫声，他独有的冷硬声线，依旧能让在场的每个人听的很清楚，“我可不喜欢你这样眼神。”他伸手抓住查尔斯的发，扬起对方的脸，面对着自己，“只有拔掉你的刺，知道了疼才会明白，在这里，你只能服从。”

查尔斯因突来的疼痛闭上双眼，身高的悬殊，让他不得不尽最大力的随着埃里克的手劲仰起头，蓝眸对上那居高临下充斥着危险的湖水灰。

整个空间都被黑人的痛叫声占据着，烦躁和冷漠交替的袭击着犯人或是坚强或者脆弱的心，埃里克不满的挥了挥手，身后几个人连忙将黑人拉了下去，叫声越来越远，整个空间逐渐呈现了一片寂静，犯人很多，却没有人敢发出一点声音。

埃里克突然勾起唇角，另一只手摸上查尔斯滚圆的臀，揉搓了几下，不出意外的得到了查尔斯下意识的挣扎，他用力掐住一边的臀肉，柔软的触感，抓着查尔斯头发的手又紧了紧“不听话的下场，你懂？”

四周的犯人们中有的发出抽涕声，有的喘起了粗气，散发着猥琐而充满yuwang的浊气，跃跃欲试的气氛一下子就膨胀起来。

“……求你……”查尔斯恳求的看着埃里克。

埃里克松开两只手，不大却充满威慑力的声音对着身后开始不安定的犯人们“在我没玩腻之前，谁也不许碰他。”

查尔斯身体随着那话抖了一下，他痛恨自己的无力和软弱，却也无法做出更好的决定，这就是他的选择，唯一的选择，艰难而残忍。

走上那条和自己的思想背道而驰的路，下一步会如何，听着自己的脚步声，沉重而空无，仿佛每走一步都要耗尽毕生的勇气，即便再不愿意，也还是他自己的选择，死或者生不如死，在没有其他的选择，尽管很艰难。

“查尔斯。”在这充满了人患却异常安静的拥挤走廊里，斯科特担心的声音传了过来。

他停下脚步，调整好情绪转过头，挂上一副自以为安抚的微笑，看着斯科特那焦急的眸子，“总要选择，你知道，我们也别无他法。”

当晚查尔斯没有回到他的牢房，作为服从的代价，他总要付出点实质的东西，比如取悦，即使他无法接受。

疼痛和绝望交织在一起纠缠着他的全部感官，他被迫睁大双眼看着埃里克毫不留情的侵fan自己。

“看着我，查尔斯，我在艹你！”埃里克lu骨的话语，随着一波一波的顶弄，传入查尔斯已经无法思考的大脑里。

“…唔嗯……啊啊……疼嗯……”查尔斯受不了的抓紧身侧的床被，一张嘴就是控制不住的shenyin。

“你的眼睛真漂亮。”埃里克由衷的赞叹着，他紧紧的盯着那双因为自己的折磨而染上红圈的蓝眸。

查尔斯随着埃里克的动作上下晃动着，本就不结实的铁架床，被他撞得嘎吱嘎吱的响着，他xiuchi的闭上眼，抬起无力的手堵住耳朵，仿佛只要这样就可以什么都听不到什么都看不见。

看着查尔斯那逃避的动作，埃里克越加狠命的撞击着那脆弱的地方，引起查尔斯即使刻意忍耐也无法堵住的声音，从那嘴里飘溢而出。

伸出双手捞起查尔斯，让他坐在自己的kua上，重力和顶弄让下体进的更深入，查尔斯推拒着，嘴里溢出求饶，埃里克扶着他的臀，一下一下的按到自己的下t上，腰部也狠狠的迎合着。

“不要不要……啊啊……不！啊啊啊……行……呃嗯……”不受控制的喊出声，查尔斯只感觉一根很粗很长的滚烫铁棍无情的钻研着他的内脏，两只大手钳制着他的身体不让他逃脱，他只能无助的呼救。

蓝眸还是因为激情而流出了泪水，他徘徊在快要崩溃的边缘，又被埃里克抓着不放，就这样承受着煎熬。

埃里克吻住那滴海水，略咸，却甘甜美味。他伸出舌头舔着查尔斯的眼眶，沿着睫毛刷着眼睑，当触碰到那圆润的球体时，他明显的感觉到查尔斯的躲闪，抬手按住他的后脑，临近大海的感触，那蔚蓝的海与天。

接收到对方无数次的挣扎，埃里克才放开他已经被舔弄的红肿的眸子，顺着泪痕一路往下，吻上了那像是鱼儿因脱离了水而无法呼吸张开的嘴，殷红而诱人。

泄露而出的shenyin声全被封回到嘴中，在两个人的口腔里来回翻滚着，透明的液体顺着查尔斯光果的脖子一路滑落到那泛着粉红的身体上。

埃里克丝毫不余力的g着查尔斯的后x，逼迫着查尔斯完全臣服，他会狠狠的将他摧毁掉，在他的身体里灵魂里都留下他全部的印记，再也磨灭不掉，直到永久。

斯科特靠坐在铁门内，任四周孤独的空气包围着他，漆黑一片的房间，没有一丝光线，连救赎的缺口都没有留下一角，这个让人烦心的夜，何时才能过去。

“啊啊啊！”门外又响起了不知是谁的叫喊声，又或许是查尔斯的，他不敢去细想，因为他无法和上帝对抗。

主啊，你说过，万生皆有因，万生皆有果，善与恶也不过是一线之间，而这一脚已经深陷地狱，还如何算因果。

罗根……琴……我们何时才能结束，这无尽的折磨。

他下意识的抱着自己的身体，坐在地上倚在铁门的角落里，潮湿的空气，今夜定是个没有月亮的阴天。

太多的迫不得已，太多的别无他法，查尔斯，我们的选择，其实只有一个，生不如死却无法死。

阴黑的夜来临，带着折磨与愧疚，脑中一直闪现倒在血泊里的琴，她用那双好似永远也闭不上的眼注视自己，就像是在告诉自己，会永远的记住你的脸，即使到了地狱也不会忘记，那双充满了恨意的利剑，深深的插入了他的心，让他一辈子都无法忘怀，而站在她旁边的，就是拿着刀浑身颤抖的斯科特，他无法相信自己竟然杀掉了最爱的女人，他们相识相知相恋，然而，为何会变成如今这种情景。

他扭过头来看着他，那双决绝的眼混着琴的阴狠，迷乱了罗根的大脑，他烦躁的点了一根烟，红星在黑暗中亮起一个圆点，然后喷散出一片白色，如此反复，直到烟纸包裹着烟丝，围绕着烟雾，被火燃烧殆尽。

罗根一点也不喜欢这种烟草的味道，却无法分解心中的混乱，琴和斯科特一直在脑中替换着，他受不了这种好似被什么支配住控制住的感觉，失控的将面前的东西全都推到地面上，发出巨大的响声，破坏的快感让他有了一些发泄，他站起身，踩在满是杂物的地上，发出各种声响，似乎阻断了一些思绪。

他害怕去想，害怕在看到琴死去时的眼睛，他以惩罚的名义对斯科特作着背德的事，并沉沦在这快感愉悦中，越来越放不开这种感觉，甚至模糊了最初的由衷。

只是不想去揭晓答案，那个无法接受的答案，即便是它已经在心里翻滚着千百次，却依然不敢去面对。

他们都是如此肮脏的活在这垃圾堆里，关闭心门关闭双眼关闭一切，身不由己的对着不知是谁的谁而妥协着，迁就着，同样贪婪着，焦虑着。

这世界上最肮脏最疯狂最低层的地方，剥夺了你的意志你的身体你的全部，只有被掠夺被侵略，直至体无完肤，抱着这沉破的身体，屈辱的挣扎在这惨无人道的世界里。

每个人都如此迫不得已，命不由己，犹如没有肉体的魂魄徘徊在阴冷的地狱，看不到疾苦与痛楚，仅剩麻木和规律。

无论你选择屈从还是抗力，都会随波逐流的顺着那条早已变质的路走着不属于自己的臆想，都不得不在这贫瘠之处找到属于自己的落席之地，逐渐的，会被剥夺走本属于你的意识，本属于你的本性，本属于你的善良，把那本就恶性的本质挖掘的淋漓尽致，生或者死，从来只有一个选择。

人性本就如此，没有人能退出这战争游戏，没有人能一尘不染的全身而退，残忍和现实从未离开，光明和黑暗依然相连，你无法坚守自己的阵地。

无助和软弱，冷酷和嗜血，在夜里一次次的揭开已经结疤的伤口，不沉入，就只能万劫不复，被毁的不剩一丝血肉。

那是一把泛着血红的匕首，锋利的刀尖指向自己动脉还是插入对方的心脏，从来都不是一个困难的问题。

从不敢奢望，甚至不敢看那明亮的阳光，怕亵渎了曙光的神明，在这泛着恶臭的地狱里，混着人性的罪恶，一起沉沦，一起遗忘，一起坠落，一起轮回。

会惶恐，会绝望，会挣扎，直到妥协。

第十一章 无力的挣扎

从那个噩梦般的牢房里逃出来，经过一夜的折磨，浑身像是被卡车碾压过一般，痛楚难挡。

查尔斯走路的动作很缓慢，刻意忽略身后那个不chi的地方带来的疼痛与不适，身边接二连三走过的犯人，偶有谈论的话题都是那么不堪入耳，还有那些即便不去看也明白，充满了别样色彩的眼神和揶揄的笑容。

“昨晚上叫的声音可真大！”  
“万磁王太猛了，听得我都硬了好几次。”  
“小骚货。”  
“真想g他！……咳……”

脚下的速度再慢，身边的犯人一波接着一波的离开，也依然阻断不了耳边的那些恶意嘲笑声。

他低着头，不敢去迎接这样的场面，然而昨天晚上的事情，显然全监狱都知道了，他的妥协，他的无助，他的不堪，就像是一个被公开了的GV男优，而这些看过他表演的人，都来夸夸其谈。

全都当着他的面，撕扯开他的伤口，撒上的盐水还没有干透，又浇上一桶辣椒油，又烧又疼的感触，羞辱与悲恸的双重折磨，让他犹如刀绞。

“查尔斯。”刚走出牢房的斯科特就看到了那个游魂般的男人，连忙走上前去。

查尔斯那双蓝色的眼睛明显的红肿，干皱的脸上因泪痕而留下一层透明色的皮屑，看起来一副任人欺负的可怜模样。

“你……没事吗？”斯科特咬了咬牙，这话根本没必要问，但又不知道该说什么，弱者永远都是被压榨的，无论在哪里。

查尔斯摇了摇头，还露出一个看起来很绅士的笑，让斯科特更加担心。

“先回去吧。”斯科特伸手去拉查尔斯的手臂，却被对方下意识的闪躲楞仲了。

“对不起，我不是有意的……”查尔斯抬起头看着斯科特，即便是经历那么多的不堪，良好的教育让他在这种情况下，也无法发泄与抱怨，就算他心理再多的不满和悲愤。

斯科特的眼神里闪现了一瞬的同情，他实在想不通，是谁会陷害这样一位善良有礼的大学教授，在这污浊的垃圾城里，一定会被毁的体无完肤。

“我突然想起来，你是什么教授？”斯科特再次试图拉住查尔斯的手臂，而这次并没有遭到对方的反对。

“文学……我是教文学的。”这个单纯的教授，有那么一刻忘记了自己的所在之地，站在满是犯人过往的走廊里，对着斯科特兴奋的说“那些文字有多可爱，你都不知道！我太爱他们了！可惜……”

“什么？”斯科特反问，看着对方一副皱眉的摸样。

“以后再也没有机会去研究它们了。”查尔斯一脸的沮丧，好似进监狱最大的遗憾就是这个。

“我就在图书馆工作，你可以随意来看书。”斯科特少有表情的脸上，对着查尔斯露出了一个不算笑的微翘“但我们应该先去趟医务室吧？”

“Great!去医务室做什么？”这个消息是这几个月来第一个让他觉得兴奋的。

“……你……那个……”斯科特不知道该如何去解释自己要说的话题，看着查尔斯那张显然比刚才要愉快不少的脸“万磁王有没有把那个留在里面？如果不尽快弄出来，你会生病。”

“让开！好狗不挡路！”查尔斯还没来得及回答，就被一个人大力的冲撞开，直直的摔在了一旁的铁门上。

“Ricky！”与疼痛感同路而来的是斯科特愤怒的吼声。

“呵，废物！他就是查尔斯？万磁王的新女人？”另一个声音带着尖酸刻薄的语气响起。

查尔斯撑着身体站了起来，后面的不适感越加明显，甚至还顺着腿留下了一条液体，他自然知道那是什么，刚刚被撞到的后背和头也隐隐作痛，映入眼帘的那个男人，或者应该说是一位少年，看起来和自己差不多高，一头桀骜不驯的金发，像湖水般绿色的眸子，每眨动一下，都犹如泛起了一圈圈涟漪的湖面，俊美中还带着一丝妖艳的模样丝毫不像是会在这肮脏的地方出现的，而此时这张脸正用傲然不屑的表情看着自己。

“你不想刚出来，就在进去闭关几天吧！”斯科特皱眉看着对面这长相过于漂亮的男子。

“切，你不就是被监狱长那老头艹才能在这里废话吗。”Ricky嗤笑，又面向查尔斯，漂亮的人再次说出了与他外表不符合的话语“喂，万磁王的大不大？猛不猛？艹的你爽吗？菜鸟教授。”

查尔斯看着那小孩还要学做大人模样的Ricky，“……不要这样说话，你才多……”

“少tm说教我！”Ricky不满的撇嘴，“真没想到万磁王喜欢g你这样的，哼！一副欠艹的样！”说完便推开一脸僵硬的查尔斯向后走去。

“别理他，也别招惹他，别看他长那副样子，可狠了，而且还是万磁王第一个公布保护的对象。”斯科特在查尔斯的耳边叮嘱道，“去医务室吧。”

查尔斯面露尴尬和羞chi的复杂神情，但还是点了点头，忍着偶尔溢出液体的后X，跟着斯科特走向医务室。

汉克看到两位的突来很是高兴，但是听到查尔斯来医务室的原因时，不免愤怒的咒骂了一顿埃里克，并要求查尔斯趴到床上，好让他检查有没有受伤。

就在这时，门外走进一个狱警，面无表情的对着斯科特道“BOSS找你，快点跟我来！”

斯科特低垂着头也没有跟两人打招呼，便跟着狱警走了出去，查尔斯看着那已经没有人影的门口，仿佛要看穿墙壁似的，一瞬不瞬。

“查尔斯……”汉克拿着消炎的药物，对着查尔斯喊道。

查尔斯转过身来神情复杂的看着汉克，“身不由己，所以我们必须妥协对吗？”

汉克不知道该如何去回答，只能那么看着查尔斯，眼神里充满了悲哀和同情，他又何尝不知道，有多少的力不从心有多少的命不由己，尤其是在这个地下野兽营里，人性的赤luo从来都是最直接的写照。

遣退了狱警，罗根叼着雪茄，白色烟雾的上升，让他眯起了眼，看着站的笔直的斯科特。

“为什么杀琴。”罗根拿下雪茄，语气略显不耐。

罗根在斯科特紧绷着全身的状态下一步一步的靠近，直到还有两步的距离停下。

“斯科特，别在挑战我的耐性，这个问题我已经问了很多遍。”

“既然知道没有答案，为何还要问，你明知道我不会说。”斯科特转过头，拒绝和罗根对视。

“呵。”罗根看着斯科特那明显逞强的面容，哼笑出声“那今天就看看是你嘴硬，还是我手段硬？”

斯科特的身体不被察觉的一抖，但强大的自尊和不容服输的性格，让他再次挺起后背，表现出并不在意的情绪。

身体被按在冷硬地面上时，他知道那背德的惩罚即将来到，再多的不满和愤怒也无法阻止罗根的进犯，力量的悬殊，即便是没有带任何枷锁的双手，也不是罗根的对手。

当灼热的触感贴上身体时，疼痛接踵而来，单薄的囚服根本低档不住雪茄的灼热，紧贴在后腰肌肤上的火星，犹如燎原的火种，让斯科特除了炙烈外还有种被焚烧的痛楚，他大叫着想挣脱这磨人的疼痛，却被罗根紧紧的压住身体，动弹不得，直到那热度随着疼痛的加重而逐渐熄灭。

他仿若被狠狠的扔进滚烫的热水里又被捞出，面容扭曲而苍白，条条青筋受力的绷起，腰上那个圆形的伤疤，外翻着的烟灰，模糊的血肉，油煎火燎。

紧紧趴伏在地上，即使没有罗根的压制，他此时也没有力气去反抗，疼痛蔓延全身，乱箭攒心般的急速，只剩大口喘着的粗气和不停低落的汗水。

第十二章 逼迫妥协

整个制衣间约有200多平米，不小的空间却因为装满了裁衣工具和要加工的各种布料还有工作的犯人显得有些拥挤，地上横七竖八的衣料，铁栏外的人们，谁也没有想过，穿在身上那些光鲜靓丽名贵雍容的衣服，很多都是出自于这些他们最为不齿的犯人的手里。

在监狱里，所有的工作场所都是分等级的，制衣间算是中上等的工作，不算累还有地方休息。

查尔斯站在机器前已经连续工作了三个小时，脖颈因为一直持续着同一个动作开始变得僵硬，后背和腰也因为久站得不到休息开始抗议，为自己维权，拿书本的手做这些粗糙的机器活还真不是一件容易的事，本来干净圆润的手指上布满了细小的针眼和擦痕，虽然它们看起来并不严重，但的确是不可忽视的难受。

再又一次被机器里的缝纫针扎进指头里，查尔斯大力的甩掉血珠和潜在的疼痛，放入嘴里吸允着伤口，他为难的看着眼前这台看似很简单的机器，和那本来洁白无瑕却布满了点点血迹的纺织布，轻叹了口气。

每个场地都有一个犯人管制，狱警不会过多参与进来，只要不出什么大事，他们多半是睁一只眼闭一只眼，而这制衣间的管理者，正好是那天冲撞了查尔斯的少年，Ricky。

那漂亮的孩子翘着二郎腿坐在凳子上，手里拿着一个木棍在地上指指点点的，一副老神在在的模样，怕对方发现自己的注视，连忙转过脸来继续研究这台裁衣机器，等疼痛过去，酥麻感开始在指尖上跳跃着，十指连心，受了这些多细碎的伤害，让查尔斯有种，手上已经没有地方在被弄出一个孔或者口子了。

“喂！你！不工作想什么呢！”随着声线紧随而来的是硬质的木棍捅在后背上的痛觉“呵，你以为你有万磁王撑腰就可以恃宠而骄了？md！好好给老子干活！看什么看！”

‘啪’‘嘶’  
木棍敲打在查尔斯的后背上，发出一声不小的响声，和查尔斯的因突如其来的抽打脱口而出的shenyin，还没等他有所防备，击打和疼痛接踵而来。

“stop!stop!”查尔斯一边躲一边对着Ricky吼道，“你是不是疯了！”

“不工作就是这个下场！”Ricky挥动着手里的木棍，丝毫不给查尔斯逃脱的机会，直到那薄棉囚服显现出几道浅红色的印记，他才停了下来。

查尔斯愤怒的看着Ricky，蓝色的眸子里充满了气愤，后背上的疼痛和刚刚的躲闪，耗了他一些精力，他略微有些喘“你干什么！”

“我说gan你你信吗？！”Ricty一副得意的样子，湖水般的眸子闪现出破坏因子。

“万磁王艹了你，就万无一忧了？”Ricty冷哼“看见你身后这帮人了吗？等万磁王玩够你了，你那个小洞就会被这帮人艹烂！”

查尔斯并不想跟一个小孩子生气，但对方的气焰实在太嚣张，身后那些犯人的确是虎视眈眈的看着他，他也明白Ricty的意思，万磁王的确没有一直保护他的意思，所以无论如何，都不能失掉最后的准则。

“你这么生气我和万磁王的关系，我真意外，不过是你爱他他又不爱你，这种俗套的故事吧？”查尔斯忍着后背上的痛感，仰起脖子，刻意让自己看起来强硬一点。

“！你！md！”显然这话激怒了那个年轻气盛的少年，粉白的脸瞬间变得通红，激动的举着木棍就朝着查尔斯打了过来，查尔斯捞起身边的布料抵挡。

当满是伤痕的后背狠狠摔在地上，双手双脚也都被固定在地面上时，根本挣扎不得，查尔斯面朝上看着压制着自己的几名犯人，恼火的吼道：“放开我！你们这帮肮脏的胁从者！”

随后一个耳光劈头盖脸的打了下来，他甚至没看清是谁动的手，紧接着又是一下，耳朵嗡嗡作响，脑袋也暂时性的眩晕，嘴角的湿意让他知道自己流血了。

Ricty伸脚踩在查尔斯被迫挺起来的胸上，满意的听到对方的闷哼声，就着踩踏的姿势蹲了下来，在查尔斯已经红肿的脸上又打了几下，“再说一句，信不信我废了你？！”

查尔斯疼的直抽气，还是睁开眼对上了Ricty的眸子，海与湖的碰撞，他张开充满了血腥味的嘴“万磁王不爱你，不爱你！所以你嫉……唔！”

Ricty愤怒的用力踩了下去，查尔斯的唇边又溢出些红色“把他裤子扒开！”

“这……不好吧？万磁王知道了……”一个压制着查尔斯手臂的犯人一副退缩的表情。

“去你m的，又没让你艹他！废物！我自己来！”Ricty在犯人的帮助下，顺利的退掉了查尔斯的裤子，尽管对方十分不合作，“把他翻过去。”

犯人们看着Ricty异常铁青的脸，心知这位祖宗真生气了，万磁王第一个保护的对象，必然惹不得，便纷纷照做。

“放开……放开我……滚开！……不！”查尔斯抬起手胡乱的拍打着，脸上都绷起了青筋，不顾身体的疼痛，拼命挣脱，却依旧被按在了地面上，被摆成了跪趴的姿势。

埃里克走进制衣间的时候，看到的就是几个犯人牢牢的按着无力挣扎的查尔斯，而Ricty手拿着一个粗大的线轴准备往查尔斯对着门口露出的脆弱后x里插。

“谁给我解释一下，你们在做什么？”埃里克充满威严和愤怒的声音震慑整个房间。

犯人们全都停了下来，放开查尔斯，跑到一旁，只留有Ricty手里还拿着线轴，一脸不满的站在原地。

查尔斯不知怎样形容此刻的心情，是该愤怒还是该自咎，他知道事情远没有他想象的简单，只要失去了万磁王这个庇护，在这个监狱里，连最弱小的老鼠都能羞ru他一番，而且毫不费力，他在众人的注视下提起裤子慢慢站了起来，抬手擦掉嘴边的血迹，另一手捂住胸口疼痛的地方，抬起头，倔强的对视着万磁王，即便对方的脸色阴沉异常。

“说！”万磁王被那蓝色的眸子看的心下起火，声调不自觉的升高几倍。

“这家伙自己犯sao，求我艹他。”Ricty耸耸肩，扔掉线轴“你该好好管管自己的女人了。”

Ricty说完话后，走出了制衣间，语气间的顺其自然一点也不像是在说谎，犯人们忌惮埃里克的实力，也都悄无声息的跟着Ricty走了出去，不小一刻，整个制衣间只剩下两个人，暴风与海的对视着。

平静的空间里，鸦雀无声，彷如掉一根针都能震动整个房间。

埃里克抬起了脚根，迈出了第一步，紧接着第二步第三步第四步，直到走到查尔斯的面前，视线越来越近，查尔斯像是一个雕像，没有任何的动作与波动。

埃里克看着他那张无波的脸，突然低下头吻住了那张无时无刻都呈现红艳的唇，辗转反侧，就象是要把对方吃下肚子里似的，吞咽的声音在彼此的口腔中来回传送着，血腥的味道更是充斥着整个味觉，来不及咽下去的液体顺着唇边留下，一滴温热的湿意滚落到埃里克的颊边，顺着唇又苦涩了两人的舌，越来越多的湿热滑落下来，埃里克情不自禁的抱住了查尔斯的身体，却引来对方的反抗和痛哼声。

蓝色的海洋蓄满了水，查尔斯拉开和埃里克的距离，背部的伤口有些似乎已经干了，却被埃里克的触碰又破裂开来，连着皮混着肉或着血，浅色的囚服上已经染了一片红色。

“别逼我，别逼我……”查尔斯看着埃里克，摇着头。

下颚被对方钳住抬起，模糊的视线里满是埃里克的脸孔，他听到他说“别想跑，查尔斯你跑不掉的。”

“我是一个人，我会疼，别这样对我，求你……埃里克……我不想这样……别让他们这样……对我……不要这样……”查尔斯像只受惊的小鹿，刚从猎人的抢下逃脱，却又被猛兽钳制，迷人的蓝眸里迸现出的泪水，闪耀诱人。

“只要你完全臣服于我，你的心，你的身体还有你的人。”埃里克拉过查尔斯的身体，环住他的背部，紧紧的抱进怀里，尽管那力道让查尔斯的伤处疼痛不已，不断挣扎，也无法阻挠埃里克一丝，他依旧用力的紧了紧双臂，好似要把自己的双臂嵌入那受了重伤的背部，让查尔斯永远的记住这痛，让他永远的记住。

“我只想毁掉你，挫骨扬灰，体无完肤。”在他闭上眼，融入黑暗的时候，他的耳边响起这样的咒语。

第十三章 绝望的底线

像光明伸出手，指边泛着橙红色，挡不住的阳光就从五指间流泻出辉芒，照射在蓝色的眸里，折射出晶莹剔透的影。

那流连在眼皮上的光子，暖暖的，甚至让他舍不得睁开眼。

埃里克倚在墙边，看着刚刚醒来还没发现自己存在的查尔斯，像个孩子似的和阳光乐此不疲的玩着游戏，看他一不注意牵动到后背的伤口，便连忙呲牙咧嘴的好笑模样，他也没察觉，自己似乎被对方带进了那个充满了阳光的美好世界，没有阴暗，没有破坏，没有侵略，没有消极的完美世界，他一动不动的看着那个单纯的教授，挥舞着手指，一会张开一回合上，阳光在他的眼皮上一会跳跃一会消失。

安静的空间，除了查尔斯偶尔发出的轻声痛吟声外，一切都那么平和，就像是一副美丽的画卷。

他注视着他，而他专著眷恋着阳光的温暖，充满了金黄色的房间，披洒在二人身上的余光，整个画面看起来那样的和谐美丽。

从挣扎到习惯到妥协的过程，虽然艰辛却并不艰难，似乎这就是一个人的本性，像是鸵鸟，总是在意识到危险的时候，将头埋入沙子里，自我逃避，自我保护。

当查尔斯发现埃里克的时候，已经过了很久了，埃里克歪着头，双臂抱在胸前，用那双好似泛着毒的眸子盯着自己，准确无误的锁定在自己的身上，他知道那是属于猎人的眼神，充满着全神贯注的危险。

埃里克终于采取了动作，向着查尔斯走去，两只有力的手臂撑在枕头两边的床深陷下去，高大的身躯俯身停在查尔斯的上方，一片阴影挡住了刚刚还和自己嬉戏的阳光，查尔斯抬起闪着蓝色幽光的眼睛，和他对视。

“这么喜欢被艹？”埃里克眯着双眼，泛着危险的气息。

查尔斯看着那连阳光都夺去的人，逆着光逼迫着自己，一阵黑暗压了下来，他任命的闭上了眼睛，独享那美丽的海域。

“我是个孤儿，从小性子就很软，没有人喜欢和我玩，我就告诉自己，要努力学习过好每一天，长大才不会被别人看不起。”查尔斯睁开眼睛，“然后我当了文学教授，有了自己的学生，我很喜欢他们……”

他的眸子平静无波，风平浪静的海面，似乎还有一阵阵和煦的风吹了过来。

“还有……我以为我的生活有了新的起点，事情总没有你想的那么简单，不是吗？只是一夜，就被冠上虐童罪进了最大的监狱，甚至连那个女孩我都没看清楚。”眼睛因为干涩而眨了眨，浓密的睫毛像把黑色的刷子，似乎钻进了埃里克的身体，心里痒痒的。

查尔斯略显疲惫的声音，似乎还有点沙哑，“我喜欢女人，我没有虐童癖，我没有……”

埃里克错过一点身子，阳光顺着缝隙照射进来，查尔斯的脸红红的，双眼还有些迷离，嘴唇更显艳丽，他伸起手摸了摸自己的额头，软软糯糯的说“有点热。”

‘嘶’查尔斯想翻个身，找个舒服的姿势侧躺着，却又牵动到了后背的伤口，经过一番努力，还是将脸侧贴到了枕头上，双颊一阵火热，头也开始眩晕。

埃里克压低身子，也顺着他的身子侧躺过来，胸口贴上查尔斯的后背，那越渐火热的身体，像壶沸腾的水，看着那开始发红的耳朵，他张口咬了上去，热度在口中瞬间渲染开来，引起查尔斯一阵轻微的挣扎。

“喜欢女人？呵……”埃里克吐出嘴里被蹂lin的越发红肿的耳垂。

他的手沿着查尔斯的腰侧一直摸到一瓣滚圆揉搓着，“这里……”手不规矩的摊入囚服中，与肌肤相亲，顺着gu沟的小缝隙下滑。

“唔嗯……别……”查尔斯抬起还迷糊着的头，却无法转头，只能出声阻止。

四周弥漫着一股掩不去的消毒水味，还有查尔斯因为受伤涂抹的药膏味，混合在一起并不好闻，埃里克还是凑近了头，将下巴垫在对方的肩上，低垂看着那湛蓝的眸，他不否认，查尔斯吸引自己的，除了最开始那冲动下的勇气外，就是这对散发着宝石色泽的眸子，仿佛能在里面看到汪洋大海，或是平静或是风起，瞬间就能将你淹没。

“你真热，查尔斯。”他和着气，在查尔斯的耳边。

“……嗯……别这样……唔……”查尔斯喘了口气，tun上的手还在肆无忌惮的捻塑着，他却无力反抗。

埃里克丝毫不为所动，对于自己欺负这样一个病人也没有带一点怜惜之意，毫不留情的将对方的裤子退了下来，按趴在床上，gun翘的tun，白皙的皮肤，在光的映照下，像是镀了一层金。

“你在这里唯一的作用就是张开双腿，满足我，懂吗。”埃里克在查尔斯的耳边说道，那声音轻的，就像是怕什么碎了般的。

“不……别再这……别再这……”查尔斯感觉自己的头越来越疼，越来越热，身体越来越没力气。

“万磁王！我不喜欢……我不喜欢被……”感觉埃里克并没有停下来的意思，他哭喊着，因为发烧而越加滚烫的泪，染湿了穿透，“我不喜欢被艹！求求你……”

埃里克停下手里的动作，看着那趴伏在床上，身体些微颤抖的查尔斯，不屑的啐了一声，对这种软蛋少爷就不应该手软，然后他听到他用颤抖的声音说“我只想快点离开这里，回去教书，我……谁也不恨……谁也不……他一定有苦衷……才会陷害我……”

查尔斯趴在床铺上，光着tun在一篇头晕目眩中进入了梦想，埃里克站了起来，听着查尔斯的话，皱眉恼怒的骂了就SHIT，便摔门走了出去。

斯科特只觉得口干舌燥，连嘴唇都裂开了一层皮，浑身都疼痛不已，身上的伤口没有几十个，也有十几个吧？罗根还真是个高手，细碎的伤口除了让他疼之外，不会死也不会晕过去，只是单纯的折磨他，狠狠的折磨他。

房间依旧昏暗，他也不知道这是第几天了，闭上双眼，都觉得一阵刺痛。

“嘴够硬的，斯科特。”罗根用脚踩在他的胸前，“你知道我有的是办法让你开口。”

他也没有等斯科特回答，冷哼道“比如sincere。”

斯科特也不知道自己哪里来的力气，抬起手推开罗根的腿，拖着已然无法站起的身体，半弓了起来，“你不能！你不能这样做！这是犯法的！”

“呵，斯科特你曾经也是名警察，自然知道这种药的效果，比之毒品更胜一筹。”罗根蹲下身子，面对着斯科特，伸手抚摸着他的脖颈处，“他能让你产生某种幻觉，无论我问什么，你都会讲实话告诉我，所以他才叫sincere。”

“这是禁药！国家已经被他封起来了。”斯科特不可置信的看着罗根，那眼底的疯狂，即便是在这昏暗无光的房间里也能感觉到。

罗根打了个响指，原本漆黑的房间，瞬间亮了起来，虽然没有明亮照人，却也足够让斯科特看清罗根手里的东西，玻璃瓶里装着的紫红色液体，和一次性注射器。

“就算我是犯人！你也没有权利动用禁药！没有权利对我实行人体试验！罗根，你这是犯法的！”斯科特颤抖着唇，喘着粗气，沙哑僵硬的声音。

“你忘了，我什么时候遵守过法？”罗根看着斯科特那双闪着复杂神情的眸子，他第一次从里面看到了恐惧，“你现在还有选择的余地，是自己告诉我，还是让我来帮你？”

“罗根，别逼我，罗根，求你别这样。”斯科特感觉双手支撑不住身体，又重重的倒了下去。

“我只想知道真相，我想，绝对不是我看到的那么简单。”罗根竟自打开那泛着危险的瓶子，斯科特惊恐的看着那紫色的液体灌满注射器的圆柱体里。

“琴……琴她爱你……她爱你，我……我一气之下就……就把她杀了……”斯科特用自己最大的声音，嘶声力竭的喊道。

第十四章 真相与现实

刺痛感从无力的手臂上传达到全身，即使那并没有多大的痛苦，但紫色的药水混着绝望和恐惧一起像斯科特袭来，他知道一切都结束，杀死琴的愧疚和琴的真正身份交缠着，随着进入身体里的液体，冰冷了整个血脉。

他死咬着嘴唇，看着眼前面无表情为自己注射的罗根，他残忍的样子，深深的印在脑海里。

Sincere是国家中情局秘密研制的一款药物，会严重刺激使用药者的大脑和神经，导致其丧失本xing，混淆视觉听觉甚至是幻觉，在没被禁止之前，这药物一直是对付对国家有危险的红星级别犯人，其可怕之处，是同样警务人员出身的斯科特在明白不过的，后来因为此药物的危害过大，国家开始全面禁用，没想到罗根手里竟然还有。

他恨罗根，也讶异于他会如此对待自己，他总以为……总以为罗根对自己并非无情，只是恨意和复仇让他变得如此暴虐。

紫色的液体与血液同化，融为了一体，一股冷意自心脏处往外散发，甚至要冻结全身的每一丝每一寸，不消一刻，一股热浪从皮肤渗透入内里，似乎要和那冰冷汇合，外冷内热的感受，折磨着斯科特。

琴还是穿着那身束身的黑裙，把她修长的身体包裹起来，显得更加性感，深凹的眼窝里一双明亮迷人的眸子正目不转睛的看着他，他最爱的眼神，最爱琴这种神情，好似他是她的整个世界，那里蕴藏着天真、幸福、童话还有诱惑，她微翘起嘴角，歪着头，“斯科特。”

“琴，我爱你……”斯科特看着琴，双眸里满满的爱意，即使胸口上顶着一把沙漠之鹰。

“呵……爱我？那在我接受残酷的训练时你在哪？在被他们抓走时，你又在哪？斯科特，我的目标不是你，让开！”琴眯起了那双充满着诱惑神情的眸，冷笑。

“琴！我今天不会让你过去，除非你杀了我。”斯科特顶着那把沙漠之鹰向前移动，缩短了和琴的距离，直到两个人之间只剩下一把枪的距离，“你不是间谍！琴你醒醒！不要被他们控制了！告诉我是谁！是谁给你派的任务！”

“我只接受命令。”琴冷漠的视线透过斯科特看向大门处，“斯科特，你相信命运吗？”

“我只相信我爱你。”斯科特抬手摸上琴拿着枪的手，“我没办法改变以前发生的事，但以后我们可以共同创造不是吗？”

“我今天的目标只有罗根，如果他活着看到明天的太阳，我就会死，你懂吗？斯科特。”琴放开手枪，反握住斯科特的手，又将枪口对着自己的胸口，“你总是这么天真，今天在你的身边，一定会死去一个人。”

“不！我不会让他发生的！你的组织！你的组织到底是什么！告诉我琴！”斯科特攥紧手枪，愤怒的吼道。

“斯科特，你知道吗？我爱你，很爱你……但是，我不能，我不能爱你，我不能。”琴的眸子瞬间柔和了下来，他看着斯科特的双眼，那么柔情“罗根一会就到，你会选择谁死呢？”

“琴，我不会让你死！绝对不会。”斯科特摇着头，看着那双自己深深迷恋的脸，手下使力抢夺和琴一起握着的手枪。

‘嘭！’

“哈哈哈哈！斯科特，你骗我！”  
“琴！斯科特，你干了什么！”  
“不！不！不！琴！！”

耳边充斥着各种混杂的声响，甚至还没有回味过来，琴那双充满憎恨的眼从自己的脸上移动到大门的方向，那里站着一脸震惊，满脸怒气的罗根。

他手里举着枪，冰冷的质感传递全身，眼前一片猩红，琴睁大双眼，神情里是倒映着满满的嘲笑和悔恨，她倒在自己的面前，一滩红色的血泊里，她睁着眼看着屋顶，她的嘴角形成了狰狞的笑，她一动不动的躺在那里，就像死了一般……她死了……

斯科特模糊了视线，他甚至不敢发出一点声音，他告诉自己，这是梦，这是一个噩梦。

罗根的拳头狠狠的招呼下来，沙漠之鹰摔在地上发出了一声响，紧接着自己的身体也被打得歪了下来，打破了他的噩梦，打破了他的臆想，打破了他的心。

他连滚带爬的来到琴的身边，他小心翼翼的抱起琴的身体，她的眼还没有闭合，她还是那样看着房顶，又像是还活着。

一滴滴热泪连串的掉在那张自己深爱的脸上，他恸哭，撕心裂肺的疼痛传遍全身，五脏六腑都被他震碎了一般。

“琴，不要离开我，琴！不要离开我！求求你……”心如刀绞，他歇斯底里的吼着，整个房间都回响着他的悲痛欲绝。

罗根站在一旁，他攥紧拳头，看着陷入疯狂模式的斯科特，他只觉得气息不稳，只有用尽全力压制，才能不冲动的杀掉那个同样悲痛的男子，可另一边的心又隐隐作痛的发觉，自己下不了手去伤害他。

“已经退烧了，查尔斯你就不能好好照顾自己的身体吗？”汉克一脸无奈的将试表放入盒子里，看着坐在床上，眯眼享受阳光，却被照的脸红红的男子。

“汉克……昨天你来的时候有看到……万磁王吗？”查尔斯转过头，逆着光对着汉克问道。

“没有，不过查尔斯……雷蒙回监狱了。”看着查尔斯有些疑惑的眼神，汉克犹豫着，还是说出了自己担心的地方“你还记得自己第一次是怎么住的医务室吗？”

查尔斯双眼突然睁大，脑海里闪现出一个高大的美种白人，粗暴与强迫紧接着灌入了脑中，额头上似乎会遗留下永久的伤痕处，突然一阵轻微刺痛，“他……怎么样。”

“真是托你的福，你要是在狠点，他的lao二就是摆设了。”汉克耸肩，一边收拾桌子一边说“所以，查尔斯你要学会自保，万磁王不可能一直保护你，如果……他腻了，你……”

查尔斯被汉克上下看了一边，接收到对方的叹息后“你就惨了，我可不想你每次来都是躺着进来的，你明白我的意思对吗？”

“我明白，谢谢你，我的朋友。”查尔斯点点头，额头的伤痕处依然隐隐作痛。

走出这所监狱唯一的保护点医务室，查尔斯感觉自己的确要好好想想今后的道路，虽然并不知道自己为何会来到监狱，但他可不想还没弄明白，就含恨而死在这里。

“你舍得出来了，蓝眼公主。”不知过了几个走廊，专注于想事的查尔斯根本没发现墙角处还依靠着一个人，那声音听起来充满了怒气与恶意，他连忙抬起头。

雷蒙顶着一头的褐发，一脸不悦的站直了身体，像是一只野兽盯住了食物的恶毒神情。

查尔斯下意识的后退了一步，身后是长长的走廊，这里常年没有阳光的温暖，白炽灯照射在地面上，显得明亮刺眼又异常冰冷，他第一反应就是转头逃跑，如果在这个没有一个人影的地方被雷蒙抓住，他知道自己的下场好不到哪去，他也的确快速的付诸行动。

常年缺乏锻炼的查尔斯，一直专注享受于书本带给自己的幸福和快乐，他从没有像今天这样悔恨过自己的体能低下，仿佛整个世界都充斥着自己的喘息声，走廊里弥漫着慌乱的跑步声，胸腔填塞着紧绷的压迫感，他很累，也不知道自己到底跑了多久多远，像一只没头的苍蝇四处乱撞。

一个来自身后的阻力，让他猝不及防的摔倒在光滑冷硬的地面上，脸部一阵疼痛，紧接着后背上就压下来一个充满重力的人ti。

“跑这么慢，是玩欲拒还迎？”雷蒙压制住查尔斯，俯身在他的耳侧问道。

而后一阵瘙痒，查尔斯突然感觉大腿处一个炙硬的物体顶着自己，只觉一阵恶心感涌上心头，“滚开！滚下去！”

“几天不见，真TM长脾气了！”雷蒙怒气大增，低头狠狠的咬住查尔斯的勃颈处，引来身下人一阵颤抖和痛呼，直到嘴里尝到血腥味，才松开嘴。

“雷蒙！呃嘶……你……你打不过万磁王，现在……现在嘶……放了我，我不计……啊！”查尔斯忍着疼，逼着自己冷静下来，虽然他也不耻于这样，但还是希望能通过万磁王的名号吓退背上的男人，却被对方再次狠咬上脖颈疼的痛叫出声。

“我更想尝尝万磁王艹过的小xue，小sao货，你以为自己能独宠于万磁王就放心了？哈哈哈！在监狱外，他埃里克还要让我三分！今天我不艹死你，还真是有亏于你让我住了这么久的医务室。”雷蒙冷哼，话语里充满了亢奋的不屑。

急促的喘息声在耳边响起，查尔斯当然明白下面要发生什么，被禁束缚住的身体，似乎只剩迫不得已的接受这一条路。

挨着地面的耳朵，听到几声有条不紊的脚步声，眼前突然出现一双有别于其他犯人的黑色高筒靴，那是埃里克独有的权利，一阵充满了劲道的力风带着嗖嗖的声音从耳边划过，紧接着就是一声痛呼，后背上的压制感也跟着消失。

“我可真不知道我还需要给你的面子。”埃里克双手插在裤口袋里，查尔斯抬起头，正好迎接上对方高高在上俯视自己的样子，白炽灯在他的头顶上撒下一片阴影，看起来很阴沉，然后他眯起眼睛对着身后的男人哼道“而且你忘记了，这里是监狱。”

雷蒙的脸上有明显的肿痕，埃里克那一脚绝对不留余地，他扶着墙根站了起来，“我TM是戴维斯继承人！埃里克你竟然敢为了个小biao子这么对我！”

埃里克突然笑了，看起来就像是真的听到了什么好笑的事情，有点乐不思蜀的样子，他慵懒的走向雷蒙，好似一只悠闲散步中的豹子，那么优雅而闲情，两个身高相当的男子面对面的瞬间，埃里克的眼神立刻变得凌厉起来，他伸出手快速的抓住措不及防的雷蒙，握紧那一头灿烂的褐发狠命撞像墙壁，呜咽声和求饶声混着空气中的不明漂浮物滚落出来，洁白的墙面上，瞬间展现出刺眼的血色，一层一层的猩红似乎要把墙壁整个染色。

查尔斯站在一旁，看着埃里克疯狂的一面，和那红色的墙，心下的一阵堵塞，他不仅出口阻挠“会死的！他会死的，放手！埃里克！”他从来只有在激动或者着急的时候才敢喊出他的名字。

“死？查尔斯，你难道不知道，在这里死是最幸福的吗？”埃里克冷笑出声，险恶的放开手，那一脸血红的似人非人的物体顺着墙面滑落到地上，又渲染上一道可怖的颜色，雷蒙疼的只剩哼哼出气了。

埃里克一脚踩上雷蒙的手，一边施力一边说“戴维斯的继承人，只要我想，他可以是任何人。”

查尔斯第一次看到如此残暴的埃里克，他心底对埃里克那扇藏着恐惧的盒子，又加注了一些负面，他看着埃里克冷静的擦着手上血污，脸上没有一丝的波动，他突然特别害怕，顺着墙跌坐在地上，只是那双蓝色眸子，丝毫没有从埃里克的身上移开。

第十五章 只依附你

对于犯人来说，DARKNESS的宽松制度的确算得上是天堂般的待遇，只要不踏出禁地，不打算越狱，在这个宽广的监狱里，你可以随意的自由进出，只要你有实力，但毕竟它是一座监狱，还是会有局限性，满足不了人们所有的yu望。

查尔斯坐在饭桌上，低着头一动不动的看着面前的餐饭，一份土司一份沙拉一份鳕鱼一个橙子，还算丰富，但却丝毫引不起他的食欲，并不是他不饿，肚子发出了类似不满的呜呜声，而他的视线只集中在那一盘泛着红色汤汁的蔬菜沙拉，胃里又掀起一阵不小的翻腾。

埃里克手拿着钢刀，挑起了查尔斯低垂着的头，面向自己，“吃饭。”

查尔斯咬着下唇，蓝色的眸子里显现出了一丝厌恶，“不饿。”

埃里克手上用力更加抬高了对方的下颚，冰冷的钢质薄刀顶住查尔斯的喉咙处，引起了对方的不适感，贴近皮肤的冷硬，似乎在用一份力就能划破那脆弱的血管“吃掉。”

查尔斯不敢在这里反抗埃里克，但翻滚的胃和抗议的肚子，就像是坚硬的矛和牢固的盾互相较量，不管谁输谁赢，他都没有办法吃下一口饭，他都会是最后的受罚者。

他摇了摇头，尽管脖子处的刀子因为他的晃动而带来了些微的疼痛感“我不想吃。”

坐在埃里克旁边的是一直沉默的火焰，他的眼睛闪烁着不明的情绪，随后也只是抬起头看了眼态度强硬里掺杂着僵硬的查尔斯，又继续低下头吃饭。

“胆子可真大啊，我之前就跟你说过了，他有多欠艹。”Ricky端着饭菜走过两人身边的过道，冷冷的嘲讽道，声音足够大，很多犯人开始往这边看来，似乎要成为一个焦点。

越是不想引起别人的注意，就越是与自己的意愿背道而驰，突然安静下来的餐厅让查尔斯有种不安的预感，不消一刻，就像是要出锅的爆米花，吵杂声爆棚了整个空间。

“蓝眼公主，nice！压一！”  
“万磁王老大！艹他！艹他！艹他！我压五！”  
“公主可别输了！别让老大真艹了你的小pigu，压三！”  
“艹他！万磁王！不然这小biaozi可就反天了！”

耳边充斥着种种带有羞辱的恶意喊叫声，仿佛还怕事情不够大，四周不够热闹似的，犯人们都拿起碗和筷子，敲了起来，乒乒乓乓的声音混着吵嚷声，形成了一把利刃的剑，直直的冲着查尔斯的心脏进攻，狠狠的插了进去。

好似一种带着暴力的魔咒，支配着他的身体，刺激着他的肾上腺素，在他的血液里灌入了易怒的恶性因子，他的软弱在这个残暴的DARKNESS里是最致命的一点，查尔斯满脸羞愤，抬手打掉顶在勃颈处的冰冷刀子，噌的站了起来，目光锁定在前面背对着自己的Ricky，似乎失去了理智一般的，跑了过去，从后面将Ricky扑倒在地上，紧接着将手里的一直紧攥着的铁叉抵上了对方的后颈处，动作快的，甚至都没人看清他是如何做到的。

“！你TM的想杀了我？”Ricky猝不及防的趴伏在地上，身上被查尔斯压了个结实，冷意带着一点的疼痛从后颈传来，但他还是感觉到了，对方因为害怕而在克制不住的颤抖。

“道歉！”手上的铁叉对着那白皙的颈项施力，那里已然被不知轻重的查尔斯扎出了三个血色的痕迹，Ricky忍不住痛叫出声。

“快TM下去！你们还不把他拉开！想让这biaozi杀了我吗！”Ricky有点惊慌，查尔斯显然陷入了一种疯狂的自我状态里，他可不敢在去刺激这个疯子。

“道歉！”他什么都听不到，那个病毒蔓延了他的全身，即便他的心里并不想这样，他并不像伤害任何人，白皙纤细的脖子流出了血红色的液体，查尔斯看到那夺眶而入的猩红，又想起了那遗留了一整面墙的残暴颜色，他大吼一声，快速的拔出铁叉扔了出去。

Ricky因疼痛的袭来，将在背上无力趴着的查尔斯掀翻在地，满脸怒气的站了起来，抬起一手握住伤口处，忌惮于查尔斯的突发情绪，只得走到埃里克面前抱怨“他是不是个疯子！万磁王，把他消灭了吧！”

埃里克的眸子越加深邃，他看着坐在犯人们包围起来的地面上，一直抱着自己双腿的查尔斯，他突然想起了在医务室里看见的那个天使，坠落凡间的天使，而此时，查尔斯更像是一个被折断了翅膀，浑身伤痕的迷天使。

他迷茫，他不甘，他失落，却舍弃不了那颗充满着天真的善心。

埃里克感到一阵焦虑，查尔斯似乎占据了自己过多的思想，事情本不应该朝着这种方向发展，他最开始的目的，只有摧毁他而已。

他推开面前像只罗雀叽喳个不停的Ricky，向着查尔斯走去，犯人们纷纷让出一条路，看着埃里克阴沉的面容，有些人似乎开始同情这个脆弱的蓝眼男子，他本就不属于这里，而在这里的下场也只会被生吞活剥。

埃里克在查尔斯的面前停了下来，慢慢蹲下，他的动作优雅的好似是在高级PARTY里，邀请中意的舞伴共进一曲。

他轻柔的环抱住查尔斯，像恋人一般，然后他俯在他的耳旁，用他惯有的冷硬声调，恶质的说“我应该在全监舍前狠狠的艹你，查尔斯。”

查尔斯抬起了头，蓝色的眸子，那双充满着诱惑意味的蓝色海域，象征着纯粹、脆弱、珍贵的蓝宝石，紧紧的注视着埃里克的湖水般的灰眸。

埃里克被那双眼看得起了一股莫名的火气，为什么过了这么久，那里面依然保有着最美的颜色，甚至没被污染上一丝杂质。

“不许这样看着我！查尔斯！”他烦躁的吼道，“SHIT！”

埃里克掐住查尔斯后颈处被雷蒙咬出的伤痕，手掌施力挤压，那已经结痂的伤口再次湿润了囚服的后领。

“唔……”查尔斯疼的直抽气，近在咫尺的那双充满着不悦神色的眸子，让他时刻充满着被威胁的紧迫感，在这个强者为王的动物世界里，他不想伤害别人，却阻止不了别人伤害他，然而面对那个让自己怕到深入骨髓的万磁王，他无法反抗半点，就像是被录入指令的电子器械，只能无条件的服从命令，冰冷而无情。

泛白的唇，颤颤巍巍的持续向前，直到碰触到另一双带着略带冰冷的唇，他闭上的蓝海，滑落下一行海水，然后他拉开和埃里克的距离，再次睁开的双眸里，有着妥协，那是一种认命般的归降，他轻轻的呢喃“我只能依附你，我这样的性格，在这里只会死的很惨，所以我只能依附你，只能如此……虽然我并不想如此没出息，我多想再次拿出勇气，逃离这个世界，逃离你，但埃里克，你知道我没有办法，我已经没有办法了，别这样逼我，我逃不掉，逃不掉。”

埃里克看着那可怜的摸样，心情好了点，他不禁自我疑惑，那张充满着天真气息的脸，无论在何时那双眼睛都闪闪发着光，面对自己的时候，那懦弱的性格看起来根本就是个无害的小动物，但是在面对别人的挑衅时，又会竭尽全力的强硬起来，也许并不是他所想的，也许是哪里错了？但他可以确认的一点，无论如何，目前他不会放开他。

“我想艹你，查尔斯。”埃里克哼笑，却在下一秒，当着所有犯人的面，将猝不及防的查尔斯拉了起来，扛在了肩膀上，屁股朝天，脸朝地面，措手不及的查尔斯惊叫出声。

“放开！埃里克！”查尔斯只感觉血液全都朝着低垂的头部流去，脸部开始充血，发涨，十分不舒服。

“hohoho~~万磁王！”  
“艹他！”  
四周响起络绎不绝的起哄声，让查尔斯更加羞愤不已。

“万磁王！有情况。”火焰急速的跑了过来，附在他的身边低声“白皇后探监。”

一片黑暗，斯特克伸出双手四下摩挲着，空无一物，他还记得罗根给自己注射药物时的冷漠表情，还有琴死去的时候，一脸恨意，大脑突然疼痛起来，似乎有谁在说着什么。

“斯科特，别忘了你的使命……”是琴！是琴的声音！

“琴！琴！你在哪！出来！琴！”斯科特在漆黑的空间里，奔跑着，大声叫嚷着，却发现着空无的暗影里，甚至连一丝回音都没有，空旷的让他觉得一阵阴冷。

一股带着冰冷寒意的液体流窜至全身，他突然想起了那个药物，Sincere已经被注射进了自己的身体，琴的……亲的身份……不！他发誓要带着这个秘密直到琴来接他，直到琴原谅他。

红色的血液融入了紫色的液体，身体突然疼痛不已，每一寸的神经都要撕裂开，又好似要紧紧的闭合上，他痛叫出声，冷汗自那黑发里滚落下来，皮肤的缝隙间也都挣扎出水渍，他跌倒在地上，浑身无力已经无法支撑他的身体，脑中一片浑然，有什么声音一齐涌了出来，他抱住头，却怎样都无法阻止那游走在身体各处的痛楚。

“斯科特，罗根和埃里克勾结，所以中情局决定派你去查探他的底细，并且……”有什么人说着什么话，然后头部的太阳穴处一阵刺痛，一股犯凉的液体滚入大脑中。

“我的目标是罗根，你让开，斯科特！”琴一脸冷酷的看着斯科特，那把沙漠之鹰还在他的胸前。

“琴……”

“这个药能使人暂时失去一段时间的记忆，只有植入Sincere这种强劲的药物，就会……”吵杂混乱的声音，一直没有停止，那液体融入了大脑，刺激着每一个脑神经，他挣扎，疼痛要夺走他的生命。

“斯科特，你杀了我！你杀了我！”琴无助的声音，紧接着传了过来，他看不到琴，心里依然有种撕心裂肺的痛。

“斯科特因犯杀人罪，杀死琴 雷格，关入DARKNESS，休庭！”

“斯科特，你爱我吗？我和罗根只能活一个，你选谁？”

“不要！琴！啊啊啊啊啊！”眼前一片血红，斯科特睁开双眼，喘着粗气坐了起来，昏暗的房间，紧接着头一阵眩晕，他又无力的躺了下去。

“琴是间谍？”耳边突然传来一个男音，是罗根。

第十六章 逃离不开

斯科特此时的脑中就像一个迷宫，兜兜转转找不到终点，也看不到原点，无数个声音不耐的叫嚣着，有很多人，除了琴和罗根，他根本就评断不出还有谁在不断的吵闹着，他快速压下了不安声和心中的疑问。

“罗根，你爱琴吗？”斯科特转过头，在暗中寻找着罗根的眸子。

“爱？”罗根冷哼，随后怒气窜起“你TM一直不说出原因，就因为她要杀我？她是个间谍！！”

“你不懂，罗根你不懂，你这样的人永远不会懂。”斯科特摇了摇头，眼睛突然有些湿润，“琴最爱的一直是你，我知道。”

“少TM说这种没有用的废话，斯科特！爱我？爱我要杀了我？”罗根噌的站起身，带动了身下的椅子滑动地面而发出了刺耳的声响。

“你的爱有多值钱？罗根，你到底真的爱过谁？”斯科特笑出了声，“我一直在做那个梦，琴来找我了，她要带我走，可我知道，她不会的，就像她不敢爱你，因为你从来就不是一个值得爱的人。”

罗根突然沉默了，就像他一直以来都混淆于自己的感官，他甚至不知道自己爱什么，或者爱谁，就犹如他对斯科特这种充满了背德的惩罚，根本不容于人世的做法，他却一直沉迷于此。

“Sincere是怎么得来的？”斯科特用平淡的语气诉述，不让罗根对有丝毫自己起疑。

“你以为禁药就真的被封起来了？呵，你一直都如此天真，我只是说拷问你，上面就有人给我送来了这个，虽然我也有点意外，不过，效果的确不错。”罗根嗤笑，“以前在警校时，你就是如此，后来把琴追到手依然如此。”

“罗根，琴……”

“她是你杀的，仅此而已。”黑暗里斯科特感觉面前压下了粗重的喘息，带着强烈的压迫感，让他无处可逃“你想隐瞒这个秘密，我成全你，但你要明白，我的惩罚不会就此结束。”

斯科特听着那低沉中带着恶质的声线，下意识的想逃，他自然知道罗根所说的惩罚是什么，他甚至不敢相信，事情已然大白，罗根竟然还会如此强制。

“作ai作出感情了？呵……我根本不相信这套说辞。”他将脸撇到另一边，即使对方知道了真相，他也不想和罗根直接面对。

“OK，那就去陪鸡随缘jian犯。”罗根站起身，语气轻松的说道。

斯科特抬起手臂放到额头上，在这黑暗的房间里闭上了双眼，声音里充满了无力与悲戚“无论如何，琴是我杀的，罗根，你恨我对吗？”

罗根并没有回答，只有渐行渐远的脚步声，和开门的声音。

“很多事情并不是你所想象的，就算是你亲眼看见，也未必是真的，所以，斯科特，只要我在这里一天，你就别想逃离。”脚步声停驻，他一只手放在门把上“救赎是两个人的事。”

门被轻轻的关上，静谧的空间只有他一个人，不知为何，本就湿润的双眼，突然滑落下略咸的泪。

埃里克一脸不悦的坐在密审室里，看着桌子对面的女人，一头金色的卷发，蓝色的眸子仿佛时刻都在打量别人一般的微眯着，一袭白衣，即使在这个充满了阴沉的监狱里，那高傲的气息自内而发丝毫掩盖不住。

“黑王已经开始行动了。”白皇后一脸的严肃。

“如何杀我？”埃里克反问，一脸的不满“以后不要在为这种小事见面，沉不住气的代价，你比谁都明白。”

“你知道，事情根本不是这么简单。”白皇后眨了眨眼睛，语气里充满了嘲谑“如果他想杀你，你早就死了，他只想制服你，让你趴在他的脚下，像一只狗……呃！”

埃里克的额头上瞬间绷起了青筋，听到白皇后嘴里的奚落，他窜到了对方的面前，一把抓住那纤细白皙的脖颈，施力。

“我只需要用一点力气，你就会死在这。”埃里克将白皇后按在椅子上，俯下身贴近对方的脸，阴测测的说。

“埃……埃里克，你……你杀了我，你也……活不……呼咳咳咳……”脖子上的手突然撤离，空气争先恐后的窜入口腔里，扎入肺中，气管的不适感使她不停的咳嗽。

“艾玛，我容忍你，是因为你还有用。”埃里克倚在桌子边，居高临下的看着白皇后“杀你很容易。”

“我自然知道。”白皇后扭过脸，不和埃里克对视，眼睛里闪过一丝复杂，“但你要明白，以你现在的实力根本不是黑王的对手，不然也不会被逼到DARKNESS里。”

“你只要管好你自己的事，其他的不需要你操心。”埃里克抬起白皇后的下颚，对着自己的眸子“盯紧了肖，以后有什么事也不许要你亲自出面，我不希望因为你坏了我的事。”

“埃里克……你斗不过肖，你母亲……”白皇后还想说什么，埃里克的头已经压了下来，他吻上她的唇，轻轻一碰就放开了她。

“别再说我不喜欢的话，艾玛你这么聪明，应该知道怎么做才能取悦我。”埃里克站起身，背对着白皇后，说完后就要打开门。

“等！埃里克……”白皇后追了过来，拉住埃里克的手臂，“你最近和一个犯人走得很近？”

埃里克低头看着白皇后，等着他下一句话。

“如果是玩，还是找个同路的……”白皇后还未说完，埃里克就把话抢了过去。

“干净的东西毁掉才有意思。”埃里克一语双关。

“背景越是单纯的，就越不简单，埃里克我想你应该懂得。”白皇后极力劝阻。

埃里克拿开白皇后的手，打开密审室的门，“艾玛，你该清醒清醒了。”

白皇后咬住下唇，看着埃里克越走越远的身影，虽然她知道的并不多，但那个叫查尔斯的大学教授，总让她有种不安的感觉。

查尔斯此时坐在埃里克的床铺上，门口站着面无表情的火焰，埃里克放下他后就不知所踪，似乎也并不像让他走出这个房间，查尔斯有种自己是待宰羔羊的错觉。

“喂，你多大了？是因为什么进来的？”查尔斯不喜欢这种安静中带着尴尬的气氛，只好硬着头皮开口。

火焰回过头，看着一副小心翼翼的查尔斯，“我要是你，我会闭上眼休息一会，因为每次万磁王探监回来，心情都很不好。”

“被家人探监会不高兴吗？”查尔斯喃喃，“我没有家人，不太明白，但我想那一定很好吧。”

火焰撇了撇嘴，再次同情起这个根本什么都不知道的大学教授，这个世界本就不公平，一旦发生了什么事情，人们都只会归为上帝的罪过，但无论是谁的过错，承受的那个人永远是你自己。

“万磁王……”就在查尔斯还沉溺于自己的家人幻想中时，火焰的声音传了过来，“白……”

“老把戏，你回去吧。”埃里克挥了挥手，神色间都是恼怒。

看着离开的火焰，和走进牢房的埃里克，查尔斯像是突然被电到似的，突然站了起来。

埃里克越过查尔斯站的笔直的身体，坐在了床上，他上下打量着查尔斯，“过来。”

查尔斯在心下琢磨着这两个字的可信度，又看了看四周，他深切的明白，无论做什么反应，他都逃不开这心门的诅咒。

“万磁王，我们不能和平相处吗？”查尔斯试图说教，他对那种有悖常理的事情，真的无法习惯。

“和平相处？”埃里克重复了一边，但查尔斯看出了，本来情绪不好的埃里克，这时看起来更加糟糕。

“你再说笑话？一点也不好笑，查尔斯。”埃里克冷哼一声，“或者你更喜欢强制系。”

查尔斯还没回话，就看埃里克站了起来，本来不大的牢房因为埃里克更显得窄小，他的身高从来都不占优势，只能仰起头看着高大的埃里克，那种紧迫感充满了危险的气息，他并不想这样，这种消极的思想，让他感觉整个房间都黑暗了起来。

手臂被抓住，力气过大的将他摔在了床上，当身体接触到床面时，似乎发出了一声悲鸣，他有些自暴自弃的放弃了挣扎，保持着趴伏在床上的动作，紧接着床铺吱呀一声响，背上压下了一个火热的身躯。

他会怕，他想挣扎，想逃离，但那力量好似一张紧密的网子，死死的将他罩住，一丝余地都没有。

衣服退离身体，冷空气袭击到裸lu的皮肤时，查尔斯还是不经意的抖了抖，那种带着厚重老茧的手开始在他的后背上游走，他需要多么努力的控制，才没有惊叫出声，才没有反抗到底，因为他明白，那都是徒劳。

常年不运动的身体，相较于埃里克来说，那皮肤的质感已经非常好了，至少跟他以往艹过的名媛夫人们相差不多，甚至更胜一筹，他有些留恋的来回抚摸着，直到滑到裤腰处，那瘦弱的身板颤抖加大，但丝毫没有影响他的意愿，将那碍事的裤子拉了下来，滚圆的tun，双qiu间的细缝深凹诱人，粗糙的大手划过稚嫩的皮肤，来到两tun的间。

“埃里克……”查尔斯终于忍不住惊叫出声。

埃里克停住了动作，俯下身亲吻着那触感很好的背，“嗯？”

“你……你是G随缘A随缘Y吗？”查尔斯被那柔软的唇带来的刺激，喘息道。

“我只是想艹你。”埃里克顺着肩胛骨往上，两个已经结痂的伤口留在那里，他舌出舌舔了上去。

“唔……”查尔斯哼出声，带着些微的轻痛和一丝丝的适宜，让他有种痛并快乐的触感。

埃里克此时的心情并不好，却第一次耐着性子为查尔斯做了前xi，知道后面松懈了才开始原始的进攻。

“呜呜呜……嗯……”查尔斯也从这相较温柔的侵夺中，或多或少的感受到了些许的快随缘~gan。

他们换了很多种姿势，查尔斯到后来一直在昏昏沉沉中，只觉得天摇地晃，嘴里只剩下无意识的哼吟声，长时间的过度使用，也是一种负担，他似乎已经感受不到那里还有什么感觉，麻木中带着痛快。

第十七章 暗中的疯狂

查尔斯是被耳边一阵吼声惊醒的，渐渐觉醒的痛觉让他下意识的咧开了嘴，眯起了双眼，耳边的声音越渐清晰。

“No!不要！不！！”黑暗中没有一丝光线，但他知道那抗拒的声音来自于埃里克的口中。

“走开，走开，滚开！！SHIT！”埃里克丝毫没有降低声线，那音调听起来，悲痛欲绝。

查尔斯转过头看向声音发源地，虽然他看不到埃里克的表情，但从那不愉快的声音里也能感觉出，他此时肯定痛苦非常，他不知道埃里克是不是做了噩梦，想必能让他这样冷酷的人变成这样，一定是太可怕了。

在他还犹豫要不要出声喊一句的时候，眼前突然有什么东西闪了过来，紧接着勃颈上就是一阵强筋的压迫感，脑袋瞬间就胀痛起来，胸腔里的空气卡在气管处出不来下不去，憋闷的感觉让他瞪大了双眼，眼眶都要崩裂出来般的痛苦，身体的麻木根本让他无法做出激烈的动作，他反射性的抬起一只手掰着脖子上的桎梏。

大脑的意识仿佛渐渐远离，身体的痛楚也慢慢的模糊，他的眼睛因为充血而流出了泪水，嘴也被迫的张开，耳边似乎听到了埃里克愤怒的吼叫声，“掐死你！掐死你！”

他不想死，还没有查清楚自己怎么进的监狱，人生才刚刚开始，怎么可以。

脖子上的双手，没有丝毫松懈，无论他如何挣扎都没有撼动一丝一毫，喉咙处的劲道，仿佛要将他的喉结狠狠的按进气管中，甚至听到了一种类似与骨裂的错觉。

另一只手开始在床上胡乱的划着，就在他要放弃的时候，指尖触碰到一个坚硬的东西，就像在凶猛大海中的浮木，找到了救命稻草的查尔斯，也不知道哪来的力气，抄起那个坚硬的东西冲着埃里克就扎了过去，就像是疯了一般，人总是在自己的xing命收到威胁的时候，下意识的做出伤害别人的事，只为了保全自己，即使是在软弱无能的人。

“唔。”只感觉那东西似乎是插在了一个软体上，一声闷哼，随后空气像是席卷了整个口腔一般的，整个肺部都涌进了大量的气体，他受不了的咳嗽了出来，大口的喘着气，空白的大脑也渐渐的平息了下来，但胀痛感却没有减退多少。

他双手敷上受伤的脖颈，侧耳听着身边的动静，疼痛麻木的身体根本无力站起来逃跑，他真的怕埃里克再发起疯来，如果再来一次，一定没有这样的幸运，就真该见圣母玛利亚了。

平静了一会，埃里克自那声闷哼后在没有发出任何声音，也没有丝毫的动作，空气中慢慢飘出一丝的血腥味，查尔斯突然反应过来，他颤抖着手摸去旁边的位子，温热的身体和湿润的液体。

他杀人了，不！他杀人了！！！这次是真的犯罪了。

“嗯……还不快去喊人！”埃里克低沉的声音，有气无力的命令着。

查尔斯想都没想的挣扎起身，疼痛感全都抛之脑后，连滚带爬的挪到铁门前，一边拍着大门，一边喊“狱警！狱警！狱警！”

最先最近来的是火焰，他拿着类似火把的木棍焦急的走了进来，房屋中因有了光线，瞬间亮了起来，查尔斯平息了呼吸，顺着铁门坐了下来，火焰将木棍支在床边，驾轻就熟的撕开埃里克的衣服，整条手臂都被刺眼的血液覆盖住，那是他弄的，脆弱的心跟着火焰的每次动作跳动着。

埃里克的视线穿过火焰看向查尔斯，两个人在火种的焦距间对上了视线，他就像一只被人抛弃的动物，明明渺小的可怜，还要立起双眼倔强的回望着。

火焰用白色的棉布清理开始伤口后，又用打火机在流血处消毒，火烧着血和肉的渍渍声，在整个房间里回响着，最后将干净的布紧紧的绑在了他手臂上。

查尔斯听着埃里克刻意强忍着的痛哼，看着那没有丝毫表情的脸孔，在柔和的光照下，墙壁上映投出一个黑色的影子，既高大又充满了未知的恐惧感，他突移开了和埃里克对视的眸子，抬起那只刚刚拿着匕首的手，颤抖了起来，那上面还留有埃里克曾温热湿润的血，如今已经半干的固定在了掌心。

“口子可不浅，明早去趟医务室吧，感染了可不好。”火焰低声告示着。

埃里克没做回答，从查尔斯身上将视线调回，转头看了看右手臂，隐隐作痛的感触，他抬起手摸了摸包扎处，又拿起身边横躺在床铺上的带血匕首，不知道在想些什么。

火焰快速的收拾着床上的血迹和赃物，也没有问发生了什么事，似乎一切明了般的，越过查尔斯的身体，走出铁门。

“怎么回事！大半夜不睡觉，嚷嚷什么呢！还让不让老子睡觉了！”门外一个粗壮的声音传了过来。

“报告，作恶梦而已。”火焰已经回到了自己的牢房，话语声像是刚睡醒似的，朦朦胧胧的，还适时意的打了个哈欠。

“艹！浪费老子时间！”狱警敲了敲铁门，泄愤的说了句“都TM老实点！”

埃里克的房间依旧光亮，那个木棍散发着柔和的光，狱警像是什么都没看到似的，渐行渐远，查尔斯多想喊出口，虽然不知道要喊些什么，但他知道，如果继续留下来，一定会死的。

狱警渐行渐远的声音，和发不出声音的喉咙，连查尔斯最后的希望也泯灭了，虽然他也明白，即便是叫住了那狱警，也不会有什么不一样的后果，这里的黑暗又是他能明白的？  
时间一分一秒的过去，钟点声似乎在一下一下的敲打着他的耳畔，冷空气越聚越多，他看着埃里克，身体不敢动分毫。

躲在暗处的老鼠，堤防着明处的猫，战战兢兢的贴紧墙壁。

埃里克把玩着匕首，尽管上面还残留着斑斑点点的血腥，刀剑在光的照射下，显得异样的闪眼，他漫不经心的说道“后悔没杀了我。”

查尔斯不知道埃里克这句话的寓意，他只知道自己根本不想伤害任何人。

埃里克站起身，走到查尔斯的面前，居高临下的俯视着他，然后他蹲下身和他平齐，冰冷的触感再次侵袭勃颈，查尔斯下意识的向后退，抬起头，视线里那张薄唇一张一合的开启“给敌人留后路的下场，就是比死更惨。”

“呃……”刀背更近一步的贴近了喉咙，那带有埃里克血的匕首在查尔斯的勃颈处留下一道红色的血痕后，便移开了。

“呵，我还真小看你了，查尔斯教授。”埃里克哼笑着，话语中阴森森的“竟能在我旁边安睡还没死的你是第一个，运气不错。”

查尔斯看着他说出这样的话语的轻松摸样，还带着一丝的嘲讽，他不自觉的问道“你想杀我吗？”

“杀你？”埃里克就像是听到了什么笑话，勾起了嘴角，“你觉得，你需要我亲自动手？”

“埃里克，我不明白，我不明白为什么，你像是故意对付我。”查尔斯蓝色的眸子经过黄色的光照射，尽管在这阴暗的牢狱里，依然显得别样的璀璨，似乎连话语中的疑惑都充满了youhuo。

脸上被一阵阴影笼罩，埃里克站起身，朝着木棍走了过去，用没受伤的那只手熄灭了火种，“有时候不需要知道那么多为什么，也没有丝毫意思。”

再次陷入黑暗的房间，查尔斯听着埃里克上chuang的声音，那低沉的语调混着奚落再次响起，“在这里，你只需要记住，你的价值就是对我张开双tui。”

一阵沉默，空间再次陷入安静的诡异中，查尔斯身体疲惫的不想在动一下，然后埃里克那溢满了冷漠色彩的声线他说：“查尔斯，你这一下我会牢牢谨记。”

“是你想杀我……我才……”查尔斯停住了反驳，懊恼的摇头，根本没必要说这些，埃里克不会听，也不想听。

弥漫着冷空气的牢房，查尔斯抱着自己的身体，倚在铁门边沉入了黑暗中。

躺在冰冷的地面上，僵硬的身体越加无力，额头开始眩晕发热，真是屋漏偏逢连雨，斯科特感觉自己似乎发烧了。

‘喀拉’门被人从外面开启。

“喂喂，醒醒！16834！”狱警不耐烦的踢了踢躺在地上的斯科特，“上面提审，赶紧给老子起来！别装死！”

斯科特无力的睁开眼，在眯眼的细缝中看到狱警“罗根？哈……还TM的提什么审？”

“少废话！快起来！我要动手可不会像BOSS那样疼爱你！”狱警又踹了几脚，但斯科特除了闷哼出声之外，没有丝毫的动静。

“真TM会给老子找事！SHIT！”狱警俯下身粗鲁的拉起斯科特，架在身上，拖着他走出房间。

第十八章 人格人xing

明亮的房间，悬挂在头顶的水晶灯，在这个监狱来看显得过于奢华不真实，他从未来过这样的房间，虽然浑身无力，被狱警强迫着走了很多道路，越过很多走廊，他也十分确定，自己并未离开DARKNESS，当走进这个充满了刺眼光亮的地方时，他甚至觉得就像是在做梦一般的荒唐不可信。

他被安置在椅子上，似乎怕他滑到地上，还给他身上固定了一个安全带，让他觉得异常的羞辱，却无法反抗，自己的确是在没有力气做多余的事，只好看着狱警走出门外，冷静的等候着另一个主角的出现。

房间的里面从外推开，一个穿着整齐军装的男人走了进来，迈着井然有序的步子，严肃没有丝毫表情的陌生脸孔，但斯科特一点也不意外，他早就知道，提审自己的绝不是罗根。

身体稍微回温，冻结的血液也渐渐循环，他动了动双手，力气慢慢的回升，但他并没动，静静的等着对方发话。

男人似乎也并不急于谈话，绕着斯科特转了一圈，用一种斯科特不喜欢的考究的目光，然后对方坐在了他面前的沙发上，双腿叉开，两手放在膝上，一副正经危坐的样子。

“斯科特，警号：44352，毕业于XX警校，因杀人入狱，刑期20年。”男人并不年轻，但却丝毫没有中年人的笨拙感，睿智的双眸散发着淡淡的冷漠和空于一切的算计，声线一致没有丝毫起伏，“我是琴 格雷的最高指挥官，威廉 史崔克。”

斯科特不经意的皱了皱眉，不知道是因为听到琴的名字，还是因为对方的身份，但他知道无论哪一条都让他有些不自在，琴从没跟他说过这个人的存在。

史崔克似乎并不在意斯科特的脸色，继续说道“罗根给你注射Sincere时，想必你应该知道了些什么，不问问？”

“琴在哪？我又是什么身份？”斯科特犹豫着，还是问出了心底最在意的两个问题。

一阵低笑从对面传来，过了有一会儿，史崔克才给与答案“你是中情局的情报卧底，而琴的确是假死，目的……”

斯科特不知道自己到底是什么样的感觉，从心底往外散发的一股恶寒，他从不相信琴会骗他，或者利用他，他根本不相信，他颤抖着唇，“罗根？”

最开始的低笑变成了大笑，丝毫不怕惊动外面的人，“果然没错，你很聪明，我没看错人。”

斯科特突然闭上了眼，是不是眼角湿润了他清楚，但他感受到了心在往外涌着什么液体，然后他听到对方说“你那么爱琴，很像见她吧？但是现在不行。”像是想到了什么似得，他又说道“她可是我最重要的砝码。”

“你把琴怎么了！”斯科特激动的要站起来，却忘了身上紧紧帮着的安全带，又反弹回原位，原来这并不是怕自己坐不住。

“想知道，就把任务做完，你知道这是为国家做事，这是你的荣耀。”史崔克站起身，走到斯科特的面前，用和蔼的声音，引诱道“罗根勾结埃里克干尽了坏事，你这是在为民除害，人民以你为荣，之后你会拿着很多的保障金离开这个国家，带着琴过上平安的生活。”

斯科特看着那双眸子，里面闪着一种恶魔的光辉，让人难以信任，“太可笑了，当时是我亲手杀的琴！”

“太天真了，琴根本不是你杀的，是我派的狙击手，你们离开后，在抢救她完全有可能。”史崔克冷哼道“你也相见琴 格雷，而且国家需要你。”

斯科特感觉大脑在做两种挣扎，一面是琴一面是罗根，他被那两根弦弄得头痛不已，似乎要将整个大脑都搅烂一般的痛不欲生，无论理智告诉自己决不能相信这个男人，但相见琴的那根弦一直紧拉不放，叫嚣不已。

史崔克拿出一串项链在斯科特面前晃了晃，“你认得吧？琴 格雷的项链。”

他当然认得出来，那是他亲手为琴带上的，“要我怎么做。”

“接近罗根，找出一份文件，红色外皮，黄色纸张，里面是埃里克和罗根的账目，拿给我就行了。”史崔克说着将那项链放入了斯科特的囚服口袋里，转身走了出去，脚步里都带着志在必得的得意感。

潮气湿重的牢房，查尔斯浑身酸痛的换了个姿势，却狠狠的摔在了地板上，他边用手揉着头，边依着铁门爬坐起来，睁开朦胧的眼，一张面无表情的脸近在咫尺。

“啊！”查尔斯瞪大双眼，恐惧感聚生，看清楚后才松了口气，原来是埃里克。

埃里克眯着眼看着查尔斯，那张迷糊的脸，和惊吓的摸样让他皱紧了眉头，手臂上的疼痛时刻在提醒着他，就在昨晚这个小东西怎样反抗他，并且用他的贴身匕首割伤了他，宠物永远都是畜生，不可以娇惯，埃里克从来都是这么认为的。

还记得他养过一只猫，在温顺的东西也会有闹脾气的时候，它尖锐的爪子抓破自己的手，埃里克忘不了那温热的血喷洒了自己一脸一身，那只猫用类似悲伤的神情睁大眼睛看着他，但他却在笑，笑的很疯狂。

查尔斯看着埃里克眼睛里的千般变化，绝不是善意，他的第六感告诉他，快逃！事实上他也这么做了，但麻木疼痛的身体，跟不上大脑的动作，在反应过来时，一只手已经被埃里克抓住按在铁门上，发出了一阵响声，他面对着埃里克，说不出的恐惧，他看着他拿起了那把躺在旁边带有血迹的匕首，锋利的刀尖冲着他的眼睛就扎了过来，他下意识的闭上双眼，惊恐的张开嘴巴，尖锐的触感抵上薄薄的眼皮顿住。

他发着抖，却不敢反抗丝毫，那把匕首离得太近，只要稍稍一用力，就能让他失去一只眼睛。

“它太美了，这次就放过它。”埃里克冰冷的语气随着痛感的消失而响起。

查尔斯刚睁开眼睛，冰冷的刀尖快速的刺入了他的掌心，还来不及感觉到疼痛，他又拔了出去，放开了手。

“啊啊啊！！”查尔斯痛叫出声，蓝色的眸子瞬间染上一层红色的，另一只没有受伤的手握住伤口处，泪水不由的滴落下来，他抬起头，用那双盎溢着海水的迷人蓝眸紧紧的瞪着埃里克，里面是说不出的痛。

埃里克毫不留情的抓起查尔斯的手，将他的掌心处按在了自己手臂上的伤口处，一股压迫的疼痛感和查尔斯的叫喊声一起向他袭来。

掌心的伤处并不深，却很疼，他袖子按住伤口，抬起头正好看见埃里克手臂上的白色布条，不知道是被自己的血还是他的血而染得鲜红鲜红的。

埃里克坐会床铺上，用碎布将匕首擦干净，光亮照眼，然后他又把他放进枕头下。

查尔斯抱着手，一抽一抽的痛感持续不断，嫩致的皮肉根本受不了这样的虐待，都在叫嚣着反抗着，他不知道该恨谁，血渗透了衣袖，弥漫出了一股腥味，似乎招惹来了另一群食肉的狼，铁门外很快围观来很多犯人。

“这么多血，万磁王昨晚上玩的够激烈的。”Ricky蹲在查尔斯的后背处，隔着一道铁门，不咸不淡的说着。

查尔斯不想回话，他的手很疼，心也是一种复杂的情绪，不知道该如何形容，也许更多的是悲哀和无能，他似乎在嘲弄着自己的懦弱，永远只能被踩在脚下，但他知道，自己改变不了任何东西，就像是大自然中的食物链，他只能选择逃脱或者躲避，却无法抗衡这不公平的动物世界。

“万磁王！你受伤了！”Ricky眼尖的看到埃里克血红的布袋，怒气上升，“是不是这biao子！MD！我弄死他！”

Ricky连忙退开铁门小跑到埃里克的面前，刚要伸手去触碰，埃里克突然站了起来，身高的悬殊让Ricky下意识的后退了一步，埃里克瞥了他一眼，眼神里满满的警告“别碰我。”

埃里克走到查尔斯的面前，“这只是小惩罚，好好用脑记住，主人不可违逆。”

查尔斯只感觉到埃里克没说一个字，手心都会更痛一份，好似有感应一般，让他无法从那痛中拔出来。

越过查尔斯，推开铁门，犯人自动的让这一条道，站在门外的火焰紧随其后，Ricky看着一步一步离开的埃里克，心底恨意越加浓郁，他快步走到查尔斯的面前，阴毒的神情，似乎要杀了他也不解气。

脚步声突然停了下来，整个楼道都安静了，埃里克冷漠的脸孔，眼里显出不悦，“别惹我生气，Ricky没我的庇护，你自己很明白。”

Ricky瞪大双眼，不可置信的看着埃里克，他不信那无情的话语是从他的口中说出的，而且还是对自己。

他不想回到以前的日子，那段暗无天日的日子，如果没有埃里克来到这个监狱，他还被压在最下面，被别人jianta，他比谁都明白，这里的黑暗，这里的兽xing，他暗暗的缩了一下，知道埃里克的确有这样的权力，低垂下头，咬着唇，像只斗败的公鸡走了出去。

耳旁有人发出了恶意的笑，让他听起来那么刺耳。

等到外面的人都走光了，查尔斯还坐在那里，仿佛沉浸在了自己的世界里，又仿佛游艺在另一个空间，但手上的痛时刻提醒着他，他还在这个动物世界，从未逃出去。

第十九章 异样心境

包着硬质的外壳，身体两侧伸展出的几对足不停地爬动着，这个可悲的低级爬行动物，每次都在快到窗台的时候，狠狠的摔下来，湿滑的墙面上有一扇小而破烂的窗，对于人来说这太过于小，然而对于这种昆虫来说，就像是通往另一个世界的极乐之门，也的确如此，无论何地也会比这里再好不过了。

查尔斯看着那黝黑的虫子，挣扎着，无数只脚胡乱的动着，终于将自己笨重的身体翻了过来，就像是上了弦一般，机械的朝着墙面再次爬去，他一遍一遍的向上努力，一遍一遍的摔倒地面，又坚持不懈的继续攀爬，那扇小小的窗，就是这个虫子一辈子的向往，就像是自己，比他更加渴望外面的世界，但谁都明白，在这里他就像这个小东西一般的低阶，无力。

蝼蚁尚且贪生，更何况生有七情六欲的人。

“查尔斯。”走进牢房的斯科特就看到查尔斯一动不动的坐在那里，看着墙面发呆。

“你回来了。”查尔斯没有回头，眼睛还是目不转睛的看着那里。

斯科特也有些好奇，走了过去，顺着查尔斯的视线看了过去，那个坚持不懈的虫子，还在倔强的完成自己的梦想。

“是不是好傻。”查尔斯淡淡的说“明知道自己做不到。”说完便站起身，离开了那里。

“琴不是我杀的。”沉默了良久，斯科特突然说道。

查尔斯连忙转过头去，喜悦的情绪甚至感染到了眸子，那个风和日丽的海面，他笑着对斯科特说“太好了，你是不是可以出去了！”

斯科特摇了摇头，“可能更棘手吧。”

查尔斯疑惑的看着斯科特，还没来得及问出下文，就听对方说“好了，一会是不是该上工了？不过我听说你可能要换工作了。”

“还没有通知我，制衣间的工作实在不怎么样。”查尔斯撇撇嘴，海面突然泛起了一小片涟漪，在阳光的照射下显得异样美丽，“如果能和你一起管理图书就好了。”

“24336！16834！还不赶紧给老子去工作！想偷懒吗！”一阵击打铁门的声响，狱警从门外不耐烦的喊道“24336！你TM的走狗运，去医务室工作，快点出来，想浪费老子时间吗！”

“是的！长官！”查尔斯连忙走了出来，跟在狱警身后，竟然被分派到医务室！近几日来的阴霾，也终于稍稍的消退了一些，至少每天可以多多接触那些温暖的阳光，还有那个年轻的大男孩汉克。

“哼，喜欢被人艹pigu，不错啊，和斯科特那小biaozi在一个牢房里也学会了不少吗，竟然勾到了埃里克这条大鱼。”走在前面的狱警絮絮叨叨的，说到这里突然停下了脚步，回过头上上下下的看了看查尔斯，“这模样可比Ricty差，到底TM的怎么勾的？那小sao货可用尽了各种方法都没上去埃里克的床，真看不出来，你还有这本事。”

这话说得查尔斯自然不喜欢听，但这里是监狱，对方是狱警，服从是最基本的规矩，那狱警似乎不听到回答就不会走的样子，站在查尔斯的面前，保持着那种轻蔑的眼光看着他。

“可能万磁王的眼光比较独特吧。”查尔斯低垂着头，那模样像是个犯了错的孩子。

“呵……哈哈哈哈！眼光独特？真TM好笑！哈哈哈哈！”狱警推了一把查尔斯，“少TM给老子耍花招！自己去医务室报道，要是让我知道你偷懒了，后果你自己明白！”

“是！长官！”查尔斯站直了身体，大声应道，看着走远的狱警，终于松了口气。

虽然他比谁都明白，医务室的工作绝不是狱警的好心，然而其中的别有用心，他一点也不想去了解，就像他斗不过埃里克是一样的，无论在怎样的挣扎也是徒劳。

汉克看到自己分给他当助手，也很惊喜，然后激动的抱着查尔斯，“太好了！没想到会把你分到这来！上帝保佑，总是会善待好人。”

“汉克，别那么酸，上帝早就忘了这里，他甚至不知道还有这样的地方，我们在他老人家的眼角。”查尔斯终于放松了全身，躺在空无一人的病床上。

“什么意思。”汉克转过身去，又开始他的药物研究。

“因为他永远看不到啊。”查尔斯翻过身去，安心的地方，信任的人，沉重的眼皮在他的海面上撩拨着，他闻着那股并不太喜欢的消毒水味，陷入了梦香，均匀的呼吸很快的传了出来，他太累了，一夜的折腾，甚至连命都差点丢了，和死神比赛可不是每次都这么幸运的。

阳光一点一点的洒满了整个屋子，跳跃在每个角落里，被阳光照射的汉克，眯着眼睛看了看查尔斯缩卷起来的身体，他上前把被子轻轻的搭在他的身上，又回去继续未完的工作。

轻松的时候总会很快的过去，稍纵即逝般的，让你还来不及去感受，就消失不见了。本来温暖的房间因为没了阳光的眷顾开始冷却下来，汉克推了推还在梦里的查尔斯，“不早了。”

被外界的打扰和失去了温暖的查尔斯，不愿的哼哼了两声，还是睁开了疲惫的双眼，这一觉睡到了下午，又沉又累。

“不好意思，汉克……”查尔斯立刻坐了起来，“我竟然睡着了。”

这个大男孩俊秀的面容，不在意的笑了笑，“如果可以，我更希望你在睡会，你太累了，但你一天都没有吃东西了。”

“谢谢你，我得朋友！”走到门边，查尔斯对汉克真诚的道谢，“我明天再来。”

很久没有这么轻松自在了，这扇门的另一边算是查尔斯现在的极乐之门，他站在医务室的门外想着，然后又觉得自己有些莫名其妙，不过该做的还是要做，比如现在肚子很饿。

数着走廊里的一个个灼亮的白炽灯，安静的四周好似整个空间只剩下自己，不知道走过了第几个转弯，他停驻脚步，转过身改变了自己的方向，向着图书馆走去。

DARKNESS绝对称得上是高级监狱，图书馆大的让饱读群书的查尔斯都觉得不可思议，他站在图书馆的门口看着里面，简直太棒了，这里对他来说绝对是天堂。

他连忙走了进去，一排排的书架整齐的摆放在眼前，一本本的图书有条不紊的坐落在书架上，每个架子上还标有各个书籍的种类与出处，如果不是他记得自己在监狱，他会以为自己还在学校教书，在学校的书管理翻阅着各种教学材料书籍，为下一个课程做准备。

他着迷的穿梭在各个书架中，疯狂的感觉，甚至不知道该看些什么，有种放纵的错觉，这里太大，走了很久似乎都没有完全走过来，而且也没有找到斯科特。

安静神圣迷人，这是查尔斯此时的心声，在这野兽营里会有这样的地方，也的确是一种浪费资源，看看偌大的房间里，根本看不到一个人影，查尔斯惋惜的摇着头，如果那帮野蛮人来这里看书，那绝对是连老虎都可以和兔子共处一室没有伤亡，所以那根本就不可能发生。

似乎除了肮脏的牢房外，其他的房间都会配备一扇能照射进阳光的窗，似乎唯独厌弃了这些犯人，连太阳都摒弃了他们一般，查尔斯斜过视线图书馆里唯一的窗子，虽然阳光已然下山，但余温似乎还遗留在那里，让他觉得流连忘返。

他连忙拿起一本书走向窗那边，走近后让人不可思议的不是那好似咖啡厅的华贵摆设，两把真皮沙发放在一个古式的圆桌边，也不是那冒着热气，散发着根本属于这监狱味道的甜香咖啡，而是坐在上面的人。

随着他的书掉落地上的声响，那个背对着他的男人慢慢的转过了脸，冷漠的眸子透着毒蛇的信子，湖水般的灰色，不知为何他竟从那湖水里看到死潭般的绝望和悲伤，查尔斯下意识的后退了一步，脸上的笑容瞬间僵硬，不可能，那绝不可能。

这惊诧一幕，让查尔斯真的以为自己看到了老虎和兔子相依相偎的和谐画面，就如此时坐在那里，拿着一本书认真阅读的人，谁也无法想象那叱咤风云的万磁王竟会如此安静的看着书，从查尔斯的眸里倒映出埃里克轻轻放下书本，认真温柔的样子，甚至让他以为看错了什么，挺拔的影像背对着窗外的余光走了过来，越来越近的身影，让他越加觉得不真实。

那过程漫长而短促，查尔斯像被定住了一般，甚至连思想都被抽空了，直到两个人的距离已很近了，埃里克抓起查尔斯受伤的那只手，突来的疼惊醒了魂游的查尔斯，下意识的往回抽被弄疼的手，但无疾而终。

“这么快就好了？”埃里克用手拨弄着结了薄薄一层痂的伤口，引起查尔斯的抽气声。

“疼吗？”他一边抚摸着那条不短的细缝，轻声问道。

查尔斯紧张的盯着他在自己手上的动作，才刚刚好一点的地方可经不起埃里克再发一次疯。

埃里克似乎并不想为难他，反手放开了他，四周再次安静，查尔斯看着埃里克那双湖水般冷的灰眸，不知是不是逆着光的原因，那湖水没有丝毫的波动，那悲恸的感觉紧紧的环绕在它的四周。

越来越暗的窗，在他感觉自己都看不真切的时候，埃里克越过他走了出去。

查尔斯转过头视线撞上了埃里克手臂上的白色绷带，抬起手低头看着那个并不深的口子，心里有些什么复杂的东西在蔓延着。

听到门关上的声响，他才放松了全身，走到沙发边，看着那本躺在圆桌上的书，费吉尼亚 伍尔夫《海浪》。（别问我- -这是什么，其实我也没看过。）

黑褐色的液体在白色瓷杯中，随着空气而静静的流动着，白色的热气渐渐消散，他端起瓷杯，冰冷的边缘碰触到唇边，紧接而来的就是苦涩的味道，顺着气管划入食道和胃，冷透的咖啡似乎流到了心口处，冰却了整个心房，缺少了苦的香，多了份冷的涩，那股并不好的味道久久的留在舌尖上，未离开。

第二十章 阴晴不定

自那之后，查尔斯成了图书馆的常客，每次从医务室工作回来都会去图书馆，一边帮斯科特做些事，一边尽情的阅览图书。

人们总是会随着身边的环境，有着潜移默化的转变，然而适应力和习惯是人类最早学会的技能，先是从母亲的肚子里畅游，出生后面对着这陌生的世界，会有着危险的预兆，所以才会有哭声，随后笑容也会接踵而至，因为他们总是知道，即便是哭也改变不了任何事，适应了这个世界，适应了周围的环境，适应了共存的同类，就像是此时的查尔斯，已然习惯了身在监狱中的事实，开始接受他的存在，甚至开始融入其中，哪怕他在不喜欢，这就是人的潜意识。

拿着书的查尔斯走到房间唯一的窗户边，看着埃里克的专属的位子，似乎弥漫着一股孤独的味道，如果不是圆桌上还放着那本《海浪》，他会以为自己那天是在做梦，一个连他自己都无法去解释的梦。

他小心翼翼的坐到另一边的沙发上，埃里克一直没有出现，也很少有犯人会来这里，查尔斯自然乐得轻松自在，他更愿意独自享受这知识的海洋。

借着窗外的温暖阳光，闲暇的午后时光，安静的图书馆，一股股的书香味传入他的鼻腔，查尔斯眯着眼睛，难得的清静，最近埃里克没有找他麻烦，而其他犯人因忌惮埃里克都很老实，翘起嘴角，低头翻开书，上一次看到……

“会下国际象棋吗。”沉迷于自己世界里的查尔斯被这突来的一声惊得站了起来，回过头，埃里克双手插在裤口袋里，面无表情的看着他。

‘啪’书随着他的动作掉在了地上，发出了响声，惊醒愣住的查尔斯。

埃里克大步走了过来，带着压迫感，没有等查尔斯回答什么，在圆桌下拿出棋盘和棋子摆好，然后看着还站在那里的查尔斯道“坐。”

查尔斯弯腰捡起书，坐在真皮沙发上，看着黑白分明的象棋，心里一阵说不出的复杂感觉。

快落山的太阳，披萨下最后一丝余光，照在两个人认真的侧脸上，窗外昏黄色的天空映照着两人的画面，看起来如此的和谐美丽，好似至交般真诚又好似情人般亲昵。

很久没有如此轻松的查尔斯已然有些忘我，皱着眉头看着埃里克拿起马向着自己的车移动，他大叫一声抓住那只企图侵占自己国土的手，“不行！不可以走这……”

埃里克的手一顿，松开马任由他掉落到棋盘上发出声响，查尔斯像是被蛰到了一般，突然松开埃里克的手，抬起头看着对方被夕阳照红了半边的脸孔。

“哗啦”黑黑白白的棋子撒了一地，有些有着圆润的底托的棋子滚落了好远才停下，查尔斯身体突然一抖，看着埃里克站起身背对着窗户的阴沉脸色，连后怕的时间都没来及，就被对方抓住按到了圆桌上。

“埃里克，埃里克……唔……不！放开我！”单薄的衣服贴上桌子的瞬间就被染上一层冰冷的硬质感。

他像只青蛙一般仰躺在埃里克的身下，看着那逆着光的脸，透着危险的表情，他咽了咽口水，“我们继续下棋……继续下棋……唔……”

沉重的身体连着霸道的双唇紧紧的贴了上来，纠缠着他的舌，蛮横的横穿过他的口腔，这突如其来的侵袭让他惊得瞪大了双眼，抬起双手拍打着埃里克的后背，却丝毫得不到缓解。

大脑一片空白，他甚至觉得自己要被这吻闷死的时候，一股空气全部窜进了肺里，毫无准备的查尔斯呛得咳嗽起来，身上的桎梏消失，他支起身体，从那受惊的蓝眸里应透出埃里克脱掉了上衣，露出了精壮的身体。

“别想跑，查尔斯我想艹你。”埃里克低沉的声音带着坚制的震慑力，慵懒的模样好像一只懒散的豹子看着毫无抵抗的猎物。

那c h I ~l u o的身体看进查尔斯的眼里，还在天际边缘的阳光，透过玻璃照在埃里克的四周，让查尔斯看清了那身体上密密麻麻的伤痕，有些已经年代久远到遗留下了深褐色的痕迹，可怖的样子似乎向他张开四肢和爪牙，要把他嚼碎吞进肚里，让埃里克看起来更加阴沉瘆人。

查尔斯知道自己永远没办法习惯这种事，他从心里到身体都是排斥的，但力量的悬殊根本没给他反抗的机会，埃里克不容拒绝的口气和手段他都彻底的见识过，就像那还在隐隐作痛的额头和手心。

即便他在坚强，然而在埃里克的面前就仿佛是被扎破的气球，那点自尊和强势完全的消失殆尽，似乎在空气中都找不到一丝一毫的痕迹。

太阳完全下山，月亮带着羞涩的面纱升了上来，一层朦胧笼罩着整个图书馆，只有夜色的星光照着整个房间，查尔斯腿下一凉，随后被两只有力的大手掰开到极致，他连忙抓住圆桌的边缘，承受着埃里克进一步的侵占，粗大的分s h en没有丝毫情面的撕裂开他的后x u e。

“啊啊……不……出去！啊啊啊啊！不要……”紧致的后XUE根本无法承受如此粗暴的X事，蓝色的眼睛染上一层红，嘴里不断发出痛呼。

埃里克低俯下身，捞起疼的已经无力的查尔斯，转了个身靠在圆桌上。

“不要……啊啊……好疼埃里克……求你！不要！呜呜……”查尔斯只感觉一阵天旋地转，随后就狠狠的被按到那个炙热的粗大上，好深好痛，似乎要把他捅穿。

没有依靠的半悬着身体，tun部整个露在外面，似乎支撑自己的只有后x u e那根折磨人的凶器，好似不抓着什么就会摔到地上的临空感。

埃里克抱紧查尔斯，就像是要揉进自己的身体里，两个吃l u o的胸膛紧密的贴合在一起，血腥的味道弥漫在两个的周围，红色的液体顺着两人的交he处滴落下来，查尔斯疼的抓紧了埃里克的后背，在那满是凹凸疤痕的肌肤上留下一道道j i ~ q i n g的抓痕，泛着血筋。

“求你……求你了……埃里克……我受不了……了……不要……”查尔斯细碎的声音在埃里克的耳边呢喃着，他不断地呼救求饶，却只得到埃里克最兽x I n g的对待。

蔚蓝的眸子因为疼痛而溢流处泪水，一滴滴海水喷洒出，混着埃里克的汗水渗入查尔斯抓破的伤口，疼痛刺激着埃里克的肾上腺素，下t i像是打桩一般狠狠的进攻，掠夺。

整个图书馆回应着r o u体的碰撞声、查尔斯的痛呼声和埃里克的chuan 息声，月亮好似也害羞一般的躲入了云层里，房间陷入了一阵昏暗中，埃里克抱着查尔斯站起身，走向那扇通往自由的窗。

后背接触到冰冷的玻璃时，查尔斯睁开了眼，透着星光他看见了那湖面波澜不惊却悲痛欲绝，那灰绿色的眸子里，什么都不存在一般的空洞。

好似不知疲倦的进攻着，查尔斯完全挂在了埃里克的身上，除了轻微的哼吟，在发不出别的声音。

麻木的后x u e突然被一阵液体充满，查尔斯昏过去前，耳边似乎传来一阵小心翼翼的波动，低沉又充满了悲伤“……别离开……”

罗根知道自己永远都逃不开这个魔咒，好似琴死前那充满恨意的眸和给他下的诅咒，回荡在耳边，“你到底爱谁？爱你自己？我？还是斯科特！对，你爱他，你爱他！”

在这阴沉的夜，他想着那个并不柔软的男子，没有丝毫道德底线的自卫着，想象着他在身下的模样，紧致的后x u e，溢出的呻y i n，加快手里的速度。

“斯科特！啊！”情不自禁的喊出那个脑海里一直回应的名字，白灼的液体从那细小的孔中飞射而出，身体也随之泄了气一般的瘫在了窗台上，一手的罪恶，他抬起头看象窗外那似隐似现的月亮，并没有快感的自渎，得不到解脱的束缚，他烦躁的拿起一根雪茄，放在嘴边，狠狠的吸了一口，将那液体抹在窗上，形成一幅y I n靡的抽象图案。

“把斯科特带来！”似乎受不了那月亮的耀眼，他站起身，对着门外大声吼道。

第二十一章 悄然心境

斯科特此时的心无疑是复杂的，怀着负罪感面对罗根是一种妥协的认命，然而知道真相的情况下，就不像是之前那般听之任之的堕落心理，心底就像是长了根刺一直在拨动着，他太想见到琴，太想太想，但付出的代价也许并不是他能负担的。

还是在这间背de的房间里，即便此时灯光大造，但他却感觉这光丝毫照不进自己的内心，那里的黑暗就彷如身边的明亮，他看着罗根背对着他，雪茄的青烟缭绕的从头顶上方扩散，谁也没有先开口打破这沉默的空间。

没有拉上窗帘，窗外一片寂静的黑蓝色，就和这房间正成对比，就像是正邪永远都分不开，人们总是拿对与错作比较一样。

罗根狠狠的吸了一口雪茄，将他捻在桌子上熄灭，慢慢转过身来，直到两个人的视线对上，谁也没有移开眸子，似乎要从对方的眼睛里找到什么似得，倔强而不屈。

“见过史崔克了？”不知道是谁的眸子先眨了一下，四周的紧张防御感瞬间凋谢，罗根开口，语气平稳的问道。

斯科特别开眸子，脸色有些不自然，“怎么，不是你派来的吗。”

“呵……”罗根上前把斯科特的脸转了过来，面对着自己，“你从来就没相信过我，没关系，斯科特我到要看看你能翻出什么花样。”

斯科特反手拍掉罗根钳制着自己下颚的手，“监狱长大半夜找我来不会是为了下这种无聊的挑衅吧？如果是，那我已经知道了，不打扰你休息，我……唔！”

罗根快速的一拳成功的让斯科特停止了话语，惊诧的瞪着大眼，双手捂着被袭击的肚子，不可思议的看着罗根，“你TM疯了！”

“你TM以为老子知道真相就会放了你？你TM以为史崔克那老东西召见你说些什么鬼话，就能离开这监狱了？嗯？”罗根上前抓住斯科特的头发狠狠一拉，让他被迫后仰起头，喉咙里发出一丝不适的低吟声。

“我……呃……不知道你说的……的什么……”斯科特挣扎不开罗根的手，语气稍微软了些。

“没关系，那就接受惩罚吧，你欠我的罪。”罗根松开斯科特的发，就一脚将他踹翻在地。

接触到地面的斯考特连思考的空间都没有就立刻挣扎着要站起来，却被罗根紧接而来踩在胸前的脚给阻断了。

“罗根！你别太过分！你明知道琴不是我杀了！你明知道！”斯科特仰着头，对着上方俯视着他的罗根怒吼。

“我也警告过你，如果不想被全监舍的垃圾轮着艹，你应该清楚自己应该选择什么。”罗根抬起脚，蹲在斯考特身边，一手从他的上衣边缘进入，摸着那瞬间紧绷的腰线一直到胸前，又从胸前摸了下来，斯科特放在两侧的手紧握着，好似随时都会忍不住进攻一般。

罗根就这样来回摸着，也不做其他的动作，一直挑战着斯科特的耐性。

斯科特终于忍受不住，伸手抓住罗根的手，“罗根，你到底想干什么！”

“别急，呵呵，就是想慢慢干n i。”罗根冷笑，似乎还带着点调笑。

“你……唔！”斯特克话还未说出来，罗根放大的脸孔突然出现在眼前，湿润的唇压了下来，他惊恐的睁大双眼，这是……“唔唔！！”

罗根只是凭着本能就吻上了那个看起来有些干涩的唇，虽然他看起来并不诱人，但却让自己情不自禁。

斯科特甚至不知道罗根如何脱光了他的衣服，大脑呈现着一片缺氧的状态，此时正气喘吁吁的回复清醒，只感觉身上一阵冷气袭击，潮湿的地气充斥着他的全身。

“罗……罗根！你！”双腿被抬起压在胸前，已然不柔软的身体做这种体位就很吃力，还要承受罗根整个人的重量，让他有些吃不消“你……你下去！下……嗯！”

斯特克无法冷静在这种没有愧疚感的心里下接受罗根的惩罚，那硬挺的粗大抵上他的后x u e时，他下意识的挣动了起来，“不行！不行罗根，我没办法！我没办法这样……没办法这样做……”

箭在弦上不得不发，罗根皱眉有些不耐烦的制住斯科特的反抗，分开他的双t u i，整个人贴了上去，再次吻住那个不停拒绝的嘴，发出啧啧响声，抓住他的两只手按到头顶，牢牢的困死在身下，对着那丝毫动弹不得的人就是狠狠一顶。

“唔嗯……唔唔唔唔！！”斯科特被身后的疼痛惊的挣动起来，却依然被罗根死死压制住，不停的顶弄，痛感由那个不齿的地方，蔓延到四肢百骸。

细碎的呻y i n从两人的唇间扩散开来，斯科特浑身开始无力，似乎只能感觉那一个地方给予的麻木撕裂，身体像是被分成了两半，无论怎样不甘，也不得不随着罗根的动作而上下摆动着。

仿佛永无止境的折磨，斯科特的双唇被解放的瞬间，就发出了悲痛的呼声，不知是不是因为心中没了那点防护，连人都脆弱了，耳边是罗根急促的喘息声，眼角开始湿润，一滴水珠顺着脸颊滑落到耳廓。

“啊啊啊啊啊……不……罗……罗根……琴……呃……”斯科特嘴里喊着自己都不知道的话语，脑中不断闪现着史崔克的话语和琴躺在血泊里的样子，不知是心里的煎熬还是身体上的痛楚，他受不了的喊了出来。

罗根放开斯科特的手，紧紧的抱住他的身体，不断的进攻着，不时的吻掉斯科特下落的泪珠，咸湿的味道刺激着他的味觉，下体更是不断的侵入。

“罗根……罗根……别……别逼……逼我……求你……别逼我……”斯科特断断续续的说着，带着鼻音的声线，让罗根的气息更加紧凑。

就像是一场掠夺战，作为失败者的斯科特被里里外外侵蚀个遍，罗根终于找回了那种痛快的感觉，似乎自己对斯科特不那么简单，琴死前的咒语，一直在他的四周围绕着，似乎再也不会散去。

查尔斯是被埃里克抱着出现在医务室门外的，汉克听着那急促的敲门声，放下手里的事物连忙起身走去开门，看着这怪异的组合，却又不知为何看起来并不让他惊讶。

“啊！查尔斯！”看着查尔斯一脸苍白晕过去的面孔，不由惊呼，连忙要接手，却被埃里克推开，自顾自的走进病房，并将查尔斯放到柔软的病床上，回过头对着汉克，冷声道“快过来看看！”

汉克也不多说什么，眼里的气愤很明显的展现出来，却碍于查尔斯不好发作。

埃里克站在一旁看着汉克忙来忙去的身影，和查尔斯一直未舒展开来的双眉，心里有股说不出的不悦感，虽然并不严重，却也不好忽视掉。

处理完查尔斯的伤口，上好消炎药，打上点滴，汉克擦掉一额头的汗，转过身对着埃里克，语气充满了不忿“我不知道你和他到底有什么事，就当你做个好人，放过查尔斯吧，他根本经不起你这样折腾，你是不是想把他弄死？如果是，我求你痛快点，别再这样折磨他。”

“做好你的本分，多管闲事只会死的早。”埃里克拉过一把椅子坐到查尔斯的旁边，看着灯光下依旧惨白的小脸，他抬起手描绘着他的眸子，那双漂亮的蓝色海洋此时正在沉睡，埃里克的脑中不断的闪现着，那迷人的蓝色，就像是在海边沐浴春风般的自然舒服。

汉克知道自己多说无益，站在埃里克的身后看着他的一举一动，那就像恋人般亲昵的样子，很难想象高人一等的万磁王会做出来，但汉克很明白，那绝对不是爱，更接近于霸占，就如野兽都会护住自己的地盘般的原始本能，既单纯又坚决。

“不要！求你……求你……求你……”查尔斯突然呼出声，嘴里不断的求饶，“埃里克……放……放了我……”

埃里克眉头突然成了川字，手抬起来又放了下去，站起身转头转了出去，汉克连忙锁上门，再折回来，摸着查尔斯有些烧的额头，连连叹气。

在查尔斯的梦里，埃里克一会坐在阳光下安静的看书，一会拿着匕首划过自己的手心，一会压着自己不断的进攻，那双灰色的绿眸，一直充满着悲伤，似乎在无声的哭泣，他摸索着，似乎走进了他的眸中，那里面只有一片片的黑暗，还有不知从何处发出的水滴声，他走着走着，眼前突然出现了一滩湖水，那本该绿意盎然的湖水竟然是灰黑色，死气沉沉，四周充满了压抑，除了黑就是灰，他有些受不了的往外跑，要逃离这个死寂的地方，但无论怎么走似乎都离不开这个诅咒一般的死潭，和那一滴滴水声。

第二十二章 试探

明亮的玻璃窗，带着人们渴望的光明，太阳就在眼前，却总是可望而不可及，偶有几只小鸟飞过，自由自在飞翔的翅膀划过眼前，总会带着人们羡慕的眼光飞向更远的地方。

不知何时在窗台上放了一盆花，看起来欣欣向荣的沐浴着阳光，果然这世间的万物，都对暖和光有着无尽的向往。

汉克站在病床前，看着那被阳光照的晶亮的蓝眸，虽然此时他看起来并不神采，但也丝毫没有破坏他的魅力，带着哀伤的蓝色宝石，就好似有了感情的石器，让人忍不住沉浸在里面，无法自拔。

“查尔斯……”汉克轻声喊道，“你的伤不算严重，消消炎就没什么大碍了。”

“谢谢。”查尔斯轻轻点了点头，眼睛一直没有离开那盆不知名的花。

“其实，我还有一件事，下周……我要休假了。”汉克摸了摸头，继续解释道“所以，我将有一周不在，你有没有什么需要的，我可以给你带回来的，嗯……医务室就拜托你了，我已经跟监狱长请完假了，他也批准了，只是没想到你会出这种事……”

查尔斯这才转过头来，看着面露歉意的大男孩，他宽慰笑了笑“我没什么需要的，可以休假真好，要愉快的度过这一周啊，这里你就放心吧。”

“用不用我去看望下你的家人？”汉克拉过一把椅子，坐到查尔斯的身边。

“我没有家人，如果不麻烦的话，就去我家看看，这么久没回去，不会被小偷盗了吧。”查尔斯扯着嘴角，开着玩笑。

汉克看着查尔斯圆润的脸庞，被太阳映照的有些红的面颊，温润的蓝眼睛，突然发出一声惊呼，“OH！查尔斯！我觉得你变的更坚强了！居然跟我开起玩笑了。”

“人的奴性总是消退不去的，从你出生那天一直跟你到死，我们总喜欢把这个称为习惯，其实只是想自己更得更好一点而已。”查尔斯摸着温暖的被，“我总不能一直逆流而上，过程其实都一样，和野兽在一起，想要不被伤害，只有变成同类或者站在同位，我能做到哪一个呢？也许哪个都做不到，至少我可以控制自己的心，不让它堕落腐化。”

汉克似懂非懂的看着查尔斯，语气带着些调侃“真不愧是文学教授，说出来的话都那么难懂，不过，恭喜你查尔斯，你又强大了一些。”

“有时候看到你，我就会觉得，其实太阳就在身边，虽然他并不光芒四射，却总能带来温馨。”汉克站起身走到窗前，挡住了一大片光源，拿起窗台上的花洒给花盆里补充点水分“就像是这盆普通的花，即使这么渺小的放在这里，安安静静的，也能引起所有人的关注，就好似有一种想被人亲近似的魔力，我想……埃里克也是这种感觉吧？”

查尔斯顺着汉克的手看着那盆似乎在无限享受的花朵，的确平凡，但也真的很迷人。

斯科特是被太阳唤醒的，明亮的光照射在眼皮层，带来一阵不适感，但也温暖的让人舍不得睁开眼，浑身的酸痛，顽强的身体似乎并没有被玩坏，他有些自嘲，这副身体还真是极致的配合。

四周很安静，可以确认并没有任何人，休息了一会，撑着身体慢慢的爬了起来，后x u e里流出的可c h i液体，让他不禁更加唾弃自己，如今的立场自己完全没有任何反击能力，脑中不禁闪现出史崔克的话语，伴着一丝丝眩晕感席卷而来，罗根……红皮黄纸文件……埃里克……

他用力的甩了甩头，他还有琴，无论如何都不可以放弃。

经过一夜的折腾，身体疲惫异常，斯科特还是凭靠着毅力站了起来，警觉的看了看四周，没有发现任何人的踪迹，他拖着身子小心翼翼的走到罗根办公的桌前，带着一丝说不清楚的复杂感觉，翻看着每一个抽屉。

汗水从他的额头滑落，根本没发现任何值得怀疑的东西，他从警校毕业，自然知道很多知识和技巧，如果真有史崔克所说的文件，那必然不能放在这么明目张胆的地方。

秘密的地方会是哪里？他蹲下身子对着桌子四周的地面不停的敲着，无果。

罗根并不是一个心思缜密的人，斯科特站在桌子旁边，设想着罗根会把重要的东西放在哪里。

他顺着窗户旁边的墙，一边抚摸一边观察，并没有什么可疑之处。

时间一分一秒的过去，斯科特知道自己如果再不离开，一会罗根回来一定会起疑心，他看着四周的摆放物，一个酒柜，似乎很久都没有人打开过的陈旧样子，几副壁画，抽象的图画让人捉摸不透，天蓝色的窗帘和两扇被擦得晶亮的玻璃窗，一张办公桌一把办公椅，简单干净，甚至过于空旷，就像它的主人一般，无趣粗暴冷硬，他实在想不出，这样的东西会放在哪里。

两腿开始打颤，过度操劳的身体，混乱的大脑，纠缠着的繁琐心里，已然快要支撑不住，倚着着墙壁坐了下来，整个后背都贴在墙上，冰冷的触感，似乎带来了一些冷静的气息，仰起头，房顶上只有一盏欧式华丽的水晶灯，细碎的装饰，让他眼花缭乱，斯科特眉头紧凑的皱在一起。

水晶灯，水晶灯……

‘咔啦’一阵急促的脚步，斯科特只来得及低垂下头，连进来的人都没时间看清楚，胸口一阵快速的跳动，心下一阵突来的紧张。

“怎么还没离开？”罗根粗野的声音，不带一丝掩饰的霸道口吻，好在并没有疑惑的意味。

斯科特这才平静下来，抬起头看着罗根，眼神里有着不屈的倔强“因为你太强了，这个答案不知道监狱长满不满意。”

罗根突然哼笑出声，蹲下身和斯科特平视，带着调笑“是吗？我还怕我满足不了你。”

斯科特并未回答，稍坐片刻又挣扎着站了起来，罗根并未阻止，看着走起路，双腿明显不对称的背影，看他走到门边，罗根突然说道“又来了一批犯人，大多是贩毒和强j的，看好自己的小p g u，当然，还有你的小教授。”

关门声回应了罗根的话语，他不在意的别开眼，走到办公桌前，摸着桌面，忽然抬起头眯着眼，而他的视线，正锁在那盏高挂在房顶的水晶灯，看起来奢华贵气却也不堪一击。

身体似乎习惯了主人的n u e待，伤口愈合的惊人般的快，但查尔斯一直没有回到牢房里，斯科特在这其间来过一次，而给他身体造成伤害的凶手，一次也没出现过，这让查尔斯轻松了不少，汉克已经离开了两天，医务室最近很清静，犯人们似乎是知道医生不在，也很少有来打扰的，查尔斯更加乐的自在。

‘叩叩叩’同一时间门外又响起了敲门声，查尔斯也不急着开门，看完一页书后才慢悠悠的站起来，打开门，果不其然，地上出现一个用纸包好的三明治和一杯果汁，他无奈的拿了起来，楼道里没有留下任何痕迹或身影，已经很多天了，一到吃饭的时间就会有人及时送来一份餐饭，他也不想费心去想到底是谁，不管是谁，答案都不是他乐见的，也许心里早就清楚，只是并不想承认罢了。

将食物放到桌子旁，走到窗户边，看着那朵绽放美丽的花，吸收着温暖的阳光，查尔斯突然觉得一阵放松，其实并没有自己所想象的那么难以接受，只是有点不适应而已，毕竟谁也不想做一只没有自由的鸟，何况是野心勃勃的人，任何物种，只要把它强制关起来，总会让他失去原本的颜色。

果然一个人在安静的房间里，总会胡思乱想，查尔斯笑着摇了摇头，像这种午后闲暇的时光可不会很多，至少老天不会总让你享受，何况是在这个人人自危的野兽营。

他穿过身走到桌子旁拿起三明治，打开纸包装，送入嘴中，软糯的面包混着香甜的芝士冲决着味蕾，细细咀嚼，紧接而来的鳕鱼的鲜味占据了整个口腔，四溢散开的可口美味，查尔斯不自觉的嘴角上扬。

阳光透过蓝色的眸子，折射出的美丽光线，甚至夺去不知何时站在门口的埃里克的全部视线，陷入那片旖旎里。

那视线过于强烈，查尔斯突觉异样感，快速向门口看去，正好撞入了埃里克的眸中，那灰色的湖水。

“万磁王。”查尔斯喃喃道，身体一顿，连忙别开眼。

“包扎会吗。”埃里克仿若无事的走进来，坐到一旁的椅子上问道。

“你……”查尔斯这才看道，自己刺伤的那个手臂此时竟然是一片血红色，似乎伤势又严重了些，放下三明治，拿着纱布和消炎药快步走到埃里克身边，撕开四周已经湿透的布料，看着那个越有五厘米大小的伤口此时正往外渗血，他不仅觉得手心一疼，下意识的翻开手掌看了看。

“怎么看都是你比我狠吧。”埃里克突变语调，似乎里面还带着一丝调笑，让查尔斯瞬间回过了神。

“呃……对不起……我没想到会……”查尔斯面对埃里克的转变，不适感越加强烈。

“没想到我居然没死。”埃里克接查尔斯的话说下去，“可惜，太多人想我死，我依然活着。”

查尔斯看着埃里克的侧脸，虽然他的语气充满了傲气，但那眼神却丝毫没有波动，他突然很想问埃里克为什么眼里没有希望，为什么手臂的伤口再次复发，为什么总是伤害他，可他却发现自己并没有丝毫立场去问，于是手下动作加快，给伤口消炎包扎，虽然手法并不熟练。

“这份工作还满意吗？”埃里克摸了摸手臂上的纱布，整齐利落，随口问道。

“还……不错。”查尔斯一边整理着地上满是血迹的棉球，一边回答，似乎最开始的紧张感慢慢消退了。

阳光挥洒的医务室，到处弥漫着消毒水的味道，两个算不上同一立场的男人，面对面的对视着，就像是猎人和猎物的相互探视，那画面似乎违和了常人的理念，却又来的异常融洽。

埃里克站起身，走到查尔斯面前，感觉对方迅速僵硬的身体，他微低头看着埃里克那双蓝色的眸子，海洋的诱惑，抬起手，顺着眼皮一下一下的摸着，淡淡的开口，说着查尔斯惧怕的话“这双眼，真应该戳瞎它，知道吗？”

查尔斯还没说话，埃里克已经放开了他，转过身去，看着医务室的房内摆设，语气没有刚刚的阴狠强硬，稍稍敛去了锐气，“新来了几个犯人。”

查尔斯不解的看着背对着他的埃里克，刚张开嘴，埃里克已经向门口走去，只留下一个越渐越远的背影。

第二十三章 忙碌的心

这个繁忙的城市，高楼耸起，层层叠叠，仿佛永远看不到边际，人们的脸上都带着一层面具般的不宜相近，阳光照映着这片劳碌的大地，没有人空闲下来去看看那美丽的天空和充满着金黄色的温暖，却不知这最简单的自然是有些人可望不可即的希冀。

蔚蓝的天空上偶有的几只鸟儿在空中鸣啭，似乎也匆匆忙忙的在上空飞过，一刻都不能停歇下来。一双雪白色的翅膀展开划过太阳与云朵间，像折扇一样的抖动着他的双翅，灰色的翎毛在光耀下显得异常夺目，那是只象征着和平的使者，纯洁无暇的白鸽，它眨动着黑色的眼睛，乘着风向着目的地飞去。

站在最高处俯视，将一切尽收眼底，那是种王者的姿态，不疾不徐。红色的液体在玻璃杯里随着手的一圈圈晃动来回旋转，黑色的衣服紧紧的包裹着手臂一直延伸而上，笔挺的西服严谨而不庸俗，却又冷漠的好似要拒人千里之外，高领衬衣严密的护住主人的脖颈，得体的装束，沉稳而成熟，似乎连一点褶皱都难以在这精良的衣着上找到。

‘叩叩叩’落地窗发出几声尖锐的声响，一只灰白色的鸽子歪着头站在外面，灵动的眼里倒映出同为黑色的西装革履，晶亮的玻璃反射着耀眼的光芒，鸽子一跃而起从窗子最顶端飞了进来。

它抖动着被晒得灰亮的身体，男人放下手中的杯子，摘下鸽子腿边绑着的纸条，耳边传来扑哧扑哧的声音，鸽子在空中转了一圈，返回原路又飞了出去。

男人很绅士，连打开一张纸条的动作都如此得体温柔，就像对待情人一般。纸条上只有几行密密麻麻的字母和数字，男人看后似乎心情很愉悦，嘴角不自觉的微翘起来，笑容却无法到达眸底，偏蓝色的眸子慢慢眯起一个弧度，棕色的发映衬着黑色的西装，越发的灰沉，连太阳的映射都无法变得暖起来。

“黑王，你找我？”门外突然响起敲门声，紧接而来是白皇后平淡无波的问候。

“进来。”瞬间恢复的面容，只有微翘的嘴角还遗留在唇边，肖拿起火柴划出火星将手里的纸条完全烧毁，细碎的灰屑一点点从空中掉落到地上，直到消散无迹。

“你去见过埃里克了？”肖优雅的拿起桌子上的玻璃杯，眼睛丝毫没有离开那些红色的液体。

“是。”艾玛眼里闪过一丝复杂情绪，立刻低下头。

“那你觉得我做的够狠吗？”他举起杯子，红色的玻璃随着倾斜蔓延到杯子边缘，随后擦过唇边，滑落进口腔里，醇香的酒气瞬间在嘴中散开。

“我觉得应该杀了他。”艾玛没有丝毫犹豫，淡漠的声线。

“是吗？呵呵……”肖冷哼着抬起头，看着艾玛“我果然太仁慈了。”

“那么下一步打算怎么做呢？”艾玛双手交叠在胸前，歪着头看着肖，声音依旧冷淡。

“我养的东西可没出现过弑主这种事，既然他不听话，那就找对方法让他听话。”肖摇晃着酒杯，看它们围绕着杯口在滑进杯中，“毕竟在养一条花费的精力实在太大，也不会再有这么出色的狗，狗永远是狗，我不会让他变成狼，四处咬人。”

艾玛眉头微皱，“正确的方法，可那人……”

肖抬起一只手指放到唇上，制止艾玛再说下去，面容冷静而透着残忍，“你要知道，人做事都需要牺牲，而这种牺牲并不伤及你我，有何不可。”

“明白。”艾玛展开双眉，眼底闪过不忍，却也只是转瞬，“我需要做什么？”

“桌子上的文件，替我去一趟泰国，有笔生意要牵线。”肖满意的看着艾玛的识时务，要想做人上人，必须狠，而这女人也正因为如此，自己才器重于她。

艾玛点点头，快步走到桌子前，拿起文件，身体突然一顿，“黑王，这是毒……”

“艾玛，人一旦到了一定的地位，就会不断的贪婪，想要索取的更多，即便知道最后可能会撑爆而死，但有哪个人愿意饿死？”肖慢慢踱步到艾玛的身边，挑起她的下颚，却不亲昵“我一直觉得你是聪明人，再也没有像你这样懂我的女人。”

“我会做好。”艾玛微垂头，说完后拿着文件走出了房间。

“我失去了什么就要让你还回来什么，埃里克。”肖的声音阴冷而低沉，“我要攥紧你，这辈子都别想再翻身。”

门从外关闭，空间再度安静下来，落地窗外的天空隐隐透着灰色，太阳不知何时躲进了云朵里，肖仰起头，将手里的液体全部倒入口中。

查尔斯倒数着日子，时间的流逝，还有三天汉克就该回来了，自己也不能再用照看医务室这个理由继续留在这里了，但快要见到汉克又是件让人兴奋的事，他一边想着一边为那盆无名花浇着水。

“查尔斯，我带午饭来了。”门外响起斯科特的声音，查尔斯连忙转身迎接。

两人坐在充满着温暖的医务室里，吃着斯科特带来的午餐，聊着些无关的闲事，异常的闲暇，查尔斯简直爱上了这种忙里偷闲的感觉，甚至有种在满是野兽的森林里野餐的冒险感，脑海里突然显现出那种场面，让越来越乐观的查尔斯不禁笑出声。

“怎么了？”斯科特不解的看着，吃饭都能笑出来的人。

“没有啦，只是觉得我们真勇敢！斗智斗勇，在这野兽营里生存下来，还能有这么悠闲的午后时光，感觉……就像是做梦一样不真实。”查尔斯弯起眼，蓝眸闪闪发光，美得像是在虚幻里。

本就话不多的斯科特只是笑了笑，被查尔斯那阳光的模样渲染了一般，心情也明朗起来。

“你多吃点，我一会还有一餐呢。”查尔斯喝了口水，将盘子往斯科特那边推了推。

看着对方疑惑的眼神，查尔斯解释道“最近老有人给我送午饭，12点很准时，也不知道是谁。”他抬起头看了看挂在墙上的表，“还有一个小时呢。”

门外突然被人粗鲁的打开，破坏了无力的温暖时光，查尔斯站起身，看着门外面色不善的男人，“怎么了？需要帮忙吗？”

男人面露凶相，高大健壮的身体，身上的囚服似乎都遮挡不住欲出的肌肉，看起来异常危险，男人没说任何话，只是扫了一眼一旁的斯科特，就冲着查尔斯走了过去，两人还来不及做出反应，查尔斯已经被按到了床上。

“放开！”斯科特瞪大双眼，身体已经先大脑一步发出指令，使出全力冲着男人打了过去，拳狠狠的落在对方的肩侧。

男人吃痛的放开了查尔斯，一脸愤怒的看着斯科特，“别浪费我时间，我的目标不是你。”

“目标？呵呵，先打赢我在废话！”斯科特没给对方回话的时间，长腿一伸，罩着男人的小腿就踢了过去。

男人连忙用手挡开，脸上满是怒气，抡起青筋布起的手臂，直直击中斯科特的腹部。

斯科特闷哼出声，查尔斯从二人的身后搬起椅子就砸向了男人，椅子突然停留下半空动弹不得，查尔斯警觉的回过头，身后竟然又出现了三个男人，全都一副肌肉横生的身体和穷凶极恶的脸孔。

四个男人明显是高手对付这两人根本就绰绰有余，但几人似乎并不想伤害查尔斯，只是将他按在床上，而斯科特此时被打倒在地，脸上已然呈现出多处伤痕，查尔斯不断的挣扎，喊着斯科特的名字，却没有丝毫作用。

不知谁的脚将斯科特踹到了墙上，他无力的身体顺着墙面滑了下来，浑身的疼痛已经让他无法在动弹一下，耳朵渐渐听不到查尔斯的声音，他模糊的视线里，看到四个男人全部走向无助的查尔斯，随后眼前一片黑暗。

最先进来的男人似乎是头领，他示意其他三人将查尔斯按住，自己走了出去，不一会又拿着一个小盒子走了进来。

查尔斯挣不开桎梏，眼睛里满是愤怒，看着不远处已然晕过去的斯科特，突然大吼了出来，不过紧接着一只手就堵了过来，查尔斯毫不客气的张口咬住了对方，用尽全力不撒嘴。

“啊啊！TMD！快叫这b I a o z i张开嘴！fuck！”男人痛呼出声，另一只手掰开了查尔斯的嘴，他急忙将手抽了出来。

男人怒气冲冲的看着查尔斯，甩掉手上的血珠，泄愤似的照着查尔斯的脸颊就是狠狠的一拳，嘴角渗出血液，他倔强的咬住嘴唇不发出一点声音，眼神里满是强硬的不屈。

蓝色的海面突然掀起了一层海浪，阳光折射出美丽的光芒，似乎连浪花都变得诱惑无比，看起来异常漂亮。

男人看着查尔斯的蓝眸突然笑出声，捏住他的下颚，抬起，那嫣红的唇如此鲜艳“怎么？想反抗？”

查尔斯还未作出回应，身上的衣服就被撕扯开来，光顺着缝隙打在了他的身上很温暖，心却刹那阴冷，他惊恐的看着破碎的衣服扔到了地上，不消一刻，竟然浑身赤l u o。

“这么平凡的长相，原来是长了双漂亮的眼。”男人的粗声制，让人听起来很不舒服“的确出乎意料。”

白皙的皮肤，圆润的身体，在太阳的照耀下，在几个男人的眼前，美丽的酮体，甚至有种闪闪发光的错觉。

“喂，别误了正事。”另一个男人提醒道。

男人意犹未尽的摸了摸查尔斯的胸口，看着查尔斯害怕却又暗自逞强的模样，打开盒子，取出了一个针筒。

“这可是好东西，你是第一个试用者，慢慢享用。”男人摇了摇手中的针筒，拔掉针头盖，冷硬粗制的声音在查尔斯的耳边响起。

针管中的液体闪着危险的色泽，查尔斯甚至还为看清楚到底是什么颜色的，就觉手臂上一阵刺痛，冰冷的液体混着血液融入了全身。

“放开！放开我！不……呃……嗯……”针筒从手臂里拔了出去，针管中已经没有任何液体的残留，查尔斯突然激动地挣动身体，四周的束缚消失了，但他却只觉浑身无力，一股飘然的感觉自脚底横生，流窜到全身，一片天旋地转的眩晕感，脑海里突然呈现出一个美丽的花园，一个小孩子快乐的在院子里和一只狗玩耍，天真单纯的快乐，无忧无虑的笑着，然后他听到一个男音对着小男孩喊道：‘查尔斯，快进来。’面前又出现了瑞雯，那个高傲的女学生，她笑着对他说，教授，我们谈恋爱吧，他紧紧的拥抱住瑞雯软软的身体，快乐的感觉从四面八方涌现而出，甚至要将他全部淹没。

“查尔斯！查尔斯！MD！你给我醒过来！”突然一个令人厌烦的声音穿透了大脑，他不耐的闭上双耳，拒绝去听，这声音只会让他脱离美梦。

埃里克！瑞雯的身后竟然站着埃里克，他阴沉着脸，看着他，灰色的湖面突然狂风大造，他推开瑞雯，抓着查尔斯的前襟，“快TM给我醒过来！”

第二十四章 you love me

自由、阳光、温暖是每个人都希望的，谁也不想被紧紧的束缚住，没有自我。

汉克踩着青灰色的路面，看着四周繁琐豪华的大楼，感受着和心理不一样的喧闹，不禁感叹，自己多久没呼吸到这么清新的空气，看这么五彩的世界了？自己都如此渴望外面的世界，何况是那一群在野兽营里永远不能松懈下来的犯人。

今天已经休假第六天了，点算了下手里的东西，东西也全部买完，即使在舍不得明天也该回归到岗位，身边走过很多形形色色的人，他们不会去关注这样一个平凡的大男孩，但汉克却一直在观察着那些或笑或悲或戴着面具的人们，并且乐此不疲，这才是生活。

想着查尔斯交代过的回家路线，他沿着街边一路找着目的地，一边感受着身边的多彩，渐渐偏离了市中心，直到眼前出现一栋小型别墅，看起来并不高级，普通却温馨，就像是查尔斯一样，围栏边摆放着很多花朵，看起来欣欣向荣，却不知道这些花朵是谁在继续浇灌？至少查尔斯已经有好几个月没有回来了不是吗？再走近一点，他记得查尔斯说过门边的水壶下有房间的钥匙。

围栏边竟站着一个女孩，背对着汉克，美丽的黄发在阳光下发出了闪闪金光，甚至有种折射阳光的能力，他避开连忙视线，走上前去，羞涩大男孩，拖了拖鼻梁上的镜框，小心翼翼的站在女孩的身边，礼貌地问“你好，请问你认识查尔斯 泽维尔吗？”

女孩闻声立刻转过头，碧蓝色的眼，白皙的皮肤，灿金的发，汉克感觉自己好似被什么打中了心，下意识的后退了一步，木呆呆的瞪着女孩，却见对方扬起了一个大大的笑容，象牙般白皙的牙齿“你好，我叫瑞雯。”

“你……你好……我叫汉克。”汉克咽了咽口水，笨拙的伸出手。

瑞雯突然笑了出来，“你认识教授吗？”

“啊？……查尔斯？认识啊。”汉克忙点头，“我是替他来看看房间的，你是他的？”

“学生。”瑞雯侧过神来，对着汉克“教授真的犯罪了？”

“呃……我是医生，不知……不是，没犯罪！肯定没有。”汉克被那双眼睛看的脸面泛红，似乎连话都说不好。

“谢谢你汉克，我以后还会来，你也会吧。”瑞雯拍了拍汉克的肩膀，越过他的身体“拜拜，下次见。”

汉克连忙转头，只来得及看那一抹金发从视线里越渐越远，似乎只留下一片耀眼的颜色，他摸着自己跳动的心，久久没有平静下来。

灰色的湖面平静无波，但他似乎看到了绿色、蓝色、黄色……若隐若现很多种色彩一起在那美丽的中心呈现，查尔斯慢慢走近在岸边，低下头看着清澈的水面，只恍惚显现出自己的大概影子，却无法清晰看到自己的样子，因为那湖水是灰色的，像是墨水般纯粹，他伸手去触摸那清凉的水，冷透人心的温度，让他瞬间就将手缩了回来，放佛还徘徊在那零下几十度的冰地，浑身颤抖着，真冷。

他坐在湖边，看着四周，夕阳美丽的橘色映照着整个空间里暖暖的，他的身体渐渐回温，身下软绵绵的绿色草地，远处还有几朵鲜花，虽然并不艳丽，却将此处衬托的不那么冷漠，他静静的呼吸一口气，一派安静祥和，他似乎都要沉沉入睡了。

“查尔斯！”对面传来一声呼喊，惊醒了昏沉的查尔斯，他连忙站起来看过去。

只见一脸焦急的埃里克正在在对岸，对着他招手，嘴里不断的呼喊着他的名字，他摇摇头，再也不要过去，不可以，往日的不堪回忆历历在目，他下意识的后退着，埃里克的声音越来越远，人影越来越模糊，就在他放松下来的时候，身后传来尖锐的笑声“小美人，试试这个药，你可是第一个实验……”

“啊啊啊啊！别过来！”查尔斯大叫出声，不断的反抗，脑海中出现埃里克的脸孔和伸过来的手，犹豫间，那画面就像断了电一般，变成了一片黑暗。

“不要！不不……”病床上的查尔斯伸出双手不断的挥舞着，似乎无论怎样的挣扎都逃脱不了梦魇。

埃里克皱着眉，拉住查尔斯的手，死死的按在床上。

挣动慢慢减小，直到停止，直到他看到那双滑落泪水的眸子睁开，一片蓝色的海域展现在眼前，憔悴的脸似乎比床单还要白上几分，除了那湛蓝色的眸子依旧栩栩如生，埃里克甚至觉得自己都要移不开目光，光照耀下的蓝镶了一层金边般的诱人采集。

“埃里克……”查尔斯轻声说道，嗓子就像是被什么划破了一般，又干又哑，每发出一个音节似乎都带动了那个口子，疼痛不已。

抬起无力的手，撑着床，一阵头晕感袭来，似乎整个屋子都在旋转，他连忙闭上眼，减轻那种不适感“斯科特怎么样了。”

“好好看着自己，还有心情管别人！”埃里克不耐的回了句“罗根带走了。”

“……监狱长……我好累头也好晕，身体却很轻，我怎么了？”查尔斯闭着眼对着阳光，暖意立马爬上了脆弱的眼皮，透过那薄薄的皮肤，整个眸子都感受到了光耀。

埃里克抿着嘴看着查尔斯享受阳光的样子，又将视线移到了他手臂上的针孔，眼里越发阴霾，“没事，那个医生什么时候回来？”

“……明天。”查尔斯回答道，眩晕感有些消退了，但浑身还是像抽干了所有的力气一般，酸软无力。

“你总是在我有危险的时候出现，却又是每次都伤害我最深的。”查尔斯突然转过头来，睁开眼睛看着埃里克，沙哑的声音让人听了就不太舒服。

埃里克惊讶于查尔斯的话语，似乎这个人的确超出了他的正常范围，他还记得看到查尔斯被几个人按到地上时的心情，仿佛一场风暴突袭，地上的包装盒是他再熟悉不过的，那空无的针管让他再也控制不住的冲了上去，打死了一人重伤了三人，如果不是罗根及时赶到，他甚至不知道自己会如何。

“我从不知道你还有如此不理性的一面，埃里克。”罗根抱起斯科特走出房间，并命令狱警将医务室收拾干净。

很久没有这样失控，罗根临走前留下的话语和查尔斯刚刚毫无波动的陈述，让他烦躁不已，他的眸子里又展现出查尔斯后怕的阴冷，完全的灰色，冰冷的世界，他下意识的绷紧全身，看着埃里克站起身，伸过手放在他的身上，一寸寸的向上移动，直到掐住他的脖颈，完全的掌控在手里。

查尔斯睁大双眼，浑身无力的他想，这次是真的无法逃脱了，可勃颈上的手却迟迟没有施加压力，耳边似有似无的一声叹息，“查尔斯，我应该杀掉你，知道吗？”

“因为我渐渐发现，你也许会成为我的弱点。”埃里克滑下手，轻抚着查尔斯的身体，类似动情的言语，却被埃里克用好似能冷冻全世界的声音说了出来，似乎还带着恶毒的诅咒。

查尔斯不解的看着埃里克，说出了一句连自己都始料未及的话，他轻轻的声线，带着粗哑的质感，甚至带着一种别样的引y o u，“你喜欢上我了，埃里克。”

不是问句而是肯定句，查尔斯那蔚蓝的大海对上了埃里克阴灰的湖水，如此鲜明的对比。查尔斯甚至能听到时钟在耳边一秒一秒的走，很慢很慢，时间仿佛都要静止了一般，。

还没来及反应过来，略带冰意的手再次袭上了他的脖颈，带着一股强制的施压感，埃里克垂下头在他耳边，每说一个字就加重一点力气“所以我应该杀了你。”

查尔斯闭上了双眼，似乎放弃了挣扎，无力的身体不适的喉咙还有眩晕的大脑，“戳中你的内心，你总是这样肆意妄为吗？”

埃里克将头移到了查尔斯的面前，看着那紧闭的双眼，和不怕死的述说，他狠狠的吻上了那常年都泛着殷红的唇，辗转反侧，放松下来的手向下摸着，抓住了放在身侧的手，紧紧的握着，那个吻带着强烈的占有和霸道之气，查尔斯只觉得肺部的氧气全部消退，他甚至以为埃里克要用这种罗曼蒂克的方法杀死他，但这对于他来说，似乎比一刀下来更加痛苦，渐渐呼吸困难，开始下意识的挣扎起来，却被埃里克完全制止住。

本就怠倦的身体，根本受不了埃里克这样的强势侵袭，大脑的意识开始模糊，身上突然一轻，埃里克放开了对他的折磨，咳嗽声被迫挤压而出，他无法不在心底腹诽，埃里克这个性格阴晴不定的家伙。

下颚被捏起，他再次闯进那片灰色湖水中。

“我似乎无法下手杀掉你。”埃里克的语气里充满了疑惑，然后用狠毒的声音说道“那就锁在我身边，别想离开一步。”

查尔斯动了动手腕，力气稍稍恢复了一些，无奈的反问“我还有别的选择吗？”

没有开灯的房间，因为太阳的西落渐渐暗沉下来，埃里克没有回答，查尔斯也没有再说什么，两个人的心里就像是打翻了五味杂粮，不知道复杂到了什么地步。

窗外的天空，橘色的夕阳渲染了半边天，和另一边的暗蓝色互相呼应着，月亮在中间渐渐升起，黄色的朦胧照耀着整个世界，四周亮起星星点点，这美丽的夜空，映透入查尔斯清澈的眸中。

第二十五章 切肤之痛

汉克手里拿着大包小包的东西，憨厚的脸上显现着傻笑，想着昨天遇到瑞雯的事情，期待着下一次告假，再次见到她。

走在熟悉的走廊上，医务室的门就在前面不远，他甩了甩头，将脑海里的事情埋入心里，虽然那里还往外冒着丝丝甜蜜。

“咣当……”  
“fuck！查尔斯！”  
“呜呜呜……！”

只一道门相隔，汉克站在门外，听着门里的声音，心里突然咯噔一下，想也没想的就踹开了门，里面两个纠缠在一起的人，和满地的狼藉让他扔下了手里的行李，连忙跑了进去。

埃里克此时正死死的将查尔斯按在地上，锦州双眉的脸上，掺杂着凶残兽类的眸子，和被压在地上完全无助，双眼湿润的查尔斯形成的鲜明的对比，任谁都会觉得这是严重的暴力事件，更何况地上还有疑似鲜血的红色液体。

“Stop！埃里克！你做什么！快放开他！”汉克那张傻气的脸此时溢满了愤怒，冲上去就拉住了埃里克。

埃里克也没想到会有人冲进来，一时没防备就被推到了地上，只见查尔斯快速爬起来，跌跌撞撞的往门边跑，短小的距离，竟然摔了两三次，更让汉克震惊的是，查尔斯并没有跑出去，而是抱着门柱就浑身无力的蹲了下来，他嘴里一边发出痛苦的鸣吟，一边不受控制的用头撞像墙壁。

“查尔斯……不！你在做什么！”汉克火速跑了过去，想要阻止自残的年轻教授，却发现他完全没有办法，因为查尔斯的力气大的惊人，就像一只飞蛾，拼命的扑向火种，那种赴死的心态，根本无法阻挠。

“滚开。”埃里克语气里充满着低气压，仿佛在压紧一点就会完全爆炸，甚至能将整个DARKNESS都炸平一般。

汉克不自觉的错开了一步，看着埃里克抓着查尔斯的头发，狠狠的将他的头拉离了墙壁，不顾他的反抗，就着那个动作把他从房间里拉了出去。

查尔斯被埃里克摔到了楼道里，安静的空间被一声闷响惊醒，鞋子蹭过地面的声音越发的刺耳，查尔斯像只被翻过身的乌龟，仰面朝上不停的挣动着，嘴里不停的呜呜着，看着痛苦异常。

埃里克迅速的返回医务室抓起水壶就走了出去，那面容冷峻，甚至泛着残忍，让站在一旁的汉克突然打了个冷汗。

一壶冷水全面浇下，查尔斯突然不动了，全身忽地开始发抖，甚至连唇齿都打颤，满是水珠的脸，分不清是鼻涕、泪珠还是冷水，微张的唇，微弱的呼救声，汉克甚至不忍去看，但脚下却像是被定住了一般，根本无法上前去阻止埃里克的暴行。

埃里克阴沉着脸，好不控制力度的将查尔斯拉了起来翻过身去，按到地上，纵使对方并不听话，却没办法反抗埃里克一丝一毫。

“绳子，快点！”埃里克怒吼出声，对一旁站着完全愣住的汉克。

“埃里克！查尔斯为什么变成这样！你这个……”汉克这才回过神来，反过来怒视埃里克。

“少TM废话！你不想让查尔斯自杀就给我快点！shit！”埃里克就像只野兽般的凶悍，似乎下一步就要猛扑上来咬断他的脖颈，并且干净利落。

汉克完全是下意识的走到箱子里拿出了绳子，这些为防止犯人因为疼痛或者某些刺激而捆绑起来的凶器，很粗长，他看着手里还带着坚硬麻质的绳索，不仅思索，给了他算不算助纣为虐，但也只是瞬间，经过刚刚的一番折腾，查尔斯此时绝对不是正常的。

看着艾力克敏捷快速的将查尔斯捆绑了起来，然后又把湿漉漉的人打横抱进了医务室放在椅子上，将手里还剩余的绳索，连着椅子一块绑在了一起，甚至双脚和脖颈都没有放过，重重的缠上了几层，白皙的皮肤瞬间是被勒红了，查尔斯也的确是没有一丝活动的余地，只得紧贴着椅子，发出哼哼的y I n声，其过程简洁而熟练，甚至连挣扎的时间都没给查尔斯留。

而丝毫动弹不得的查尔斯却觉得犹如万只蚂蚁在身上啃咬着，仿佛每个关节都圈养着百只甚至千只的昆虫，钻心的痛楚，大脑仿佛被蚊虫所侵占，不停的嗡嗡作响，血管里逆流的液体，似乎要从内撑破而出，皮肤里的昆虫成排的叫嚣着，滑动着，内痛外痒，甚至会每一个毛孔里钻出来，耳膜似乎被罩上了一层隔膜一般的，任何声音都是尖细的针刺，齐齐向他袭来，他痛苦不堪，又无法挣扎，浑身发冷，冷却了每个毛细组织，但身体自内脏处往外扑腾而出的岩浆仿佛要灼烧掉全部器官，他只能不停地抽动，不停的颤抖，不停的呜咽，那种折磨人的感觉，夺去了他的听觉、视觉、触觉甚至整个感官世界，眼前全是黑暗，耳边全是刺耳的尖叫，身上到处都是爪牙的痛抓。

“查尔斯……”汉克看着那个层层绕绕的绳索，和奄奄一息的教授，有些不忍的喊道。

“唔嗯……疼嗯……求……死……”汉克凑近去，才听到查尔斯断断续续的声线，心下突然一骇，猛然冲到了一旁的埃里克身边，上去就是一拳，正好给了对方结实的一击。

埃里克的脸毫无防备的被打到了另一边，他皱着眉，一边活动者脸颊，一边扭过头来，汉克甚至能看到那眼里冒出的火种燎原，却被对方生生压了下去，“别惹我，小医生，我控制不住自己会把你捏死。”

汉克扯住埃里克的领子，声音少有的凶恶，“你到底把他怎么了！你真会把他弄死的，你太残忍了，埃里克！”

“堵住他的嘴！滚开！”埃里克眼尖的看到查尔斯咬舌的动作，把汉克推开，情急之下将手伸到查尔斯的嘴里。

“唔唔唔唔……”查尔斯狠狠的咬了上去，一股血腥的味道充斥着口腔内部，他却完全感觉不到，咬肌和颌骨凭本能的和紧，埃里克忍着疼，脸上阴沉的模样越加明显，却没有抽出手。

“你的手会被咬断的！”汉克的医者之心完全爆发，捏住查尔斯的双颊，抽出埃里克的手，又塞入一个布团，才呼出一口气。

埃里克用眼示意汉克别过来，甩掉手掌的血液，用一旁的消毒纱布简单的擦了擦，止了血为止，又抬起头看了看查尔斯那蔫蔫的神情，似乎是折腾累了，此时已经完全一副瘫痪的样子。

“查尔斯……吸了毒品。”汉克的语气里甚至不带有疑问，只是一句陈述句。

埃里克从查尔斯的身上移开的视线，看着窗外的天空，而在他身侧的手已经紧紧握成拳，还未完全升上来的太阳，朝阳照在他的侧脸，阴影处显得格外深邃，汉克甚至在那面无表情的侧面，看出了溃堤的崩坏，似乎一面完美的钢铁，裂开了一道细纹，但却并不明显。

“查尔斯！！”安静的房间，突然被一声惊叫遽然打破，罗根从窗边走过来，脚步不徐不慢，很有规律。

眼皮上的光芒被挡住，一片黑暗笼罩下来，斯科特忽的睁开眼，正好和罗根探过来的视线相撞。

“……查尔斯呢？”斯科特沉默了一会，对着那个逆着光的存在，问道。

罗根错开点身子，让阳光顺着细缝打了进来，照射在斯科特还没完全睁开的眼上，晶亮的蓝色顺着光，折射到罗根的视线里。

“没死。”他淡淡的回答。

斯科特这才呼出一口气，重新闭上了双眼，身上的疼痛感一波一波的袭来，虽然早已经习惯了痛楚，他暗自忍了下去，却听罗根在耳边又说道。

“生不如死。”那声音中似乎还夹着点戏弄的意味，但斯科特还是上当了，他再次睁开眼，猛的冲撞进来的阳光刺得他眼生疼。

“什么意思！”他皱眉看着罗根，那动作还牵连着他的伤口，让他闷哼出声。

“塞巴斯蒂安 肖掌管着整个国家的黑暗系统，垄断整个国家的黑手党之父，你当过警察应该明白这其中的关系。”罗根背过身去，默默的陈述着“很简单，他要谁死谁必须死，何况是一个没有背景的大学教授。”

“我不懂，这不可能，查尔斯怎么会跟……埃里克！”斯科特惊呼。

“呵……他之所以这么做完全是给埃里克一个警告罢了，我早就有告诫你，新来的几个犯人不简单，只是没想到……”罗根似乎迟疑了一下“我还是高估了z h e n g f u的实力，查尔斯现在被注射的毒品是他们新研发出来的，应该是第一批，这小教授很不幸的做了小白鼠。”

斯科特感觉浑身的疼痛完全的翻了出来，或者说，他已经无法使力去支撑这个自己放松的身体，瘫软在床上，却无法再说出下一句话，他自然明白其中的曲折和黑暗，最后只好狠狠的咒骂“该死的埃里克。”

“斯特克，有些时候你所认定的正义并不是真的，就如你看到的也是假象一般。”罗根难得如此认真跟斯科特说话，“所以，别犯糊涂，我和埃里克不是你能撼动的，我想你明白我的意思。”

脚步声逐渐走远，斯科特赶走脑中烦扰的吵闹声，紧闭双眼，却依旧压不下身体的疼痛。

第二十六章 歉疚的吻

红色的液体在整片窗户完全透视的情况下，被阳光照射出一道晶莹的红线，映在汉克明亮的镜片上，像是镀了一层光。

桌子上一排瓶瓶罐罐，汉克一会拿起这个晃动一下，一会拿起那个透着阳光看，汗珠从额头滑下来，却被他完全忽略了，手忙脚乱的摆弄着那些颜色不一的液体。

“研究出来解药了吗？”大门被人从外面打开，斯科特的声音随着脚步声传了进来。

“挺麻烦的，无法完全分解开，只能逐一打散du品的分子，不过照这程度来看，程序复杂点，时间久点，破解应该是没什么问题的，所幸查尔斯只被注册了一次。”汉克一脸认真，托了托眼镜，回过头看这斯科特“这个毒品如果被摄入过多就不只是上瘾这么简单了，它能篡改人的大脑，给中区神经相当大的刺激，所以做这个du品的人一定有相当大的野心。那么，埃里克，我想我有权知道查尔斯到底是得罪了谁，或者……你得罪了谁！”

坐在窗前的埃里克似乎对他们的话题没有丝毫兴趣，双眼一动不动的看着被结实绑在床上的查尔斯，面无表情的脸上看不出丝毫情绪，连眼底冷色的灰蒙也好似涂上了一层隔离膜一般，拒人于千里之外。

“就算你不说我也知道，查尔斯会进DARKNESS里绝不可能是他犯了什么QJ n u e待儿童，在这里只有你有一手遮天的本事，不用深想我也明白，不论因为什么，你太残忍了埃里克！”汉克重重放下手中的瓶子，一脸愤怒的走到埃里克低垂着的头前，“他只是一个大学教授，前途本可以一片光明，就因为你！现在又因为你变成了这幅样子，我实在想象不到查尔斯会得罪你哪一点。”

如果是往常汉克绝不会跟埃里克这样说话，可看着在床上被五花大绑的查尔斯，苍白的脸丝毫看不出以往乐观的样子，紧闭的眼睛似乎再也不能绽放出如宝石般的晶亮，他真的觉得心痛了，就像是一颗生长在阳光下面向太阳积极上进的向日葵，带给人们温暖和希望，某一天却被人没有丝毫理由的折断，仿佛在也看不到那颗金黄色的花瓣在微风下摇摆。

站了许久，根本没得到任何回复，汉克突然不知该如何说下面的话，喘着粗气看着目中无人的埃里克，最后也放弃般的叹了口气，他也知道自己完全没有任何能力去对抗这个男人。

“叩叩叩”门外突然想起了敲门声，阻断了埃里克难得的温情。

“万磁王。”门并未推开，火焰的声音从门外响起，低声喊了句。

“有什么事过几天再说。”埃里克看着紧闭的木门，吩咐道。

门外沉默了一会才回了句知道了，紧接着是渐行渐远的脚步声。

斯科特一脸疑惑的表情上下打量了下埃里克，然后用连自己都不相信的语气说了句“你不是爱上查尔斯了吧。”

“你觉得呢？”埃里克似乎也觉得很好笑似的，站直身体眯着眼睛看了过去，视线过于凌冽。

“呵……太好笑了。”斯科特摇了摇头，一脸的不相信，“完全不可能，你这样的人，就算是死也是为了自己，和罗根一样，你们只能看到自己，哪里会知道什么爱不爱的。”

汉克感受着屋里急剧下降的温度，连忙转过身，继续研究他的du品。

埃里克似乎对这个问题也没什么兴趣，转过身去看着窗外，阳光照在他的脸侧，甚至连每一根毛孔都如此清晰真实，斯考特也转回视线，心下暗暗腹诽自己刚刚的冲动，根本毫无意义。

午后的医务室，暖暖的阳光从地上跳跃到房顶，安静的空间里只剩下太阳披洒下来的光子，顽皮的四处活动着，丝毫不见疲惫，窗台上的花朵扬起茎身，似乎在遥望着床上的查尔斯，花瓣上的水滴被阳光照射出一抹晶亮，淡蓝色的异常漂亮。

直到一声低吟声打破了安静的房间，三个男人同一时间看象床铺，蔚蓝色的海域慢慢冲上海岸，终于完全曝露在阳光下，闪现着透明色的浅蓝水花。

“oh！MY God！你终于醒了。”汉克一脸惊喜的看着查尔斯还在迷蒙状态的眸子和那明显病态的脸，发自内心的说道“你真是吓坏我了。”

斯科特站在一旁，明显的呼了一口气，但显然他并不是那种会表白的男人，只是用关切的眸子看着查尔斯。

埃里克倚在窗台上，依旧是一副冷漠的样子，低着头像是沉思，又像是在看着查尔斯。

“oh，汉克，我头好痛。”查尔斯眨了眨眼，那浪潮随着他的动作若隐若现，他皱着眉，有些苦恼的说道“浑身好痛，我怎么动不了？”

汉克抱歉的看着查尔斯，拿着一个针管走了过来，晃了晃手里的东西，似乎不知道该如何开口，但还是用比较隐晦的词语说道“实际上你得病了，我必须要给你打一针才可以放开你身上的绳子。”

查尔斯本就皱在一起的眉头此时更加紧凑，疑惑的看了看汉克，又将眸子移动到斯科特的身上，“我……好像想起了什么。”

眼前突然一黑，一只冰冷的好似刚从冷藏室里拿出来的手，毫无温度的放在了他的脸上，阻挡了阳光和大海的亲密接触，查尔斯刚想抗议，却听到那低沉的声音说道“先给他注射。”

汉克踌躇了一会还是决定听从埃里克的话，当尖锐的针头碰到查尔斯的肌肤时，似乎瞬间就勾起了他所有的回忆，他突然大声呼喊“不！不！拿开！汉克！”

“查尔斯，你别激动，这是我刚配的解药，不会有任何痛苦，如果幸运的话，注射几次你就好了。”汉克耐心的解释着，虽然查尔斯身体不能动，但是肌肉紧绷一样不能将药水打入血液里，弄不好还会把针头折在里面，那样更糟糕。

“汉克，把它拿开，我不需要。”查尔斯全身都僵硬起来，焦急的声线里还夹杂这颤抖，让汉克一阵不忍。

“快点，你想看他自杀吗？”埃里克的手心因为覆在查尔斯的脸上，肌肤相碰间，产生了一层薄薄的汗水，湿润了彼此。

“可……他不放松，我没办法……”汉克为难的看着埃里克已经越来越难看的脸。

埃里克突然抬起手，低下头，再次阻断了阳光和查尔斯之间任何缝隙，深深的吻住了那微张的唇，虽然冷漠的不近人情，却又让人发自内心的感受到，埃里克的愧疚，和那说不出的歉意，全都揉进了这个以爱为名的吻。

查尔斯不知是吓得还是惊讶，瞪大的双眼，蓝色的海面全部映透着那灰色湖底，唇舌之间，纠缠的双舌，埃里克丝毫不给查尔斯一点反应的空隙，慢慢软下来的身子，和放空的大脑，让他无法注意手臂上已经渐渐融入血液的液体。

阳光充满了埃里克抬起头的空间里，查尔斯红润的唇微张着，那双蓝色眸还停留在不可置信的神情里，看着那灰色的湖底渐渐远离自己的视线。

获得了自由的年轻教授慌忙的想下床证实自己的双腿还灵不灵活，却被半麻的身体阻断了想法，被捆绑的地方又红又肿，血液不流通的后遗症，就是一旦放松开就犹如上千万个细针一起扎入皮肤里，那种细小的痛楚不严重却也无法忽视。

“有不舒服的感觉吗？”汉克抿了抿唇，有些不太自信的问道。

“觉得头不是那么晕了，谢谢你我的朋友。”查尔斯翘起嘴角，真诚的看着汉克，又觉得有些抱歉的“不好意思，刚刚我……真的很怕。”

“我能理解。”汉克点了点头，似乎放心了，又转身去看他的研究成果。

“斯科特，你没事吗？”查尔斯看着斯特克脸上明显的几处伤痕，皱着眉头“抱歉，我实在太弱了。”

斯科特摇了摇头表示没事，然后又有些开玩笑的说道“既然你醒了，我也该走了，总不能三个罪犯全都呆在医务室啊，有点太自由了。”

转过身去的斯科特眼底突然蒙上一层肃静，暗自坚定，迈开步子，一边走出房间一边想道：事情还是快点结束的好，太想见到琴，国家权威不可能出错，况且在这样下去，牵连的人会越来越多。

身体渐渐回复了行动能力，查尔斯有些尴尬的转过头去，看着埃里克的背影，低低的说了声“谢谢。”

不管埃里克听没听到，他也没指望会听到回答。

安静了一下午的医务室，太阳也渐渐抽走了他的留恋，三个沉浸在自己思想里的人都没有开口说一句话，但危险还是会随着时间一点一点的渗入到四周，当你发现的时候，似乎只剩下拼命拯救这个最极端的办法，人生就是如此，安逸的时候总会当头一棒，让你瞬间就模糊了大脑，忘记了自己的处境，或是随波阻流或是逆行而上。

第二十七章 温柔的制住

透过光滑的玻璃，指针一点一点的往上攀爬，在顺着表格向下跳动，一圈一圈从不感疲惫的围着表盘萦绕，发出一声声悦耳的钟刻声，在这静谧的房间里，显得异常响亮。

苍白色的墙壁，看起来有些怠倦无力，明亮的灯光大喇喇的照射在上面，总让人有种晃眼的视觉感，查尔斯盯着墙壁上最亮的那一块，旁边就是一个看起来并不大也不新的挂表，镜片反射出来的光照，似乎有些视觉疲劳般的，蓝色的海面瞬间被薄薄的眼皮盖上，有些酸涩，也许该好好休息了，可……

那波澜不惊的湖水一瞬不瞬的正注视着他，让他有些坐如针毡，又不知该如何开口，空气里除了钟刻声还环绕着一股说不出的尴尬情绪。

“还不休息？”埃里克沉稳成熟的声线打破了平静表层，“还是有光你睡不着？”

看到要将灯关上的埃里克，查尔斯突然发出声音喝止住“等等，我……我还不是很困。”

“OK，那面墙有什么？”埃里克将目光转移到先前查尔斯一直关注的墙壁，略带疑惑的问道。

“没有……我也……不清楚。”查尔斯有些苦恼，其实他也不知道原因。

又是一阵沉默，四周又陷入了另一个瓶颈，安静而诡异，不似先前的尴尬，似乎还融入了纷扰杂乱，总有什么在无形中牵引着，或者是逼迫着，让人不舒服。

“不把我绑起来，可以吗？”查尔斯斟酌了一下，犹豫着还是问出了口。

埃里克不解又好笑的看着查尔斯，“怎么？喜欢被绑起来？”

……查尔斯干脆转过身侧躺，完全背对着埃里克，这样赌气的小动作，竟然让埃里克勾起了唇角，常年紧绷似乎早就失去表情的男人，甚至连眼睛里的湖水都开始出现了涟漪，虽然微小。

‘啪’黑幕突然降临，明亮瞬间消失，只有窗帘后躲避的暗哑月光，随后脚步声越来越近，身后的床凹陷了一块，一个温热的身体突然贴了上来，查尔斯呼吸都开始变得缓慢，紧张。

窄小的床铺和越渐僵硬的背，埃里克灼炙的呼吸喷洒到查尔斯的耳廓，略重的手牢牢的压住他的腰，密切无缝的两句身体，在朦胧的光下，尤为亲昵。

均匀的呼吸声慢慢从身前传了出来，埃里克终于闭上了双眼，掩盖住月光下的湖色。

无数的尖声乱语慢慢的渗透入他的耳中，血液开始快速的流动，万蚁穿心般的急促而袭，本来平静无忧的梦，被尖锐的利器渐渐刺入他的身体，每一寸皮肤都蔓延痛楚。

“啊……呜呜……嗯……”埃里克被身前短促而疲惫的s h e n y I n惊醒，被自己紧缚的男人，正不停的扭动身体。

“查尔斯？查尔斯！”埃里克在他耳边呼喊着，却得不到丝毫回应。

“嗯……啊啊……啊啊……”挣扎的动作越来越大，埃里克环在他腰间的手似乎已经无法压制住，呼吸声越来越快速，呓语声也越来越痛苦。

埃里克冷静的翻过身，将查尔斯死死的他在身下，从床下抽出准备好的绳索，利落的将他的手绑在床铺两边，不断起伏的胸口，使出全力踢动的双腿，让本就没多少耐性的埃里克决定采取更坚决的办法，或许打晕他更方便些。

“呜呜呜……别……绑我……埃里……克，难……难受……”查尔斯断断续续的说出几个字，似乎那种折磨已经侵入心肺。

查尔斯此时鼻音浓重，埃里克不难想象那双蓝色宝石，此时溢出晶莹剔透的泪珠，失去了光泽的眸子，似乎让人心都会跟着疼惜。

埃里克将查尔斯的双腿压在身侧，伸手敏捷的将他的裤子脱下，解开他的上衣，又脱掉自己的衣服，第一次坦诚相见的两个身体，炙热又温烫，查尔斯的痛呼一直未停止，埃里克俯下身贴上那张即便昏暗也依旧能看清的红润嘴唇，胸膛和胸膛的碰撞，彼此过度着对方的温度，既柔和又激烈。

埃里克一只手按着查尔斯乱动的腿，另一只手从对方的勃颈处一直慢慢的向下滑动，直到蛰伏在黑色中的下T，满是老茧的手掌，并不温柔的揉搓着，很少被触碰的地方显然受不了这样的刺激，即便是身体里多么的疼痛，该有的反应还是渐渐明显起来，查尔斯的呼吸显然开始急剧加速，原本的痛y I n从两人唇间的细缝中似乎也溢出了一丝黏腻感，吞咽不下的口水，顺着下颚流淌到颈窝处。

查尔斯此时的感觉既痛楚又愉悦，双重夹击，身体里的尖锐物体和下T的快感冲突，让他受不了的呜咽出声，蓄满海水的眸子，瞬间湿了整个耳后，耳中一直徘徊的刺耳声也变得开始粗重起来，埃里克的手就像是带有某种魔力一般，所到之处全都燃起了一片不小得火种。

身体渐渐放松下来，埃里克顺着白皙的胸膛吻住罂粟，牙齿咬磨，像是一股股小频率的电流，从胸前一直蔓延到各个脉动，让查尔斯不自觉的低y I n出声，被毒品所侵占的身体，似乎正在一点一点的脱离沼泽，慢慢浮上水面。

埃里克一只手抚慰着查尔斯的下T，一只手挼搓着他的t u n部，查尔斯有些受不了这样的快感，被绑住的身体不住的晃动，拉扯着床头发出异响声。

也许是前戏太过仔细小心，埃里克完全进入的时候查尔斯也没有做出过多的反抗，只是嘴里的声音大了些，瞬间幻化成兽的埃里克，完全展现了强取豪夺的姿态，摒弃了最开始的温和，深入浅出的撞击着，甚至这单薄的床都要受不住一般的，吱呀作响。

“嗯嗯……埃……埃里克……轻……轻点……唔唔……”无助摇动的身体，嘴里下意识的发着求饶的轻哼。

埃里克抱住查尔斯的身体，将头埋入他的脖颈间，下t不断的进攻，丝毫没有减慢，y I n m i的湿润声从两人相交处传出，暧昧而充满了诱惑。

呼吸声、s h e n y I n声混成一个音频，朦胧的光局限照射着床边，镀上了一层光芒，埃里克背上的汗珠发着金黄的闪光，像是微弱的薄纱下的萤火虫，一闪一闪的发着他最大的温暖。

很多东西，只有你走进了看清了才能发现他的独一无二，但当你将它放在心上，就再也无法放开，哪怕过程艰辛。

酸腐刺鼻的味道一股一股的传入嗅觉，不耐的翻个身，斯科特在漆黑的牢房里叹了一口气，手里紧紧攥着的纸条，被他反复揉搓了很多次，似乎烦闷的心就如那褶皱的纸张，无法说清道明，也无法展平无痕。

回到牢房的途中，一个狱警交到他手上的纸条，是那个男人，威廉史崔克。

在床上辗转反侧了良久，烦躁的坐了起来，趁着从小窗爬进来的月光，又看了一遍纸条，上面有些字甚至已经模糊不清，但他还是看了一遍又一遍。

“琴……我还能再见到你吗。”空寂的声音，寥寥冰冷的扩散在四周。

他站到地面上，眯着眼冲着月光处看了一会，踱步走到窗前，伸出手摸了摸窗台上的水泥，眼神突然变得坚定，“一定会的。”

一只黑色硬壳虫，还在不断的攀爬着，斯科特突然蹲下身子，就像是之前查尔斯那样，发呆的看着那只笨重的虫子，坚持不懈的实现自己的梦，虽然每一次都会重重的跌到地上，如此反复，周而复始。

第二十八章 过度

一夜未眠，浑浑噩噩的迎接了清早第一瞬晨光，顺着窄小的窗照射进来，流连在斯科特有些疲惫的脸上，胡渣满布，看起来有些沧桑。

眯着眼静坐了一会，才撑着地面站起来，拍拍身上的尘土，空气中的细小颗粒都被阳光映照的无所遁形，徘徊在流光中，斯科特越过那束尘土，走到水池边洗脸漱口，从身上摸索出一个白色纸条展开，又死死的揉成团，顺着水流冲入排水管。

和往常一样的熙攘，犯人们如鱼灌出，吃完早餐上工的上工，劳作的劳作，又是忙碌的一天。

“斯科特！监狱长叫你。”狱警站在铁门外呵道。

离犯人的监狱楼越来越远，四周也渐渐安静下来，斯科特看着走在前面的狱警，突然开口道，“不是罗根派你来的。”

前面的狱警闻言突然哼了一声，停下脚步，转头看着他“我还没有胆子冒充监狱长。”

“罗根想叫我不会让一个人来，他知道我不会不抵抗，而且，很显然你不是狱警，因为在这里没有狱警会直呼犯人的名字，虽然我不知道你是怎么混过罗根的眼进入这里来，但那都跟我无关。”斯科特双手环胸看着眼前的人，“有什么话就在这说吧，不然一会罗根看到了，你我都不好。”

男人似乎有些意外，之前的不屑中现在又夹杂着一丝异样“有些事你不需要知道，你现在要去见罗根是事实，别忘了你的任务，虽然表面上很平和，暗地里的凶险，很快就会山雨欲来，所以你要抓紧时间。”

“我不是你们的棋子，我有我自己的想法，告诉威廉史崔克，他不是我的上级，我想做的事不需要别人命令！还有，我要见琴。”斯科特皱了下眉，语气不善。

“将军说了，只要你做好这件事，绝对会给你你想得到的任何东西，包括官复原职。”男人点头，也不在意斯科特话语的苛刻，说道。

斯科特没回话，越过男人继续往前走，人总是面对着各种选择题，其实无论你选对还是选错，可能结局都是一样的，只不过总有人喜欢看着你在命运中挣扎，而你却不知自己只是一件消遣品罢了。

脚下的步子很慢，脑海中不停闪现的画面，亲和罗根快速的翻滚着，纠缠不清的三个人，有时候他也不知道，如何去理清这段关系，或者他也想不通，到底是什么关系，剪不断理还乱，是从何时开始这种复杂的情感，但无论如何都要见到琴。

“监狱长在吗？”斯科特站在罗根的门前对着旁边站岗的狱警问道。

“呦，这是主动觐见？”狱警眯着猥x I e的眼，看起来让人心生厌恶。

斯科特皱眉，对方连忙摇摇手，意有所指“快进吧快进吧，我可不敢得罪BOSS的枕边人啊。”

推门进入，将烦扰挥之门外，踱步走进屋内。

昏暗的四周，窗帘还没完全拉起，只有几束光线从细缝中照射进来，本就空挡的房间，此时显得有些低沉，他轻咳了一声，继续往里走。

被角斜掉在床边，一只粗壮的手臂放在鹅绒被上，熟睡的脸孔，微皱着眉，平日里总是梳理整齐的发，此时看起来有些凌乱，均匀的呼吸从鼻中呼出，壮硕的胸膛l u o露在空气中，下半身被被子隐去，但也能想象到结实强壮的双腿此时一定紧绷着，显露着它的肌肉纹理。

斯科特试着又轻咳了一声，罗根依旧没有反应，很难想象这个男人会有睡得这么熟的时候，他抬起头看了看天花板上的水晶吊灯，突然像想起什么似得，快步走到窗边，哗啦一声，拉开了窗帘，刹那间，一大片阳光倾洒入室，金灿灿的耀人眼球，整个房间都亮了起来。

“唔……谁TM的……斯科特？”刺眼的光流连在罗根的眼皮上，活跃的跳动着，眯着眼带着浓重鼻音的罗根，支起了上身，看象窗户边。

“监狱长大人该起床了。”斯科特倚在窗边，语气有些懒散。

“这么早，就忍不住想被艹了？”罗根惯有的粗鲁，毫不避人的下床，浑身赤 l u o的站在地面上。

斯科特不自在的别过眸子，斜面擦过蓝眼中的阳光下，似乎也带了点薄荷蓝。

“查尔斯到底怎么进来的？”斯科特逆着光，面部看起来很阴沉。

“怎么突然问起这个了？”罗根趴了趴头上的发，一边晃动着脖子，一边穿裤子。

“即便你不说我也能猜到一二，埃里克不会在这里呆很久，也许他随时就可以走，查尔斯怎么办？”斯科特抬起手揉了揉眉心，“你们想拿他当挡箭牌？”

罗根突然嗤笑出声，“你觉得可能吗？那小教授能挡什么？不过就是埃里克的宠物罢了。”

斯科特突然窜上来给了罗根一拳，毫无防备的男人正面受击，翻倒在地，怒吼“你TM疯了！”

“对！罗根！你们太肆意妄为了！人的命在你们眼里都这么不值钱吗！你知道查尔斯差点就死了！其实……”斯科特突然坐在地上，浑身像是无力一般，“看到他这么难受，我更希望他已经死掉。”

“选上你了，就别想逃，斯科特你很明白，就算你拼尽全力也帮不了那个教授。”罗根也坐了起来，看着斯科特包含悲伤的眸，“你以为这里多干净？你以为我一个人能掌权整个DARKNESS？”

斯科特看着罗根的眼，不知为何竟然从里面看到一丝不明的情愫，只有面对心爱的人才会流露出这样的神情，就像是触碰了什么他根本就不想知道的秘密，慌乱的将目光移开，“你和埃里克互相勾结，被情报局知道……”

“呵……”罗根站起身，挡住了照射在斯科特身上的阳光，“你想扳倒我？”

斯科特立刻垂下头，心下闪过很多话语，都让他压了下去，冷静的抬起头“我只是一个犯人，能做什么。”

罗根站在他的面前，光圈在罗根的四周包裹着，闪闪发光，然后他听到他说“斯科特，我不会放开你，今天我是监狱长你是囚犯，就算以后你我变成了正邪对立，结局也一样。”

斯科特还来不及细想，一股强烈的光趁着罗根离开的脚步，全部袭来，让他不得不闭上双眼，躲避阳光，温热笼罩全身，却让他从心底发出强烈的寒意，但也让他更坚定了心底的想法。

查尔斯醒来就看见前面紧贴着的温热胸膛，相交紧缠的两句身体，灼烫的触感在四周悄然升起，盖至肩膀上的被将两人裹在一起，肌肤相碰间，似乎有股分不开的湿腻感。

“埃……埃里克……”查尔斯喊道，似乎夜晚用力过度，喉咙因为出声的波动很不舒服，声线嘶哑黯然。

埃里克搂紧了怀里的人，感受着两人身体中互相流窜的温暖。

“我想洗澡。”查尔斯被埃里克禁锢在胸前，闷闷的声音从怀里传出。

拉过床单将查尔斯围住，埃里克下床，横抱起白色被团。

“啊！喂……”查尔斯一惊，身体已经离开床铺“我自己能走！”

埃里克并不理会，看起来脸色并不好，但还是将查尔斯带到了隔壁的单人淋浴间，这里本来是汉克的个人专用，里面的用品十分齐全，不得不说汉克的确是个享受生活的人。

站在地上的瞬间，查尔斯只觉双腿无力发软，如果不是扶着旁边的墙，真不知道会不会丢脸的直接跌坐在地上，水声突至，哗哗的响起，热气渐渐扩散到四周，暖洋洋的。

想起刚刚埃里克竟然用那种方式将自己抱过来，脸上一阵温热，不知道是不是因为这浴室里的四散的蒸汽，白雾中，一抹红霞爬上了查尔斯的脸颊，无人发现。

潮湿的气息混着适度的热水，从头淋到脚，皮肤上每一个毛孔都争先恐后的睁开到极致，贪婪的感受着水的滋润，查尔斯抬起头，任水珠喷洒下来，打在他脆弱的眼皮上，滑落下来，有些甚至融入了海水里，却让他觉得畅快自得。

一阵阵的白雾升腾而起，浴室里越来越暖和，埃里克在一旁脱掉裤子也挤了进来，查尔斯这才回过神来，眼神里带着疑惑，看着埃里克。

埃里克将查尔斯挤在墙壁上，紧贴的胸膛，在流泻的水柱下，两人交织在一起的视线，甚至不知道是谁先主动亲吻上另一个人，当唇和唇融合在一起时，仿佛世界都停止了一般，甚至能听到水渍声，水流划过两人相接的地方，似乎也阻断不了两人的亲密，自动分开，从四周的皮肤上滚落而下。

呼吸越见粗重，查尔斯最先放弃，小口喘息着，水糊住了鼻，让他不得不张开嘴大口喘气，透过水帘中看象那张深迥的五官，湿热的空气，飘动着一股说不清的暧昧。

埃里克转身从瓶瓶罐罐中挤出一些洗发乳，将查尔斯拉出水柱，双手胡乱的柔上了棕色的湿发，混着残留在上的润湿，白色的泡沫渐渐发起，洗发露像四周弥漫着香气，香甜腻人，查尔斯双眼有些不自在的乱看，心脏处就像是住进了一个小鼓，一直在敲，埃里克根本没做过这种事，好几次弄疼了查尔斯，直到整个头都变成了白色状，有些还顺着脸颊滑到了脖颈,蔓延成一条乳白色的沫状。

第二十九章 你不是你，我不是我

前所未有的平静，日子像是月历表上一页一页翻过的纸张，有些重要的事情会用笔轻轻的标注上，也有些你会完全扔掉，然而不管那些你在意的还是不在意的都会随着纸张的翻页而变成了回忆。

这间小小的医务室成了查尔斯的常驻地，没有完全清除的毒素，身体一直处于虚弱的状态，时不时还要防御他发作，整天忙里忙外研究药物的汉克，每天都会准点报道的斯科特，还有不定时出现的埃里克，全都成了这个医务室的常客，这完全是前所未有的景象。

当汉克再次跟查尔斯表明自己要出去一趟，为他采买一些医务室里稀缺的药物时，查尔斯也不知道心里到底是什么感觉，强烈的感受着身后来自埃里克的视线，甚至不敢回过头去一探清楚。

“要去多久呢？我还在这里帮你看着医务室吗？”查尔斯坐在床上，干净圆润的脚趾被阳光照射的近乎透明，l u o露出来的一小节脚踝，似乎还有白皙耀眼的错觉。

“不会太久，你先别回牢里，你目前的情况还不稳定，还是先帮我看着点医务室吧。”汉克揉了揉有些发酸肩膀，突然把视线转移到埃里克的身上，有些紧张的拖了拖眼镜，意有所指的“我不想回来时，在看到这种意外发生。”

埃里克回瞪了一眼汉克，冰冷的湖中似乎有种被月光穿透的触感，泛着一股凉意。

查尔斯也回过头去看了眼埃里克，总觉得有什么东西改变了，不知道是视线里的复杂情绪，还是接近时黏腻的触感，或是那颗被牢牢攥紧的心，但无论因为什么，都让他觉得不舒服，甚至对那种感觉有些恐慌，想要逃跑，越远越好。

“还不走？”埃里克冷硬质感的声线，催促着已经收拾好东西的汉克。

汉克一愣，摸了摸头发，似乎有些不好意思，才道“那我走了，最晚一周我就回来，那个……桌子上的药瓶里是查尔斯的缓解剂，如果他实在坚持不住了就给他吃一个，别再……那个……”他想说别再做那种事了，可看到埃里克的越发冰冷的眸子，他头皮有些发麻，摸摸鼻子给了查尔斯一个担忧的眼神，在对方微微点头之后才离开医务室。

关门声轻轻的传了过来，房间里的空气似乎又变的稀薄，自从中毒后的查尔斯深切的发现自己和埃里克之间的变化，绝对不是微妙可以形容的，甚至有些晴天霹雳让他难以接受，他有时候实在搞不懂埃里克的想法，似乎对方及其喜欢这种一会施虐一会呵护的相处方式，他对埃里克的怕似乎也慢慢减退了一些，甚至有些不懂自己现在的感觉，或者说，当一个人在孤独无助的时候，更容易相信一个人，依赖一个人，盲目的服从，让他有些摸不清道不明。

安静的房间传出查尔斯的轻声叹息，二十几年没有这样思考深层复杂的事情，让他有些难以消化，果然智商高不代表情商高。

“和我在一间房里让你觉得为难？”埃里克突来的问句让查尔斯有些措手不及，更何况是这种史无前例的问话方式，话语里甚至包含了请问的意味。

“呃……埃里克，我可以这样喊你？”查尔斯的神经有些紧绷，抿了抿唇。

“然后？”埃里克直视着那个低着头看囚服裤子的男人，反问。

“我们……我们可以……我们现在……”查尔斯想了很多种问话的方式，却发现都无法表达出心里的那种忐忑。

“什么。”埃里克眉头微皱，不耐烦的向着查尔斯走了过去，站在床前，面对着窗户，那朵欣欣向荣的花正在享受着温暖的阳光，似乎在无形的摆动着自己的枝叶。

“我不知道，我脑子有些乱，好多事情……都……我不喜欢这种感觉。”查尔斯摇摇头，像是一只迷路的小兽，站在一片错综复杂的森林前，迷惘着，似乎连下一步该往哪个方向走都无法辨别。

过了良久，身边的床被重力压陷入一块，面对他而坐的埃里克静静的看了他一会，才开口，低沉富有磁性的声线，好似一块没有任何棱角的光滑昂贵的大理石，让人觉得既沉稳又带有一股高贵的视觉吸引“我会进来，是为了躲一个人，以我目前的实力根本无法与他抗衡，可是查尔斯，你要明白，有些事即便你做不到，还是要用尽全部的能力，哪怕失去再多也要撑下去，这残酷的现实，不会有人因为你的柔弱而停下脚步，他们只会狠狠的踩着你，直到你的血肉都变为铺路石。”

查尔斯惊讶于埃里克这番话的寓意，他瞬间就想到了那天两人在浴室里的情景，埃里克光l u o的身体上，大大小小的疤痕，有些及其霸道，似乎是受到过深度的摧残，烫伤、刀伤、甚至还有枪伤，他抬起头看着埃里克，嘴蠕动了一下，还是没有说出什么。

“怕我？”灰色的湖水被窗外的温暖照耀出一圈金黄色的光晕，似乎并不冰冷森人，蔚蓝色的海面波动了一下又一下，才点了点头。

埃里克似乎并不生气，嘴角扬起一个弧度，“出去后想做什么？”

这种在平常不过的话语似乎并不适合从埃里克的嘴里说出来，查尔斯呆了一会才回过神来，“不知道，也许我再也出不去了，你呢？出去后想做什么？找那个人报仇？”

午后的阳光似乎有些炙热，埃里克将上衣扣子解开了几个，露出了精壮的胸口，眸子突然变得阴冷起来“什么事情都会解决，我都能解决。”

那越加危险的表情让查尔斯觉得这熟悉的样子好像又回到的最初的那种岌岌可危，似乎湖面上刮起了一篇不小的旋风，残卷了所有的温暖，驱赶了所有的情感，只剩下一片冰冷的灰质。

查尔斯不知该如何说下句话，似乎面对这个强势的男人，他丧失了语言功能一般，只有听对方说或者沉默这两条选择，或许人本身就有深层的奴x I n g，所以当收到压迫时为了保全自己总会挑选最适合的哪怕并不是最好的办法，然久而久之，就被那种感觉所渲染，甚至有些根深蒂固。

“其实，我还是觉得有其他更好的解决办法，埃里克当你双手沾满血腥的时候，你自己不会厌倦自己？或者……即便你杀了他，随着而来的只有虚无，根本不会带来快感，你只是被自己的思想所束缚……呃……”

“你什么都不懂！”查尔斯的话还未说完，就被埃里克一只手按到了床上，勃颈上的疼痛感越渐加深，查尔斯下意识的用双手去掰，却完全没有作用。

狂风大作的湖面，似乎整个眸子都变成了金属的灰色，不带一丝属于人x I n g的感情，那施压的力度甚至带着夺去生命的力度，前一秒还平静谈话的样子完全颠覆，连准备时间都没有，瞬间变化。

“我真应该杀了你。”埃里克略微松力的手，看着那双蓝色的眸子，语气似乎都充满了冬天的气息。

“咳咳咳……”完全侵入的空气，像一颗颗细碎的小针，扎到查尔斯的肺里，让他不得不咳出声来，海面涌起一个个小小的漩涡，查尔斯后怕的神情里还带着一丝疑惑。

“我应该杀了你的，查尔斯，留着你对谁都没有好处。”埃里克眯着眼，不知是被阳光照的，还是怕那些眼里好似锐气的剑会射出来伤到查尔斯，“肖已经对你动手，就算不死在我的手里，也不会好过。”

查尔斯平复呼吸，不解的看着埃里克，随后才发出有些沙哑的声音“我被注射药物是因为你。”

埃里克突然将身子压了下来，罩在查尔斯的上方，看着那双眼里渐渐消失的小挣扎，“所以，不在我身边你会死的更惨。”

查尔斯移开了视线，“那我会死在这里。”

埃里克没有回答这个问题，看了查尔斯一会后，俯下身将脸埋入他的耳廓边，微热的湿气，“如果我不能保你，我会毫不犹豫先杀了你。”

查尔斯不知道自己是怎么进入黑暗中的，只知道埃里克那句话好像他沉重的身子，一直压在他的身上久久没有下来。

浑身酸软的躺在柔软的床上，听着不远处门外传来的水声，斯科特失笑，这次完全是自己送上门来的，罗根似乎洗好了，衣服穿戴的窸窣声，随后是大门关闭后他吩咐手下的命令声。

“醒来后，送回牢房。”  
“是”

平静了一会，斯科特才慢慢爬了起来，拖着麻木的腰腿部下床站到房间的中央看着头顶的天花板，这绝对是一个高难度的事情，但机会仅此一次，不容失败。

慢慢把窗帘全部拉上，整个房间都暗了下来，只有微微的热光透过窗帘的朦胧，打开水晶灯，璀璨的亮光四下照射，斯科特看着房间里每个角落的摆设，将视线定格在扣在桌子上的一个玻璃制品，他连忙走过去翻过来，竟是一面镜子，他反手将镜子照相水晶灯，竟然在对面的墙壁上反射出一道光线。

斯科特快速的走了过去，为了不惊动门外的狱警，他只是用手轻轻的摸了摸墙壁，透过霓虹般五彩的光照，墙壁上的亮点异常艳丽。

第三十章 浮出水面

建筑物、大树、房屋、人、全都在视线里飞快的向后倒去，风无尽的刮入眸中耳中，似乎只有闭着眼横冲直撞，呼吸声越来越重，甚至整个世界只剩下了他的喘息，然而手里传来的温度告诉他，无论如何都不可以停下，趁着还有些力气，至少要跑进一个安全的地方。

繁华的街头，窜息不止的人群中，两抹身影一前一后的奔跑着，完全不顾四周人的异样眼光，紧牵的手一直未放开，那感觉就像是一对穿梭在水中的鸳鸯，紧紧跟随不离不弃。

“呼呼呼呼……”窄小的破旧楼栋间，汉克贴在墙壁上，小心翼翼的看着外面的景象，早已远离的城市的喧嚣，这里极度安静，四周只围绕着他们彼此的呼吸声。

“追上来了吗？”同样贴着墙的瑞雯，满脸的笑容，金黄色的发好似撒了一层阳光般的耀眼，他呼着气，同样气喘吁吁。

“应该没有，oh！my god……终于甩掉了！”汉克松了口气，闭上眼，似乎全身的每个紧绷的神经都瞬间放开了。

“汉克，你从没告诉过我，你是个侦探！”瑞雯眯着泛灰蓝色的眸子，两个苹果肌因为嘴唇的洋溢而鼓起，看起来十分可爱。

“当然不是，我只是个医生。”汉克平静下来后，抬起手拖了拖眼镜，认真的解释道。

“那你怎么察觉有人在跟踪我？”瑞雯离开墙面，深呼了一口气，老旧的楼栋里，一股潮气扑鼻而来，连忙掩鼻阻止那些难闻的气味。

“你自己知道有人在……”汉克瞪大了双眼，看着眼前明显了解一切始末的瑞雯，不可置信的吼了出来“那你为什么不报警！还那么悠闲的逛商场！多危险你知不知道！”

“噗嗤……”瑞雯看着汉克那副严肃的样子笑出了声，弯起来的眉眼在金黄色的发下，似乎还闪着一抹晶亮，“我都习惯了，而且他们也不是恶意的，不过居然会被你发现，他们真是太不小心了。”

汉克听着瑞雯的语气就像是说今天天气多么好般的从容，根本没有丝毫的危险意识，那话语里的内容也更是让他不解，什么习惯了，什么不是恶意！“天！你知道你在说什么吗！瑞雯！不行，我们要去报警，必须让警察二十四小时保护你，如果我不在你怎么办！”

瑞雯抬起头看着汉克那副死板板的表情还掺杂着担心的摸样，心底突然升起一股暖流，那傻里傻气的样子，真是不知道该如何形容的好，有多久没有这样的心情了？有多久没被人这样关心了？她突然收起了笑容，慢慢靠近汉克。

措不及防的接住瑞雯的身体，那越加靠近的温热，融入怀中的温度和在耳边传来的声响，“谢谢，汉克，谢谢。”

他就像一缕阳光，恰好在她最寒冷的时候倾泻下来，不是过度的灼热，就像是冬天里一副棉质的手套，即便四周全被白气所笼罩，而被包裹起来的双手依然温暖。

大片落地窗，透明的视线外，几只白色的信鸽展着翅膀飞翔在天空，偶有一两只停留在窗台上，红色的双脚绷得笔直，傲立的姿态就像是一位披着白色毛皮的高贵夫人，灵动的大眼似乎能从里面映透出世界。

阳光洒落到地面上，折射出的白光分散在屋中的各个角落，五彩缤纷的流光，格外漂亮。

一身黑色西服的男人，绅士文雅，面无表情的脸上，一双精于算计的眸，好似每分钟都在算计着什么，静心的听着房间内播放的柔和音乐，在这和煦的午后，颇为闲暇逸致。

“黑王，zf方面似乎察觉出，我们……”艾玛焦急的声音打破了这看起来静谧安逸的气氛。

肖微簇起眉头，似乎很不满这意外的吵闹声，转过身来看着站在一旁的几个得力手下，摇了摇头“你们实在太不诚实，如果埃里克碰到这种事，必然不会惊慌失措。”

“可……”艾玛刚要辩解，就被肖打断。

“好了亲爱的，准备一下让埃里克出狱吧，他安闲的太久了，是不是忘了谁是他的主子了？还有那些在我眼皮底下的小算盘我清楚得很，想杀我？”肖嗤笑出声，锐利的目光像是一把剑直直的射入艾玛的眼中，“告诉他，我等着他随时来报仇，但前提是他有这个本事，如果没有，老实一点为我做事，大家都好过。”

艾玛抿紧唇，心下一阵慌乱，难道黑王看出了什么？表面已然保持一副处之坦然的模样，点了点头“我下次去探监时会替您转告。”

“下去吧。”肖挥了挥手，一副不想再被打扰的拒绝意味。

整个房间又安静了下来，只有悦耳的交响乐不断的充盈着耳廓，他渐渐平静下愤怒的心情，脑海中投影出一个小小的身影，一片灰暗的背景，这一路无论是怎样的磨难都强硬的撑了过来，他不知道支撑那孩子的精神支柱是什么，幼小的肩膀似乎要扛起一个世界般的沉重，却还要一步一步的向前攀爬，但这个游戏的确比他以往玩过的任何一个更有趣更吸引人，甚至让他有些忘乎所以，即便知道这完全是养虎为患，细微的叹息声，常年自傲清高的面容，闪现出一丝的不解，窗外突然飞起几只鸽子，忽闪的翅膀遮挡住阳光，瞬间掩去了那怪异的表情。

人与人之间的微妙之处，就在于永远在你未知的时候，发生了连你自己都意想不到的变化，然而当你察觉之时，似乎什么都晚了，他已然种在了你的心中、脑中，挥之不去，甚至连你自己都觉得莫名其妙，如若你没有发觉，那就尽情冷却那团还未绽放的花火，紧紧的扣在身体某处，不要尝试打开。

弥漫着消毒水味的洁白房间，平静的空气中似乎还夹杂着一些紧张的气息，除了钟表发出的嘀嗒声，只剩下棋盘与棋子间的碰撞声。

白色的床上放着黑白格子的棋盘，圆润的棋子被阳光的照射也仿佛镀上了一层金灿灿的光，折射入眸中又映出另一片倒影，坐在两边的男人，目不转睛的盯着已经进入尾声的棋局。

“我似乎要输了。”查尔斯苦恼的声音里带着点软糯。

“这一步棋可以反悔。”埃里克拿起查尔斯走入死局的棋，慷慨的说道。

“不！我输得起。”查尔斯从埃里克手里将棋子夺过又放回了原位，随后又有些认命的“反正我已经输了很多局了。”

“不满意？”埃里克扬起有些疲惫的脖颈，看着依旧低垂头研究下一步何去何从的查尔斯。

“有点泄气，我一直觉得自己的棋艺还算不错。”查尔斯耸耸肩，又摆弄了一会那些黑黑白白的棋子，似乎无果最后也放弃了挣扎，打算缴枪不杀。

“认输了？”埃里克看着查尔斯后仰入床上的动作，问道。

“你太厉害了，埃里克。”查尔斯睁开眼看着埃里克收拾了棋盘，将他们一颗一颗的摆放入精致的盒子里，那神情看起来认真又温柔，阳光的衬托下，似乎散发着一层暖光，让查尔斯有种不真实的感觉。

“我快出狱了。”埃里克站起身将手里的盒子放到桌子上，转过身来面对着查尔斯，就抛出一颗深井炸弹。

查尔斯吃惊的睁大双眼，有些消化不了对方的话，蓝色的海洋映出了灰色的湖水，似乎在永无止境的漾着涟漪，一波接着一波。

“我不可能永远在这里待下去，而且我也不想再等下去。”埃里克越过查尔斯看象窗外，那视线既深远又带着痛彻的不甘。

“是……那……怎……”查尔斯有些语无伦次，他的心很乱，甚至比被冤枉抓紧监狱还要恐慌，他不知道那是种什么感觉，也许是最后一根浮草也被浪头卷走，如果只剩自己在这汪洋里，那后果绝对不堪设想，又或许是……他的心境早已不知道变化成了什么，连他自己也摸不清捉摸不透。

埃里克的手带着一种灼伤的温度放在了查尔斯的肩头，他像被烫伤一般连忙闪开，一双蒙上了迷雾般的海面，看不真切里面的神情，他抬头望着埃里克此刻无比认真的表情。

“有我在。”埃里克的话语就像是一道暖心的咒语，让查尔斯杂乱的心，慢慢平静了下来，虽然那种感觉十分违和，却让他不知该如何对应。

第三十一章 伪装

谁也无法想象未来，谁也无法控制明天，就像是明明平静的海面，总会被突来的风浪侵袭，狂风大作浪花四起。

查尔斯后背抵着冰冷的墙面，单薄的囚衣没有带来丝毫的暖意，甚至肌肤所接触的任何物品都能将他冻伤，那种从心底散发出的寒疮，纠缠着血管满布全身，仿佛置身于极冷之地，浸泡在冬日的冰水中。

总是在你想去接受的时候，及时的截住去路，让你无所适从，总是在你觉得，慢慢习惯的时候，当头棒喝，让你突觉，这个世界并不像你想象中的美好。

仿佛慢慢回温的春季，突然逆转时间，毫无防备的变回了严寒，使你措不及防，好似那颗心，又生生撕裂开一个血盆大口，不断的渍渍流血，无法静止。 

未关严的门缝间陆续传出争吵声，丝毫没有人注意到门外犹如晴天霹雳的人。

“跟你无关，离瑞雯远点。”埃里克不耐的语气里夹杂着查尔斯较熟悉的危险前兆。

“怎么！还想把我也关到哪所监狱或者就地解决吗！”汉克上扬的声调，带着强烈的抗议情绪，“如果不是我遇到瑞雯，我想我大概一辈子也不会知道，查尔斯进来的理由是多么可笑！”

“任何人都一样，不会再让家人受到一丝伤害。”查尔斯的脑中似乎立刻就反映出了，埃里克冷漠的说出这句话的样子，像是一条淬满了毒液的蛇。

“所以你就肆意伤害别人吗！”汉克的声调越来越高，似乎就要按耐不住。

“任何人都一样，无一例外。”埃里克透着阴冷的眸，四周也都跟着降低了温度。

“埃里克！你太过分了！这件事根本跟查尔斯没有任何关系，就因为你一句话，就让他背上这种奇耻大辱，还被关在这里受你……受你……MD！”汉克的声音速速高过埃里克，似乎再也说不下去，便挥拳相向。

埃里克挥开汉克那看似劲力全开的手，“离开瑞雯，以后不许再跟她见面，还有这件事如果查尔斯知道了一点，呵。”

“我爱瑞雯不可能离开她！”汉克很坚决，不把埃里克的怒气冲到一个高峰就不罢休“你以为自己只手遮天吗！我是怕你，查尔斯也怕你，囚犯们也怕你，或者连监狱长都不想与你为敌，但是，我不可能瞒着查尔斯，除非你现在就杀了我。”

“呃……”下一秒就发出了激烈的碰撞声和汉克有些痛苦的低吟。

查尔斯慌了神，想也没想的就冲了进去，入目的两人，埃里克将汉克按在墙壁上，一只手掐住汉克的脖颈，手掌在慢慢施力，那脆弱的脉搏似乎下一秒就会从内断裂。

“放开！埃里克你这个暴徒！”查尔斯不知是气的还是急得，浑身都在颤抖，抓住埃里克的手依旧冰冷如雪。

“查尔斯？”埃里克似乎被那冰冷的好似僵尸般的温度惊住，松开手转头看着一脸怒色的查尔斯。

“咳咳咳……”汉克如获大赦，喉咙抗议的发出声响。

查尔斯的眸子平淡无波，就像什么都没有发生，又像这是狂风暴雨的前奏，埃里克甩了甩手，满脸不在意的走了过去，拿起查尔斯已经垂下来的手，那冰冷的温度甚至比灼热还让他难以接受。

“怎么这么冷？”埃里克微皱眉，问道。

查尔斯不着痕迹的抽回了手，揉了揉心口处，攥紧拳转过身看着汉克，语气如常“有什么事不能好好说话，刚刚我去图书馆看书了，都不知道你回来了，这次出去感觉如何？”

汉克眼神里满是疑惑，看了看查尔斯那只还在胸前握拳的手，咬了咬下唇，佯装开心的说道“……挺好的，还给你带了些小吃，做狱医的好处，不用被那帮走狗限制背包里的物品，只要不是违禁品就没问题。”

“太好了，我的朋友~我正好饿了。”查尔斯笑了笑，温和的样子，只有面对着他的汉克看出了那未到眼底喜悦。

埃里克看着在汉克的行李包边忙前忙后的查尔斯，说不清楚那是种什么感觉，对于刚刚和汉克谈论的话题……他挥掉脑中的臆想，还是用行动来证明比较直接，抬步走到查尔斯的身后，那颗有着棕色卷发的头颅，从后面看起来温顺柔软，伸手摸上去，只觉对方身体一僵，埃里克便了然了。

“你……要吃吗？”查尔斯还有些生硬的身体，不想让埃里克多想，立刻抬头看着对方问道。

两道视线再次相撞，埃里克并没有回答，灰色的湖面也一片波澜不惊，就这么静静的注视着查尔斯，但遗憾的是，对方似乎很坦然。

他自然知道查尔斯已经听到那些话，不过他不说自己更加不会主动提出来。装傻？好，我陪你一起装，看你下一步往哪走。

查尔斯的心开始摇动，在这样对视下去一定会出破绽，看埃里克没有回答的意思，便回过头继续假装研究那些食物，心下忐忑不安。

埃里克看着查尔斯的后背，灼热的视线似乎要在那颜色单一的囚服上看出两个洞，查尔斯也开始坐立不安，支支吾吾的对着汉克说，“那个……我觉得我应该去洗个澡，一会在吃吧。”

在汉克的眼中越渐越小的查尔斯，直到对方消失在门边，才收回了目光。

“别触我逆鳞。”埃里克淡淡的扔下这句话，又将眸子迁到查尔斯离去的地方。

汉克默默的收拾东西，他不懂查尔斯的意思，也不明白埃里克的想法，但他唯一清楚的就是他不可能离开瑞雯，无论她的身份是谁。

门被发泄似的狠狠关上，查尔斯依靠着门滑坐到地上，刚刚所掩饰的一切假象全部崩坏，像是碎了一地的玻璃，不论你碰哪里都会使皮肤鲜血淋淋。

“有我在。”埃里克那低沉的声线，光滑的大理石面，的确安抚了他的身心，他相信了，他当时相信了，仿佛埋在心底的一颗种子，逐渐发芽成长。

就是这样的信任，让他知道真相后无法不把那株信任，连根带叶的完全拔起，血流成河的心，似乎怎样都补不上那块缺口，疼痛蔓延全身。

不知该如何去说明这种感觉，似痛非痛似冷非冷，抓着的浮木飘在海上，在看到岸边的时候，却飞速游过来一条凶猛的鲨鱼，是的，这是他现在的感觉，他甚至不知道是错信还是绝望，但不管哪一点，他都会死无葬身之地。

查尔斯放在两侧的手无意识的扣着地上的白色瓷砖，指尖传来刺痛感，他咬紧下唇不让自己发出任何声音，虽然他很想大声呼喊，释放心中的那股不找边际的困苦。

心里很冷，确不知从哪窜出了一股热气，冰火想融合，在他身体里来回滚动，他有些受不了这种折磨，扶着墙壁站起来，打开花洒，冰冷的水灌胶而下，他仰起头冲着水珠，像喘不过气般的大口大口吸气呼气，整个浴室除了水花声就剩下他粗声的喘息。

‘咣’门被人从外面撞开，脚步声越来越近，直到身体接触到另一个人的体温，有些温暖又有些寒意，他不由得哆嗦了一下。

埃里克转过查尔斯的身体面对自己，那双湛蓝的眸，眼眶边还泛着红痕，殷红的唇不断的发着抖，脸色苍白的毫无血色，看起来既无助又可怜。

第三十二章 爆发

进入到水帘中，水珠四下迸溅，埃里克看着那双蓝眸，向前移动着，两个人近在咫尺之中，查尔斯突然发起狠来，用尽全力挥起一拳，直直打在埃里克的左脸。

冷水浇灌而下，两个人从头到脚瞬间湿透，埃里克抓着查尔斯的手并未松，甚至有越来越近的趋势，查尔斯挣脱不开，欲在打一拳，埃里克缓慢而严肃的脸正好转了过来，再次从雨雾中对视，都有种看不清对方的不真切感。

埃里克眯起眼，灰色的眸子里怒气升高，查尔斯知道，他生气了。

“跟我走吗？”埃里克的语气还算平稳，他似乎并不想跟查尔斯大发雷霆。

“瑞雯和你到底什么关系。”查尔斯还在冷水下，话语都带着颤抖，埃里克似乎是故意不让他出来，即使他自己的双手也在被这冷水侵蚀，也丝毫没有放松的抓着查尔斯的双臂。

埃里克并没有回答，看了会查尔斯发白的脸，和已经有些冻僵的手，他渐渐松开了对查尔斯的桎梏，转动着手腕，将花洒蓬头关上。

没有了纷乱的水声，四周突然安静下来，查尔斯感觉浑身都麻木了，好似很多个小细针一起扎进了他的心肺，扎进了他每一寸皮肤，似乎还不死心，低着头，执念般的，或许连他自己都不知道到底在意的是什么，又问了一遍“瑞雯和你什么关系？”

“我妹。”从埃里克嘴中吐出的两个字，瞬间就在查尔斯的心中狂风大造，他不敢去问，不敢说明，但无论如何，事实就在那里，不曾改变。

“埃里克，这样好玩吗？”查尔斯快速起立却因还未恢复的身体所阻扳，又狠狠的摔回了地上。

埃里克看着查尔斯坚持不懈的扶着墙又站了起来，视线由低到高随着他移动，看他从身边走过，软糯的声音里带着一丝冷漠“万磁王，我不会跟你走的，谢谢你的好意。”

有些红肿的脸就像是又被谁狠狠的揍了一拳，埃里克的怒气上升至顶，伸手抓过查尔斯又拉回到花洒下，强制的按到墙上，冰冷的犹如置身于南极的湖水一阵波动“你说什么！”

查尔斯别过头不去看那冰火两重天的眸，有些疲惫爬到了他的额头上、眼帘上。

“不跟我走，你的下场是什么，你自己不清楚？”埃里克的话里掺着怨怼，甚至还有些得意，他像个猎人，及嘲讽又不屑的样子，似乎知道查尔斯根本别无他选。

“所以我就只有这一条路，所以我只能去求你，为什么？我必须要求一个杀了我，又救了我人？何况这救……又是从何而来？”查尔斯突然转过头来，字字带着针句句透着痛，他再问埃里克，似乎也在问自己。

“埃里克，你总是这么把别人玩在股掌之上，在施舍些好处吗？是不是所有人都会听从于你？所以你才会如此肆无忌惮？”查尔斯看进那片灰色的湖，“我是个人，埃里克！我是一个人！”

“我只是可笑我自己，竟然把你当做了最后一颗救命草，以为终于可以出去了，以为自由了，可我完全没想到，这致命的枷锁，原来是你给我加上去的，理由多好笑？”查尔斯的声音似乎沧桑了许多，“没关系，我自己知道，我是一个人就够了。”

那犀利的眼神和愤愤的话语，都挑战着埃里克的每一根神经，似乎他看错了这个软弱的少爷，他一直以为这个人，只会任允任求，不会反抗。

“你这脆弱的脖子，单薄的身体，我可以瞬间就让你消失在这个世界上！查尔斯别再让我生气，离开这里，一切都能重新来过。”埃里克捏住查尔斯的下颚高抬起，下颚到勃颈处，从侧面形成一条漂亮流畅的线条。

“不可能，再也不会了，埃里克，我一辈子也不会再相信你。”查尔斯的头被禁锢住，无法做任何动作，嘴上不断的念着，说着。

那句再也不会相信你，不知道触痛了哪里，总觉得有一股不被察觉的东西从心底篡改着，不舒服却又并不明显，相接而来的怒气也该去了那一丝违和。

哗啦声将至，身体顷刻间又被冰水覆盖，埃里克伸出的手对着查尔斯抬了很久也没有打下去，却又无法平下心底的气，快速将查尔斯的上衣拽了下来，撕成一条，粗暴的把查尔斯有些僵的双臂绑在一起，死死拴在金属水管上。

光果的上身，被冰冷的水一遍遍的冲刷，埃里克又把水柱开大，负气的转身离开。

透过水帘传来埃里克怒不可揭的声音，“那就冻死在这里更干净。”

本以为只要在平静几天就一切都结束了，当被两个狱警再一次带到这件充满着各种不愉快回忆的地方，斯科特有些虚心，看着对面站的笔直看着自己的罗根，连忙避开那视线。

罗根的脚步声越来越近，少有的没有让狱警出去，宽敞的房间，不知为何，空气有些稀薄，直到眼前出现已经躲避不开的人影。

“你应该很清楚，我找你来做什么？”罗根的声音有些冷硬。

斯科特挣脱开身后的禁锢，“不知道，BOSS。”

“呵，好一句不知道。”罗根上下打量着他，又将视线挪到身后一处，斯科特顺着他的目光看去，是那个镜子，心下咯噔一下，连忙自我快速平息。

“你恨我，斯科特。”罗根又说道，“不过我还是劝你，不要做些不利己的事。”

斯科特的声音有些发闷“我不明白你的意思，BOSS。”

“OK，我也没想让你明白。”罗根冷笑，“你可以继续装傻，没关系。”

罗根打了个响指，本来有些昏暗的房间突然亮了起来，头顶上的水晶灯不留余力的发挥着他的光合作用，摆设少的可怜的房间，更灯下显得空旷。斯科特的视线突然落在桌面上，一个很大的箱子放在那里，不知为何，他本能感觉到危险。

“把他带过去。”果不其然，罗根对着他身后的两名狱警说道。

斯科特下意识的挣扎起来，“你又想做什么！还要在给我注射禁药吗！罗根！”

“不，这比那个更有意义。”罗根利落的像斯科特的腹部挥了一拳。

被按趴在桌案上，斯科特的四肢全被牢牢拴在桌腿上，无法动弹分毫，他开始惊恐，不知道罗根又想到了什么法子折磨他，这种未知的恐惧才磨人。

罗根伸手拍了拍斯科特微翘起的臀部，不知在跟谁说道“据说人的这里非常敏感，神经最多，而且可以快速使大脑受到刺激，是吗？”

“是的，监狱长大人，所以我们要在这里开始吗？”一个较苍老的声音在身后响起，斯科特对这个声音极为陌生，身体开始不自觉的僵硬。

“你们下去吧。”罗根挥手吩咐，并将斯科特宽松的囚裤拽下来。

“罗根！你他妈到底要做什么！”斯科特再也忍不住，怒火冲口。

“小伙子安静点，现在把力气用光，一会会脱水昏过去。”老者的声音还算祥和，他好脾气的劝着。

“都给我滚！”斯科特此时非常激动，一片未知的惊恐。

罗根没有回话，只是打开了那个大的有些异常的箱子，水晶灯的照射下，竟然折射出闪光来，斯科特艰难的转过头去，竟看到那箱子里全是针，大小不一，全都泛着光带着寒气，心下一阵冰冷，“不能！罗根！你要敢这么做！我会杀了你！”

“呵，那就等我做完你在杀了我不迟。”罗根不以为意，转头对着老者道“别打麻药，他不需要。”

“呃……好的。”老人家略微犹豫，叹口气，但也无法。

冷意带着刺痛感侵袭而来，斯科特疼的根本无法张开嘴再说一句话，那一阵阵快速的刺痛，清晰又模糊，扎下来的凉，拔出去的痒，随后接踵而来的疼，似乎每一下都不留余力，效果只为了折磨他而已，他死死咬住下唇，那酷刑似乎永远都不会结束，一下一下，敏感的臀肉被折磨的好似面目全非，再无一处完好。

汗水一滴接连一滴的从额头上滚下来，身体下的桌子上也潮湿一片，浑浑噩噩间，只听身后那个苍老的声音说了句好了，不要碰水，似乎酷刑结束了。

高肿的臀，一片红，麻木还带着针扎过的痛觉，斯科特全身在没有意思力气。

“这是惩罚，斯科特。”罗根用手摸了摸没有刺青的一边臀。

“啊呃呃……”牵连着另一边，斯科特疼的呜咽出声。

第三十三章 离别在即

潮湿阴暗的房间，埃里克眉头紧蹙，斜倚在床边的铁架子上，低垂着眸，一副苦恼所思的样子。

在这常年灰暗的地方，一点点光度也如此不易，火焰站在一旁缄默不语，健壮的身体挡住走廊里弱微的亮光，目不斜视的看着埃里克。

不知过了多久，埃里克动了动有些麻木的腿，抬起头看着火焰，眸子里的灰色湖水有种暴风雨前的宁静，“通知艾玛计划提前实行，罗根也加入此次作战，首要任务是解决肖。”

“是。”火焰点头称道。

“打通好关系了？什么时候出去？”埃里克似乎有些烦躁，又问道。

“明天。”火焰继续道“查尔斯不一起带出去吗？”

“不，我没有这个打算。”埃里克转过身去，刹那间闪过的一丝杀气，还是被熟悉他的火焰察觉到了，不禁一禀。

“……是，万磁王。”火焰垂下头，不自觉的低叹口气。

“火焰，必须全力以赴，不能失败。”埃里克的语气透着严谨和坚决。

“不胜即死。”火焰了然的答道，走到门口处时，听到埃里克低喃道“他留在这里，更安全。”

火焰脚下停了一步，回头看了一眼埃里克的背影，不知道那是种什么样的感觉，总觉得那肩膀上似乎又加重了很多担子般的，异常沉重，但却无法开口说什么，便又向外走去。

埃里克面对着墙壁上斑斑灰尘的痕迹，似乎还散发着某种恶心的气味，看起来就如这监狱般肮脏令人作呕，埃里克目不转睛的看着，双眼中的惊涛骇浪，一次又一次的被压了下去。

房间里飘着阵阵幽香，让人安神静心，斯科特闭眼假寐，感觉身边的床慢慢陷了下去，一只手带着暖和的温度抚上他的额头，就像记忆中的某个人，让他感觉格外舒服，不自觉的眯起双眼，微微张开半干的唇，“琴……”

那只手的主人似乎生气了，突然加重力气，带着怒火钳住他的下颚，疼痛临至，斯科特突然惊醒过来，不……这不是琴……他费力的睁开双眼，罗根那张粗犷刚毅的脸闯入眼帘。

斯科特透着蓝的眸，并没有倒映出罗根，薄薄的眼皮很快就盖住了双目的对视。

罗根慢慢放松手上的施力，慢慢将手移到他的眸上，又低下头来，对着那发白的干涩嘴唇吻了上去，斯科特体力不支，浑身的疼痛让他无法过力的反抗，只好任其动作。

失去氧气的大脑一片蒸笼，昏沉间，唇上的压力消去，耳边传来罗根沉稳的声音，“可别忘了这个痕迹。”

“罗根……我……我会让你后悔……的！”斯科特无力的说着，透着阴狠。

“我等着，斯科特。”罗根压住斯科特的身体，丝毫不留一丝余力，“别让我失望。”

太阳的余辉已然不剩多少，一点一点的撤离在天边，只留下似金似黄的一道夕阳之境，云彩也仿佛被染上了这诱人眼球的颜色，都镶嵌着一层金边，玻璃窗上还留下一丝残暖，看起来也像是镀了金丝。

查尔斯眯着眼睛看着到处透着的金黄色，眼睛里似乎也映透了一圈惑人的色彩，像是大海上撒下一片阳光，让人无法睁眼大肆观赏，却又无时无刻的夺人目光。

汉克一脸不忍，看着查尔斯微红的脸，和明显萎靡的神情，“你还好吗？查尔斯。”

“不用担心，我的朋友，我还……不错。”查尔斯淡淡的回答着，也许是累了，慢慢闭上了双眼。

“查尔斯！真的不选择和埃里克离开吗？其实你知道的，重点不是和谁，而是离开这里。”汉克话语里有些劝说的意味。

查尔斯将头转过来，看着汉克，并没有多余的表情“我知道这勇气有多么可笑，可是汉克，我做不到，我真的没办法。”

“我……我……和……”汉克有些闪乎其辞，想了想还是决定什么都不要提最好。

“汉克，你和瑞雯……”查尔斯看着欲言又止的汉克，率先开口问道。

“呃……我……我喜欢瑞雯，非常喜欢……对不起查尔斯……瑞雯让我告诉你，无论如何，都要和你道歉。”汉克叹气，接着又愤怒的说道“我从没想过你竟然是因为这种可笑的理由进来的，怕伤害唯一的家人，就可以把别人推入火坑吗？真是无法原谅！”

“我没有生气，再见到瑞雯，替我告诉她。”查尔斯扯了扯嘴角，发烧似乎也牵扯到面目表情般，根本无法自如动作，随后他又道“瑞雯是个好女孩。”

“我知道，查尔斯，现在你必须好好休息，你还生着病，吃了药就睡觉吧。”汉克点头，将手里的药递了过去，看查尔斯全数倒入嘴中，才安心的拿着一些材料走出房间。

房间不消一刻又恢复了寂静，闹钟声再次侵占了整个听觉，滴答滴答，像是脚步声，又像是喊着某种意思的呢喃声。

大脑不知道又沉入到哪个思绪中，各种纠缠着的纷扰错综复杂，他根本无法理清那些犹如细线头的条理，只能纵容它们在脑神经中不断的叫嚣。

半睡半醒间，一双灼热的视线降临，带着滚烫的触感，让他无法忽视，只好睁开迷蒙的双眼。

不太清醒的大脑还是认出了面前的人，危险指数很高，迟钝的身体却无法做出任何逃离的反射条件，只是那么仰视着，像个虔诚的信徒。

“查尔斯。”轻声呼道，他还未回答，那人已经利落的将身体挤进了他的被中。

他们平躺在床上，既像生死与共的兄弟又像是经历了沧桑的夫妻，灯光下一蓝一灰的眸，格外晶亮。

“你逃不出我的视线。”埃里克诅咒着，话语透着狠。

“埃里克，求你放过我，我以后再也不会跟你们兄妹有任何瓜葛，再也不会见你们。”查尔斯闭上眼，带着恳求和决绝，“我在这里是死是活，都是我的选择，与你无关。”

埃里克皱紧眉，一脸阴沉，咬着牙“明天我就离开，查尔斯。”

“我该说什么？一路顺风？恭喜？呵……”查尔斯似乎有些不理智，话语带着一丝愤怒。

又是一段短暂的间隔，没有人说一句开场白，有些诡异的感觉充斥在房间的每一寸空气中。

“有时候，我也无法想起，我到底是什么时候出生，又是怎么生长，后来变成了现在这样。”埃里克双手交叉放在腹部，看着天花板，默默的说道“模糊的记着，那段回忆绝对不是美好的，我常梦见一群疯傻的人，撕扯着我的衣服，殴打我，甚至要杀了我，我拿着刀一个个的将他们的手、脚、头全部砍掉，满世界的红，这并不过瘾，我必须挖掉他们的眼睛、鼻子、耳朵、一切我看了都不顺眼的地方，看着那一片洒落一地的碎肉，我才安心。”

“我不许有人背叛忤逆，宁愿杀光所有的人，这并没有错，查尔斯，因为你从来都没有过我的经历。”埃里克的声音越渐沙哑，“你无法想到，一个只有几岁的孩子，被迫和一群神经病患者关在一起，吃喝拉撒睡，有些时候，他以为自己也是他们其中的一员，脑子会不清晰，大脑会不受控制，直到这个孩子杀了所有病人，他们把他带出去，每天打镇定剂，强迫植入各种实验品，也许……他早就疯了，只是他自己不知道。”

“后来，他又亲眼目睹自己的母亲被杀掉，被一群狼活活的啃食干净，一丝不剩，仅存的白骨曝露在阳光下，狼餍足的离开，他发了疯的冲进去和四只狼战斗，耳边只有人们的喝彩声，还有狼吼声，被咬了多少下似乎也一点感觉都没有，他疯了也胜利了，浑身鲜血，根本分不清到底是谁的血，他抱着所剩不多的骨头咆哮，最后又被注射大量的镇定剂。”

话突然停驻，他转过头看着旁边的人，即使紧闭着双眼，颊边还是渗出了湿润的痕迹。

“我会杀了肖，把他每一根骨头都磨成粉，每一块肉都碾成末。”埃里克认真而坚定的语气，灰色的湖面又扬起了一层淡蓝色。

埃里克轻轻呢喃“可别轻易死了，查尔斯，我们还没完。”

第三十四章 必须离开

万磁王埃里克出狱对于DARKNESS来说的确是比较轰动的一件事，犹如一块巨石砸入大海中，瞬间就溅起了浪潮般的水花，涟漪一圈圈波荡到远处，而对于犯人们来说也算得上几家欢喜几家愁，但更多的人确实抱着看好戏的心态，观看下一步动向。

所谓充满xing与暴力的动物世界里，就是要有所谓的王者，一个王者离开必定会涌起一大群热血沸腾的嗜血者，他们不甘人下，已经在DARKNESS最易高发危险的厨房展开了角斗，人们的兴奋声、谩骂声、喝彩声，已然超过了正在搏斗的人，场面难以控制，仿佛每个人都眨着喋血的眸，泛着赤红色，好似下一秒就能变成万恶的魔。

激烈的争战，地上横竖歪倒的十几具身体，汗腺与肾上腺的激烈碰撞，混乱的场面，豁出命的犯人们，甚至看不清到底打斗的人到底有谁，站在一旁围观的人也不会去在意你如何取胜，只看最后谁还站在中间，那你便是王，有胆者可以随时挑战，午餐时间足够终于结束一场惊心动魄的争王大战，已然分出获胜者。

一个身材壮硕，面容可憎的高大男人，大力的喘息，使他胸前结实的肌肉隆起的更高，红色的头发和浓密的体毛看起来像一只未发育成功的猿人，偏黑的肤色和深棕色的眼珠，看到哪里都泛着一股残忍之意，虽不如万磁王给人的慑人压力感一击致命，但也给人一股不善，远离为上的感觉。

“朗德菲利斯！”  
“朗德菲利斯！”  
“朗德菲利斯！”  
“HO!HO!”  
DARKNESS顷刻间鼎沸，弱小的旁观者，阿谀逢迎者全部一拥而上，用着各种自以为最美妙的崇高之词赞美着王者，以求以后的安稳，也有一小部分冷眼旁观或者事不关己。

朗德菲利斯伸出双手，示意犯人们停止呼喊，他用噙着邪恶的棕色眸子环顾了一圈身边的人，颇为不满的吐了口口水，又踢了踢地上的犯人，“Ricky那个小骚货真有本事！居然让万磁王把他带出去了，老子都没机会艹他一次！”

“老子今天高兴！快点把你们的小屁股给老子献出来！没准还能长久在老子的床上不下来！哈哈哈哈！”带着恶意的笑，朗德菲利斯一脸狂妄。

“自然自然！朗德老大您看上了哪个，我们晚上立刻洗干净了给您送去。”一个黑皮肤的男子，一脸讨好的装小道。

“哼，自然是最漂亮的！”朗德冷哼，随即眼睛又从人群里看一边，将视线移到刚刚说话的男子身上，“万磁王的蓝眼公主呢？”

查尔斯安静的躺在医务室的病床上，看着窗外的蓝天，一股子一股子的消毒水侵入鼻腔，弥漫在整个喉咙间，适宜的放空大脑，很多来不及细想的事，目前来看也似乎没有任何意义，本就不是一个世界的人，就这样单纯的享受阳光就好。

此时的查尔斯就像是在悬崖的半山腰，他放弃般的问自己，何必费心思攀住树枝往上爬，何况那满是棘刺的树枝也未必是救命索，为何不顺着崖面向下滑落，最坏的打算也不过是死，也许还会有其他的通道贸然而出。

‘叩叩’敲门声拉回了查尔斯的思绪，转头看向门口。

斯科特一如往常的一脸认真，但却面色苍白，看起来不太舒服，斯科特的视线从房中的四周转到查尔斯的脸上紧几秒便离开了，踱步走到窗前，抬起手拨弄着那盆越发鲜艳的小花，过了许久才发开问道“查尔斯，你对埃里克什么感觉？”

查尔斯微楞，这个问题他自然也问过自己，但无论有没有答案，现在他对埃里克只有远离、再不见。

“你脸色很不好，坐下来休息会？”查尔斯避开回答，另问道。

“查尔斯，埃里克走了，如果我也走了呢？”斯科特转过身来，两双深浅不一的蓝眸相撞。

“呃……你能出去了？”查尔斯反问道。

“这里多危险你不是不知道，查尔斯还记得刚来时吗？再挺几天，只要几天就够了！”泛白的唇，疲惫的眼，斯科特微微叹了口气。

“你要做什么？”查尔斯的脸色也并不是很好，高烧还未痊愈，脸上还带着些倦容。

沉默片刻，斯科特抬起印刻着坚定的眸，“决定从来都不分对与错，我只想做我认为值得的，应该的，你说呢，查尔斯？”

“那就去做，不要被任何人阻绊，只做自己想做的。”查尔斯点了点头，用言语支持斯科特，“虽然我不知道你要做什么，用心做。”

“斯科特来了，太好了。”汉克端着药盒从门外走进来，动作很迅速脸色也很凝重。

“汉克？”查尔斯看着汉克关紧门并且上锁，不解的喊道。

“朗德菲利斯来了！”汉克匆匆走进屋内，放下药盒，“DARKNESS的新王！”

“OH！查尔斯！”斯科特发出惊呼，“SHIT！”

没给几人更多的讨论时间，门外就发出了一声尖怪的叫声，“公主，我们接你回家咯！王等着你呢！哈哈哈哈……快开门！”

斯科特看了眼有些慌的汉克，抬步走向门口，利落的开门，几个大汉拥簇着朗德站在门口。

“呦~这不是我们BOSS的小p股吗！”一个男人指着斯科特，满嘴下流的说道“老大，这小子虽然漂亮可动不得啊，那小p股会咬人的，哈哈哈哈！”

“哈哈，没想到BOSS还有这个爱好。”朗德也跟着笑道，他的视线越过斯科特看向散发着暖光的医务室，有些刺眼，“老子可没这癖好，让开点，我的公主呢！”

“这里是医务室，朗德别把事闹太大。”汉克也走了过来，站在斯科特身旁，堵住朗德的视线，皱眉说道。

“老子会怕你？”朗德不屑，“以前万磁王还不是想进就进想出就出！老子也一样可以！”

“呵！你不是万磁王，还没这个资本。”斯科特的眸子里染上一层愤怒和不甘，“何况，这里还是监狱长罗根的地盘，你又算谁！”

“真是嘴厉，怪不得勾着BOSS！”另一个男人嘲笑道“BOSS可离不开你了，小斯科特。”

“不送。”斯科特别过头，眼里闪过一丝狠戾。

“查尔斯，别以为你躲在里面我就拿你没办法，我看你能在医务室待多久？哈哈哈！万磁王真是无情，玩完拍拍p股就走，最后却把Ricky带出去了，没事大爷陪你继续玩，绝对不想万磁王一样抛弃你的。”朗德权衡利弊后，耸了耸肩，对着两人身后的查尔斯说道，随后带着一干人等离开医务室门口。

房间肃静，似乎在高的太阳也无法温暖室内的空气，依旧冷冰冰，这是万磁王走后遇到的第一个问题，他们还不得不去面对。

“查尔斯，你必须出狱！”汉克皱紧眉头，拿出一本厚书，急慌慌的翻阅着。

斯科特站在一边虽一脸焦急，却什么都没说，眼里流窜着各种神情。

查尔斯抬手摸了摸额头上还有些痕迹的伤口，海面一片风平浪静，似乎是三人中最无谓的。

“保外就医！对！只有这个办法！斯科特，可以请你帮个忙吗？”汉克拿着书，兴奋的说道。

“找罗根？恐怕不行。”斯科特语气很平静，但眼神很复杂“原因我无法说明，但我可以帮你递交，办法算一个，但你要用什么病让他保外就医？”

“如果犯人得了感染病或者重病无法医治就必须保外就医，虽然也一样限制自由，先出去在想起他办法，而且我会申请一起离开。”汉克为自己想了这样的办法而感到高兴，“但……查尔斯你必须要挺过这几天，毕竟手续还有申请比较繁琐。”

“我先离开了。”斯科特突然说道，走到门口时，又说道“查尔斯为了这么多人你必须撑住，汉克，你可以直接交到罗根那里，我会……会提前跟他说明。”

第三十五章 准备工作

‘叩叩叩’汉克站在罗根门外，他被分派到这里当狱警，时间也不短了，却是第一次来见BOSS。

“进。”罗根应道。

房间比较昏暗，红色的窗帘半遮半掩，汉克将手里的申请书放到罗根的桌前，“Boss，我要为查尔斯申请保外就医，并且我也会跟随。”

“查尔斯。”罗根轻念着，拿起纸张，对着弱微的亮光看了看，“感染病？呵。”

汉克看着逆光的罗根，刚想说话，就听对方说道“你确定他出去就不会有危险？”

罗根放下申请书，站起身，平淡的语气“放这吧。”

“这算同意了吗？”汉克虽然不确定罗根的意思，但还是要问明白。

“我同意。”罗根很干脆。

“谢谢。”汉克笑着道谢，转身刚走到门口，就听到身后传来一句。“祈祷，你们能等到那个时候。”

汉克回过头，一脸不解，带了点愤怒“BOSS什么意思？你明知道查尔斯进来也是被冤枉的，难道埃里克的势力这么大，连你们都怕的不敢置喙！”

“埃里克？他如果真能一手遮天，查尔斯就不会再这里了。”罗根似乎觉得很好笑，“下去吧，目前护好自己的小命，比什么都重要。”

“腐败低俗！”汉克瞪了一会罗根，狠狠的摔门走了出去。

罗根摇了摇头，有些无奈，走到阳台处，拿起旁边的镜子，放在手里把玩着，眼神坚定的看着窗外，突然转过身拿起电话，“通知厨房，这几天给犯人们加餐，你们也一样。”

放下电话后，他喃喃道“这才刚开始，谁能坚持到最后。”

汉克立刻回到医务室将这好消息转达给查尔斯，查尔斯也很高兴，两人打算一起去图书馆，将消息告诉斯科特，或者说好好庆祝一下。

“医生，先给我检查检查，是不是吃坏肚子了。”门外走进来一个犯人，一脸苍白，手揉着腹部。

“坐在椅子上，我先帮你看看。”汉克说道。

“那我先过去，你忙完再来。”查尔斯走到门口对汉克说道。

“没问题。”汉克点头，又对着犯人开始询问。

安静的楼道里，回传着查尔斯的脚步声，想着就要得到自由，可以到外面去，心情就无法抑制的愉悦。

刚拐过一个弯，有个犯人靠着右侧的墙壁闭目养神，金褐色的发，年轻的脸孔，似乎是怕吵醒对方，查尔斯一边放慢脚步，一边小心翼翼的看着那男人。

撩开眼皮，一双薄荷色的眸子和他碰撞，查尔斯下意识的停住脚步，又觉得有些奇怪，明明两个人并不认识，但对方看起来并没有恶意，只是不含任何情绪的看着他，对视了一会，查尔斯友好的弯了弯嘴角，移开视线继续往前走去。

站在图书馆门口，查尔斯的脑中突然显现出埃里克在窗户下拿着一本书的模样，柔和的光照射在他的身上，还有咖啡杯上的余辉，看起来异常安静柔和，谁也无法想象到，他是一名残暴凶狠的黑手党。

摇了摇头，将那也许根本不是真实的画面从脑海中删除，转开门把，一阵书香飘入鼻腔，琳琅满目的数目再次让查尔斯应接不暇，但显然此时他的目的并不在此。

“斯科特？”查尔斯越过一排排的书架，继续往里走去，DARKNESS的读书馆的确大得吓人。

“呜呜……嗯……”突然闯入耳中的s h e n yin声，让查尔斯的身体都僵硬起来，他并不陌生，或者说对这种声音太过于熟悉。

透过书架的缝隙，熟悉的场景，埃里克常坐的沙发上，两具身体紧密的贴合着，不断发出隐忍的声音，查尔斯瞪大了双眼，似乎就要惊呼出声。

一只手从后方快速的堵住他的嘴，刚想挣扎，耳边响起温和的话语声“别动，被发现会很麻烦。”

虽不甘愿，但还是随着对方一起退到了图书馆的门边，身体和嘴都被放开后，查尔斯下意识的回过头去，竟是刚刚看到的那个年轻犯人。

“谢谢。”他真诚的说道，当时他真的差点就叫了出来，还真是无法想象到那么做的后果会是什么。

“没事，以后小心点。”男子不以为然，依着墙壁回道。

“我叫查尔斯 泽维尔，你呢？”查尔斯友善的自我介绍。

“寒冰。”男子薄荷色的眸在暗色的走廊里，变为了墨蓝色“走吧，你不是还想进去看看吧？”

查尔斯点头，和寒冰往医务室走去。

“你要的我给你带来了，我要的……”斯科特将手里包着黄色封皮的文件递给史崔克。

“对待敌人我们会不择手段，对待盟友必然坦诚相待。”史崔克接过文件，翻开一页，仔细看着，嘴边的幅度越渐加大，“罗根啊罗根，我看你还如何逃脱。”

“琴在哪！”斯科特皱眉问道。

“从今天开始你将恢复你的职务，中情局欢迎你。”史崔克将文件合上交给旁边的警务人员手里，又走到斯科特的身边，拍了拍对方的肩膀“年轻人要以大局为重。”

“你！”斯科特猛地冲了上去，抓住史崔克的衣领，“琴根本不在你手里！对不对！”

史崔克给手下使了个眼色，斯科特被两人制服住，按在地上，史崔克蹲下对着他道“想见琴？没问题，等我把罗根抓住，你们可以一起见。”

“放开我！我要回房了！”斯科特挣扎不开，吼道。

“你已经不是囚犯，也不需要会监狱。”史崔克走到门口，对着警务人员“一会把他带回中情局，我们可没有那么多时间休息，搜查令一下来，罗根就跑不掉了，呵。”

斯科特被迫跟着史崔克走出了本会待20年的监狱，阳光躲在云彩的身后，突然出来也不会感觉阳光刺眼，只是原本肖想很久的自由空气，此时却让斯科特觉得意外的屈辱，似乎有哪一步走错了，也许再也不能改正过来。

“他把Ricky带出来了？不是查尔斯？”背对着艾玛的男人，一身黑色西服，整齐严肃。

“埃里克的想法别人摸不透，他那种男人也不会对谁有真心。”艾玛回道。

“这倒是，我养了他这么多年，还不是被咬了，真是无情。”男人转过身来，“埃里克目前的火力如何？”

“人不少，火力也充足，不过想和黑王对拼还差很多。”艾玛分析道“埃里克会先来这里，如果他够聪明，绝不会先开战。”

“轻举妄动？他不会，我太了解他，没有十分把握他绝不会动，那我就静候他。”肖眯起眼睛，流窜着危险的算计。

“或者我把他找来，养在手底下，看得更清楚不是吗？”艾玛歪着头，双手环胸。

“他嗜主的能力也绝非一般。”肖冷哼，随后道“就这么办。”

第三十六章 波动

斯科特被史崔克带走的第二天，就有调查局和中情局的人带着逮捕令来到了DARKNES，但整个DARKNES都找遍了，竟然没有罗根的踪影，最后两帮人马只好无功而返，消息也是瞬间就传遍了犯人区，之后又来了几次，然而都是徒劳无获。

埃里克出狱后还未平息的海面又波涛汹涌起来，监狱长失踪，斯科特也相继出狱，并且其身份竟是中情局警务人员。

DARKNES似乎又陷入了另一个莫名的混乱中，最让犯人和狱警们奇怪的是，罗根已失踪五六天了，竟然没有派来新BOSS的文件书，整个监狱都笼罩在群龙无首的低压中，犯人们从最开始的惶恐自危变的越加放恣，除了不敢逃狱，简直就乱成一片天，让汉克和查尔斯头痛的就是，医务室里往来的人最多，犯人受伤率也比平时高很多倍。

“天呐！查尔斯这样下去不是办法，罗根出事了，意味着你的保外就医没有希望了。”汉克为一个受伤的犯人包扎，脸上露出为难的表情。

“没关系的，不可能一次成功，等新BOSS上任，我们在继续不就好了。”查尔斯还算看得开，帮着劝汉克，虽然他也很担心自己今后的路。

“只能这样了。”汉克叹气。

“伤口别沾水，最近也不好打架了，你的骨头可没有骨气那么硬。”查尔斯对着受伤的犯人嘱咐道，又拿了一包消炎药塞给他。

“谢谢，公主你真是好人。”犯人握着查尔斯的手，感谢道。

“……把那两个字省去，喊我查尔斯。”查尔斯假意生气，语气微硬。

“呃……对对……查尔斯。”犯人有些激动，不好意思的用没有受伤的手抓了抓头，随后又道“我也不想受伤，朗德那家伙简直就是个变态虐待狂，只要不跟随他的都被他下狠手了，我这还算轻的，哎……想想还是万磁王在的时候好，比现在太平多了，居然连监狱长也出事了。”

“包扎完了赶紧快走，这里可不是犯人逗留的地方。”汉克看了眼查尔斯，连忙作势赶人。

受伤犯人刚走，汉克还没说出下一句话，就被再一次开门声打断。

“找到你了！现在什么病都没有了吧！”朗德站在门外，身后跟着几个犯人，吊儿郎当的样子让人看了就不舒服。

“这里是医务室，没有病痛不能随便进来！”汉克走到朗德对面说道。

“给老子让开！别碍事。”朗德粗壮的胳膊挥了过来，汉克措手不及，重心不稳向侧面蹒跚了几步。

“查尔斯，你自己选是在这里，还是会牢房？我一直尊重人权。”朗德一步步走到查尔斯的面前，偏黑色的皮肤似乎被窗外的光照出一层油腻，浓密的毛发和红色的头发看起来就像个洞里野人。

查尔斯并没有回答，海平面也没有起任何风雨前的征兆，只是那么平静的看着对方。

朗德棕色的眼珠倒映出查尔斯倔强的模样，瞬间就染上了一层征服的欲望，他眯起眸，伸出手捏住对方的下颚，抬起“我喜欢这种表情，看得我浑身都热了。”

“放开我！MD！你们这是集众……唔……查尔……”汉克在朗德身后被几个小弟强制拉了出去。

查尔斯被按到病床上的时候，太阳正高，整个铺洒进来的光子折射着刺眼的光，他咬住下唇，朗德沉重的身体一跃而上，重重的将他压在身下，他忍住内心里的厌恶，趁着对方脱去上衣的功夫，伸手到枕头下，朗德只觉眼前一花，似乎是什么东西反视出来强烈的射线，冰冷带有意思疼痛感从心口处传来。

一把尖锐的刀尖，带着冷意正抵着他左胸的位置，棕色的眼爬满愕然，眉头慢慢收紧，愤怒的红遍布棕色眸间。

“我小看你了，查尔斯。”他低头看着那把锋利匕首，认出上面的图腾，又是一惊。

“下去！你知道，只要我在使一点劲，这刀可以毫不费力的切开你的胸口，取出心脏。”查尔斯很冷静，蓝色的海平面依旧未起波动，让朗德深觉不可思议，这完全不是那个刚进DARKNES的懦弱公主，需要请求埃里克才可以过活的小少爷。

纵有多少个想法在脑海中划过，他也无法解释，这把刀为什么会在查尔斯的手里，埃里克随身携带的匕首，他自然也知道，其威力，真是削铁如泥。

“别激动。”朗德看着躺在身下的查尔斯，流光在那双蓝眸子里来回波动。

朗德慢慢远离匕首，站在床边，查尔斯连忙坐起来，下床，和朗德站对面。

“脾气这么火爆。”朗德斜睨着查尔斯的手，气氛正在僵持间，他又道“不过我更喜欢了，哈哈哈哈哈！好吃的东西，不怕晚。”

医务室的门随着汉克的喊声一起被打开，两人还没来得及回头，一抹身影就窜了过来，朗德措不及防的被人从后面狠踹了一脚，直接歪倒在病床上，紧接着查尔斯手里的刀就被人夺走，瞬间一片猩红喷在眼前，耳边传来一声痛呼，仅仅几十秒的功夫，刚刚上位的新王，横躺在一片血红的床上，瞪大棕色的眸，红发混着血液，仿佛是一种讽刺般的醒目。

查尔斯这才抬头看象始作俑者，薄荷色在光下似乎显得更加浅薄，面色冷淡的寒冰，双手将匕首递给查尔斯，没发表任何言语。

“你……”查尔斯楞仲，不知该说些什么。

“这刀拔出就必须沾血，以后小心点。”寒冰看着查尔斯手里的刀，“它喜欢血液，太残忍，并不适合你。”

“这不是我的刀。”查尔斯有些手足无措，看了看四下，想找些什么把匕首上的血迹擦干，手里这把沉甸甸的匕首，的确危险，就像他的主人。

“我知道。”寒冰点头，递过来一块布。

“查尔斯，你这个朋友太厉害了！门外那些家伙一下子就解决了，还有这个家伙，对了！我们应该快速的把他处理掉。”汉克把两个人退出来，伸手摸了摸朗德的脉搏，抓起床单盖到他身上，“这么大块有些费劲，一会拿一个大一点的熟料带来，将他放进去，就当是医学垃圾好了。”

看着汉克手法熟练的处理着尸体，查尔斯不禁想，这里果然没有一个平常人。

就在三个人都放松警惕，合力将朗德的尸体放到黑色垃圾袋中的时候，门外突然极速跑进来一个人，竟是刚刚包扎手臂的犯人，他气喘吁吁的站定，浑身都沾满了鲜红色，连脸上都一块一块的，看起来有些吓人。

“你怎么了？”查尔斯暗自镇定，问道。

“快跑！快跑！犯人们都疯了，逃狱的逃狱，打狱警的打狱警，我怕一会他们会跑这来，你们就不安全了！我这一身血都是别人的，他们都疯了！都疯了！”男人一个劲的说，一脸的惊恐。

看出事情的严重性了，三人放下手中的袋子，窗外突然响起几声枪声，男人下意识的蹲下身，紧接着又响起了一声大的炸雷声，寒冰面容立刻严肃起来，他跑到窗边看向下面的放风场地，人头攒动，场面慌乱不已，暗处的几个狙击手也开始四处扫射，最让他在意的不是枪声，而是最后那声闷响。

“快跑！快！”他神色一禀，回头对着其他两人说道。

“怎么了？难道他们上来了？”查尔斯疑惑的问道。

“是炸药！空气中的火药味，威力很强，能把整个监狱炸没。”寒冰冷着脸，快速的解释道，走到门口时对着查尔斯道“跟进我，手里的刀抓住了，一会不管是谁过来，只要靠近就砍，我们没时间了，必须跑出去！”

“可……”

“没有可是，除非你想死在这里！”寒冰打断查尔斯的话，又对着汉克道“你也跟好了。”

“这所监狱只有一个出口，如果贸然出去一定会被打成马蜂窝！暗处有不下20名狙击手，我想你比我还清楚。”汉克冷静的分析道，并把事情的利弊说明。

“但在这里只能等死。”寒冰走出房门，警惕的看着两边的道路，选择了出监狱大门的反方向，查尔斯和汉克只好跟上。

路很僻静，几乎没有什么犯人，枪声还在不断的发射，偶尔夹杂着犯人们死去的哀嚎声。

墓地，整个楼层似乎都晃动了起来，仿若在耳边爆炸般的声响，三人不得不抓着身边的硬物才能站稳。

“怎么会事！”汉克叫了出来，这样下去一定会死的！

“快跑！”寒冰站稳后继续往前跑去，速度加快了不少。

“你要跑哪去？”汉克无奈只好和查尔斯紧跟其后，看着越发黑暗的四周，问着身前的人。

寒冰还未回答，又一个爆炸声接连一个的响起，走廊边的窗户也被震碎了几块，撒了一地的零星。

“妈的！到底在哪！”寒冰急迫的语气，夹杂在爆炸声间。

“过来！跟我走！”就在三人被这黑暗团团围住时，前面传来一阵脚步声，还有一声惶急的喊声。

第三十七章 逃出DARKNES

那是一条又长又黑的道路，混着一阵阵的爆炸声和不时晃动几下的地面，三个人紧紧的跟着前面的脚步声，还算顺利。

碎裂一地的玻璃窗，从楼与楼的缝隙间照射进来的光线，虽然昏暗至少能探路，查尔斯向前看去，前面的人正好停下脚步来到一扇门前。

“进来。”打开房门，监狱长的办公室赫然在眼前。

“罗根，竟然是你。”汉克看着为他们带路的人，不可思议的叫出声来。

“没时间跟你们废话，外面很乱，可以自己选择跟我走或者出去送死。”罗根并没有回头，跑到窗户边拉上帘子，把阳台上的镜子对准水晶灯，又道“留下来就安静点，把灯打开。”

寒冰似乎并不意外，快速的将灯打开，只低声提醒道“动作快。”

镜子从水晶灯中散发的光彩四处扩散，最为亮丽的一道线直接射向墙边，罗根只是瞥了一眼，又大略看了看房间里的各个布局，地面上也被折射出几个光点，他用手来回点着，查尔斯和汉克都很好奇的看着罗根的一举一动，外面的震动声还在继续，房间也开始晃动起来，甚至水晶灯都开始不稳的摇摆着。

罗根皱起眉头，不停的四处张望，似乎在计算着什么。

“里面是谁！开门！！啪啪啪！”门外突然想起一阵敲门声，激烈又急促。

屋里几人都屏住呼吸，寒冰侧依在门边的墙上，做好战斗的准备。

“在这！”罗根说道，趴在地上，又用手摸索着地面，虽然他并没有用笔，但查尔斯还是看出了他在画图，似乎是古希腊的一种咒语图，似乎确认好了地点，罗根抬起头对查尔斯道“把你的刀拿过来。”

“再不开门，我们踹门了！是谁！！快给老子开门！！”门外还在继续叫嚣。

查尔斯连忙点头，走过去，将手里的匕首递给罗根。

罗根对着刚刚他从地上模拟的图案，用匕首来回画着，刀刃蹭过地面划出刺耳的摩擦声，一道道白色的痕迹，显露在地面上，画完最后一笔，就是一副怪异的图案，只见罗根放下匕首，用手在图案的中间用力一按，不知是爆炸的原因还是地表皮脆弱，或许是那把匕首真正削铁如泥，中间类似不规则正方体的图案完全碎裂，里面竟显露出一个发着光亮的操作器，走进以后才看到，其实只有一个按钮，罗根并没有犹豫，直接按了下去。

一阵轰隆隆的声音混着爆炸声和门外的敲门声传入人们的耳中，水晶灯摇晃着，空中飞扬着五彩的光点，办公室里唯一的酒柜自动打开，里面的酒瓶向后延伸，黑洞般的入口展现在几人面前。

“进去！”房间依然快要支撑不住，震动的越来越厉害，头上的水晶灯正在慢慢的想下沉落，罗根拿起匕首一边说一边竟自走了进去“这扇门只有十秒钟。”

查尔斯和汉克连忙跟上，寒冰也快速的闪到酒柜边，这时门被人从外踹开，一阵灰尘铺面，咳嗽声从外传来，寒冰拿起几块石头，在进入酒柜的时候，一起扔向窗户边，玻璃破碎声连着水晶灯的掉落一齐响起，房间再也支撑不住，门外几人还未进入，天花板哄踏而下，又扬起一阵尘烟。

地下独有的潮湿味一股脑的钻入鼻腔，四周很阴冷，死人在黑暗中不断向前摸索，偶尔还能听到几声类似于爆炸的闷响音，但对他们没有一丝一毫的影响。

不知走了多久，当身边不再是限制宽度的墙壁时，似乎来到了一个相当大的空间里，罗根的脚步声也逐渐停了下来，四周还是一片漆黑，但空旷的让人有些恐惧。

“罗根？汉克？寒冰？”所有的声音都消失殆尽，查尔斯有些不安的喊道，这里的确很大，甚至还有些许回音反了回来。

‘啪’一个响指声，黑暗突然被刺眼的光侵占，查尔斯下意识的闭上眼，潮气依旧没有消去。

“Oh！God！！”汉克的惊呼声随着光线响了起来，待双眼适应了亮度后，查尔斯这才睁开眼。

入目的除了其他三人外，竟然是一大片枪支弹药，有些被布盖好，有些外露出来，数目之多，已然不是肉眼能数清的，汉克似乎从未摸过真枪，就像每个拥有热血的男子一样，对于这种枪械都有着说不清的喜爱，拿着一个放下又拿起另一个，观摩着，研究着，似乎忘记了在这里怎么会出现这么大批危险品。

“这是？”查尔斯放眼看过去，这里的确很大，更像个仓库，很难想象，是谁有这样大的能力或者说势力挖通这条道路，匿藏这些违禁品。

“多余的话别问，知道多了对你来说也不是好事。”罗根并不想多谈，转过身又对着兴奋的汉克警告“小心点，都是真家伙！”

“里面都有子弹？”汉克有些夸张的笑着，“BOSS，你真有一手，不亏是国家下令通缉的罪犯啊！”

“……”罗根有些无语的看着汉克，姑且对这人兴奋过度不予制止。

寒冰站在一旁，这一路上也没有发表多余的话语，似乎一切都在情理之中，又似乎这一切都与他无关，他环顾了下四周，依着墙继续闭目。

罗根也不急着走，坐在一堆枪上，看着离他最近的查尔斯“除了这条隧道就可以逃出去，不过你不用担心，你本来就不是罪犯，并没有落下档案。”

“你们如此肆无忌惮，国家不管吗！”在一边摆弄枪的汉克听到这话后不满的反问。

“国家？相信国家你今天就埋尸在这里！跟着DARKNES陪葬了！”罗根语调也升高了一些。

“你！”汉克语止，又不知该说些什么，只好摆出一副不可理喻的样子看着罗根。

“我有很多疑问，我希望你能给我解答。”如果说查尔斯经过这些历险得到了什么，那就是冷静。

“我不希望你带着疑问离开这里。”罗根点头。

“我出去后不会对我造成任何影响，那你呢？汉克呢？寒冰呢？这里是做什么的？你们在秘密计划什么？DARKNES为什么爆炸？这一切与我有什么关系？”查尔斯一连问出了几个问题，让罗根也是一愣。

“你的事早就在大学里传遍了，所以我建议你离开这里，等外面天黑了，你回家取了钱就去其他城市，从今以后这里在和你没有任何关系。”罗根沉稳的回到道。

“没有任何关系？！你说的轻松！”查尔斯有些气恼。

“你想牵连上什么？查尔斯！我这是为你好，至于其他的事，我也只能告诉你，与你无关，走出这里后，我们再不会见面，也并不认识。”罗根站起身，从汉克手中拿过枪支，一转手抵在汉克的头上，眯起眼对着他道“今天看到的一切经历的一切就咱们四个人知道，懂吗？”

“查尔斯不要带着你的疑问离开这里，想过的平安就忘掉这些。”罗根并没有移开枪，又对着查尔斯道。

“这不公平！”对于头上抵着的枪他也怕，但话还是冲口而出，“我们有权利知道！”

“权利都是给死人的。”罗根推开汉克，将手里的枪放到布下面。

“那你为什么救我们？”查尔斯盯着罗根的一举一动，“我只要一个答案，绝对守口如瓶。”

“我性命的一个玛法而已。”罗根回道，又拿出几块布料，对着其他三人道“一会你们把眼睛蒙上，我带你们出去，记住，这是最后一次，忘掉DARKNES。”

查尔斯接过布条，很干脆的绕上双眸，淡淡的说了句“代我谢谢他。”

以后再也不会见，这不正是他心里最希望的吗？还有什么疑问的？离开这所城市离开DARKNES离开他，这是最好的结局，最好的！

几人带上布条跟随着罗根走出一扇门，可以感受到又是一条长长的黑路，很蜿蜒，不知是不是有意绕路，四周的潮湿气息源源不断，当开门的声音响起，几人慢慢迈步走出，脚步声戛然而止，潮气渐渐消散，一股熟悉的空气土地的气息，查尔斯下意识的拿掉了眼上的布条，并不明亮，昏昏暗暗的四周，安静异常，他左右看了看，才确认了这里是街面上，他出来了！出来了！

“汉克！汉克！寒冰！我们自由了！”查尔斯激动的扔掉了布条，转过身对着其他两人道，然而罗根已经不见踪影。

“太好了！查尔斯！终于离开那个该死的地方了！”汉克摘下布条，模糊的视线，熟悉的气息，也只一阵兴奋，连忙把眼镜带上。

虽然有太多的疑问，就如罗根所有，黑吃黑跟他们并没有任何关系，只要平安活下来，自由了，就是最好的，至于DARKNES，他们想，明天太阳一升起来，一定又是一件震惊国家的事，不过于他们来说，已无所谓。

“查尔斯你打算去哪里？”高兴之余，汉克问道。

“离开这里，一切都会好起来的。”查尔斯回答道，“我的朋友，我们以后还会见面的！”

分开之际，汉克有些伤感，但心底想着瑞雯，还是决定先去找她，跟查尔斯约定好了时间，率先离开，查尔斯转过头来看寒冰，询问对方的去意。

“我没什么地方去，我跟你走。”寒冰回答的很干脆。

两个人的身影，一前一后在月光下逐渐拉长，几双眼在暗处一直跟随。

第三十八章 再起事端

这自由的空气，像是一把锥子，狠狠的吸进了肺里，又疼得他咳嗽了出来，仿佛要把五脏六五都倒出来一般，看着眼前熟悉到模糊的房子，查尔斯一边猛咳，一边睁大眼睛想在这夜空下看清楚，很久没有回来的房间，因为再过几个小时，太阳出来前，他就要永久的离开这里，也许再也不会回来，这个他住了很多年的地方。

一小步一小步的走上台阶，越过房间前的篱笆和那一盆盆花朵，弯下腰在毛毯下找到钥匙，在月亮的辉芒下，散发着银色的光。

“这里虽然很小，可每一方一寸都完全是属于我的，从前不管多累，只要回到了家，就会觉得从内到外的放松，我没有家人，所以总是渴望有个家。”在这安静的夜里，查尔斯的声音显得有些冷清。

“这个字不是每个人都可以拥有的。”寒冰慢慢抬起头，看着格外明亮的月，皎黄中似乎真的有什么东西。

“中国人中觉得那里面有一座宫殿，有只兔子，有一个仙女。”查尔斯顺着他的视线看过去，认真的说道。

寒冰突然笑出声，接收到查尔斯疑惑的目光后，他道“这是中国神话吧。”

查尔斯看着对方的在黑夜里依旧是薄荷色的眸子，不自禁的笑了出来，“都什么时候了，我们还这么闲在。”

“时候不早了，你进去休息休息吧，明天开始你就有了新身份。”寒冰难得幽默的回道，“四处逃亡。”

查尔斯眼神一瞬间暗了下来，随后认命的叹了口气，转身打开房门，幸好天气并不冷，两个人站在外面这么久，也不觉得不舒服。

“你不进来休息吗？”查尔斯站在门里，对寒冰道。

“明早我会准时来这里等你。”寒冰说完，利落的转身，查尔斯根本来不及挽留，那脚步逐渐加快走远。

关上房门，在黑暗中呼吸着房间里的味道，几个月没有回来，竟然没有什么异味，还是那温馨的味道，查尔斯并没有开灯，趁着一丝月光往屋内踱步，他有些享受这种所剩不多的偷愉，忙里偷闲的感觉，他慢慢的摸着身侧的墙面，四周只有他的呼吸声和脚步声，一种由衷的归属感。

似乎在那个大牢笼里呆久了，如今面对真正的无根无垠的生活，就如经过严酷训练的大兵，面对战争，更多的是无谓精神，然而给他带来这一切的始作俑者，却如空气般销声匿迹，甚至让他不知道该去恨谁。

短促的叹息，挥去脑中不该出现的人或者事物，摸索着墙壁上的开关，眼下还是洗个热水澡，好好睡一觉，来个逃亡前的清闲最重要。

‘嗒’微弱的声音在这格外寂静的房间里，也显得比较突兀，查尔斯摸着墙的手有一丝停顿，本能的感觉有什么在四周动作，不知是不是在监狱里的原因，让他越加敏感，连忙快速找到开关。

清脆的开灯声，随着强烈的亮度一起袭来，习惯夜行的眸，在接触强光的时候下意识闭紧，耳边突然传来几个脚步声，查尔斯还未转过身一探究竟，后脑的疼痛感随之而来，眼前再次变黑。

仿佛置身于孤舟上，海浪一下一下的拍打着船身，他也随着左右的摇晃着，头晕脑胀，甚至有种想呕吐的感觉，但鼻腔里浓浓的化学味道告诉他，这里绝不是海面上。

查尔斯皱着眉，发出不适的声音，半睁半闭的眸，所幸四周没有什么强烈的光源，让他睁开眼的过程并没有太痛苦，很显然他的醒来，也惊动了身边的人，低暗的视线里，虽然看不真切，但却听到了很多的脚步声和呼唤声，越来越近。

“他醒了，BOSS。”耳边有人轻声说道。

“开始。”此时的查尔斯还不算完全清醒，这低沉的声音略感粗糙，让他从心底感到一股不舒服。

视觉的低下，反而会增加身体触觉的敏感度，当四肢被干脆利落的按住时，查尔斯才惊觉过来，自己竟什么都没穿，他下意识的挣扎，从内到外的无力感像一把枷锁，恨恨的束缚着他的全身，慌乱中他张开嘴呼喊，微弱的声音，连他自己都听不真切，大脑更加眩晕。

敏感的手臂在昏暗中被一个尖锐的针筒抵住，查尔斯瞪大了双眼，蓝色的眸此时显得如此灰沉，他在心中大声呼喊着不要，不要，却无法阻止那不知什么液体的凶器深深刺入他的血管中，融入了血液里。

意识随着液体的灌入，也倏忽而逝，海平面被夜幕浇灌，一片黑暗。

郁郁葱葱的树木，整齐漂亮的花草，在阳光的照耀下，显得如此安静美丽，深色表漆的独栋洋房，坐落在一片绿意盎然之上，洋房并不是富丽堂皇，似乎更加商业化，深黑色的砖瓦，红色的边沿，仔细看去带着强烈的冷制感，院子里的花朵也单一到无趣，似乎方圆百里都没有人烟的出没，一种冷漠孤僻的错觉，四周硬质的土地也光秃秃的，没有多余的颜色，就像一片沙漠中独一的绿洲，如若不是这满园的田园风色为他填上了一丝生气，竟有种死城的荒芜感，让人无法不去想象，这栋独特的别墅的主人，究竟是什么样的。

一辆火红的跑车，沿着小道一路呼啸着，扬起一片尘土，急切的停在了别墅前，在光子下折射出一抹火红的曲线，车门不算温柔的从内打开，闪着白光的人影走了下来，一头金灿的发飘扬在空中，盖过了院子里的任一植物，优美的曲线，晃动着身躯走入朱红色的门内。

“白皇后。”入目的小弟对着女人客气道。

“万磁王呢？”艾玛侧目，轻启唇，杏目不怒自威。

“二楼。”得到答复，艾玛扬了扬头，金发也随着她一瞬一瞬的动，脱掉手上的白色手套，一副漫不经心的模样，向着目的地走去。

“还等？！万磁王，我们已经错过最好的时机。”站在门外的艾玛，听到门内有谁控制不住怒气的话语，微皱起眉，抬起手敲了两下门，才进入。

“有事？”脱去囚服换上西装革领的男人，逆着光倚在窗前，双手自然的插在裤袋里，微眯着眼，散发着一股放荡不羁，竟让白皇后的呼吸有一瞬的停止，她感觉那双深邃的灰蓝色眸，像一把利剑，朝她射来，但也只是瞬间，就回复了正常。

“不，我只是想确认，你有没有出狱而已。”白皇后迈步走入房间中，环顾四周，锁定了一个位置，走过去，落座并微微后仰交叠双腿，一切都看起来那样随性。

“然后？”埃里克从不吝啬与自己低沉性感的嗓音，只是话语很少。

“然后？”艾玛似乎觉得很好笑，也适宜的勾了勾唇角，发出一声不明的嗤笑，随后环起双臂，眯起双眼毫不示弱看象埃里克“然后就是黑王依然逍遥，你却还在这里躲避。”

“艾玛注意你的身份。”万磁王还未开口，一旁就传来带着怒气的男声，意义明确的警告。

艾玛慢慢转头看过去，那个把表情都展现在脸上的男人，不，确切的说是个男孩，一头短金发，年轻的脸孔，认真严肃的表情，她看着他，突然发出一声短促的笑，有些不以为意的答道“小娃娃，我的身份从哪里算都比你大。”

“你！”血气方刚的男孩，根本听不得一点挑衅。

“冲击，冷静点。”火焰一把拉过金发男孩，低声训斥。

“埃里克，人有了弱点必定会输，我从黑王那里学会的哲理，现在转告给你。”艾玛悠然的站起身，眼里含着些许的失望，语气里带着不悦“我从没想过竟然有人挡住了你的前路，如果不拔掉这根刺，你永远赢不了黑王。”

目送艾玛走出房间，脚步声渐行渐远，埃里克都没有开口说话，窗外传来微小的引擎声，就像是车主此时不满的心情，马力十足的离去。

“白皇后所说也不是没道理，昨天明明是最好的袭击时间……”火焰斟酌着语言，看了看埃里克的脸色，还是道了出来“按计划，他已经离开这里，就算行动，也不会有危险。”

埃里克挥挥手，打散火焰的话语，“瑞雯呢？”

“汉克和她在一起，派去的人没敢惊动他们。”火焰回道。

“尽快安排她离开。”埃里克的目光闪了闪，又道“汉克没跟着查尔斯走？”

“没有，昨晚他们就分开了，看得出对瑞雯很上心。”火焰看着埃里克，“一起转移？”

埃里克皱了皱眉，并没阻止，刚要开口说话，就被门外一阵急促的脚步声打断，紧接而来的敲门声，“万磁王！门外有人送来一个大木箱，写明给您的。”

第三十九章 Destroy

雕花复古的木箱子，错综复杂的图案雕刻，本就灰暗的屋内更显阴沉，几人合力将木箱放在暗色地板上，发出沉重的响声，埃里克站在二楼的走廊口看着楼下几人围着精致模样的木箱，全都一副戒备的样子。

埃里克面容严肃，刚迈出一步就被身侧的火焰拦住，低声道“小心，还是让他们检验过在……”

看着已经走下楼梯的万磁王，火焰无奈的停下话语，一旁的金发男孩一声嗤笑，没时间计较，只撇过去一眼不满，紧跟着万磁王走到一楼。

楼梯间发出沉稳的脚步声，所有人纷纷让开道路，万磁王微皱眉站在木箱前，前后看了看，似乎觉得没什么感兴趣的，就对着身后的火焰首颚，便要转身走上楼。

“扔出去，下次不要把没用的东西搬进来。”火焰伸手招来几个小弟吩咐道。

刚刚抬箱子进来的几人有些失望的点头，白费力气又得搬出去，刚刚抬起一个边角，里面突然发出一声碰撞声，紧接着是类似于人类的呜咽声，在安静下来的房间中显得格外突兀，已经走上台阶的万磁王也瞬间停下了脚步。

冲击最先反应过来，年少轻狂的本性，抄起脚边的匕首就砸开了木箱的锁，双手合力抓住边缘，盖子一点点的开启，突然被人按住，力气之大，让他无法再施力，沉重的木盖又砰地一声合上了。

冲击还未看到来人是谁，耳侧一瞬风声，身边一个人影就倒了下来，火焰痛苦的低吟传了过来。

“都滚出去！”万磁王像个盛怒中的野兽，好似下一秒就会毁掉世界，让全部人类跟着陪葬。

顷刻间，屋内只剩下万磁王和还躺倒在地的火焰，火焰嘴边留下一抹鲜血，看着万磁王的双眸中显现出一丝惧怕，他一手支撑自己，一手放在被踢伤的腹部，动了动嘴，却什么都没敢说出来。

万磁王蹲下拉起火焰将他按到墙上，火焰双脚伸直处于悬空的状态，不安的望着对方。

“查尔斯呢！”万磁王一个字一个字的问出声，火焰眼里突然泵进出不可置信，透过埃里克的耳侧看象木箱。

“不可能！不……”火焰摇头，来不及咽下的血液再次顺唇角留下，覆盖上之前的痕迹。

火焰自然知道这个教授对万磁王来说处在什么地位，或许连万磁王自己都未必想得通，如果木箱里真的是查尔斯，他闭眼仰头贴在身后的墙壁上，似乎命不久矣。当双脚触及地面时，火焰诧异的睁开眼看着走到木箱边的埃里克，一手撑住墙壁，擦掉嘴边的血迹，默默念了句对不起，便走出了别墅大门。

埃里克不知道自己此刻脸上是什么表情，像是一只受了重伤的万兽之王，又像是被逼入绝谷中愤怒的猛兽，就好似他不会明白为何会有这种神态，为何会有后怕的心里，他摸着木箱，发觉手有些颤抖，将沉重的木盖开启时，他甚至有那么一秒闭上了双眼，这种逃避的心态有多少年没有出现在他身上，他早就不记得，复杂的心里搅结在一起，他以为他们就此结束，再不相见是最好的结果。

褐色的短发有些微卷，因为汗湿而严密的贴服在头上和脸侧，白皙的脸颊处泛着桃红色，紧闭的眼皮将那一览而阅的海面严实的盖住，黑色的睫毛挂着些许的湿润，时不时的颤抖，本就鲜艳的红唇此时更加艳丽，一张一合的大力呼吸着，好似承受着什么难耐的折磨，未着寸缕的身体呈现在万磁王的眼前，双手被紧缚与胸前，捆绑着双脚，整个人曲着身体，缩卷在一起，偏白的肤色打了一层淡粉色，起伏的胸部，湿禄的身体渲染出一层又一层的汗液，偶尔抖动一下，嘴里突发的呜咽一声。

埃里克也不知道此刻是什么心理，他闭上眼睛再睁开，顺了一口气，伸出手想把查尔斯抱出来，刚刚碰上那黏腻的肌肤时，查尔斯本来紧闭的双眼像是受到了电击一般睁了开来，嘴里不停的发出痛楚的声音，埃里克看到这情景，突然面色一紧，眉头越加紧皱，忍不住骂了出来“SHIT！”

拿起冲击落在地上的匕首，将捆绑住查尔斯的绳子断开，手脚腕上立刻显现出一层血痕，埃里克眼色一沉，抓住查尔斯的肩膀，用力将人从木箱中拉出，伴着查尔斯痛苦的s h e n y I n声，埃里克脚步加快将人抱到二楼的卧室里。

“疼……别碰……求你……”查尔斯嘴中不停的求饶、低喃，埃里克充耳不闻。

当查尔斯的后背接触到柔软的床面，埃里克放开双手，才发现身上已经湿了不少，不知道是查尔斯还是自己的汗。

那双蓝眸依然诱人，却少了清明少了人性，像是一个长着一双引人目光的木偶般，混沌的视线里，仿佛一切都是静止的没有生命的，查尔斯双眼直直的看着埃里克，没有丝毫的转折点，无声的倾诉着他的痛他的苦。

埃里克看着查尔斯费力的又将自己卷成了一个圈，痛苦的喝出浓重的呼吸声，还有那酡红的脸颊，低叹口气。

“查尔斯，放松。”埃里克抓住查尔斯的手臂，不悦的说道。

埃里克接触查尔斯肌肤的瞬间，查尔斯痛哼声越加大声，“放开我，放开……”

“妈的！醒醒，查尔斯是我！”埃里克耐心本就缺少，一看就知道查尔斯被下药了，而且是重药，挥起手对着查尔斯就是一拳。

“唔！咳咳咳！”查尔斯疼的咳出声，闭上双眼，一脸的痛楚，过了片刻在睁开眼，稍稍恢复了一丝清明。

“埃……埃里克……”看到埃里克那张面色不善的脸，查尔斯的声道有些颤。

“你被注射了Destroy，的确很难解决，如果不解毒，你就会变成一个白痴。”埃里克一边脱衣服，一边对着床上正一瞬不瞬看着他的查尔斯，难得的解释道“药力很猛，所以我碰触你一下你都会觉得针扎难忍，但你必须忍耐！”

埃里克关闭所有灯光，挂上窗帘，在反折回床上，屋里已经暗沉下来，只能凭着肉眼看到事物移动的轮廓，查尔斯有些恐慌的呼出声，下一秒就被埃里克抓着双手按到了床上，双腿被搬开的时候，一阵刺痛感从身体正面完全的覆盖上来，埃里克整个人贴服了过来，肌肤与肌肤相贴之间都泛起一股难以忍耐的疼痛，像是百种锋利的针尖一起扎入肌肤，融入肉里。

“查尔斯，放松，这是解毒。”埃里克一手摸上查尔斯已经挺立起来的分s h e n，俯下头在他耳边喝出黏腻的呼吸“什么都别想，必须忍过去。”

查尔斯的身体很滚烫，但他自己却觉得浑身那都冰冷的像是死掉了一般，每一个被任何物体触碰到的地方都疼痛不已，肺部就好似被什么紧紧的掐住，不停的煽动着，分s h e n犹豫药力一直直直的站立着，却没有丝毫快感，随着埃里克的动作，开始由痛感慢慢的升温。

当所有的感官都被痛苦所侵占，查尔斯似乎已经麻木了那份感觉，甚至连埃里克挺身进入都没有察觉到，脑中只回荡着，什么都别想，必须忍过去，坚定的话语带着残忍的疼，像一把刀刃，将他从中间狠狠的劈开，随着埃里克的律动，每一下带出的痛和快乐都并存着，他受不了的摇着头，嘴里喊了什么他听不到，就好似全世界都疯了，他也抬起手回抱住身前的男人，强壮的身体犹如一面带着温度的墙，压着他喘不过气，又带给他无边的暖。

脑海里翻转着各种图案，身体不停的叫嚣着痛，感官却给予越来越大的快感，他只有随着身上的人一起坠入地狱，纵使是身边的夜叉恶魔不停的抓着他的四肢，下一秒就能将他五马分尸，万劫不复，无论他多想逃离，却发现身后除了埃里克在没有其他人，不断的挣扎着、纠结着，他还是抓紧了埃里克，沉沦到深渊里。

第四十章 变化

命运这个圈子，逃出这里必定要跳入那里，偶尔的清闲也不过是暴风雨前的宁静，就像这阳光普照的天空，总会有阴雨连绵的时候，让你无法接受，也无法改变什么。

房间里充满着严肃的气氛，紧张感随时叫嚣着，拉的严实的黑色窗帘透不进丝毫光线，暗色系调的布局，只有一盏壁灯散发着朦胧的淡白色，让整个空间都显得冷制强硬。

寂静像一把钝刀，来回磨搓着火焰的心，让他无法撇清那种难以言表的感觉，还是打破了这沉重的氛围“对不起，万磁王。”

埃里克烦躁的皱着眉，并没有给与回答，脑中太多纷扰，无法理清头绪，查尔斯被注射的药物明显是最新型的助兴药，而目前拥有这种药的人并不多，能明确的抓住查尔斯并下药在送到这里来，也只有一个人能做到，想到这里埃里克眯起了双眼，闪现出的杀意让站在一旁的几人都是一惊。

“万磁王，火焰也不知道会出现这种事。”声音发源人是个看起来比较年轻的男子，棕黄色的卷发，贴附在白皙的脸上，说话的样子也没有黑手党的狠辣，像个害羞的邻家小弟。

思绪被人打断，埃里克有些不悦的抬起头，注视着离自己最远的音波，这小子是自己出任务时救下的，之后就和冲击一起跟着自己，两个人虽然看起来不像混黑道的，不过都是不可多得的狙击手，当初也是因为这点才答应他们留下。

“就你多嘴！”冲击看着埃里克的视线里含着过多的不满，连忙伸脚踹了下音波，呵斥道。

“火焰留下。”埃里克冲着几人挥了挥手，说道。

虽然是最早跟着万磁王的人，已然把他的脾气摸得七七八八，但看着对方这一脸压抑不住的怒气，火焰还是觉得心里没底。

“先终止进攻。”埃里克说的很平淡，但火焰还是感觉到了话语中的不甘和挣扎，他也同样感觉愤愤不平，准备了将近两年，却因为一个外来的男子完全销毁，甚至有些讨厌那个懦弱的教授，埃里克多不容易他是最清楚的，而爬到如今这个位置，踩过多少具尸体，经历多少血雨腥风，哪一次不是枪顶在头上，险险逃脱，如今却这么轻易的放弃，他自然明白肖王不是一击即中，但至少拼过，总好过这样不战自败，简直是个屈辱。

“箭在弦上，我们选择撤退，那肖王呢？”火焰有些气上心头，理直气壮的问道。

“明天我去见肖，不用安排人跟着我。”埃里克决定的事自然谁都不能置喙，火焰也只是一时冲动才说出的质问。

“让我跟你一起去。”火焰很尊重埃里克，看他这么坚决，语气软了很多。

“不用，出去吧。”埃里克显然不想再多谈，眼神里满是危险因子，火焰踌躇了一会，低叹一口气转身向门口走去。

“明天你的任务就是看好查尔斯。”火焰刚走出房门，埃里克就冷淡的声音传了过来。

火焰离开没多久，手机就响了起来，埃里克并没有意外，似乎就在情理之中般的，利落的接通电话“我明天去肖的总部，你给我安排一下。”

“……你知不知道这样多危险！埃里克你什么时候变得这么不冷静了？就因为一个大学教授！你……”艾玛估计气的不轻，以往清高自傲的形象已然不复存在，连珠带炮的询问着。

“查尔斯的毒是谁注射的？”埃里克拿起电话换到另一边，问道。

“不清楚，肖王最近并没有行动，但不敢保证是不是他的命令，我的确一点消息没有接到。”艾玛低叹了口气，语气软了下来“埃里克，如果你回来了，就还会像以前一样被肖压制着，也许这样的机会不会在有，你想清楚值得吗？”

“目前还不能冒险，等我把他们送走，这段时间就让肖松懈松懈防线。”埃里克灰色的眸子在阴暗的房间一片死寂，他淡淡的述说着，并没有给艾玛任何机会，就挂断了电话。

心底并不是没有挣扎，能走到今天，每一步都是用命换来的，牺牲了多少个人，他从未眨过眼，塞巴斯蒂安 肖是个标志性的名字，他的强大埃里克比任何人都清楚，虽然没有完全的把握，但以他目前的实力，也绝对可以与之拼搏，可看到查尔斯c h i身l u o体的躺在木箱子里，他一瞬间停止了所有的想法，那个脆弱的男子，盈溢着海水的宝石，他不想他在因为自己而受到伤害，他忍下所有的不甘，当务之急先将瑞雯和查尔斯转移。当心里填入了东西，就会变成致命的弱点，埃里克突然叹了口气，错过了最好的时机，不知和肖的对战，还有几分把握，他暗自攥紧了手，但无论如何绝不会放手，一定要把眼前所有的障碍物清除掉，一丝不剩。

潮湿阴暗的灰色天地，他在一次来到这片死潭前，慢慢蹲在水边，看着那一潭黑水，似乎受了某种y o u h u o般的，将手缓缓的探了进去，依旧冰冷如初，就像记忆里一样，他无意识的搅动着水面，波起一层层的涟漪，看着水圈逐渐扩大，冷如刺骨的温度，不消一刻就让他全身都如冻僵了一般，似乎这还不让他满意，他又伸进去了一只手，搅乱了一潭水，潋滟四处扩散，他像个发脾气的孩子，张着嘴大声的吼着，发泄着心中某一结点的不平，双手拍打着水面，激起一朵朵水花，溅到他身上脸上，瞬间让他打了好几个冷颤，他哆嗦着站了起来，扑通一声，跳入了水中，双腿迅速的僵硬抽筋，很快他就被这一潭黑水所淹没，却丝毫没有力气挣扎，当所有的冰水向他袭来，四肢就像注满了沉重的铅体，口腔已经麻木的合不上，五官带动着痛楚和压迫不断的向内里灌着冷水，感受着身体越来越冷越来越沉入深潭。

“这个叔叔怎么了？”  
“生病了，你要是乖乖的，叔叔就会睁开眼睛。”  
“那我可以站在这里等叔叔醒来吗？”

查尔斯只觉得自己还置身于那个冰冷的黑色潭水里，犹如严冬般制冷，无力感侵袭着全身，耳边传来了模糊不清的对话声，他努力着挣扎着，水中似乎有什么东西在推动着他，一直向上，似乎马上就可以逃离这侵蚀骨髓冷。

“咳咳咳！”突然一亮，查尔斯猛的睁开了疲惫的双眼，海平面像是夕阳西下，眼圈里镀着一层淡红色。

“OH!MY GOD！你醒了查尔斯！太好了！”熟悉的男音，带着兴奋的语气，站在他的床边。

脑海一阵阵的声响，全身无力疼痛，双眼酸涩，似乎还未从潭水中过度回来，浑身都冷冰冰的，查尔斯努力将头挪到发声地，是汉克！

“汉……克……”喉咙像是被什么尖锐的利器狠狠的划过，似乎每发出一个音都勾起一丝疼痛，但一睁开眼就看到这个大男孩，让查尔斯无可言表的愉悦。

视线在往旁边移动，那一头灿金色的卷发，红润的苹果肌，漂亮的面孔，一脸愧疚看着自己的女孩，不是瑞雯是谁？努力的想给两人来个安抚的笑容，却愣住了，站在两人中间，一副害羞模样的小男孩，紧紧的抱着瑞雯的腿部，一边小心翼翼的看着自己，一边试图将身体整个躲在瑞雯的身后，少见的灰白色的头发，紧紧贴服在小小的圆脸上，棕黑色的眼眸一转一转的看着自己，小眼神里似乎在暗自计划着什么，惹人爱的小模样，一定是个爱捣蛋的孩子，但对他莫名的有一种喜爱感，可……

“我到底睡了……多久？你们连……孩子都有了？”年轻的教授，脑子有一瞬间跟不上，完全不理解眼前看到的这一副，一家三口你好我好大家好的情景。

“不……不是啦！查尔斯，你说什么啦！这不是我们的孩子……”汉克听到查尔斯的话，脸颊渐渐红了起来，紧张的脸话都说的有些不连贯。

“那……”查尔斯疑惑的看着两人，脑袋还有些晕晕的，不得已又把头转了回来。

“是我……是……是……”瑞雯张开嘴，犹豫了几次，却不知道该怎么解释。

“你是不是认识我戴迪？”这开始演变成尴尬的气氛，却被小小的孩子打破了，他带着还有些奶气的声音问道。

还没等查尔斯回问，男孩似乎也不怕生了，看着陌生叔叔和蔼的模样，松开了抓着瑞雯的手，慢慢的走到床边，稚嫩的声音从他耳边响起“我从没见过他，可不可以告诉我，他长的什么样子，是不是像我一样高大威猛？”

“呃……你爸爸是……”查尔斯虽然是个大学教授，但从没有跟这么小的孩子交流过，但从孩子幼稚的问话中，他也揣摩出了点什么“埃里克吗？”

“蓝眼睛叔叔，你一定认识我戴迪，对吗！”孩子把查尔斯完完全全化为好人一类，在孩子的世界里，只要是好人就可以畅所欲言，他幼小的身体费力的爬上床边的椅子，谨慎的做在床边缘，双眼闪着孩子才有的光点。

“下来，快银，叔叔累了，让叔叔先休息休息，好吗？”瑞雯赶紧上前，把孩子抱在怀里，严肃的说道。

“那……那我明天在过来行吗？叔叔，明天可以给我讲讲戴迪的吗？”快银虽然有些不开心，但还是顺从的环住瑞雯的脖子，转头对着查尔斯确认道。

“好的。”为了不让孩子失望，查尔斯再次将头转了过来，笑着对快银说道。

得到答案的孩子跟着瑞雯离开了房间，汉克站在一旁，有些不知该说些什么的感觉，看着查尔斯没有表露出什么情绪的脸孔，还是开了口，“快银是万磁王的儿子，他妈妈也是肖杀死的，万磁王至今还不知道有这个孩子的存在，一直是瑞雯带着，所以他从没见过自己的父亲。”

第四十一章 退路

天有不测之风云，走在阴沉犹如老天还未睁开眼的路上，埃里克不禁因夏日难得一见阴天顿了顿脚步，没有万里的阳光，没有象征着和平的鸽子，没有洁白的云朵，当一切都停留在这阴郁的清晨，人们徘徊在沉睡中，他又抬起腿，继续往前走。

萧条的大街似乎除了他的脚步在没有其他的人影，让人无法忽视的万籁俱寂，像一颗蔓延的藤，紧紧的攥住不知道是谁的心，悄悄的悄悄的，渗透入每一寸血液神经，但那却又不是致命的毒。

当你把每一步后路都封死，只想着冲锋前进，没有胜负之分只有生死之斗，脚步突然停歇，无论你遇到什么阻碍，无从料想回头的路有多艰难，踩踏的鲜血，黏腻的触感，刺眼的猩红，早已不是命悬一线，似乎只剩听天由命。

也许连他自己都没想过自己会再一次踏上这让他曾受过万刺穿心的大楼，明明是阴沉的让人发冷的天气，却让他有种曝光在晴朗的日空下，心脏受着炙热的鞭打，血液全部蒸发，肉体已经腐烂陈旧入土地里，随着空气散开，再也找不到一丝存在。

这样一栋完全现代化的大厦，中规中矩的耸立，高有50层，黑色的玻璃窗一层层的反射着阳光，让人无从窥探，没有人知道这里做着什么见不得人的勾当，光滑鲜丽的外表，总会有腐坏的内在衬托他的鲜明，就像那蛇蝎般的妇人心，却有着迷惑人的曲线。

站在玻璃门前，看着映在门上的倒影，无所谓怕不怕，突然天空打了个一个响雷，慢慢沉下来的天，恶略的有种快要坍塌的错觉，一闪蓝黄色的亮光划过天际，接踵而来的又是一声巨响，被印投成黑色的玻璃，映出埃里克黑似修罗的脸孔。

似乎那一席餐饭只等他这道最后的主菜，刚刚推门进入的埃里克，就被十几个枪口挡住去路，他唇角微微上扬，甚至看不出一丝一毫的表情，然后慢慢抬起双手，做出投降的动作，门外再次响起雷声，随后被关闭的门阻隔了天公的怒气，只有闪过的亮光，一晃一晃的照亮大厦的玻璃门窗。

还没等到开场白，就有人从侧方快速的抬腿扫过来打算撂倒埃里克，埃里克神色一禀，双腿半蹲，伸腿就揣上袭击者还未稳定的下盘，来者向下倾斜的空挡，埃里克迅速的伸手锁喉，另一手利落的抢过对手的枪支，手腕用力一转，高壮身体直接摔到地上，其他几人看情况有变，连忙举起枪一起像埃里克发射，十几颗子弹飞快的冲过来，埃里克向后弯腰躺倒，用空闲的手按住在地面，双脚使力，翻了个身，举起枪突突突就是几枪，左侧几个男人应声而倒，右侧几人全都发狠的冲着埃里克打枪，埃里克冷静的看着子弹从不同角度发射而来，埃里克看准时机，蹲地一滚，伸出腿对着几人的脚来了个狠劲的扫腿，埃里克抓起不知谁滚落到脚边的枪就对着惊慌站起的男人一人一枪，精准极速，扔掉手里有些发烫的枪支，迈步向里走去，空旷的大厅回响起埃里克坚定的脚步声，突然脚步一停，耳边擦着空气一瞬划过轻音，埃里克从怀里掏出一个通体黑色的左轮抬手就是一枪，两颗子弹碰撞刚刚爆破，埃里克又甩出一颗子弹，撑着风速，滚过气流，击破阻挡的玻璃，直直射入隐藏在大厦外的狙击手门面。

脚步稳健的走入直属总裁办公室的电梯，意外的投影扫描并没有拒绝埃里克，蓝色的光扫过埃里克的脸，电梯门自动打开。

透明的玻璃窗，一点点离地，阴霾的天空没有缓过分毫，大雨像是神发了个不小的脾气，随着雷电瓢泼而落，埃里克转过身倚在铁扶手上，慢慢冷却血液里的激进分子。

事出匆忙，没来得及在查尔斯清醒时见上一面，等到再次相遇，已然不知何年何月，埃里克难得多想了些仇恨之外的情怀，又觉得自己过于优柔，抬起头看着角落的摄像头，对着它嗤笑一声，走出电梯。

最高这层只有一个房间，走廊里很安静，鹅黄色的暖光照射在深色的地毯上，这里听不到丝毫的脚步声，肖从不喜欢噪音，所以封锁了所有房间，也不会留有保镖在他珍贵的地毯上走动，走廊尽头是他的办公室，墙壁上悬挂着各类抽象艺术画，很多甚至从国家博物馆里都不会找到的稀有作品，这暴风雨前的宁静，埃里克不会怀疑也不会思考，简单容易就到达了地方的中心，他比谁都了解，肖的残暴与城府，那波澜不惊的外在下的血腥杀戮。

深黑色的大门显得有些死气，埃里克从容的请推开门，沉碌的天气没有刺眼的光芒，和印象中一样的装潢，包括肖在内房间里只有四个人也是意料之中，这个男人总是如此，从不会用看起来的强权来压榨你，却总是有本事让你无法在他面前翻身，更主要的原因，正是他从没有把谁放在过眼中。

肖也并不意外的看象门口站立的埃里克，或许是小时候的印象太过深，以至于埃里克看象肖的目光都显得过于不自然。

“你退步了，从你进门到现在已经3分58秒。”肖瞟了眼坐落在左侧的落地钟，不无遗憾的说道。

埃里克并没有给予回答，只是环顾了一圈房间里的几人，肖背手立在落地窗前，一身雪白的白皇后双手环胸站在一侧，红魔常年的黑西服站在另一侧，离他最近的是灰衣的飓风，全是肖的亲信，这阵势迎接也算是强大。

“迷途的家犬回头续情？”肖绕过方桌，像个优雅的绅士一步一步慢慢的踱到埃里克面前。

‘唔！’埃里克硬生生接下肖近距离的攻击，肖曾是黑市里的散打高手，这一脚照实不轻，即便是早有准备，还是向后退了两三步。

肖眯起眼，紧接着又抬起腿，狠狠的踹像埃里克的腿弯处，腿部神经惯性的弯曲直直的单腿跪地。

“我习惯你这样跟我说话，埃里克。”肖踩住埃里克的手，虽没用十分力，但也让埃里克疼的双眉一皱，肖继续道“理由。”

“我……回来了。”埃里克嘴角流出一口血水，用另一只手擦掉，因肖踩住手的姿势，让他过多无法动弹，只有屈辱的保持原状，他早就清楚，这路并不好走，甚至无法活着回去。

“哈哈哈！”肖大笑出声，笑意却没到眼底，似乎还渗着阴狠，“归家的狗如果不给教训，怎么能记住哪是家？”

“我最近新收了一物，身边不缺丧家犬。”肖转身走到桌子边，拿起遥控器，“不过。如果你打死了它，我可以让你替代，毕竟活着的才有用。”

随着肖按住遥控的动作，房间中央突然下陷，随着铁链拉动的声响，竟被拉出一个密布铁网的笼子，中间赫然是一只科迪亚克棕熊，世界上最大的陆地肉食动物，性格残忍凶暴站立起来甚至达到3米之高，体型健硕却不笨重。

埃里克站起身，看着铁笼中的棕熊，发红的眼圈，显然是被打了兴奋剂，他没有把握赢过一直成年熊，或者说，在以往的阅历里也是根本没有如此的记录，但他别无选择，抓住笼子一跃站到顶部，铁链开始回转，埃里克随着笼子慢慢下沉。

“黑王，这样他死的太容易了，不如给他把匕首，我们也能看久一些。”白皇后撩开肩侧的几缕金发，一副慵懒洋溢的模样。

“呵，还是你疼他啊，艾玛。”肖笑道，还是从抽屉里拿出一把匕首，扔给埃里克。

埃里克接住匕首，随着地板的上升，笼子完全下沉，房间又恢复了原状，右侧一面空白墙壁上突然投影出影响，埃里克站在棕熊的笼子上还在慢慢下沉。

气氛中蔓延着扭捏与愧疚，查尔斯叹口气，看着面前有些羞赧的女孩，移开目光又环顾了房间中的摆设，安静的四周，没有听到任何谈话的意味，这的确让人觉得不舒服，决定先开口打破这道不清的尴尬。

“埃里克是个什么样的人？”查尔斯把刚刚看到一半的书放在旁边，问道。

“……我也不清楚，不过大家对他的评价大多是好斗凶狠，在我记事之后到现在，其实都还没正式见过他一面。”瑞雯有些不好意思的笑笑，“当几个陌生人跑到你面前告诉你，你会有生命危险，我们是你哥派来保护你的，突然打破二十年平静的生活，从一个孤儿变成了黑手党二小姐，我想如果是你也一定会惊讶吧。”

查尔斯也有些意外，继续看着年轻的女孩，并示意她坐下来慢慢说。

“其实我知道的也许比你还少，如果不是汉克我还不知道你因为我进了监狱，我很抱歉……我……”瑞雯看到查尔斯给予的宽容目光，继续道“知道你因为我进了监狱后，我很难受，却又不知道去哪里，也正是这样才遇到了快银，也许一切都是命中注定的，当这五岁的孩子告诉我，我戴迪叫埃里克 兰谢尔，你见过他吗，虽然我不知道这埃里克和他是不是同一个人，但我还是把他带在了身边，那天下了一夜的雨，小孩子不禁冻，发烧感冒，如果不是因为转天及时医治，也许就与世长辞了。”

瑞雯的眼神里忽闪着一丝不忍，随后又笑了出来“幸好，幸好他没事，我也没事。”

查尔斯知道，那一笑里包含了太多太多，不自觉的伸手摸上身旁的书，瑞雯随着他的动作看去。

《斯德哥尔摩效应》

第四十二章 血腥考验

冰冷的水珠从高处灌浇而下，即便是充满着暖气的屋里，还是会使人冻得有些发抖，但他依然没有调动热度，任由冷意袭遍全身，似乎让血液里沸腾的怒气稍稍平息了一些，哗哗声逐渐减小，潮湿的脚踩在地上发出有些黏腻的水渍声，没有热气的熏染，浴室的镜子明亮如初，他看着镜中赤身l u o t I 的自己，攥紧的双拳泄露出不稳的情绪，慢慢转过身，对着镜中的后腰偏下方，赫然是刺眼的几个黑色字母wolf，斯考特知道那是罗根的代号黑狼。

微抖的身体，紧皱的眉头，情绪不佳的男人情绪复杂的别开眼，抬手抓过墙上的浴袍披在身上走出浴室。

中情局的确实现了要求，给了他最好的衣食住，然而这不过是另一间牢狱罢了，门外站着的两名保护者，充其量就是两个看守，确保他出不去，困在这包裹好的房间里，即便如此，斯科特还是不敢造次，原因无他，琴还是下落不明，逃出这里对他来说并不难，但代价已然是他付不起的，只得每天犹如万蚁穿心般的等待，甚至连期限都没有。

将稍微有些暖意的身体投入沙发中，斯科特从脖子上摘下一串链子，仔细的看着每一寸纹理，好似只有这样才能安心些，就像是琴此刻站在他身边，让他的表情看起来温和了许多。

“琴，你在哪？快来吧。”他喃喃着，心底的愧疚从未减少，如果当初没有犹豫，结局也许就不会如此被动，脑中突然闪现出一张五官粗犷的脸，斯科特下意识的张嘴骂了句SHIT。

三个人一条平行线，甚至连他都不明白，这种盲目感究竟是为何，和琴的暧昧，和罗根的纠缠，混乱的大脑制造着不同的错综纷扰的场景，警校、朋友、兄弟、间谍、恋人、监狱……

黑狼雪豹，在当时所有同学中是最出色的两人，也是大家公认的搭档，却不知道这两个人之所以在一起出任务，完全是因为一个女人，那个叫琴雷格的女人，只有斯科特知道，这个女人爱的是谁，却不知从何时开始，从注意着她的目光，变成了透过她的目光而去探究他……

他能和琴在一起并不惊讶，琴就是那种永远都知道什么是对自己最好的，冷静睿智崇高，也就是带有这种类似于仰慕神的情感，又或许，他对琴只是这种神往，他对她的变质，激发了她的恨意，其实她不懂，自己只会永远的爱着她，看着她。

因为，他们都懂，有些人是谁也无法拥有的。那种无形的距离，谁能拉紧那绳索，捆绑住的爱早已失去了本来的面目，如果……如果没有移开目光，去探究未知的一切，结果也不会如此……

双脚稳当的落在地面上，环顾空旷的四周，除了摄像仪器似乎没有其他的物品，应该是废置的房间暂时充当了战场，看着笼子在面前缓缓打开，庞大的棕熊站立起来，仿佛胜利在握般的，举起爪子像埃里克示威，通红的双眼发出野兽独有的剑气，埃里克知道自己没有任何时间在这里害怕焦虑，一旦命悬一线，一切都完了。

棕熊迫不及待的跑出了铁笼，撒欢的发着疯，四肢着地向着埃里克全力冲刺，打算将这瘦小的猎物压在身下，狠狠的用尖锐的前爪撕裂开，饱餐一顿。

埃里克双眼坚定的看着突袭而来的棕熊，即便是四肢着地身形也完全不可忽视，一只成年的科迪亚克棕熊有700多公斤，如果被他扑倒，相当于判了死刑，绷紧的神经此时有些发疼，埃里克像有纵身一跳，都过了棕熊的第一波攻击，紧接着又发来了第二波第三波，都被他活跃的身体险险躲过，但如果在这样下去，自己的体力只会越加减少，而对于常年好勇善斗的棕熊来说却没有什么大碍，必须先发制人才能得以一胜。

棕熊的情绪开始暴躁，对三番两次都没有掀翻的弱小人类感到了愤怒，攻击的速度也开始加快，看起来高大的棕熊，其实动作并不笨重，只不过想较于身体灵活的埃里克来说的确略逊一筹，他看着发怒的棕熊将关押它的铁笼搬起，嘴里不停地发出吭哧吭哧的声音，那重大的铁笼离开地面朝着埃里克袭来，显然地方并不够埃里克逃脱，纵使是立刻蹦到了另一边，还是被笼子横渡中打开的笼子打到了小腿，埃里克闷哼出声，直直的跪在了地上，膝盖也因重力收到了伤害，耳后一阵风声，常年锻炼的埃里克自然之道危险来临，下意识的侧开身体，还是被棕熊长长的爪子抓破了背部，瞬间鲜血染红了上衣，问道腥味的兽类，更加兴奋，打算在追加一掌，埃里克忍着痛躺倒身体，在熊掌挥下来的瞬间拿出肖给的匕首，用尽全力的插进了肥厚的熊掌里，棕熊疼的大声怪叫一声，甩开了匕首和埃里克。

摔在墙上的埃里克，由于速度和力量都到达了一个层次，反弹力也惊人，甚至听到了骨骼错位的声响，疼痛感从身体的各个地方发出，传染至每个神经末梢。

受伤的棕熊兽性大发，迅速的扑向还躺在地上的埃里克，张开嘴打算撕咬。

没受伤的两只手架住袭击而来的棕熊，沉重的身体对于埃里克来说无疑是致命的一击，尖锐的前爪勾进埃里克的肩肉中，殷红的血如泉涌般喷泄而出，瞬间失血过多的手臂就开始麻木无力，埃里克用尽全力抬起腿抵住越加像下压来的棕熊，埃里克知道只要稍微走一点神，就死无葬身之地。

体格虽然不算强壮但素质还算不错，只是睡了一晚就恢复了许多体力，除了身体因药力留下的酸软过度别无他碍，听着瑞雯说着小时候当孤儿的琐碎事情，手里拿着那本看了十几页的书，也跟着瑞雯的话语想起了自己的童年，虽然说不上凄惨，但同是孤儿，和瑞雯有着同样的梦想，那就是家，从小就希望有个家，自己对于面前这个可爱的女孩子，更多的是命运相同的疼惜和关切，已然没有了当初见面的悸动。

“查尔斯？”瑞雯伸手在查尔斯的面前晃了晃，“你和埃里克是……方便说吗？”

“我们……”

“快点，瑞雯！查尔斯！收拾东西我们该走了！”门外响起一连串的脚步声，火焰焦急的声音推门而入。

“怎么了？！”查尔斯最先反应过来，拿着书走到火焰面前问道。

对于火焰来说，如果以前对于这个教授是同情怜悯甚至还有些亲切的好感，但目前完全是麻烦的象征，如果不是因为他，此时万磁王也不会独自一人前去肖的基地，这么想着，但也没说什么难听的话，“把你们送到安全的地方，快走吧，别浪费时间了。”

“快点！要不是为了你的安全，万磁王能去找肖拖延时间吗！还不知道万磁王现在是生是……唔……你干嘛！”身后有些孩子气声音的男孩子，一头的金发，被火焰一把堵住了嘴，不满的发出抗议。

“少说废话，万磁王的命令是我们可以置喙的？快走！如果他俩少了一根汗毛，记住倒霉的是我们。”火焰的眼神里显出了一丝不悦。

查尔斯转过头看了看瑞雯，发现后者正咬着唇一脸的不安，然后她也抬起头看着查尔斯“埃里克不会出事吧。”

查尔斯知道那种感觉，这么多年好不容易盼来了一个亲人，如果真的出了什么事，“没事的，他有本事当监狱的王这里的王，就一定能摆平。”

其实查尔斯自己也是心下没底，火焰向来从容的表情，纵然只是一闪而过，他还是看出来了，埃里克定是凶多吉少，不自觉的抓紧手里的书本。

“瑞雯！你在这呢，查尔斯，快走，车在外面等着呢。”汉克领着灰发的快银跑到两个人面前，语速急促的催道。

那种复杂的情绪埋入了心底，像是一颗种子，虽然还未完全发芽，却栽种在最中央的地方，无法忽视也替换不了。

空气中充满了血腥的味道，埃里克的肩膀已经无法再动分毫，扎进肉里的熊爪因为他用力的踢踹而快速的抽出，随着尖爪抽出了几滴鲜血，挥洒在了空中，埃里克忍不住的哼出声，又怕灰熊再次进攻，连忙借用脚力，翻了个跟头，倚着墙壁站起。

肩膀已经血肉模糊，豁开的皮肉甚至能看到森森白骨，埃里克无暇顾及，头开始眩晕，恐怕成不了太久，短小的匕首离自己大概一米的地方，正好在棕熊的身边，翻滚过去拿到刀在攻击棕熊的可能性并不高，除非一击致命，眼看着棕熊的耐力全部用光，站三米高的身体身挥舞着爪子再次袭来，粗喘一口气，埃里克用尽全身的力气，踹在墙上，翻身而起，直直的朝着棕熊飞去，没受伤的肩膀狠狠的撞击在棕熊相较柔软的腹部，单手顶在地上，敏捷的伸手，急速捞过锋利的匕首，准确的插入棕熊的心脏部位，鲜血登时喷射而出，腥热的红色混着棕熊的哀嚎接踵而来，埃里克浑身都染上了血色，看起来异常骇人。

棕熊有着高脂肪的高大身躯，即便是一击即中了心脏，还是有力气将埃里克整个人挥开，虽然没有摔在墙上，还是将内脏震出了血，埃里克再也没有一点力气，嘴角满是鲜红，视线模糊的看着棕熊一步一步的向这边走来，身体也开始慢慢变冷，脑海中渐渐浮现出一双宝蓝色的石体，别样的诱人，在阳光的照射下，甚至能折伤你的眼。

‘嘭！’  
“埃里克！”  
“咣！”

艾玛收起枪，快步跑到埃里克的身边，随后下来的飓风和红魔合力将埃里克拖到一旁的升降台上。

肖脸上染满笑意的看着已经昏迷过去的埃里克，微微点头“呵，还算可以。”然后转过头对着一旁的红魔道“去办你的任务吧。”

艾玛看着红魔点头走出房间，也没有空闲的精力去理会，连忙跟着飓风将埃里克送出去医治。

第四十三章 突袭

轿车在道路上奔跑着，从高速公路一直驶到乡间小路，大概过了二个日夜，除了必要的方便、买食物和加油外，这一路飞驰根本没有停下来的意思，司机也似乎不知疲倦的样子，两个人一白一夜的倒着开车，查尔斯不知道这车要开到什么地方，空间还算宽敞，查尔斯坐在中间，两旁是火焰和冲击，全都一副面部严肃的备战模样，神经紧绷。

窗外的天空已经被夕阳占据，布满暗红泛黄色，似乎是几日来阴雨之天，总让人有种压抑的错觉，小路并不平稳，一会颠簸一会平缓，路边的树木快速的从窗上向后撤去，看的有些眼晕，连忙将目光收回，车内弥漫着一股尴尬的紧张感，查尔斯几次张开嘴，又咽了回去，总觉得心底扩开了一个小圈，不停地往里面渗透着什么，不大似乎也无法消弭。

视线越来越暗，车内再次面临深黑的寂静，查尔斯感觉自己快被这样无言的压迫感逼疯了，心底那个小圈似乎要扩大，查尔斯突然觉得害怕，转头看象后车窗，夜幕渐渐降临，两个明亮的车灯照射在后车窗的反射玻璃上，他下意识的眯着眼，看着那辆紧跟其后的黑色轿车，不知道汉克和瑞雯是不是在那里，但他却知道，原来的生活就像是这条道路，正和他道别，用一种飞跃的速度和他分离开。

说不清道不明的感觉，困扰犹如一根绳索，紧紧地攥牢他的脖颈，突来的窒息感，让他不得不呼吸急促的将头转回来，面对同样反着光的前车窗。

“我想我有权利知道你们要把我带到哪去吧！”闭上眼稍稍调整了自己的呼吸，查尔斯有些急迫的问出声，在这沉静的车内却又显得有些突兀。

“嘿，小教授，我劝你还是把嘴闭上比较好，至少路程会顺利点。”冲击是个比较叛逆直言的孩子，瞬目不动的看着侧面的玻璃，口气并不太好。

“万磁王的基地，比较偏远，不过我们已经走过了一半的路程，这次走得突然没有带太多人，所以只能走乡下小路，躲避不必要的麻烦，冲击和我在全神贯注的观察四周的危险数值，而且空间里必须保持安静，所以没办法跟你说太多，我们的任务就是把你和瑞雯放到安全的地方。”火焰比较成熟一些，虽然没有将头见过来，但语气很平淡易人。

“埃里克现在很危险？”查尔斯顿了顿，又道“虽然我这样有些吵，但如果不让我知道，我想我无法安静下来。”

耳边响起冲击有些不耐烦的叹气声和火焰转动身体的声音。

“是的，但具体状况我知道的并不多，万磁王这次的做法让我无法接受，甚至可以说九死一生，把你牵扯进来，也有我的错，本来你可以一辈子当你的大学教授，娶妻生子，但……也许这就是命吧，但既然你已经卷进来了，我想也无法瞒你多久，虽然万磁王并不希望你知道。”在黑暗中，火焰看着查尔斯的眼中流连着后窗处照进来的一线光，晶蓝中泛着荧光黄，“万磁王一直是用命走每一步，所以我很意外，会因为你再去涉险，甚至失去所拥有的最好的时机，再次搏命一拼，我并不想让你记着他对你的好，我只希望，如果以后你真的留下，不要在用你的软弱伤害他，若不喜欢，离开更干脆一些，你知道的，只要是你的意思，我想万磁王还是乐意效劳的，隐姓埋名去一个小镇里过一辈子，哪怕是多优厚的生活，他都会满足你。”

火焰看着查尔斯慢慢睁大的双眼，荧黄色的流光也随着缓缓扩大，甚至在如此暗沉的地方，那双蓝眼睛也如此璀璨，只是里面的惊讶和复杂，交错着让人看不真切。

“是吗……”他轻轻的喃喃着，却不知实在问自己还是火焰。

车内在次陷入静谧，路边除了林林总总的树木，没有一盏灯，流窜在查尔斯身边的暗影，似乎要与他融在一起，甚至连湛蓝的眸子也失去了光泽般的灰暗下来。

如果人生是一本剧本，可以告诉他下一步该如何去走，可以翻看以后的剧情，那他一定不会走错第一步，避免开那些会让他无法自已的人或事，永远不会让自己踩入这种名为沼泽的地方，无论你如何挣扎，都会越陷越深，直到埋入其中。

也许是独自一人的孤寂感，从未有人侵占过他，也没有人为他的安危着想，然而当你从里到外完全被一个人熏染，纵使只留有一颗心还是鲜红色的，还是自己的，但有谁告诉他，这颗心也会随着沼泽下陷，陷入他也无法探知的深黑中。

那个脆弱又强大的，泛着红色液体的器官，串联着整个身体的血管筋脉，突突的跳动着，用手紧紧的攥住它，便刻便带来无法抑制的疼痛，他无法，攥紧了胸口衣的物。

后窗的车灯，一下一下的闪着，随着车速变换着方位，车内一会暗一会亮，在查尔斯的脸侧交替明灭，偶一个震动，打散了他脑中的臆想，车继续行驶在不平的路上。

‘嘭！！’  
‘吱！！’

爆炸声和急刹声充斥着查尔斯的耳鼓，车速太高，紧急刹车导致车辆像侧方滑去，直接的撞在路边的大树上，而刚刚爆炸的地方此时正一篇火光，原本在前面开路的轿车，已经成为一团火球，身后几辆车也相继急停，有的甚至撞上了前面的车。

查尔斯被火焰压着，免于冲到挡风玻璃上的危机，但也是被吓得一身冷汗。

“MD！快倒车！继续向前开！”火焰逃出怀里藏着的手枪，对着司机吩咐道。

“SHIT！他们死了！是远程狙击！！”火团映照着整个车内都是亮黄色的，冲击狠骂一句，看着驾驶位的挡风玻璃上的两颗子弹孔，怒吼出来。

“你看着他，我下去！”火焰拉开车门，外面显然已经陷入了激烈的战斗中，枪声不断的滚进车内。

冲击即刻将查尔斯按到车座下，又扔给他一个硬物，“这个给你！趴着别动！我也下去看看。”

车门打开又关闭，除了模糊的枪械声打闹声，耳边又响起了均匀的嘀嗒声，他知道那是司机低落的血液声，查尔斯拿起那把硬质冰冷的东西握紧，他咬着唇，从未经过如此场面的查尔斯，不得不说还是有些怕了，但他还是冷静的趴在车底，一动不动。

“查尔斯！查尔斯！快跑！啊唔！汉克！！不！！”不知过了多久，或者说只有那么几分钟，车门突然被人从外打开，传进来瑞雯急促又混乱的声音，其间夹杂着枪击声。

还未有所动作，头发突然被人拉起，一束强烈的光线接踵而来，他不得不闭上双眼，只听到一个男人粗着嗓音“对是他！告诉大家目标已锁定！快撤！”

光一撤开，查尔斯就连忙睁开了眼，也是同时被壮汉拉了出来，夜晚的风有些冷，吹得他打了一个战栗，刚站到地面上，混乱的声音纷扰着他的大脑，手臂上的强劲拉力，让他无法挣脱开，他焦急的抬起另一只手，对着旁边的人开了一枪，紧接着又开了一枪，显然男人没有丝毫防备，即便是从没有受过训练的人，在这么近的距离，险险的夺过一枪，第二枪还是打中了，男人闷哼出声，连忙用另一只手捂住受伤肩膀，弓起脚顶住了查尔斯腹部。

“唔！”手枪措不及防的掉在了地上，硬质的膝盖带来的疼痛感袭遍全身，冷汗一下子出了一身。

一旁又跑过来一个男人，扛起查尔斯就跳入了树丛中，刚要呼喊的嘴，被那个受伤的男人泄愤的狠狠打了一拳，四周弥漫着窸窸窣窣声，查尔斯感觉自己离火焰他们越来越远，脸颊火烧火燎的，腹部也疼的无法再喊出一句，受伤的地方被男人顶在肩膀上，一上一下的跑动着，越加疼痛，伸出两只手扣住男人宽厚的背部。

“再乱动，就把你手也折断！”身下的男人即便是快速的跑动着，也并没有气喘吁吁的声音。

棕熊不断的像他挥舞着尖爪，视线已经被血液所蒙住，甚至看不清熊的攻击，身后是墙，脚下是黏腻的血液，呼吸声越来越粗重，他感觉自己很快就要支撑不住。

“埃里克……埃里克……”眼睛渐渐闭上，突然传来查尔斯慌张的呼喊。

“唔……！”

“埃里克！”

灰蓝色的眼突然睁开，坐在椅子上的艾玛惊喜的站起来喊道。

浑身都像是要散架般的，每一个零件都不在原地工作，甚至动一下就会断筋折骨，力气都被人从外界抽干了一般，根本无法动弹，“艾玛，我要离开这里。”

“你说什么傻话！你根本不能动！”一直冷静淡定著称的女人，此时也不顾形象的对着埃里克大吼出来。

“唔……”埃里克试图自己挪动身体，却发现身体就像是别人的一般，不听自己的支配。

‘ling……’艾玛的手机响起，打断了她再次的暴躁。

“什么！”接起电话的艾玛，一脸的不可置信，瞟了一眼埃里克，连忙收回视线“就先这样，没事！你们自己……”

“喂，你！”艾玛看着埃里克不知哪来的力气夺过了手机，在阻止已经无法。

“再说一次！”埃里克抢过电话。

“SHIT！”怒气展现在埃里克的面部上，显得异常骇人，手机直直的摔像了墙壁，怒气随着四分五裂的碎片，遍布四周。

第四十四章

“唔！”又一次被不知名的男人打翻在地，查尔斯有些艰难的爬了起来，无力的靠在拳击台围绳上，汗水从发间流淌而下，湿润了发丝，额头和脸颊乃至浑身上下，每一寸肌肤都湿漉漉的，棉质衣料紧紧贴敷在身体上，胸膛剧烈的起伏，缺乏锻炼的文学系教授从来都不是体育强项，先前腹部受的伤依旧隐隐作痛。

视线透过睫毛上滚落的汗珠，模糊着眼前的景象，面前身强力壮的男人，显然不想跟他正式搏斗，充其量是在逗弄一只弱小的动物般，从他被扔到拳击台上，到他一味的挨打，男人只是看他爬起来利落的将他打倒在地，在等他下一次爬起来，那种无名的恼火感，让这小个子教授油然而生的一种屈辱。

查尔斯抬手抹掉脸上汗水，举着拳头毫无章法的再一次进攻，或多或少的包含着怒气，尽管他知道自己的举动放在对方的眼里完全是一场笑话，果然，仅仅两秒的时间，他又和橡胶台面来了个亲密接触。

“SHIT！”鲜少口吐脏字的教授此刻也不得不腹诽自己是个废材这个事实。

“下去吧。”稳重中带着沉着的男音在台下响起，查尔斯一惊，根本不知道何时进来了围观者，看着男人服从的走下台去，他知道这台下的男人才是把自己绑来的始作俑者。

“这么弱，也难怪会被人打。”台下的男人一副惋惜的口吻，查尔斯浑身酸疼的爬在台面上，根本看不清来人的模样，但这充满着讽刺意味的话，让他十分不快，忍痛挣扎着站了起来，脚下一个不稳，又是一个趔趄，好在及时扶住了围绳，没有丢脸的再次摔倒。

“虽然难以置信，但事实如此，你叫查尔斯。”男人语气中甚至带着些无奈，然后又道“塞巴斯蒂安 肖是我的名字。”

查尔斯还来不及惊讶，对方的下一句话就让他险些站不稳。

“同样是你的父亲，查尔斯。”肖的语气称得上随和，眸里的神情也很真实，虽然并没有什么亲人相见温情存在。

就像是吞下了超过食道体积的物体，难以下咽的东西如鲠在喉，他惊恐的看着站在台下的男人，用连自己都不可置信的颤抖音反驳“不可能！我从小就是孤儿！”

黏腻感越加明显，疼痛感似乎完全消失无踪，查尔斯突然觉得浑身一阵冰冷，看着肖那双自信满满的眸，他甚至要去相信了他的话语，尽管他知道那话的可信度为零，更何况他是肖，埃里克最恨的人。

“本来你好好的做你的大学教授，走完你光明的一辈子就可以了，真是好本事，竟然被弄到DARKNESS去，不过更让我意外的是，那么大的爆炸你竟然能完好的逃出来，甚至连我养大的东西也看上你了，真是个愚蠢的东西，为了这些没用的事放弃了自己一直以来的努力，我只好教训他一顿了。”肖说的很轻松，完全忽略了查尔斯那双怒气满满的蓝眸“不过，越卑贱的东西命越长，埃里克真是一条好狗，至少生命力顽强的让我大吃一惊。”

“你闭嘴！”查尔斯粗喘着气，愤怒像一把钝刀，快速的穿过他的心尖，甚至还没反应过来这怒气的源头，身体已经从围绳中跳到了地面上，记不住教训般的，举拳像肖挥了过去。

“唔！”肖轻松地闪身躲过，快速的抬腿横扫，紧几秒的时间，就将查尔斯撂倒在地，发出痛楚的吟声。

“太嫩了，查尔斯，如果我们不是还有一丝血缘关系，此时你已经是一具硬挺的尸体，所以你必须庆幸你的好运。”肖的嘴角扬起了一个弧度，“我想你不会忘记，在DARKNESS里埃里克如何对你的吧？”

查尔斯卷紧拳头，根本不想去听对方的任何一句话语，痛觉却瞬间传遍全身，甚至连站起来的力气都不复存在，每呼吸一寸都加深一份疼，肖也并不在意查尔斯是否回话。

“埃里克对我无疑是最大的障碍也是不可多得的帮手，我是怜惜这样一个工具会被我销毁，我想这也不是你想看到的结局，他目前对我来说还算不上威胁，所以我要提前扼杀他要爬出蛹的触角，本本分分的在我手下做一条狗足矣。”肖看着在地上犹如一只蠕虫般扭动着身体的查尔斯“你只要告诉我埃里克所有的火药集中点，拔掉他的爪子，自然在不会做多余的事。”

“查尔斯，你不会爱上一个压制折磨陷害你的人吧？何况在我眼里那也称不上一个人。”肖慢慢蹲下身子，捕捉到查尔斯晶蓝色的眸子里升起的不甘和愤懑。

“别说我不知道，即便是知道，我也不会说。”查尔斯似乎放弃了挣扎起来，尽管没有了尊严，也不能让自己做一个背叛者，无关爱无不爱，他想，即便是其他人，他也不会背叛。

“你要知道这个世界上和你最亲近的人是我。”肖冷哼一声，“不要摆出那副学者不屈的样子，你没有恨过埃里克？”

“亲近？我只知道和我最亲近的是我自己！还有我的学生们！”查尔斯怒吼出声，“我也从没想过我有父亲，更不会相信你的满嘴胡言。”

“你可以不信我，但医学你总该相信。”肖扔下一张纸，明明那么轻，上面的字体却狠狠地敲打在他的心上，仿佛要将他挫骨扬灰般的深刻，沉痛的触感甚至要将他拉离现实世界，这简直太荒谬了。

DNA亲子鉴定，塞巴斯蒂安 肖与查尔斯 弗朗西斯 泽维尔 检验报告，鉴定样本，综合父系指数，父系可能性为99.9999%。

看着空无一人的车厢，火焰刹那已经想到自己应该吞枪来的更痛快一些，四处的火光照射在渐渐黎明的天空下，每个人的表情都很肃静，瑞雯抱着受伤的汉克，心痛的哭声扰的更让人烦躁，虽然已经告诉了万磁王，肖教授再次被劫走，但后果绝对是他们每个人都无法承担的。

这就像是竹篮打水，真真一场空，失去了太多，不但没有得到，还将筹码输个精光，好个肖！真是一场好戏！把他们耍的团团转，这显然是冲着查尔斯来的，除了汉克受了一些轻伤，几个司机丧命外，基本没有损失，目的明确了然，抢了查尔斯就走。

火焰气愤的踹了一脚燃灭的汽车尸体，发出一声声响。

“送他们出去是我们几个秘密制定的计划！怎么会走漏风声？”火焰疑惑的看着身边的几个人，跳跃的火光同样把他们的脸照的异常灼热。

“内鬼？”冲击眯着眼，甚至有些不可置信的回问道。

“你？我？他？怎么可能！”音波肩扛着一把远程狙击枪，语气充满了嘲讽“知道这事的人少之又少！除非是鬼说出去的！”

“话是没错，也太蹊跷了？连我们临时改路也知道？真是出鬼了！MD！”火焰恼怒的抓了抓头发，“先走吧，一会警察该来了。”

“我是真没看出来，那懦弱的小子到底哪里好，值得万磁王如此拼命！呿！”冲击低头钻进驾驶位，对着后面副驾驶上的火焰不满道。

“不该问的别问，省点力气想想怎么承受后果。”火焰闭上眼，向后仰，靠在椅背上。

瑞雯扶着汉克和音波坐进了后座里。

“姑姑，我害怕。”被音波抱在怀里的银发孩子，显然被吓坏了，虽然没有哭出来，但软糯的声音泄露了他的情绪。

“快银乖，我们很快就能见到戴迪了。”瑞雯叹口气，一边包扎着汉克的伤口，一边安慰道。

“蓝眼睛叔叔呢？”快银窝进了音波的怀里，懦懦的问道。

车厢陷入了一阵沉默，冲击一脚油门踩死，摩擦着地面直线开出，丝毫不顾车后的其他同伙，怒气夹杂着引擎声，弥漫在空间四周。

第四十五章 可笑的真相

火焰几人率先回到了别墅，一进门就看见埃里克直挺挺的坐在客厅的沙发上，一副等很久的样子，虽然面容还算波澜不惊，但那双透着蛇蝎般的碧绿灰眸却发出并不善意的信号，好似随时都可能冲过来咬断他们的脖颈。

叹了口气，该来的还是要来，他也从没有过侥幸心理，踱步到客厅中央，火焰直直的跪了下去，“我失职，甘愿受罚。”

埃里克转动眼珠，在火焰身上扫了一圈，又将视线移到门口，几个本来气势汹汹的男人，像是被浇了冷水的火把，瞬间灭了气焰，不自觉的低下头。

“损失了多少人？”埃里克的声音像一根精密的细线，似乎下一刻就会嵌入肉里。

“死了三个，伤了几个。”火焰斟酌着，“查尔斯被劫走了。”

“谁提的临时改路？”那紧紧勒入肌肤中的细线，皮肉混着血珠，让人有种窒息的错觉。

“我，只是没想到，还是走路了风声。”四周很安静，火焰说的话清晰明白，甚至还带有一丝颤音。

“你跟我时间最久，会留个全尸给你。”埃里克冰冷的语气，犹如铺天盖地而来的丝线，缠绕住火焰的全身。

“我不服！我们敬重你是因为你是万磁王，你让我死我可以死！但不代表也要对别人卑躬屈膝，更何况那个小子根本就是软泥。”血气旺盛的冲击对着埃里克说道，似乎这话要用光他全部的力气，说完后嘘嘘的喘着气。

“不服？我也给你留个全尸。”埃里克噌的站了起来，自腰处抽出了一把黑色手枪，不言而喻的怒气随着他抬高的手臂直线上升。

“埃里克！查尔斯还没找到，你们就起了内讧。”汉克推开扶着他的瑞雯，走到冲击面前，不赞同的看着埃里克，“没有人希望看到这样的结果！我觉得我们首要的任务是找到查尔斯，不是吗？”

场面一时陷入了僵局，埃里克肝火旺盛的皱紧双眉，举起来的手枪似乎也不想这样不了了之，火焰低垂着头，一副认命的样子，冲击被音波拉着，瑞雯双手捂着嘴，像一张定格的画面，直到一声天真软糯的声音响起，那简直是悲抗战争片中突然穿插的儿童广告般滑稽。

“戴迪，你是我戴迪吗？”孩子稚嫩的声音弥漫在这严肃的四周，穿透进埃里克的耳膜中。

快银不知何时离开了瑞雯的身边，走到埃里克面前，矮小的身体甚至连勾到埃里克的举起的手都是一项艰巨的任务，一头少见的银发，圆润的小脸上，镶嵌着一对如墨石般黑尘的眼睛。

埃里克原本皱紧的眉此时看起来更深了，眼神里夹杂着疑惑看向着站在地上的小孩子。

“快银！”瑞雯连忙跑了过去，拉过孩子，利落的将他抱在怀里，对上埃里克眯起的危险眸子，硬着头皮的解释道“这是你的儿子，我也不知该如何解释，他母亲是玛格达·埃森哈特，父亲叫埃里克 兰谢尔，我是在孤儿院门口遇到他的……”

“我见过戴迪的照片，就是你。”小孩子都很天真，见到了自己的父亲，便开心的对着埃里克伸出了双手，弯起的眼睛像两个晶亮的月亮，实在惹人喜爱。

“瑞雯你先把他带上去。”埃里克收起了手枪，对着瑞雯说道，然后又环顾了厅里几人的面色，“我从来如此，不想在跟我的立刻离开，如果跟着我的，就要照着我的规矩做事！”

汗水混着血已经把一些白色的纱布染成了红色，埃里克深吸一口气，“还不都滚去找人！”

三个人如遇大赦般点头走出了房间，汉克也跑上了楼梯，不一会又蹭蹭蹭的跑了下来，手里拿着医用药箱，放在茶几上，对着埃里克有些不满的“快坐下，你伤口都裂开了。”

埃里克鲜少的顺从，或许是身上的确太疼了，也或许太累了，坐下闭上双眼头向后仰，将充满盛怒的晶状体掩埋在薄薄的眼皮下，承受着汉克并不温柔的包扎纱布，过程中也没有发出一点声音。

将快银放到楼上安顿好后，瑞雯又走了下来，站在楼梯看着他在这个世界上唯一的亲人，不得不说，埃里克给他的第一印象就是典型的暴力黑手党，记忆中两人小时候在一起的景象也早就模糊不清，而面前这位陌生又熟悉的男人，让她有种从心底散发出的畏惧感。

“这几年，过得如何？”埃里克平静了一会，睁开眼将视线调到瑞雯的角度，淡漠的声音中丝毫听不出有关切的意味。

“虽然我知道问出这种问题，你一定会生气，但我还是想知道，为什么查尔斯会进监狱。”瑞雯越说越激动，还带了丝不可抑制的颤音“就因为他接近了我？接近了你唯一的妹妹吗？”

“瑞雯，注意你的语气！”埃里克本就怒在心头，他也不想跟刚刚见面的妹妹撒火，低声警告。

“可你毁了一个大学教授的一生！你知道我第一次见到他时，就是被那双纯净的眼睛吸引了，当我的同学告诉我他就是新来的文学教授，并且打赌谁先和他约会一天，只是个无伤大雅的玩笑！我从没想过，竟然会害他进监狱！多么可笑的事情？埃里克！你有没有想过？你到底有没有想过，他进监狱时的无助和惊恐？”瑞雯突然靠着墙壁，浑身无力般的坐了下去，“为什么我要去接近他？现在连他被谁抓走了都不知道，如果有什么危险……我都不敢想象。”

瑞雯滚烫的泪水一滴一滴的落在木地板上，似乎敲打着每个人的心尖，四周再次混落入一片寂静，偶尔传来瑞雯的低泣声，汉克抓了抓头发，看着这复杂情绪的房间，也不知该不该开口说些什么，虽然他也觉得埃里克实在偏激的过分。

就像这过了几个小时那么漫长，又像是时间独独为了此刻而停驻一般，那一根根缠绕在一起的丝线，似乎并不容易分解开来，埃里克低沉的声线中夹杂着沙哑，“我会赔他一辈子。”

瑞雯知道，这个强势的男人是用这样独特的方式认错，那颗高高在上的心，已然被那些纠缠不清的丝丝线线所围绕，狠狠的勒紧，甚至将它们完全熏染成了血红色。

临海风景，阳光明媚，宽大的落地窗将整个伊人的海景都映透在眼前，舒适明亮的房屋，柔软的床铺，可口美味的食物，甚至还有整个一片墙面的书，真是找不出一点瑕疵，除了没有自由。

将自己整个投入宽大柔软的床铺中，空气中似有似无的飘散着一抹香气，从知道真相后，肖就把他囚禁在这里两天了，虽然知道多想也没有什么作用，但心底总有一根如锐利般的尖器梗在那里，即便忽视也改变不了他带来的刺痛感。

半睡半醒间，似乎又走入了什么梦境中，好似印刻在脑海中的男人，背对着自己哭泣着，撕心裂肺的喊叫声刺穿了查尔斯的身体，他看到了他抱着一具不完整的尸体，血液像是带着生命般的染红了四周，地面上还横躺着几只狼的尸体，哀伤阴沉残忍，仿佛奏响了一曲让人战战发抖的歌。

“不！”查尔斯后退了一步，那红色的液体随着埃里克的转身，一致向他蔓延而来，他惊叫一声，睁开了双眼。

“做恶梦了？”本来空无一人的房间，竟传出了声音，查尔斯擦掉额头上的汗水，下意识的看过去，肖正依着落地窗，一副闲在自得的样子。

查尔斯也不想表现的像个小孩子，但知道真相后，他对这个人总带有一股复杂的尴尬感，或许还有些怨恨。

“你不帮我做事也没关系，但你觉得埃里克知道了我们的关系后，你的处境会如何？”肖哼笑出声，对查尔斯明显表现出的不悦也不在意，“埃里克多恨我，你我都很清楚。”

“跟我没关系！你放我离开，我不会去找埃里克，也不会来找你。”查尔斯深吸一口气，尽量冷静的说道。

他实在没办法一时调理好这种错综的关系，甚至更想做一只鸵鸟，将头埋入土中，什么事都没有发生。

“我放过你，埃里克也不会放过你的，孩子。”肖伸出一只食指，做出了否定的动作，“我会把你送回去的，你知道你失踪这几天，埃里克都快疯了，真是有趣极了。”

查尔斯并没有意识到自己的瞳孔因为他的话而放大或者收缩，他自己也不会明白，这到底代表着什么。

肖做事从来都是干脆利落，让人捉摸不透，甚至连查尔斯还没琢磨透肖的意思，门外突然闯进两个人，快速的将查尔斯捆绑住，并封住了嘴，以防止他呼喊，两人将他放入一个黑色的袋子中，查尔斯不可置信的看着站在一旁的肖，直到袋子的最后一点光线也消失在眼前。

第四十六章 身心疲惫

这一切就像是一场梦，从遇到瑞雯那天起，就开始了一个不现实的充满着荆棘的梦，美好的开始却把你带入了无法逃脱的世界中，挣扎恐惧绝望妥协接受，刚刚习惯于周而复始的噩梦，那片灰质的湖水即便是没有过多的色彩，他也渐渐的融入了进去，当一切似乎要恢复原始轨道时，临空而降的梦魇，将他团团围绕住，甚至找不到那灰色的空间，独自徘徊在黑暗中。

从未有过如此强烈的感觉，将所有的一切感官全部抛掷除外，不能见埃里克！绝对不可以！上帝啊，你一定是跟我开了个玩笑，纵然事实如此的清晰明了，查尔斯还是想钻进沙堡中，不愿去面对，现实总是太过于残酷，仿佛那带着铁锈腥味的利器，在一次措不及防的刺穿进他的赤l u o的胸膛，明明已经接受了这不平等的对待，明明已经陷入了罪恶的沼泽，却还有那万恶的深渊地狱，张开血盆大口，不疾不徐的只等他跳入。

随着汽车的停止，查尔斯感觉被几只手抓举起来，完全腾空在黑暗的世界里，无助的惊恐，下意识的伸手抓住绵软的布袋，刹那间身体倾斜，直接摔到了硬石地面，身体撞击到木门的声响紧接而来，疼痛感毫无预警的窜入大脑，似乎已经对这种碰撞显不出什么充分的痛感，就像是人总会慢慢习惯那些严酷的对待。

以一种完全不自然的姿态躺倒在地面上，他挣扎着想站起来，竟意外的发现头顶上原本封死的地方竟然开了个缺口，他手忙脚乱想摆脱这种束缚的捆绑感，头伸出的刹那，光感强烈的阳光扫射而来，连忙闭上双眼躲避，身后响起开门声。

“查尔斯？！哦！天！我没看错吧！”熟悉的声音从上方传来，他本能的身体一紧，下意识的睁开眼，像四周看去，哪还有一个人影的存在，送他来的人早不知何时离开了。

“是的，你没看错。”查尔斯低叹一口气，该来的总是要来，即便是将头埋入到沙堆，也还是会被认出身体，所以鸵鸟真是种蠢笨的动物！他在心底骂道。

“快起来让我看看！我要去告诉瑞雯！你不知道，你被劫走的这几天，这里都禁言好几天了！埃里克那个扑克脸一天比一天臭，真是要把所有活着的人都吃掉。”汉克兴奋的将查尔斯拉起来，左右旋转的看着对方的身体，从外表看，似乎没有受伤的样子，“可这几天你到底去了哪？怎么会突然回来了？”

“我……唔……汉克……你别掐我的肩膀，很痛！”被抓住搏斗留下的伤处，痛哼出声。

“！！怎么了！我看看！你是不是被虐待了！”汉克焦急的看着查尔斯，不顾在门口就要把对方的上衣扣子解开，检查伤处。

“喂……我……！”

“啊！”被推开的汉克惊叫出声，他的手也终于远离了自己的上衣。

查尔斯看着站在面前的高大身影，本来就有身高诧异的两个人，因查尔斯站在下台阶上，显得更加突兀，他不得不仰起头才能看到那张无表情的脸孔上，渐渐显现出的阴霾，他甚至觉得，下一秒这个无恶不作的男人会狠狠的将他打翻在地，他心底突然敲起小鼓，肖会不会已经告诉了他实情？埃里克是不是已经知道了自己就是他的仇人之子？

“去哪了？”埃里克眯着眼，让查尔斯不得不后退一步，仿佛周身都充满了压迫感，让他无处遁形。

“被……被抓走了。”查尔斯不知为何有些心虚，他不知道肖的计划，也不知道前路是否光明，似乎独自置身于阳光下，无法看到那些藏在暗处的刀光剑影。

埃里克的眼睛像是冰冷的蛇类，毫无情绪的盯着查尔斯的蓝眸，那里没有笑没有悲没有怒，似乎一片空荡灰，却又深鸷的让他无法呼吸，就在他受不了的想把目光移开时，埃里克低沉甚至带些沙哑的声调，“进来。”

忐忑的心，就像是井里的十五桶水，七上八下，从汉克的身边走过，接收到那双带着隐隐担忧的神情，踩着埃里克留下的脚步，一步一跟的走进别墅中。

每走一步都像是在冒险，他不得不放慢脚步，全身紧绷，咬紧嘴唇，皱紧眉头，进入戒备森严的攻击状态。

“戴迪！”小孩子独有的天真旋律，带着欢乐音传了过来，让查尔斯瞬间松懈了一些，他觉得自己就快要被自己逼疯了，或者说已经置身于疯癫的边缘。

“去一边玩。”埃里克挡开快银的身体，孩子似乎也不在意，仿佛是习惯了一边，肯定的点了点头，然后睁着大眼睛目送埃里克离去，在转过脸看着查尔斯。

“蓝眼睛叔叔！你回来了！”孩子天生就不怕生，本来也有过一次交流，自然更熟悉了，冲到查尔斯的脚边，抱着他的腿，仰起头，弯弯的双眸像月亮般的晶亮。

查尔斯觉得心的某处被融化了一般，不自觉的地下身将快银抱了起来，看着那张单纯无邪的脸，突然一阵心酸，孩子孩子……究竟多狠心的父母，才会抛弃这世界上最可爱珍贵的物种。

肩膀的疼痛也无法阻止他将快银紧紧抱在怀里，，闭上眼脸贴在孩子的脸侧，快银也很乖的任由他抱着。

“查尔斯！你回来了！哦！上帝！你回来了！”瑞雯带着一阵跑动声，感到查尔斯的身边，情难自控的抱住他，泪水肆意的往下落，嘴里一直在说，太好了太好了。

查尔斯身体突然僵硬，抿着唇睁开眼，眼里带着浓浓的歉意，看着那张梨花带雨的脸，耳边充斥着瑞雯的哭泣声，他的心突然拧到了一起，鲜血混着那个红色的器官，慢慢的搅动着，甚至有种撕心裂肺的痛，他低声喃喃“对不起瑞雯，对不起。”

“过来。”埃里克站在二楼的阶梯口，看着三人抱作一团的场景，语气不佳的说道。

瑞雯接过快银，欲言又止的样子，但还是没有说出什么，擦了擦眼泪，靠在了走过来的汉克身上。

脚步声在这安静的二楼显得尤为突出，似乎每一脚都踩在了自己的心上，查尔斯伸手抓着胸口处，说不出的憋闷感，像是一个毫无水性的人，被扔进了广阔无垠的大海中。

房门在身后被紧紧的关闭，眼前一花，人就被狠狠的抵在了墙壁上，湿热的触感伴着那有些薄凉的唇印了下来，强制的占有欲感，查尔斯那种压抑感越加深迫，口腔完全被侵占，湿滑的舌勾勒着列齿，纠缠着舌头，亲吻声从两人的缝隙间传出，来不及吞咽的透明液体，顺着查尔斯的下颚流泻入衣衫内，唇上甚至有种被啃咬肿胀的错觉，刺激感不断攀升，肺部因却是空气而不满的抗议，查尔斯抬起手推拒着身上压着的强重人体。

“呼呼……咳咳咳……”一齐袭入的空间笼罩进整个五脏六腑，让他难受的弯下腰咳嗽起来，越加不可制止的震动，让身体都开始疼痛起来。

渐渐平复下来的身体，抬起还未退去潮红的脸，再一次对上那双摄取了视线的灰暗色湖面，心底错综复杂的搅合在一起，那的确不是什么好的感受，他甚至不知道此时的自己对埃里克应该用什么样的心情，身体不自觉的紧绷，就怕埃里克下一个动作就是狠狠掐住他的脖颈，在他耳边说，用恶毒的声音说道你这个杀人犯的儿子！

不！不！不是这样的！查尔斯摇着头，整个人都贴到墙面上，蓝色的宝石蔓延出一层红色的边缘，他无声的痛斥着。

这寂静的房间，仿佛掉一根针都能惊吓到他，根本没有给他丝毫的准备，就被赶来面对埃里克，复杂的情绪无情的翻搅，让他说不清到底是恨的多无力的多还是羞愧的多。

埃里克突然上前，扯开了查尔斯的上衣，撕裂声拉回了查尔斯兀自沉浸的思绪，有些惊恐的看着面前施暴的男人，已然赤l u o的上身，显露出大大小小各不一的伤痕，大多都是擦伤，埃里克眼神变了又变，抬起手摸上查尔斯的肩膀，引起对方的痛呼，那红肿的一片，格格不入的镶嵌在白皙的肌肤上，粗糙的手沿着后背曲线一直向下滑动，所到之处好似都会起一片战栗，停在腰线的部位，摩擦着那里凸出来的一块伤痕，敏感的皮肤让查尔斯不禁咬住了下唇，疼中带着隐隐的舒缓，再往下是两瓣滚圆的球体，埃里克伸出两只手全部插入对方的裤子中，一手一边抚住两瓣滑嫩的肌肤，查尔斯伸出手推拒。

“别这样，埃里克……”两个人几乎是紧贴在一起，查尔斯略矮的身高，刚好被埃里克装进怀中，弱势感一触即发。

“我现在很想把你压住，狠狠的插进去。”埃里克声音略沙哑，带着粗糙的颗粒般，拉过纸面的摩擦感，话语却让查尔斯肌肤起了一层寒战。

“埃里克……放我走吧。”在你还没有知道真相前，放我走吧。查尔斯僵硬着双手，环上了埃里克的背脊，不自主的将身体压紧对方的身体里，疲惫感充斥全身，他轻轻的说道。

第四十七章 渐渐的

那之后过了很多天，埃里克也没有问过查尔斯究竟如何回来的，也没有一点要放他走的意思，原本以为又回到了在DARKNESS时的生活，囚禁、无助、无穷无尽的占有，但埃里克什么都没有做，除了那天的拥抱亲吻和那些让人听了就窝火又脸红的话语外，也没有做越俞的举动，似乎一切都是自己多虑了，可查尔斯并没有放下心来，肖对他所说的话语就像是放在心与肺之间的一根金属尖器，每呼吸一次都会狠狠的疼上半天，他甚至不敢去看瑞雯那双饱含着愧疚和敬佩的眼睛，在那没有一丝一毫恶意的注视下，他觉得自己就像是某种隐藏在深处的恶习，被挖掘出来后，曝露在雷日炎炎下，滚烫的光将他一一解剖，不留一丝余地，也开始躲避埃里克如湖水的灰绿眸，因为里面渐渐有些他也看不懂的东西，那些情绪太过于复杂，只要去细想，就会头胀脑痛，纵然他比谁都明白，自己一点错都没有，但谁也无法抛掉这些无谓的因素，将自己完全摘除，毕竟那层血缘关系总比海水还要深切，还要致命。

很多时候，那种黑暗的思绪总会在你虚弱无助的时候侵蚀你的身心，让你百爪挠心，无法安静下来，仿佛整个房间都再被什么刻意营造出的窒息气氛所包围，查尔斯连忙站起身，双手撑着落地窗，深深的呼吸出来，天气看起来还算不错，至少是夜空晴朗，明星点缀在墨蓝色的夜幕，皎洁的月亮绽放着他柔和的黄光，看起来一派祥和，让他的心情稍微平静了一些。

‘叩叩叩’查尔斯连忙回头，虽然一脸的慌张有些泄露了他极度想藏起的情绪，他还是快速的换上了从容的笑。

“瑞雯？哦~还有一位小客人，快请进。”把门外的两人拉近屋里，将情绪完全沉淀。

瑞雯看起来有些局促，和第一次见面时的大方朝气出入很大，查尔斯不知道自己身上的遭遇给这个年轻女孩带来了多大的伤害，但可以确认她对他的感觉，就像是强制筑起了一座墙，立在心房前，那座墙叫做愧疚，但同时也深深的伤害了她自己。

“叔叔，你好些了吗？姑姑说你生病了。”快银站在瑞雯的腿边，尽力仰起头对着查尔斯说道。

“叔叔很健康。”查尔斯蹲下来对着快银软声回道。

“叔叔可以抱抱我吗？”快银有些害羞的张开双臂，“戴迪从来不抱我。”

查尔斯点头，一把将快银抱了起来，坐在了床边，并对着还站在那的瑞雯道“你也坐啊。”

“查尔斯……我……我会求埃里克，放你离开的，对不起我……我从来没想过……你会因为我遭到这些……”瑞雯看着低头正在和快银玩机器人模型，话语磕绊的说道。

查尔斯把机器人放到快银的手里，又摸了摸他的头发才抬起头来，“这都不是你的错，瑞雯，你是个活泼开朗的女孩，我喜欢你积极的一面，第一次看到你洋溢着笑容的脸，我就觉得从心底散发出一种亲近，其实现在想想那并不是什么爱，只是一种单纯的保护欲，似乎你说什么，我都可以去做，想看你保持着快乐，如果真有错，那就是老天跟我开的玩笑太大了，我也不想，每次看见你，都把我喜欢的笑脸变成了愧疚，好吗？”

“谢谢你查尔斯！你真是我见过的最好的人！”瑞雯激动的跳了起来，似乎恢复了满格电力。

查尔斯包容的笑着，低下头看着快银，轻声道“也许不一定是谁对不起谁。”

有些浑浑噩噩，也没刻意去留意已经在这个房间里过了多少天，斯科特无助的抓着头发，为自己的懦弱和无能感到窒息般的痛，臀部隐隐作痛，他像触电般的站了起来，颤抖着手像后腰下摸去，深刻的疤痕永久的烙印在肌肤上，脑子不受控制的质问自己，如果是罗根……如果是罗根他该怎么做？一定不会像自己这样，软弱的等待着中情局的消息。

门外突然响起打斗声，越来越大，斯考特连忙走过去，拉开门，刚刚还在脑中闪过的男人，背对着自己手拿着匕首刚好解决完最后一个人，地上横躺着两个尸体，伤口十分整齐一致，能看出手法利落干脆，在斯考特略惊讶的视线里，罗根一边将匕首放进口袋中，一边转过身来。

那种满不在意的表情，时隔久远，斯科特似乎觉得有种恍惚的错觉，罗根双手环胸，一边嘴角上扬，看着斯科特的视线中还带有调笑的意味，记得上军校的第一天，他就是这种满眼打量的目光，挑衅轻视，让人看了第一反应就是敬而远之，事别多年，谁也无法想象，如今在看到这样的表情，也完全是意料之外的场景下。

“不请我进去坐坐？”罗根对着屋内扬了扬头，说道。

斯考特越过他又看了看地上的尸体，抿了抿唇侧过身让出道路，罗根也不在意的走进了屋内。

犹豫了一下，还是将门关上了，转过身发现罗根正用一种类似挑选商品似的眼光在自己身上来回巡视着，突然一片红色充斥到皮肤组织的表层，自己只围了一条浴巾！深吸一口气，镇定的看着罗根，“来寻仇吗？”

罗根挑起一边的眉毛，“看来我的出现对你来说并不意外。”

“如果他们能抓住你，不是他们厉害，而是你退步了。”斯考特倚在墙上，对着已经把自己陷入柔软沙发的男人说道。

罗根闭上眼，向后仰紧靠在沙发里，突显的疲惫，叹了口气，“你以为中情局都是吃干饭的？斯科特，我从不知道原来你真能狠下心去。”

“你跟埃里克做的那些事不会永远瞒住，我为何狠不下心？即便没有琴，我也照样会把那些你们勾结的证据上缴。”斯科特瞪圆了眼睛，神色严肃起来，似乎戳到了什么痛楚般的，对着罗根说道。

“勾结？说的真是义正言辞，那个本子在上缴前你看了吗？”罗根嗤笑一声，看着斯科特的眼光似乎带着利针般的尖刺“你知道里面写的什么？你举报之后DARKNESS发生了什么？中情局又给了你什么？琴来见你了吗？斯科特。”

斯科特的眸中掺杂着疑惑不解甚至是后怕，复杂的交融在一起，看着罗根，嚅嗫着说不出一个字，如果后背不是墙，他一定会继续后退几步。

“中情局在你走后，将事先在DARKNESS里埋的炸药都点燃了。”看着斯科特逐渐放大的瞳孔，有些残忍的笑道“都是因为你打破了这种平衡，里面的罪犯没有一个逃脱。”

“查尔斯！查尔斯……”斯科特上前抓住罗根的衣服，惊叫道。

“呵。”罗根没有回答的意思，斜眼看着斯科特，眼里的意思不言而喻。

“不！不可能！中情局明明答应我只抓你……的……”斯科特抓着罗根的手开始哆嗦，声线也抖动起来“你……你一定知道……琴……琴在哪……”

罗根一把抓过斯科特将他按到旁边的沙发里，压在他的身下，一手抓住他的勃颈处，“你知道那个本子里是什么？我不止一次的跟你说过！不要看表面！DARKNESS是中情局的一个暗处洗黑的地方！我在那卧了这么多年全都被你给毁了！你以为我申请到那去，只为了艹你吗！”

斯科特快速收缩的瞳孔，像是受不了这样的打击，浑身都开始抖动起来，举起手抓住罗根的手，像是喘不过气一般的“琴……琴……”

“她是个间谍！你怎么能看不出来！她一直是你脑中的诱饵！斯科特你从始至终都是个被人利用的物品。”罗根无情的话语传入斯科特的耳中，他像一只受了重创的小动物般，缩卷在一起，双眼放空看着前方，似乎那里什么都没有，一切支撑的力量瞬间倒塌，碎的体无完肤。

“不会……不会……”斯科特无意识的喃喃着。

罗根皱眉看着斯科特脆弱的样子，叹了口气，“麻烦，穿好衣服，跟我去见你的琴！让你也死了这条心。”

埃里克走进查尔斯房间门口时，里面柔和的暖光正释放着他的热度，孩子欢快的声音瑞雯打趣声还有年轻教授偶尔插一句话，顺着门缝处滑出，有一种温馨感，让疲惫了一天的身心都得到了舒缓一般，从没觉得过，有这样的地方可回来，真的很好。

轻推开门，正面迎上的就是快银那颗灰亮的头颅，一边低着头看查尔斯手中的机器人，一边焦急的伸手过去枪，查尔斯认真的对付着手里的组装玩具，似乎这比那些让人头痛的密密麻麻的文学还要艰难，根本无法成功，最后只好认输的露出无奈的表情对着一脸期待的快银，“我真的没办法了。”

“蓝眼睛叔叔，你真笨。”快银不禁腹诽道，一把拿过机器人，“如果戴迪在，他会吗？”

埃里克转眼看象查尔斯，看他用疑惑的样子回视快银，似乎气氛很紧张，他想了想，抬起手摸了摸快银的头发，“你戴迪很聪明，很厉害，这个难不倒他。”

“oh！oh！戴迪最厉害！我就知道！”小孩子举着机器人欢呼着，脸转过来刚要和瑞雯说话，就眼尖的看到了站在门口的埃里克。“戴迪！”

查尔斯和瑞雯不约而同的站了起来，小孩子虽然兴奋，但也没有跑过去索要抱抱，虽然他真的很想让父亲抱着他，把他举到头顶，想着想着，情不自禁的把手抓住查尔斯放在腿侧的手。

查尔斯回头看着快银，将他抱在了怀里，“跟姑姑回去吧，早睡早起才是好孩子。”

“那你能不能让戴迪给我组装一个机器人。”快银低着头搂着查尔斯的脖子，有些害羞的低声说道。

“好。”查尔斯笑着点点头，瑞雯把快银接了过去。

查尔斯拿起机器人和组装图，在灯光下摆弄起来，门关上的声音在身后响起，他的后背突的一跳，侧耳听到埃里克走过来的声音，直到上方他的声音响起“答应了那小鬼，你做得到吗？”

查尔斯放下手里的机器人，抬起头看着埃里克“我想为了你的孩子，你可以做到。”

埃里克再次陷入白枳光下的蓝色海水里，“查尔斯，留在我身边。”

那一夜他们什么都没做，只是躺在一张床上，被月光照射下来的光笼罩着，时而谈话时而静止，紧绷的身体也不在排斥埃里克的靠近，他不知道这算不算一种习惯。

第四十八章 明争暗斗

天空渐渐沉了下来，夜幕遮住了树枝后的两抹身影，斯科特靠在粗大的树干上丝毫不敢动，在上方的罗根也一样没有任何动静，就像是以前出任务时，两个人总是能并驾齐驱的完成同一件事情，默契度也称得上完美，虽然每次都是心相异，但似乎总能超乎想象的出色结束。

已经习惯了夜行的斯科特面对乌云遮月的天气也能很好的辨别方向，眼睛死死的盯住下方的旷地，罗根说那里会给他想知道的答案，他的心有些控制不住的跳动着，他不知道如果一会真的有人出来了，如果那个人真的是心里所想的人，他该如何？这种复杂的感觉，生生拉扯着他的心，让他无所适从，又不得不继续等待下去，像是被一只老鼠慢慢的啃噬着血肉，每一下都难以忍受。

随着一个披着黑色风衣的人踱步而出，斯科特感觉自己的呼吸都要停滞一般，即便是她没有露出面容，那身材和举动分明就是失踪已久，或者说已经死了的琴 格雷！罗根感受到斯科特激动的动作，连带着树枝都在轻微颤动，连忙低声警告道“斯科特！”

好在离得并不近，没有让旷地上的人发现，罗根轻手轻脚的攀爬下来，依靠在斯科特身边，宽大的树干间恰好能容下两个人的身体。

“附近光狙击手就不下二十个，进程枪手也少不了，这里可是我十天没怎么休息才找到的，中情局的暗处联络地，你要是稍微激动一下，可能我们瞬间就能成为马蜂窝。”罗根俯在斯科特耳边说道，热气顺着耳廓钻入衣领内。

斯科特皱了下眉，想挪开，却被罗根一把按住，“别乱动！看，史崔克来了。”

两个人一同将视线移到旷地上，带着黑色斗篷的女人站在原地没有做出任何动作，似乎只是静静的看着一步步走来的史崔克，直到两个人仅以一臂的距离站定，距离不近，即便听力再好也无法窥探一二，斯科特有些焦急的想往前靠，再次被罗根有力的手压住。

“放开我！罗根！我要去救她！”斯科特转过头看着罗根，语气十分不悦。

“救她？你他妈眼是不是瞎了！她和史崔克是一伙的！”罗根也火了，考上前捂住斯科特的嘴，张口咬住了他的耳朵，施以惩罚。

“唔！”斯科特吃痛的挣扎，树木开始小浮动摇晃。

四周的风向好似转动了，罗根突然静了下来，死死按住斯科特在他耳边轻轻的“不相死就闭嘴别动！”

远处的两个人似乎在交换着什么东西，史崔克的脸上洋溢着笑，把一个东西交到琴的手里，斯科特睁大双眼，终于看清那个东西，月亮适时的露出一边的脸孔，撒下一层朦胧的光，直直的照射在那串泛着银光的项链上，那并不亮的光点却全部折射进斯科特的眸中，瞳孔紧缩，罗根感觉到身下的人突然僵硬的身体，不自觉的把放在斯科特肩膀上的手紧了紧。

史崔克似乎心情很好的点了点头，拍了拍琴的肩膀，转身走入暗中。

披着黑色斗篷的女人一直背对着两个人站立着，时间停驻了一般，夜色一点一点的黑着，乌云也一块一块的增加，视线就要模糊不清，斯科特看着琴抬起手将那串项链用力扔在地上，好似那个沉甸甸的金属砸在了他的心上一般的深重，他不得不闭起眼睛忍耐着那痛楚的过程，既细致又坑长，他甚至听到了滴滴答答的流血声，蜿蜒而下。

“琴走了，四周也安静了，要去把那个东西捡回来吗？”罗根难得柔软一次，放开限制住斯科特的手，问道。

即便是如此暗的环境下，罗根还是看到了斯科特那双带着湿润的眼，他虽然理解不了斯科特此时的心境，但那双一直逞强坚硬的眸子还是触动了他心里的某一处，有些疼。

斯科特推开罗根，快速的跳入到黑暗中，罗根在看去的时候，他已经站在了琴刚刚站的地方，蹲在地上，拿起那串泛着银光的项链端详着，比银光还要耀眼的一滴水珠掉在了地上，罗根叹了口气，突然风声中有丝缺口传来，常年紧绷的神经自然明白这是危险的前兆，而且还是冲着旷地上的斯科特，连忙跳到地上，抓起一个石子，冲着斯科特的地方扔了过去，转身向身后又扔了一个，连忙翻滚身体到斯科特身边。

“趴下！走！附近还有狙击手！”罗根从地上抓起一把土一扬，拉住斯科特向着旁边大树跑过去。

“唔！”刚刚被罗根扔石头的地方发出一声闷响。

“不是都走了吗！”斯科特抓紧手里的项链，跟着罗根快速撤到大树后，四周又安静下来，等了很久也没有发生任何异常。

“应该是看场地的，就这一个，不过我们必须快速离开，已经被发现这里有人跟来，中情局以后肯定不会再从这里设点。”罗根皱着眉头，仿佛这么久的努力又白费了，看着斯科特还有些红的眼圈，有些懊恼又有些无奈的“每一次都是因为你。”

埃里克的书房里满满的两个墙壁上都是书，新的旧的还有没拆封的，查尔斯站在书前，手轻轻的抚摸着，不自觉的翘起一边的嘴角，甚至有越加向上的趋势，真是无法想象那个黑手党这个怪异的爱好，可能和谁说都不会相信吧？伸手拿出一本稍厚的词典，倚在一边的书架上，翻开书页，一阵书香扑入鼻中，他想也许就是因为这股吸引人的味道，才会诱使自己一直把他们一本一本的读下去，而且还觉得非常有趣吧？

查尔斯看书很快，记得也很快，时而皱眉时而舒展开，看到不懂的地方又着急的用笔画上记号，反复琢磨，阳光透过落地窗，将查尔斯的面的脸都照射的发出一层金光般的夺魄，晶亮的蓝眸，莹莹郁郁的，一片风平浪静的风景。

埃里克推开门的时候，对着身后的手下发出禁声的手势，就那么看着在日光下的查尔斯，仿佛入了迷，四周只有书页一篇一篇翻过的声音，还夹有嘀嗒嘀嗒的时钟声，让人甚至不忍去破坏那份静谧的美好。

“喂！那我们去别地讨论好了！在这打扰教授看书怎么办？”不大不小的声音正好在这安静的房间画了个圈，进入查尔斯的耳中。

查尔斯连忙抬起头，有点像是受惊的小鹿般的，不知所措的看着门口站着的几个人。

埃里克回过头看了一眼刚刚发出声音的地方，Ricky正一脸不耐烦的跟旁边的音波发牢骚，看起来像是无意的样子，埃里克似乎并不想过多去计较，转过头走进书房，自动自发的坐在椅子上，示意其他人也都进来。

合上手里的书，有些急促的查尔斯，看着满屋子的人，“我先出去了。”

埃里克指了指旁边的椅子，“你做那看，不会打扰你多长时间的，一会他们就走了。”

跟在埃里克身边的人大多都已经承认了这个小教授的存在，对于埃里克的重视，他们也都见怪不怪了，老大难得的铁汉柔情，虽然有些看不上这软弱的教授，但有这么个强硬的主在这，也就不需要计较了，最主要的是埃里克喜欢就够了，Ricky眯着眼看了看埃里克，又看了看查尔斯，心底控制不住的发出一股名为嫉妒的恶意，想他自己费了多大的劲才能跟在埃里克的身边，而这小教授似乎紧紧是躺在那张开双腿就俘获了那男人的全部身心，叫他不得不憎恨。

书房在大多时候算是埃里克的办公室，能进来这里的不是心腹也至少是能称得上信任的人，最后走进来的火焰关上门，看了一眼查尔斯，冲他点了个头，得到对方的回应后便走到了埃里克那边。

查尔斯抿了抿唇，还是照着埃里克的意思坐到了角落里的椅子上，气氛似乎有些下降，他连忙翻开书，就着刚刚的词汇接着往下看。

“肖已经沾上毒品生意了？”埃里克的手指在桌子上一下一下的点着，眼睛看着窗外，“跟东南亚那边连好线了？”

“嗯，据说是的，是白皇后亲自去的。”火焰点点头，带有些戏谑“没有不成功的道理。”

“下月去趟老挝，不能让他这单生意做成。”埃里克转过头站起身，看着几个人“我亲自去。”

“嗯，如果那老家伙垄断了毒品就真的没咱们什么事了！我也跟你一起去万磁王！”冲击站出来，说道。

“不，你和音波留下。”埃里克将目光转到Ricky身上，“你也跟我去，在通知暴风回来一趟，这件事只有屋里这几人知道，如果在有什么问题。”

埃里克没有说下去，但几人也心知肚明，Ricky将目光转向坐在椅子上看书的查尔斯，嘴角上扬心底冷哼，你在得他心也只能在床上而已，把你带出去只会当个累赘！

第四十九章 离别前的温存

本就性格低调略软的年轻教授，自从在这栋别墅里住下后，似乎更加的安静无话了，每天总会捧着一本书，倚在书房的书架上或者坐在卧室的落地窗前，那股仿若要和书香融为一体的神情，总让瑞雯说不出的担心，却又不知该如何去了解，从查尔斯周身散发的悲伤，究竟为何。

瑞雯时不时的会把快银带到查尔斯的身边，孩子的天真单纯每每都能让查尔斯会心的笑出来，但也有时候和快银玩着玩着他就开始发呆，瑞雯不忍去打扰他，便轻轻把快银带走，直到查尔斯回过神来，也许窗外已经灰暗下来，也许埃里克已经回来了。

微微叹口气，整个卧室都被这声叹息所笼罩，似乎一抹化不开的浓雾，让查尔斯双眉间的折皱越来越深，有些烦躁的放下书，转身看着窗外慢慢深下来的天空，蓝墨色的顶端一层层向下延伸，仿若渲染的画布般的，由深到浅，点点星光也像是画家拿着笔一个一个的点在布面上，不一会就布满了整个空中，浅色也逐渐变成了蓝墨色，月亮也不疾不徐的攀登上来，查尔斯双眼一眨不眨的看着夜空的变化，不得不赞叹大自然的鬼斧神工，难得有如此清闲的时候，却没有欣赏美景的心情，心里丝毫没有将那些凹凸而起的忧愁抚平下来，他不由得甩了甩头，有些烦躁的将窗帘拉上。

转过头来正好和进来的埃里克双眸对视，来不及展开的双眉，让埃里克也是一愣，这种陌生的神情，几乎从没有在查尔斯的脸上出现过，顿了下脚步，才迈步走进卧室，一边关门一边解开上衣，语气平淡的问道“发生什么事了？”

查尔斯连忙低下头，拿起放在一旁的书，有些慌乱的翻开书，“没……没什么。”

埃里克挑起一边的眉，也没有提示查尔斯的书拿倒了，脱掉上衣露出精壮的身体，又开始脱裤子，眼光却一直没有离开，装作认真看书的年轻教授。

查尔斯根本没有留心自己手里的书位置是否正确，整颗心都在跳动，不停的不停的，甚至要跳出胸膛，鲜血淋淋的掉落在地上，连拿着书的手都有些抖。

“查尔斯。”突来低沉声线，查尔斯连忙抬起头睁大双眼看着近在咫尺的埃里克，不由的后退了一步，贴到落地窗上，窗帘被迫挤压出了几道褶子。

“过来跟我洗澡。”埃里克没有过问他反常的举动，对着仰起头的查尔斯说道，然后光着身子向浴室走去。

“把浴巾也拿过来。”浴室里又传来一声，隔着门的声音越加闷沉。

查尔斯一手摸着自己的心脏处，慢慢平静下来，他以为埃里克知道了什么，每天都是如此担惊受怕的等待着真相的那一天，纵使这真相对于他来说也异常的残忍。

走到衣柜前将浴巾拿出来，想了想又给自己拿了一条，如果说在埃里克身边学会了什么，那无疑就是默默服从，并不是查尔斯的软弱，也许更多的是习惯。

在浴室门口将衣服脱掉，拿着两条浴巾推门进入。

水声瞬间袭入耳膜，温热的蒸汽扑面而来，一股香精味也钻入了鼻息间，查尔斯突然有些不知所措的看着在热气白雾间冲洗的身影，两人似乎很久没有这样赤身裸体的站在明处。

直到手臂上被一个湿热的手掌抓住拉入水柱下，查尔斯才猛然反应过来，水流很大，冲洗在查尔斯的脸上，让他都无法睁开双眼去看面前的男人，双肩上的桎梏也让他无法逃离那猛烈的水柱冲击，呼吸开始不稳，急促，就在他以为自己会被水冲晕过去的时候，埃里克才把他拉出来。

他弯下腰撑着膝盖大口大口的喘着气，埃里克只是站在一旁看着他，呼吸慢慢平稳，查尔斯突然站了起来，对着埃里克的脸就是一拳，不过身高的差异和埃里克的猛兽直觉，拳头错过了埃里克直直的打像湿滑的墙面，埃里克快手将拳头接住，一把按到墙面上，看着查尔斯略带愤怒的双眸，被水浸过的蓝色，像是要溢出的海面，异常诱惑。

眯着灰绿色的湖水，越来越靠近大海，两片唇紧紧贴合在一起，辗转反侧，埃里克毫不保留的将查尔斯的口腔舔舐个遍，唾液不停的从查尔斯的嘴角处滑落下来，水声盖过了两人唇间的黏腻吸允声，查尔斯有些喘不过气来，另一只手抓住埃里克的手臂想要挣脱，埃里克越加用力，甚至要把查尔斯按入墙壁间。

唇滑到查尔斯的耳后，舔着敏感的耳垂，另一手沿着腰侧摸索着，许久没有做过的身体根本经不住埃里克的挑逗，双腿有些打颤，查尔斯抓着埃里克的肩膀勉强站住，后背依着墙壁有些凉，埃里克的唇已经沿着脖颈一直吸允到胸前，让他无法顾忌那些微的冷意，乳首被温湿的口腔包裹住，查尔斯不禁仰起头抵住墙面，加重按着埃里克的力道。

“放……放开我……我的手，埃里克……”查尔斯呼吸不太连贯，说出的话也断断续续的。

埃里克抬头看了眼查尔斯，从鼻腔里哼出声音，“明天我去老挝，别挣扎，你知道自己也打不过我。”

手臂上的力道消失，查尔斯放下手的时候，耳边是水滴到大理石上的滑润声线，似乎还加入了一丝诱惑感，透过潮湿的气息，低喃着“我想艹你，查尔斯。”

那叹息太过于脆弱，以至于查尔斯忘记了埃里克本就是一头猛兽，纵然他知道即便自己反抗与否也只有一个下场，但今天他没想过挣扎，就像是那个梦，他一步一步的走进那潭深灰色的湖里，不管是被什么诱惑，不管是被什么吸引，此刻他是心甘情愿。

查尔斯的顺从对于埃里克来说也不算很意外，无论他对自己是惧怕多与习惯，还是习惯多于心绪，至少他不会让这个人离开自己一步，其他的任何情绪都可以刨除在外，过程对于埃里克来说并不重要，只有最后的结果才是重点。

分开双腿迎接一个男人，虽然这种事已经不算生疏，但查尔斯还是别过了头，看着旁边的台灯，有些无助的“把灯关上，埃里克。”

“这样更清楚。”埃里克也不是个话多的人，但仿佛今天他也要为了什么破例一下，“我想看着你的眼睛，查尔斯。”

被充满的后x u e里，蛰伏着怎样的巨大，他比谁都清楚，所以当埃里克缓慢的动起来时，查尔斯有些受不住的抓住床单，嘴里也发出细碎的痛吟声“轻点……轻点，埃里克……”

埃里克更加分开查尔斯的双腿，低头覆上那双呼痛的红唇，看着蓝色的眸子，仿佛被吸入了一滩旖旎里，下t i慢慢加速，把查尔斯的s h e n y I n声全部吞入口腔里，抓起查尔斯的双手放到自己的脖子上，一边吸允本来就已经要滴血的唇，边快速的进攻着，粗大的f e n s h e n每次都顶在h o u x u e的凸起上，查尔斯身体不住的颤抖，被堵住的唇又无法发出声音，双眸渐渐湿润起来。

埃里克将唇移开，放置到查尔斯的耳边，喝出热气，抱紧查尔斯的身体，活动腰部做着最原始的动作，房间里充满了y I n m i的气味，啪啪啪的声响也贯彻在整个空间里。

“恩恩……唔唔……恩……”查尔斯受不了这刺激，即便是咬着唇也无法阻止流泻而出的声音，抱着埃里克的双手也不由自主的开始加大力度，在那结实的背部，留下了一条条的抓痕。

疼痛刺激了埃里克的神经，下体越加快速的艹弄着查尔斯的h o u x u e，撞击声也越来越大，查尔斯的声音里甚至带上了哭腔，不住的求饶，“慢……慢点……埃里克……我受……受不……恩唔……”

埃里克低头从查尔斯的勃颈处吸允出一个个的红痕，似乎就怕别人看不到似的，总是在最明显的地方狠狠的吸出更深的痕迹，查尔斯早已无法分身去阻止，后穴不断的接受着c u d a的进攻，全部身心都沉浸在y u w a n g的世界里。

埃里克舔着查尔斯的耳廓，用小腹摩擦着查尔斯已经立起来的f e n s h e n，查尔斯更加s h e n y I n出来。

台灯照射着柔亮的光，埃里克好似一头野兽在占据着自己的地盘般的，用尽全身力气抽c h a着，两人完全陷入q I n g y u中，就像这是最后一次的交合般的，使出了全部的精力投入其中。

人好似总是能御前知道危险般的，即便是无法避免，也被灌输到大脑中，尽着本能的走出下一步，就像是埃里克此刻只想把查尔斯揉进身体里，不留一丝空隙，他总以为那一瞬间的不安，是单独留下查尔斯的危机预告。

“保护好自己，总会有个人，限制着你我的生命，不可以轻易离开人间。”他对着已经陷入昏睡的查尔斯淡淡的说道，旁边的黄色暖光照射在埃里克的侧脸上，竟然遗留了一行的温暖，声音说不上关切，却让人无法不揪心去倾听。

安静的房间随着灯光的关闭而黑暗下来，随后响起了埃里克特有的大理石般的声线，“我不会让别人把你从我的眼下劫走。”

第五十章 迷途

通过一条条蜿蜒的道路，看着身前走动的男人，略黑的四周只有两人的脚步声，就在他以为这路一辈子也不会绕完的时候，罗根突然停下了脚步，紧接着就是拉动门扉的响声，光亮顺着门缝的开启慢慢流泻而出，斯科特惊讶之余不禁想，如果不是跟着罗根走，一定会迷路，在这么暗的地方也根本看不到墙面上的门，一定会错过。

来不及询问这里到底是什么地方，罗根已经率先走了进去，一大片光洒了过来，显然在黑暗中已经习惯的眼睛，出于自我保护下意识的闭上，适应后在睁开，已经无法去形容眼前所看到的场景，枪支弹药摆放整齐的堆放在房间中，有些被大片的白布掩盖在下，也能猜想出那里的武器有多冰冷危险，盛然是一个秘密地下储存仓，斯科特不禁后退了一步，才抬起头用不可置信的眼光看着罗根。

“这是犯法的！不！是犯罪！死罪！”斯科特窜到罗根面前，拉着对方胸前的衣襟，脑子里突然呈现出罗根被判死刑，双手施力，有些歇斯底里的吼了道“你是不是疯了！被zf发现怎么办！你会死的！”

罗根看着斯科特严肃里带着愤怒的神情，伸出手包住衣襟上些微颤抖的手，突然勾起一边的嘴角，瞳眸里跃起一抹戏谑，“这是在担心我？”

斯科特顿住，像是被什么烫到似的，快速抽回手，移开目光，看着满地落座的武器不语。

头顶上的光顺着两个人的位置从地上照射出两个阴暗点，气氛有些怪异，罗根双眼里的异色慢慢平息，似乎有什么别的情绪浮现上来，他就那么看着斯科特的侧脸泛起的一圈黄色高光，似乎陷入了某种被特定下的臆想中，从两人入军校到争夺琴到进监狱再到如今，似乎自己每一步都是输局。

在军校中，斯科特虽然永远比不上自己的枪法技能体力，但却赢得了琴的承诺，在监狱里即便是自己压制着斯科特完全翻不过身，原因也是斯科特为了守护琴的秘密不反抗，而自己却站在凶器的位置，刺穿了所有人的要害，双眼逐渐清晰，然而事到如今，已经完全输了全身。

耳边传入一声轻笑，斯科特不解的回过头去看着罗根，对方似乎看到了或者是想到了什么好笑的事情，裂开嘴开始笑，大笑，最后甚至蹲在了地上不顾形象的狂笑出声，罗根虽然是个不拘小节的人，但性格也绝没有如此放松到忘我。

“我终于知道琴为什么背叛你、背叛我、背叛她自己。”罗根渐渐停止了笑，依旧蹲在地上没有站起来的意思，语气已经恢复如常，淡淡的说道。

斯科特皱眉看着光度下那颗桀骜不顺的头，此时正低着头看着空无一物的地面，他不自觉的开口问道“什么？”

“你爱他，他爱她，她爱他？真是一部烂俗的好剧。”罗根嗤笑出声，粗狂的嗓音说着难得温柔的话“谁也没有想到，会输在这个字上。”

斯科特的眸中流窜着许多情绪，心中环绕着各种想法，最终叹了口气，抬起头看了看那盏发了光亮的灯，眼睛被照射的有些疼才移开视线，始终没说出一个字来。

“知道这是哪吗？”沉默了一会，罗根出声问道。

眼睛在四周游弋，看着这四处的武器和房间的环境，脑中有个想法渐渐明了，斯科特踱步一边走到枪支边，一边说“监狱的地下！所以，你才逃脱了搜捕，DARKNESS爆炸的时候，你也是用这个救了查尔斯他们……”

罗根真想夸赞斯科特在这种情况下也能如此精算，可惜后脑上被顶着一个冰冷的硬物，恐怕谁也无法去称赞那个行凶者。

“那你又是谁呢？罗根。”毕竟受过特训，对着毫无防备的罗根下手，简直轻而易举，双眼坚定的将手里的枪对着罗根的后脑问道。

“看来，我要输的彻底了。”罗根没有挣扎逃脱，放松一般的坐到了地上，“你知道我不会说，你现在是什么身份？卧底？间谍？琴的男友？还是斯科特。”

“我只想知道你是谁！”斯科特不悦的将手里的枪像罗根的头上压了压。

“罗根，警察，监狱长，逃犯。”罗根转过头，丝毫不惧怕的迎上斯科特的枪口，甚至带着点挑衅的意味“还是压你的男人。”

看着那双犹如豺狼般的眸子，斯科特的手突然动了一下，眼前一花，手上突来的疼痛，人就被按在了光滑干净的地面上，手枪被甩的很远，从地面上摩擦滑行，发出了一阵响声。

“斯科特你还是一如既往的天真，想解决掉我，就应该快速准确，像我这样抓住机会一击致命。”罗根坐在斯科特的后背上，将他两只手按住，眯着眼睛释放着残忍气息“你这样只能被当做猎物，最后被分食的一点不剩。”

一切都来得那么仓促却又巧合，在埃里克走的第二天，查尔斯再一次被人掠走，就像是一份在计划中的文件，准备行动执行。

查尔斯自然知道是谁下的命令，在次见到那张好似永远都不会出现第二张表情的绅士脸时，查尔斯只觉得有一种被什么东西从内心深处将灵魂和身体拉扯成两个个体，他一手抓着胸口，紧紧的，好似只有这样才不会让自己一分为二。

“埃里克去了哪？”肖双手插在裤口袋里，神情优雅，态度客气。

“不知道。”查尔斯扭过头去，看着只有装饰豪华的房间，回绝的干脆利落。

肖轻笑出声，走到沙发边坐下，指着一边的沙发“也许我们应该谈谈。”

看了一眼落地窗，天空湛蓝洁白云彩，一派祥和的景象，而他此刻却觉得那一片片飘在空中的洁白，变成了灰色的乌云，压在心头，偶尔还会闪出雷鸣电雨，一起向他压榨而来。

“我没什么可谈的，这么多年你也没有出现过，我只希望以后你也不要出现，我不会和埃里克说你的任何事，同样也不会跟你说他的事，我希望……”查尔斯从窗外将视线移到肖的脸上，态度严肃认真“你能尊重我，像一个值得尊敬的父亲那样。”

肖的笑容有那么一瞬间僵硬了，有些不自在的转过头，侧面接受着查尔斯略带咄咄逼人的视线，第一次发现自己竟然无法直视某个人的眼睛，那个孩子的眼睛如此的蓝，就像是天空大海一般的辽阔无垠。

“你走……”

‘叩叩叩’  
“黑王。”  
话还未说完，就被一阵急促的敲门声打断，白皇后没经同意就推门走了进来，神情焦急，似乎也顾不上礼节了。

艾玛突然语塞，看着查尔斯的瞬间就变了脸色，只是一瞬又将目光放到了肖的身上，微微低头，掩饰还未藏好的情绪“听说埃里克出国了。”

“艾玛你太冲动了。”肖不满的摇了摇头，语气带着少有的责备“就为这种事？出去。”

白皇后顿了顿，抿唇说道“抱歉，我先出去了。”

查尔斯看着艾玛临走时，看了自己一眼的那个神情，似乎眸里还带着说不清的仇视，他不懂那是一种什么复杂的情绪，至少自己根本没见过这个难以挡住一身睿智的女人。

“我一会派人送你回去。”肖看着查尔斯的背部，声线中似乎带了察觉不出的疲惫“不会再找你。”

查尔斯挥去脑海中那女人的样子，点了点头，轻轻说了句“谢谢。”

 

第五十一章 真相吗

人生总是让人措手不及，刚刚打开熟知的大门，被人突然的按到墙上，一把冰冷的枪口抵在额头上时，查尔斯有一瞬间以为自己误入了什么危险地带，至少不是自己熟悉的埃里克的别墅里。

眼前的男孩和以前一样那么漂亮，有些雌雄莫变的脸孔带着阴狠的瞪着查尔斯，好似只要他动一下，脑袋上就会被毫不留情的打上一个血洞，实际上Ricky也正打算这么做，查尔斯瞪大双眼看着漂亮的男子唇语bey-bey，大脑还未发出下一步指令，就听到耳边发出枪上堂的声响。

‘嘭！’耳膜被震得生疼，太阳穴处一阵灼热，还带着一丝疼痛感。

查尔斯喘着粗气，不可置信的看着正直直冲着天花板的枪口，而此时火焰正抓着枪柄，一脸不悦的看着Ricky。

“艹！就差一点了！你干什么！”Ricky粗骂了一声，“他就是个祸害！万磁王差点死了！”

尚未缓过神来的查尔斯，立刻转过头去抓着Ricky的手臂，“埃里克受伤了？”

Ricky甩开查尔斯，用眼神逼问着查尔斯“别跟我装无辜！别跟我说你完全不知道！你可真他妈能装！在DARKNESS里我就应该杀了你！”

“你冷静点Ricky！万磁王现在在里面还没脱离危险期，你在这时候填什么乱！”火焰打断了Ricky的话，看了眼还犹自震惊的查尔斯，淡淡的说了句“谁也不能确定到底是谁做的。”

“你他妈说这话什么意思！当时在屋里只有咱们几个人！只有他没去，难道你怀疑冲击和音波吗？况且就这么恰好在我们去老挝的时候，他就离开了别墅！他能去哪！”Ricky甚至有些歇斯底里，眼底渐渐染上熏红，指着查尔斯的手都有些发抖，语气突然颤栗起来，“只差一点，你知道就差那么一点，万磁王就当场毙命！查尔斯你的心……真狠。”

查尔斯不知那种突来的恐慌是因为什么，是埃里克受伤生死不明，还是这事跟肖脱不了干系，但无论如何，眼下他最想做的就去看埃里克。

转身向着楼梯走去，Ricky的话里他只听到了那句你的心真狠，像是突然被蜂虫蛰到一般，那麻痛感猝不及防的遍布了全身，甚至让他不知该如何是好，如何去应对这陌生的情绪，只是大脑空白对着目的地迈着步子。

手臂被人从后面拉住，查尔斯有些木讷的回头看去，只见火焰一脸漠然，“我带你去过去，一会碰上冲击和音波，他们可能会有些激动。”

查尔斯点了点头，看着火焰的眼神里带了些许感激，“无论你有多怀疑我，却也没有举枪相对。”

火焰侧身走到查尔斯面前，走了两步才低声说道“那是因为我知道，万磁王多重视你，所以只有他才能裁决你。”

跟着火焰走到卧室门口，音波和冲击站在左右两边，看着走在身后的查尔斯，全都不约而同的皱起了眉头，勃然变色，年纪最小的音波最先开口，“你居然还敢回来。”

冲击拉住音波，“别吵，万磁王还在休息。”

查尔斯一步窜到门前，众人还没反应过来，门已经被他推开，站在门内的是一脸疲惫的瑞雯，闪烁着不确信的目光看着他，他突然被这刺眼的神情看的别过了脸，心底那股被蛰痛的触感，源源不断的发出挣扎的信号，他多想说不是我不是我！可那种愧疚的感觉又是从何而来。

“蓝眼睛叔叔，爸爸受伤了。”混着尴尬沉重气息的房间里，被稚嫩的小孩音打破，查尔斯低头看去，快银正抱着一个机器人，双眼通红的看着自己。

那抹柔软直直的捅进了他的内心深处，备受煎熬的好似被无数只无形剑插入，让他找不到疼痛的源泉，却又不得不承受这感觉。

汉克放下手里浸着血的纱布，抬头看了眼查尔斯，点了点头什么也没说，推着瑞雯和快银走了出去，房门关闭的一刹那，查尔斯突然想转身走掉，为什么回来？明明肖说了再也不会找他，只要离开这个城市，只要离开这里……

挣扎犹豫了仿佛一个世纪，他还是一步一步的走向了床边，洁白的床单上躺着那个即使是紧闭双眼，脸色苍白也遮挡不住兽性本色的男人，他伸出手透着阳光的照射，将手轻轻的放在了埃里克的心脏处，那里此刻正缠绕着层层的绷带，混着血色，手微微的抖动着，直到胸膛里噗通回应了一个跳动的颤抖，他才全身放松下来。

“不是我，埃里克不是我。”他看着自己的手被血液染了一圈红，说出了进别墅来的第一句话，好像是潘多拉的罪恶盒子，被打开了再也无法关上，“不管别人怎么说，我希望你不是这样想，我从没想过让你出事。”

埃里克的眸子在光的照射下绿的近乎透明，还带着一丝不算正宗的蓝，他慢慢转过头，手抓中胸前的手，看着抬起头的查尔斯，双目对视“去哪了？”

“你醒过来了！我去叫汉克！”查尔斯激动的说道，却无法把埃里克钳制的手抽出，埃里克的眼神中那种不容反抗的因子完全的呈现出来，他别开眼，根本无法说出今天去了什么地方，难道说自己被肖劫走？是肖的儿子？但是什么都没跟肖说？这种话说出来恐怕连自己都不信。

“查尔斯，我在问你，去哪了。”埃里克紧紧按住查尔斯的手，胸口前的伤处渗出更多鲜血。

“放手！埃里克你的伤口！”查尔斯连忙往回缩，手下潮湿感越来越重。

“去哪了。”埃里克皱着眉再次问道。

那种执拗的问题，就像是在DARKNESS里查尔斯问他为什么伤害自己一般，明明知道得到的不是伤害就是谎话，还是会执着的追问着。

“我没有想过害你。”查尔斯低垂下头，挣扎着，还是没有说出去处。

“我想你更希望我死了干脆。”埃里克看了看查尔斯，才放开手，将视线转到天花板上。

“以前或许有过吧。”查尔斯低头看着自己已经鲜红的手掌，将整个眼睛都要刺红了一般。

一阵急促的敲门声打断了这看似暴风雨下的和谐，闯门进来的人一眼就将目光定在了查尔斯的身上，摔门声引来两人一起回望的视线。

查尔斯睁大双眼看着表情复杂变化着的女人，一时语塞，下意识的后退了一步，直接坐在了床边，眼里流窜着不可置信。

“没想到吧，我和你一样是个双面间谍。”艾玛歪着头，勾起一边嘴角，带着蛊惑人心的笑，双手环于胸前，发出愉悦的声线。

埃里克微皱眉，看着艾玛，散发着绿色瞳孔的眼珠，慢慢变深。

“我不是！”查尔斯站起身，看着艾玛，双眼冒着怒气“你到底是谁！”

艾玛冷哼一声，慢慢走到埃里克床边的椅子上，举止高贵优雅的坐下，“那么你又是谁？”挑起眉，一副好笑的表情“你就是查尔斯 泽维尔？呵，现在你的身份是教授，囚犯还是肖的儿子？”

艾玛的双眼就像是一条美人蛇的毒信子，快速的探了过来，把他狠狠定在了原地，根本无法动弹，即便他有多想说出自己不是，却无法改变那血浓如水的关系。

埃里克捂着胸前的伤口，坐起身，鲜红色的血液再次染红了整个绷带，怒气上升的看着艾玛“你说什么！”

“埃里克，你再这么激动下去，死了都不知道敌人是谁。”艾玛的话语带着点幸灾乐祸，“我早就说过他不简单，只不过我也没想到居然是这个身份，也真是难为少爷你了，费尽心思的找上瑞雯，又在监狱里潜伏这么久，真可惜，埃里克还活着。”

艾玛的嘴张张合合，神情慵懒却又尖锐，查尔斯却一个字都没有听到，仿佛整个世界都失音了，只有埃里克那句充满着怒气的你说什么！他是肖的儿子，毋庸置疑。

“这是血液报告，我真是冒着生命危险偷来的，啧，不过有了这么个大发现，也不算亏。”艾玛将手里的纸扔到床上，摆了摆手，整个身体都依进椅子中，等着埃里克下一步动作。

满是鲜血的手在那张白色的报告纸上留下红色的印子，埃里克的手微微有些抖，他攥着那张纸，看着查尔斯，话语并不是问句“你是肖的儿子。”

查尔斯转过头来看着满是愤怒的眸子，蓝色的大海那么平静却又隐藏着波涛汹涌，他带着纠缠不清的神情，慢慢摇了摇头，却又被房间里无形的拷问最终压垮“是，我是肖的儿子。”

第五十二章 缠丝

湖水又冰又冷，单调孤寂的灰色，遍布整个湖面，佛不去的悲伤逆流，按不住的激流涌起，像是遽然刮起一阵海啸在这小小的湖里，承受不住那庞然的巨浪，完全变得混乱不堪，盛装不下的怒火就要倾世而出，似要将空间完全淹没般的危险。

瞳孔变成单一的冷灰，强制中带着扎人的冰冻，视线直直的射向查尔斯所站之地。

查尔斯不为所动，抬起头用好似能包容下一切的大海，毫不退让的撞击上冰冷之湖。

惹事的女人略微皱起了眉头，看着这好似阿修罗般的埃里克，却带着一股复杂的伤痛感，让她觉得意外又荒唐，四周泛起一股排外的气息，正在逐渐扩大，她不禁咬住下唇，随后有些泄愤的站了起来，椅子摩擦着地面发出刺耳响声，拿起包走到了门边，冷哼一声，似有些阴阳怪气的责怪“埃里克，我可不希望你的失误让我暴露，你知道这对你没什么好结果！”

门被怒不可遏的艾玛大力的关上，房间里无辜飞起一阵细小的尘土，在阳光的照射下又慢慢的落到了各个角落里。

声响像是一个重击将埃里克瞬间敲醒，闭上了眼叹口气将头转到窗外，眼神里流窜着纷乱的情绪，让人捉摸不透，查尔斯发愣的看着透过埃里克睫毛缝隙的光线，恍如隔世般的不真切。

“出去！”埃里克闷声喊道。

查尔斯瞪大双眼，耳朵有刹那的闭合，脚似乎也没有动一步的意思，依旧看着那几道折射出来的光线。

“查尔斯，我无法控制自己不伤害你。”埃里克低沉严肃的声线，被摩擦光滑的大理石，也呈现出了粗糙的一角构造，“出去！”

他始终没有回过头来看他一眼，查尔斯大脑里嗡嗡作响，无法为自己解释这一刻的异常究竟为何，至少让我说明白，我不是！我没有！可你不会听，你那颗被蒙蔽的心，根本不想原谅一切和仇恨有关的事物，哪怕那个原本洁白的东西自始至终都是被你残忍的双手，扼杀在黑色地带。

查尔斯伸手捂住胸口，一步步走出房间，关上房门，反过身倚靠在墙壁上仰头，雕花的墙壁边缘，一直延伸到房顶，繁琐覆辙的图案，扰乱了查尔斯的双眸。

“放开我！罗根！”冰冷的地面，潮湿的气味不断传来，即便是穿着皮衣外套，也还是无法阻挡那凉气窜入体内。

罗根按着斯科特的双手，点燃一支雪茄，叼在嘴边，深吸一口，从缝隙中将烟雾吐出，一片朦胧间，眼睛微微眯上，用另一手拿下雪茄，低头看着斯科特挣动的身体，“所以无论我说什么，你还是会帮琴抓我，即便是她在利用你。”

有那么一瞬的静寂，斯科特把脸埋入冰冷的地面，他无法去回答罗根的话，至始自终他在罗根面前都是透明的，他早已把自己看的如此透彻，过往的伤害，内心的乱麻，两人的纠缠，就像是一条条丝线紧紧的缠绕着他，无论你挣不挣扎都会越来越紧，勒进皮肉，勒出血液，直到丝线都变成鲜红色。

罗根对于斯科特默认的举动也并没有生气，又将视线看向天花板，几不可闻的叹了口气，那声包含着复杂情绪的低叹，斯科特更深的将脸贴近地面。

“你的人在哪？”油烟侵入肺部，弥漫到肺叶的每个角落，原路返回，从鼻腔中喷出略黄浓烟。

斯科特抬起头，看着前方，眼里变换着惊讶随后又被压下，有什么可隐藏的？“那你为何还带我来这里？这是你们的秘密基地吧。”

雪茄按在灰石地上，熄灭火，罗根动了动脖子，眼神游弋在四周的火药上“我逃跑的几率是多少？”

斯科特又挣了挣手，无果后，“除非你炸了这里，我和你一起死，他们抓不到你的人，也拿不到这里的东西。”

罗根嗤笑一声，“陪我死？你舍得吗？”

斯科特没有回话，罗根看着斯科特的后脑，无奈的摇了摇头，松开钳制着对方的手“我一枪就能让你死这，你可真是，会考验人。”

面对面的两人，气氛再次向着诡异方向划去，罗根看着斯科特的双眼，无谓的笑了笑，抬起抓着枪的手，对着斯科特，“再见。”

‘嘭’的一声，在满是火药的地下室里，响起了震雷般的枪声。

查尔斯已经在这个以往最喜欢待的书房里坐了三天，没有一个人来这里，似乎已经被所有人都遗忘了一般，他快被那种无声的寂静所逼疯，门被人从外面反锁着，面对着一屋子的书，他也完全没法平静下来，甚至连一个字都看不进去。

疯长的复杂情绪，肆无忌惮的跳跃在房间的各个角落里，在这安静的死寂的三天里，只有钟表声滴滴答答的提醒着他又过了一分一秒，窗外的日落告诉他又过了一天一夜，脑海里四处播散着埃里克那双受伤的灰湖色的眸子，像是种植在身体的罂粟，根深蒂固，扰乱着每个中枢神经，发疯般的着魔上瘾。

查尔斯突然站起身，走向书架，拿起一本在目标中的书，翻开第一页，像是发泄般的，将那本完好无损的书，一页一页的撕掉，汗珠从额头滑到眼睑、鼻翼，顺着脸颊滑到下颚，低落到纸张上，四下溅开。

就像是被执念所附身，不断的排放着一切负面，他死死的攥着书的一角，停下动作，后背依上书架发出响声，看着那本被撕的有些糟乱的书，咬着唇狠狠的扔到了地上。

书啪的合上，落在地上，飞起一层纸屑，查尔斯低头看着那本带着琐碎暗花的黑底金边的封面。

《斯德哥尔摩综合症》刺眼的烫金色大字印在面前，顺着书架坐到地面上，泄愤的攥紧拳头砸在地面上。

在这极为安静的房间里，任何一点声音都显得异常明显，门外开锁声牵引着查尔斯的目光，瑞雯面无表情的站在那，垂下双眸看着查尔斯，那视线如此直接，没有一丝曲折。

看着满地的狼藉，查尔斯率先移开目光，不知道该如何去说，或者解释。

瑞雯稳妥的走入房间，脚步整齐不乱，甚至还透着严肃尖锐的气息。

“不想说点什么吗？”瑞雯极力控制着自己的情绪，看到查尔斯的那一刻还是毫无征兆的破裂开，“欺骗我，进监狱，告密，伤害埃里克，已经结束了！你为什么还要回来！为什么！”

查尔斯被瑞雯从地上拽了起来，抵在书架上，愤怒的吼叫声像是一只扼紧了他喉咙的手，用力的施压，似乎下一秒脆弱的脖颈就会不堪负重，脆裂而开。

“因为不是我，不是我做的。”查尔斯无力的摇了摇头，似乎已经不想再做任何反抗，他有些累了，抬起头看着面前的瑞雯，蓝色的双眸那样真诚，碧海蓝天。

“你骗了我又有什么用？”气焰慢慢变小了，瑞雯抬起双手，抓着查尔斯的双臂，“还回来干什么？还回来干什么？都不知道的话才是最好的结果。”

那一滴滴泪水全部砸在了他的心口，遗留下不浅的烫伤，查尔斯颤抖着双手，将瑞雯紧紧抱住，“对不起，瑞雯，对不起。”

瑞雯并没有挣扎，这个成熟却又调皮的姑娘，投入查尔斯的怀里，大声的哭着，似乎要把那些数不尽的话语全部发泄而出，查尔斯不断的道着歉，轻轻拍打着女孩的后背。

那是一种捆绑在心上的束缚，他无法也不能挣脱而逃，如果当时没有再次回到这里，而是离开这个城市，或许结局对谁都好。

背负着罪恶的血，即便是洗刷的在干净，也无法消灭那本就融合在灵魂深处的孽业，他被紧紧的勒住，固定在命运的大罗盘上，不停的旋转停靠，旋转停靠。

第五十三章 螳螂 黄雀

瑞雯是个好姑娘，查尔斯从第一次和她遇见时就这样认为，哪怕害他沦落到如此田地的初衷是她。

他知道瑞雯已经相信他并没有背叛埃里克，虽然他的血液对于他们兄妹来说是多么罪恶，他抱着瑞雯一遍一遍的道着歉，直到对方带着抽泣的沙哑声，对他大声喊了句我不想听了你自己保重，看着对方有些跌撞的身影，查尔斯不甘的说了句，我想见埃里克，瑞雯没有停下脚步，关门声狠狠的切断了查尔斯视线，但对方刹那间的停滞他看到了。

空寂寥绕的时间，似要将年华流逝，抬头看着天花板洁白干净的墙面，睡去醒来。

当门再次响起，查尔斯正拿着一本书尝试着将心平静下来，金属碰撞音瞬间打破了一直维持的海面，石子的投入泛起层层涟漪。

高空降落翻乱了页数，直到厚重的词典摔落在地发出啪的震耳声。

内心像是打翻了五谷杂粮，说不清是种什么味道，查尔斯抿了抿嘴，大脑像根绷紧的弦，对方每一步都像是踩在那条坚韧的丝弦上，越勒越紧。

他看着对方环顾了一下房间，踢开脚下杂乱的纸屑，动作缓慢的坐在了沙发上，这才抬起头和他的视线相碰撞。

查尔斯有些惊慌失措，虽然他的目光如此光明坦荡，可埃里克的眸中没有丝毫的情绪，冷淡到虚无。

火焰站在门口几不可闻的叹了口气，身体放松的依靠在门边，埃里克没有把门关上，屋里的一切动静都如此的透明，他不知道这算不算一种对查尔斯的警惕不信任，但他明白，屋里两人的关系再也不是纯粹无质。

“真麻烦！一枪崩了不就解决了！”Ricky靠在火焰旁边的墙壁上，怒气满满的嘟囔着“刚能站起来就跑这屋来了，真不知道在想些什么，差点就没命了。”

火焰侧过头去看着Ricky，微微歪着头挑起一边的眉毛，“真可惜，你这么忠心，却总被万磁王忽略。”

“你什么意思！”Ricky皱眉回看着火焰，语气里带着浓浓的挑衅“难不成你也向着那个教授说话！”

“你着什么急？我只是替你抱不平而已。”火焰耸耸肩，勾起一边嘴角“恐怕你想私下解决了查尔斯这个想法不太能实现。”

Ricky睁大双眼看着火焰似笑非笑的模样，咬牙回道“我做的一切都是为了万磁王！现在你不承认也没用！就算万磁王狠不下心来也没用！他是SHAW的儿子！是个背叛者！家族不会放过查尔斯，即便是你们把他关在这里保护起来！”

火焰垂下眸想了想，毫不在意的又转回了头，头后仰闭上眼，“我只听万磁王的吩咐，如果是他不想伤害的人，我想在这里没有人敢明面下手。”

看着不远处走过来的音波和冲击，Ricky撇了一眼闭目养神的火焰，像是再说一个诅咒般的恶毒“可不是每个人都喜欢查尔斯！”

火焰依旧没有睁开眼，一副漫不经心的样子，甚至连眼皮都没动一下，只是淡淡的说道“适可而止对谁都好。”

Ricky冷哼一声，不置可否。

“没什么想说的？”埃里克窝进沙发里，低沉的声音里带着满满的疲惫，猛兽难见的虚弱。

查尔斯慢慢蹲下身子，小心将词典合上拿起，转身放到书架上整齐的摆好，房间里响声起起落落，直到查尔斯再次将视线转向埃里克。

“不是我。”心情平复下来之后好似一切都顺利了很多，“如果你相信又何必来问我。”

已经历过暴风雨的天空，自能撑起绚丽彩虹。

埃里克没有从查尔斯的脸上看出一丝裂缝，平静安定甚至无谓。

“瑞雯说你想见我。”埃里克不太舒服的动了动身体，似乎是扯到了伤口，眉头紧皱了下。

查尔斯看着埃里克不太自然的动作，动了一下脚，还是定住了身体，咬着下唇，“你伤还没好，回去休息吧。”

“真不知道你给她吃了什么迷魂药，跑到我这来一边哭一边为你求情。”埃里克用力撑起身体，又重重的坐下，手捂着胸口，有些费力的呼了一口气，冷哼一声“好像我才是那个坏人。”

“也算不上好人。”查尔斯双眼盯着埃里克伤口，嘴里轻声喃喃着。

“不管你是不是叛徒，光是shaw的儿子这一点，就够我恨你并且亲手杀死你。”埃里克语气逐渐阴狠起来，看着查尔斯的眼神也带着似狼似虎的嗜血。

“你来是要解决我吗？”查尔斯接收下埃里克的视线，尽管那里装满了蜇人的凶器。

埃里克并没有回答，撑着双手站了起来，踱步到查尔斯面前，视线游离在他身上的每个角落，好似尖锐的针一个一个细细密密的顺着埃里克的目光有条不紊的扎入，无形的疼痛勾起了查尔斯内心的愧疚和责备，两种不同感触互相撕扯着。

查尔斯别开脸，他还没有那种勇气，即使他比谁都明白他什么都没有做过，可那种不信任的痛楚像把坚韧，一寸寸的将他的丝肉分离，内脏扯开，鲜血吸干，只剩下洁白发黄的骨头，暴露在风雨下。

“所以你有觉悟了吗查尔斯？”仿若过了一个世纪之久，埃里克低沉的声音像是来自地狱，带着刺骨扎人的冷，脖颈被无法抗拒的力度紧紧的按在书架前，耳侧传来湿热却磨人的声响“替你亲生父亲还这场血债。”

‘啪’“什么！”

玻璃杯摔在地上发出刺耳的响声，气急败坏的男人没了以往的绅士形象，面容扭曲的甚至有些可怖，看着面前的下手，怒气直升，“毒品居然被截获！”

“而且是缉毒局。”飓风表情肃穆的说出事情的严重性。

男人额头上的青筋已然绷起，双手也紧紧的攥着，低气压笼罩在整个屋子中。

“艾玛呢？”眯着眼，Shaw恶声问道。

“怎么？我不在就怀疑到我身上了？”大门被人从外侧推开，艾玛冷笑着看着屋内的几个人，金色的卷发带着一股傲慢的气息，随着主人的走动，晃起了不小的幅度。

Shaw抬眼看了过去，艾玛一脸坦然，歪着头回视。

“毒品被截了，你的看法呢，艾玛？”Shaw又拿起一个水晶高脚杯，酒红色的液体缓缓倒入杯中，表面腾起一层气泡。

“我的看法不重要，黑王。”艾玛走到shaw身前，将对方手里的酒杯拿过来，红唇在水晶杯边缘印下一圈红痕，“该如何和缉毒局交代毒品的出处，找个替死鬼才是主要的。”

“谁更合适。”恢复了绅士的shaw笑的人畜无害，看着艾玛的样子，就像是一个虔诚的学者。

“埃里克。”艾玛歪着头，金发从耳后流泻而下，一手环于胸前，另一手拿着水晶杯晃动着朱红色液体，蓝色的眼珠慑人魂魄般的蛊惑。

“嗯？”Shaw挑起一边的眉头，示意艾玛继续说下去。

“我们现在只要将所有的毒品业全全交由埃里克，事后只需静观其变。”艾玛嘴角扬起一抹戏谑，看着Shaw，“缉毒局就会将所有的苗头对准埃里克，最后我们既可以消掉埃里克又可以作用毒品业。”

Shaw的嘴角一点一点的将笑容扩大，最后甚至有些不受控制的笑出声，“艾玛再也没有比你聪明的女人了。”

两人举起杯子发出清脆的声响，艾玛仰头喝下了一大口酒，欣然接受Shaw的夸赞。

第五十四章 替罪

卷起一丝凉意的风在清泠的马路中央形成一个个小型旋涡，黑色的皮鞋踩踏着落地的黄叶，这个城市的热夏日渐转冷，灰色的大衣在风中摇曳着下摆。

大门被人从外面打开，些微凉意率先滚落进来，火焰伸手接过男人的黑色帽子和灰色大衣，侧身看着埃里克身穿黑色衬衣挺直的背脊从面前走过。

双眼扫过大厅的几个人，双手插入裤口袋中，走向二楼“上来。”

火焰几人紧随其后走入已经收拾妥当的书房。

“Shaw把毒品完全交于我。”埃里克半倚在桌子边缘，看着手下各异不同的脸色。

“什么！他是要拿咱们当替罪羊！”原本坐在沙发上的Ricky，一跃而起，激动异常的看着埃里克。

埃里克面无表情的将视线调于Ricky面前，并没有开口，只是看着对方。

“万磁王！千万不能答应！”Ricky两部走到埃里克面前，焦急的说道。

“晚了，我已经同意了。”绿色的湖水从未生机，Ricky连忙低下头，甚至不敢再去细探那里面到底有什么怪兽在蛊惑，头顶上又想起那人低沉有质的声音，“明天要送点试验品去老挝。”

房间安静下来，沉默和焦虑掩埋了全部情绪，Ricky已然感觉到埃里克无形中的戾气迫使他无法抬起头，只得像个战败的公鸡，做出卑屈的姿势。

“谁要接这个任务？”埃里克轻笑出声，环顾一圈将所有人的表情全部尽收眼底，看着Ricky脸侧“和查尔斯一起。”

接收到一双双询问的目光，Ricky更加不可置信的抬起头，“查尔斯？！”

埃里克没有理会Ricky的话语，点名道“火焰。”

“保证完成任务。”火焰琢磨着埃里克的意思，还是将心中所疑说出“并安全将查尔斯带回。”

“不用。”埃里克站起身留下两个字向门外走去。

“万磁王！我也一起去！”Ricky终于还是没沉住气，快步走到埃里克身后说道。

埃里克也没回头，挥了挥手，继续门向外走去。

冲击看了看音波又将视线转向火焰，听着埃里克越渐越远的脚步声，用询问的口气“是要干掉查尔斯？”

火焰也很不解，回视冲击的目光，又迎来Ricky略带恶意和得意的视线，皱了皱眉头，“不该问的别问，好好做事。”

Ricky冷哼一声，看着像埃里克追过去的火焰，勾起了一边的嘴角，也跟着走了过去。

折磨？拷打？严刑逼供？并没有，什么也没有，也许这才是最可怕的，腐蚀着人心，让你完全无法得知下一步的去向，依靠着猜想、不安、挣扎、绝望，如此反复，浑身已经没有一点力气，一天一夜没有进食喝水，在这种精神完全紧绷的空间下，已经要把自己完全逼疯，仿佛堵在一个死角里，根本无法脱身。

黑暗！查尔斯恨死了这充满了恐怖气氛的颜色，这里甚至连个小天窗都没有，一篇漆黑，从被推进来那一秒，查尔斯一度以为自己瞎了，是的，什么都看不见，未知的前景才是最恐怖的煎熬，甚至连脚往哪边走出都没有一丝概念，他只得原地站立，就这么站了一天一夜，他以为，会有更明了的惩罚，此刻的他，宁愿埃里克，或者不管是谁都好，在灯光下，用一把尖锐的凶器结束他已经所剩不多的生命，这也许是一种最好的救赎，无论对谁来说。

空寂无声，黑暗无光，沉浸在这片黑色中的查尔斯突然听到了一个声音，极不明显又不易让人忽视，他仔细去聆听，是的那是他的脉搏还有他的心跳声，他慢慢抬起手，覆住心脏处感受着那勃发的，还证明自己活着的地方。

埃里克拿着钥匙将面前的铁门打开，伸手放在漆黑的空间里，手下立刻出现蓝色的光源，包裹住埃里克的手，机器人发出冰冷的女音“识别，万磁王，请进入。”

原本黑色空无的面前左右拉开，随着埃里克的脚步，房间里的灯光缓缓亮了起来，直到高射灯全部打在房间正中央，犹如阳光下般的明亮照眼，层层叠叠的黑色袋子放置在一排排整齐站立的架子上，随后跟来的火焰和Ricky站在门口，一副惊讶的表情看着灯光四射的房间，更确切的是那无法计量的d u品。

埃里克指着房间中央的几个箱子，“明天带着他们去老挝，我会派车送你们去。”

两人随即走了进来，火焰拿起一个箱子打开，看着里面用塑料包装整齐摆放好的一个个白色袋子，视线游弋着四周，抬头看了眼站在身后的埃里克，又垂下头，将箱子合上，站了起来“几点出发？”

“早晨10点，抄远道，走边道小路，驶过树林就能到边界，再走水路。”埃里克走到旁边一排架子前，“这是运的是海洛因，重度d u品，被抓到可不止进监，所以任务很重要。”

“就算舍去命也不会失败。”火焰点了点头，对着埃里克说道。

“不，我的意思是，确保货的安全。”埃里克看着火焰，货字的语气说的非常重，意思在明白不过。

火焰的瞳孔有一瞬的伸缩，重重点了点头，“是。”

埃里克看着火焰离开，许久才看象Ricky，用眼神询问对方还有什么事。

Ricky眸子里带着些许的怒气，动作有些粗暴的将箱子打开，摊开在埃里克面前，语气不慎好听甚至带着质问的口气“为什  
么是致幻剂？！”

埃里克挑眉，“怎么？”

“火焰打开后他的眼神就不对劲，虽然他没说出来，但我还是看出来了，所以，这是什么意思？”Ricky抬起头，原本漂亮  
的眸子，此时染上了一层嫉妒的幻彩，更显迷离。

“你在质问我吗？小Ricky。”埃里克抬手捏住Ricky的下颚抬起，语气里带着戏谑。

“我……不是！”Ricky别开眼，却无法移动头，只好将视线下调看着埃里克黑色的衬衣，随意解开的两个扣子，显露出蜜色的胸襟。

“还想着爬上我的床？”埃里克凑近Ricky的耳廓，热气钻入。

Ricky连忙抬手排开埃里克的手，向后退了两步，“就算查尔斯害过你！背叛你！甚至他是你最大敌人的儿子，你也没想过要伤害他！”

埃里克放下手，看着Ricky的目光是在说，继续。

“别骗我，也别骗你自己！埃里克！你就是爱上查尔斯了！”Ricky喊得歇斯底里，甚至有股要把整个房间都穿透的威力。

“说完了？”埃里克抓了抓耳朵，一步步走到Ricky面前，双手抓着对方的肩膀，微低下头，少有的温柔让Ricky不自觉的双颊发热。

“我以为你是让查尔斯去当替罪羊。”Ricky不甘的说着“致幻剂和h a i洛y I n差远了。”

“呵。”埃里克低笑着，在Ricky的耳边轻声道“那是因为……”

埃里克已经抬起头很久，Ricky都没有反应过来，张大嘴巴看着埃里克的方向，就像是一尊雕像。

“任务完成后，会给你想要的。”埃里克拍了拍还在呆愣中的Ricky。

这股潮湿的味道并不是他所熟悉的，显然他在曾经相似的地方经过了不短的岁月，这股厌恶的味道，甚至更为恶略作呕，胸口处逐渐传来疼痛感，他想伸手去阻止，却发现双手全被束缚完全无法动弹。

睁开双眼，男人正带着一副他熟悉的面孔，在他胸前忙碌着，那认真仔细的样子，让他没有开口打扰对方。

原来没死，他闭上眼忍着痛，在心里默念。

第五十五章 迷影重重

气氛无以言表的尴尬，甚至让人不知所措，即便如此查尔斯还是决定先开口打断这让人不自在的空间气息，“你把我放在这里，是相信我？还是最后的晚餐。”

四周陷入死寂一般的黑，水晶烛台的却散发着别样的浪漫气息，暖光将埃里克的脸照射的越加柔和，却让查尔斯觉得异样的刺眼，娇嫩的玫瑰一半橘黄一半黑红，瓷盘里的美味牛排、配餐，酒杯里的红酒、甚至是摆放整齐的刀叉，都显得鲜明亮黄却又死气沉沉，就好似他此时的心情，不知该晴朗还是灰暗。

埃里克像个贵族绅士，用湿巾擦了擦手，摆放好餐巾，拿起红酒对着查尔斯，“我想我们应该先享受。”

看着埃里克品了口红酒，随后拿起刀叉优雅的切起了他的晚餐，有些气愤的拿起面前的水晶酒杯一饮而尽，被情绪唆使而呛酒的查尔斯，眼圈立刻显现出一层薄红，咳嗽声接踵而起，狠狠的将杯子放到桌子上，不舒服的清了清嗓子，抬起头看着埃里克在这灿烂的烛光下，依然慢条斯理的吃着牛排，抓起一整个牛排，放在嘴边咬了一口，泄愤的吞咽下去，又引起一阵喉咙的不适，咳出声来，鼻子突然一酸，虽然没有泪水满布，但湿润的眼角已经让他无所适从，他从来没想过自己如此的脆弱，只是快死了，只是对方不信任而已，那又如何，他也从没奢望过那个暴君会相信他。

牛排扔到白色的瓷盘中，几不可见的溅起几滴酱汁甩落在盘边桌边，发出闷响，查尔斯站起来的动作拉动了椅子，刺耳的划过地面，那声音令他瞬间冷却下来，拿起餐巾擦掉手上的汁液，面对着暖光，脸上亮起一层金黄色，面无表情的看着埃里克，除了眼眶还未退去的红，看起来那么冷漠，甚至陌生“时间到了，埃里克，该结束了。”

金属碰撞瓷盘，埃里克擦了擦嘴角，看着查尔斯，眼角的皱纹加深，嘴角上扬，人畜无害的模样，甚至在这光下像个教父般的亲切“结束什么？你的生命？”

埃里克摇了摇头，不赞同的撇了撇嘴，“不会让你这么轻易死的，查尔斯。”他站起身，放下餐巾，脚步声在暗处越加明显，他走到查尔斯面前，对视着那双蓝的过分的眸子“你的罪还没赎。”

查尔斯突然冷笑出来，“还有什么我没见过的招数？埃里克我不会再怕你，我也不会像个懦夫自杀，就看着你的报复，你残暴的一面如何显露出来，我等着。”

烛台的蜡被烧没了三分之一，有些滑落在烛身侧边，变成了固体，稍纵即逝的生命正慢慢磨灭。

双唇间的津液被照射出一个高光的弧度，慢慢的隐没到黑暗里，查尔斯挣扎着还是被埃里克按在身后的墙壁上，对着他的唇毫不留情的侵夺着，力量的悬殊永远是一个硬伤，无论他如何挥拳也似乎伤不到对方分毫。

头被固定着，无法做出任何扭转动作，舌头推拒着，又好似两个亲昵的情人，在调q I n g般的激烈动作着，不少唾液从彼此的唇角留下，还有一些被吞咽到喉咙里，不知咬破了谁的舌头，血腥混着湿滑的y e t i在两人的口中翻滚着，直到埃里克大发慈悲，主动离开放过了查尔斯。

粗重的喘息声充斥在黑暗里，查尔斯挥起一拳朝着埃里克打了过去，被对方准备的接住，并用温热的手掌包裹住劲力过猛的拳头，没有放开的意思，查尔斯不满的低吼“你到底想干什么！”

“我已经无法冷静去面对你，无论是因为你还是shaw，以前想占有你，那种近乎执念的感觉让我自己都觉得不可思议，真是奇妙的体验，就在我想补偿你对你沁出的时候，你竟然是shaw的儿子，我从不在意你是不是卧底，那又如何？可你是shaw的儿子！”埃里克抓住查尔斯的双肩施力，“让我怎么办。”

渐渐低下来的声音，也许是这气氛渲染，让查尔斯觉得埃里克如此的可怜，他的心开始发疼，说不出原因的疼。

“我也没想过……”查尔斯低头，感受着肩膀上的疼痛，却没有去阻止。

“可我们谁也无法改变这个事实！”纵使看不到对方的表情，查尔斯也知道那张脸上一定充满了愤怒，其实他理解埃里克的心情。

挣脱了埃里克的束缚，查尔斯第一次主动抱住埃里克，他什么也没说，也不知道说些什么，只觉得这样心里会好受很多而已。

“我多想毁了你。”埃里克伸出手摸着查尔斯的后背，也许在黑暗中总是让人脆弱，“毁掉shaw和他一切有关系的人事物，那个令人窒息的噩梦，每晚都降临在我的梦中，查尔斯，你知道我多恨他吗？”

查尔斯没有回话，只是更紧的抱住埃里克，这头虚弱的野兽，也许此时仅用一招就能将他致命，但查尔斯不想，他一点都不想伤害他，

“凌晨5点出发，把那批致幻剂送去老挝，任务完成后你就离开这里。”埃里克推开怀里的查尔斯，很决绝冷静，“再不相见。”

查尔斯抬起手，想要抓住走开的埃里克，四周太黑，根本无法辨别人在哪里，只听到对方的脚步声，他低头呢喃着“再不相见。”

“这是你明天要穿的衣服。”一件衣服扔了过来，没有及时接住掉在了地上，“保护好了你自己，你可是要赎罪的。”

渐行渐远的脚步，仿佛风年残烛的亮光，还有地上横躺着的西装，查尔斯蹲下身来，捂住心脏的地方，一阵阵的疼痛着。

事情的发展总是始料未及，他捡起西装放在手中，默默的念着“那就这样吧，忘记所有，重新开始，一切都过去了，一切都会过去的。”

“他什么时候能醒？”什么声音发出，然后是一阵跑动的声音，还有人们的嘈杂声。

“应该脱离危险期了，而且白天不是意识清醒过一次吗？”  
“伤口太深了，如果在偏一点心脏就该出一个大洞，无力回天了。”  
“将军别着急，我们会把他救醒！”

“就算枪法在准，也不能这样冒险，死人就一点价值也没有了。”男人语气里满是严肃，还带着责怪的意味，说道。

“我的疏忽，不过他那么顽强，不会死的。”熟悉的声音传入耳中，斯科特！

罗根慢慢睁开眼，疼痛牵扯着他的大脑每个神经，以至于全身都充满了痛觉，还是努力着清醒过来，并试图将头转向发声源。

“他醒了！将军！他醒过来了！”有人从一旁喊道。

脚步声传了过来，上方出现了史崔克的脸孔，“罗根，真是好久不见。”

他没有理会史崔克，只是看了眼一旁的斯科特，对方只是面无表情的看着他胸前被血浸红的绷带。

“哈哈哈，被自己曾经的战友背叛抓来，心情如何？”史崔克看着罗根的视线，笑着说道。

“还不错，毕竟我也从他身上得到了不少好处。”罗根咧嘴笑着，声音嘶哑低沉，像是许久未曾开口说过话。

斯科特眼神闪了又闪，放在身侧的拳头攥紧又放开，始终没有开口说一句话。

“这张嘴可真不留情面，潜伏在你身边这么久，最终把你扳倒了，也算是报仇了。”史崔克背着双手，冷冷的说“你的命在我手里，所以你也应该知道我想要什么。”

“老家伙，你是不是傻了？”罗根嘲笑似的，“这条命你随便拿去。”

史崔克眯起眼，看着罗根，昭示着危险的预兆，伸出手按在罗根受伤的胸口，看着血液迅速染红了绷带，“我只想知道答案，你的命对我来说一点也不值钱。”

“唔！！”罗根皱紧眉头，痛呼出声。

“将军！他死了就没有情报了！”斯科特抓住史崔克的手，严肃的说道。

“哼。”史崔克甩开斯科特的手，对着罗根说道“我给你时间考虑，很简单，只要你交代弹药的地点和埃里克的窝藏点。”

“他现在不会告诉我们的，他肯定是更希望你一气之下杀了他，所以……”斯科特凑近史崔克“将军您还是不要太激动。”

史崔克想了想，拿出手帕将手后上的血液擦干净扔在了罗根的身上，“交给你了！”便佛手而去。

罗根重重的呼吸着，疼痛越加强烈，但他的视线一直没有离开斯科特。

第五十六章 出人意料

房间里只剩下强忍的呼吸声在四周蔓延着，大夫拿着随身仪器纷纷跟着史崔克撤离，斯科特站在床边背对着光，看不真切脸孔的表情。

罗根最终齿笑出声，因为疼痛发出不连贯的笑声，意有所指的“我以为我死了。”

“混蛋！真不如让你死了！”斯科特突来的怒吼声，让罗根也是一愣，随即大笑了出来，连带着喉部不舒适而咳嗽了几声。

“谁让你开枪的！罗根！你是不是嫌自己的命太长了！”斯科特一下子扑到罗根的上方，按着床边缘看着罗根，“那你为什么不直接爆头！死的更干脆！”

“我是在替你做决定，省得你难做而已。”罗根吃吃的笑，依旧显现出一副登徒浪子的模样看着斯科特。

“Shit！”斯科特骂道“你差一点就死了！就差一点！”

尾音的微颤让罗根停下了笑声，沉默了一会儿，“斯科特，你比我还清楚，那种情况下，只有我们同归于尽，或者你杀了我两种选择，我想你下不去手吧？况且我也不想和你一起死。”

“不过看来我赌对了，至少你也舍不得让我死。”罗根转头看了看房间的构造，“医院？不可能，史崔克的所属世界？”

“对，我也是第一次进来，可能算是抓到你的奖励吧。”斯科特渐渐放松身体，堆在旁边的椅子上，叹了口气。

“所以我的第一步已经完成。”罗根大喘了口气，压下身体的疼痛，声音还有些微弱“既然已经知道了史崔克地下王国的地点，下一步不需要我多说了吧。”

“你知道我不会帮你的，你已经堕落到和埃里克在一条船上。”斯科特听到罗根的话语，将头扭到另一边，表示拒绝。

“堕落与否，我不认同，只是大家都有着自己的目的，在寻找的过程中，又碰到了利益相同的人而已。况且你并没有把弹药处和我的窝藏点告诉史崔克，这点足以证明，你已经开始相信我，并要背弃你的上司。”罗根也不着急，淡淡说道“滥用禁药、职权，建立自己的地下王国，炸毁国家监狱，无论哪一条都不是轻罪，我更知道你的正义感不会让这些继续下去，即便对手是琴。”

“别随意揣摩别人的心思！你永远不会懂！”斯科特沉下脸，站起身带着焦躁不安的心离开房间。

罗根了然的勾了勾嘴角，闭上双眼闭目养神。

Shaw站在落地窗前，一手插在口袋中，俯瞰着大街上的车水马龙，将手里的红酒一饮而尽，脑海中逐渐显现出还是孩童时期的查尔斯，他从不认为自己是一个有心的人，或许在很多人看来，他也许不能称之为一个人，不过那又何妨？在他看来，只有攥住了这个世界的命脉，他才有资格称之为人。

在查尔斯还小的时候，甚至小到还记不住任何事情，他不知道自己的母亲是被父亲杀死，也不知道他狠心的父亲将他扔到另一个城市的孤儿院，生死随天。

“黑王！”高跟鞋踩在地上发出的声响，混着艾玛高调的声音推门而入。

被打断思绪的Shaw微皱着眉转过头来，灰蓝色的瞳眸对视着艾玛，有些不满的说道“这可不像你艾玛，什么事这么急？”

“查尔斯是你的儿子？”艾玛一上来就抛了个重磅。

Shaw眉宇间的川字更深，眼底染上一层不悦，微眯着眼“我想你明白调查我的私事，就算是你也不是例外。”

“我自然没什么兴趣，不过我想你对你儿子的下场也没什么兴趣，打扰了。”艾玛态度突转，微微低头表示抱歉，转身就要离开。

“继续。”Shaw看着艾玛的手碰到门把，说道。

“你找埃里克当替死鬼，不巧他找了查尔斯。”艾玛突然回过头来，“而且你知道，埃里克身边也不止他自己的人，再去老挝的路上，可能已经被警察盯上了也说不定。”

Shaw看着艾玛妙曼的身影在大门处消失，施力将手上的杯子捏碎，眸中的危险气息逐渐上升。

西装笔挺的查尔斯看起来更像个气质高雅的贵族，站在车门旁脸上显现出的从容不迫也让旁人多了一份惊艳，即便如此，那些拦住车路的警察还是率先走向查尔斯。

Ricky眼底含着些许的笑意，一副事不关己的倚在另一边车门旁，仿佛早就知道了什么似的。

火焰抿着唇看着几个警察将查尔斯按到车门上进行搜身，慢慢皱紧了眉头，视线移动到另外几个警察打开车后盖的动作。

“这有几个箱子！”警察惊呼道。

火焰快速走上前，抓住想要打开箱子的手，目光严肃泛着杀机。

“放开！不然告你妨碍公务！”警察大声说道，并用手枪指着火焰，威胁着。

查尔斯咬着下唇，强忍着几双手从里到外的搜查着他的身体，虽然他表露的轻松，内心早已翻腾，如果毒品被查出该怎么办，已经有些慌乱的查尔斯，也没注意到警察从他的衣服内兜里掏出了两个白色粉末状的袋子。

“在这了！”耳边的警察大声招呼着，惊醒了查尔斯的思绪。

试图搜查箱子的警察看了看火焰，并没有打开箱子，转身走向查尔斯那边，“找到了？是什么类型的？”

“大概300克h a i洛y i n。”警察按着查尔斯的身体，上下看了看，“不知道其他地方还有没有私藏，先押回去。”

查尔斯看着那两袋白色粉末，脑子嗡的响了起来，不可置信的侧过头看着那个拿着d u品的警察，却无法说出反驳的话。

火焰也是一惊，快速打开黑色箱子，里面竟然是白色填充物，大脑突然一片茫然，身体先一步做出动作，掏出枪从后面把其中一个搜查查尔斯的警察打倒，连忙从地上滚到另一边，打开临近的车门，踩油门冲着警察包围区冲过去，打开窗户对着查尔斯和Ricky“上来！”

警察一阵骚动，纷纷拿着枪对着火焰的车射击，Ricky小跑着躲避着枪击，拉开一边的车门跳上去，“快跑！”

“不行！查尔斯还在里面！”火焰打算转弯回去搭救查尔斯，却被Ricky阻止。

“他被抓，只是贩卖d u品不是死罪，万磁王会想办法把他弄出来，如果你我被抓，直接关系到万磁王，一定会连累他！孰重孰轻，你应该明白吧！”Ricky大吼着，不时从窗口往后面放枪。

查尔斯看着渐行渐远的轿车，心突然沉到了最深处，他不知道这是不是埃里克所说的惩罚，他只知道这身衣服是埃里克给的，下面的路又是一片深渊，被人欺骗背叛的滋味并不好，至少他觉得心口的位置更疼了，似乎不仅仅是疼，甚至已经找不到了原来的心跳。

机枪声突然从身后传来，放松下来的弦又再次拉满，所有的警察举着枪转身扫射，查尔斯的视线越过人群想要看看谁惹起的争端，却被身边的警察毫不温柔的塞进车厢内，他挣扎着从后窗户看去，纵使渐行渐远，那一眼也会让他永生难忘，尽管他从没想过，那个冷酷无情被人唾骂，被他所不屑的人，竟会站在那里，原本优雅绅士的脸孔，看着他离开的方向竟显现出了焦急。

第五十七章 命运再次轮回

这是火焰第二次让查尔斯在自己面前被人带走，他已经做好了以死谢罪的准备，毕竟谁都明白冷酷如埃里克，不会原谅别人犯下两次同样的错误，更何况，还是如此不可赦的罪。

埃里克倚在办公桌前，一手插裤口袋，另一只手上寥寥升起一溜轻烟，雪茄在他的手指尖逐渐燃烧，四周寂静的仿佛连烟灰掉落到地上都能发出声响。

所有人的神经都紧绷着，查尔斯被抓，埃里克所采取的行动只有两种，一是劫狱，二是灭口，虽然以埃里克的身份地位，即便是查尔斯供出了他，也有的是人会为埃里克当替死鬼。

燃尽的雪茄只剩下几许灰状迟迟不落，其他几人的视线好似都被定住了一般，直直的看着那里，就像是等着尘埃落定。

手指微动，最后一抹灰终于落下，砸向地面，烟灰四散而开，形成一朵破碎的花。

“万磁王，查尔斯是我没看好。”火焰低沉的声音缓缓响起，随后他拿出随身佩戴的枪支，走向埃里克身边的桌子，将东西放在上面，转头看着身边的埃里克“我甘愿受罚。”

埃里克站直身体，将手里剩余的雪茄按在桌子上，哼笑一声侧过头“那是他的惩罚，和你有什么关系？”

火焰低垂下眼，压下心底的不解，在埃里克手下做事，他比谁都明白，就算不懂也什么都不要问。

“埋伏。”埃里克点了点头，神色不明的看着面前站着的几个人，“内奸已除，之后全力对付shaw。”

桌上的手机震动，埃里克低头看了一眼，便挥挥手示意他们下去，Ricky站在最后迟迟未动，双眼隐含希望的看着埃里克，欲言又止，震动声不急不缓，像极了主人从容淡定的性格，埃里克又瞥了一眼，才将视线调向Ricky，眸子里满满的不悦。

房门关上后，震动声也在同时关闭，埃里克拿起手机，回拨。

“真忙，不会是在办‘正事’吧？”对面女人语气隐含着q i n g色意味，埃里克知道她一定有好消息带给自己。

“发泄身体而已，算正事？”埃里克顺着女人的话说着，又问“是死是活？”

“很可惜，他命大着了，没死。”仿佛能看到对面女人一脸惋惜，却又看不出来丝毫不甘的高傲脸孔，“伤的不轻，他带去的人也损失惨重，包括他的左右手，埃里克你又赢了。”

埃里克低笑一声，语气里有化不开的遗憾，“的确可惜。”

就在艾玛以为对方要挂电话的时候，又听到那人语气不明的说了句不如死了，随后而来的一阵嘟嘟声，艾玛挑眉，拿着手机的动作持续了很久，那声音里传出了不甘寂寞和悲痛？是的，她就是听出了悲痛，她自然知道不是埃里克悲痛Shaw的死，或许更多的是以后充满了荆棘的路。

艾玛喜欢埃里克，这是她很小的时候就知道的，无论有什么致命危险的任务，那个男人每次都冲在前面，只是喜欢杀戮，性格天生嗜血，和死神挣命还能活到现在也是一种运气吧？也许是被那面血汉形象所吸引，才会从第一眼看到他一直到今天，站在他身边从未动摇过脚步。

摇了摇头，把那些臆想从脑中删除，她早就明白，对于埃里克来说，女人也好男人也好伴侣也好情人也好，他都不需要，除非你心甘情愿当他的发泄品，所以她早就给自己定位，宁愿让他从事业上离不开她，尽管为此她付出了太多代价。

女人眼神里有股光闪了闪，将有些酸的手放下，眼睛撇到Shaw桌面上的一沓文件，最上面是一张学生毕业简历，照片的位置，一个褐色卷发的蓝眼睛男人，柔和的笑着，头顶上带着博士帽，不带一丝温度的眸子，流连了一会，便转身离开了房间。

谁又能知道谁会在哪里跌倒，还能不能爬起来？

如果说第一次是蓄谋，那么这次也一定是个陷阱，无非是从浅一点的沙坑跳入了深一些的沼泽，纵然他都不喜欢，可也不得不认命的被人按在地上，脱光衣服检查身上还有没有携带毒品，冰冷的地面将他本就所剩不多的温度全部侵蚀干净，好似连心都带走了一般，任由那两名警务人员折腾，他也毫不反抗。

啪的一声响，查尔斯一惊，臀上一阵轻微疼痛，身后的警务人员站起身，又用脚不怀好意的踹了踹刚刚被打的地方，“快起来你这个社会的败类，真看不出来，一个文学教授竟有这么多案史。”

查尔斯抿了抿唇，撑着地面站了起来，双手下意识的护住下体，低垂着头拒绝一切外来话语，却听对方说出了毁灭性的话语。

“强J幼女，逃狱，贩d u。”警务人员拿着一张纸，一边用不含好意的语气说着，一边围着   
查尔斯转了一圈，“没想到又被抓进来了吧？查尔斯教授。”

蓝色的眼睛逐渐瞪大，他突然想起来，自己的前科，他的人生污点，尽管那并不是他的所作所为，可墨笔在纸上留下的痕迹，根本无法清除干净。

在干净的灵魂也阻挡不了他们撕扯你的肉体，让你破烂不堪，只能捧着那颗泛着鲜红血色的心，继续往下走。

身无一物的查尔斯被迫带上铁质手铐，坐在冰冷的板凳上，对着强烈的亮光，进行拷问。

“你身上这毒品从哪里的，要带到哪去？老挝？缅甸？阿富汗？”警务人员抬起头看着被照得很亮的查尔斯的脸孔，眼神犀利“或者是谁指使你这么做的？”

被那强光照射的双眼酸痛，不得不闭上双眼，他摇了摇头，淡淡的“不知道。”

“毒品是哪来的？谁指使你这么做的？要去哪里贩毒？”男人声音严肃的又问了一遍，语气里带了些不容滞缓。

“我不知道。”查尔斯缓缓睁开眼，眼里很清明的看着对面的男人。

“嗯，所有人进来都像你一样，不来点真实的东西是不会招供的。”男人站起身，走到查尔斯身后，语气很平淡。

当身上突然甩来一道带着火辣的疼痛时，查尔斯出于本能的从冰冷的板凳上蹦了起来，并且用手摸向后背，那里火烧火燎的燃起一股痛觉，他不得不咬紧下唇才不会发出s h e n y i n。

蓝色的眼睛看着面前拿着鞭子的男人，那是一种无声的控诉。

“小少爷，你这皮肉可够嫩的，一下就流血了。”男人哼笑着，“你要是不说，一会可有你受的。”

看着又要过来的鞭子，查尔斯向后退了几步，“是我自己，要去秘鲁，没有人指使！”

从未说过谎话的他，惊诧于自己竟然说的如此顺口，也许是害怕，他看着面前男人的脸色，不敢轻举妄动。

男人走过来抓着他的胳膊将他拉进里间，推入一个喷洒下，打开开关，顷刻冰冷的水灌浇而下，查尔斯挣扎却撼动不了那只手臂，只好大张着嘴喘着粗气，任由冷水肆意侵袭他的身体，伤口处被冷水的肆虐，带来一阵阵的疼痛，像是细碎的针扎入每一寸肌肤。

从头到脚全部湿透后，就像是经历了一场刑法，苍白无血色的唇大喘着气，连眼睛都无法睁开，又被警务人员拉了出来，手上掖过来一件粗布，他颤抖着睁开眼，赫然是一件囚服，他绝望的闭上了眼，兜兜转转，命运这个齿轮根本没想放过他。

胡乱的穿上衣服，浑浑噩噩的被人推搡着走入了监狱楼，记忆中充满了惊恐的吵闹声喝彩声，惯有的欢迎新人的呐喊，全部充斥到了耳朵里，查尔斯突然站定脚步，看着这哄乱的监狱，好想拔腿逃离，不要！不……不要……他颤抖着，双手抱住双臂。

闭上眼的瞬间，黑暗侵袭而来，他的脑中只有一句话：一定会被推入地狱，万劫不复。

第五十八章 保护你

快银一直是个聪明伶俐的孩子，很久没有看到那个蓝眼睛叔叔了，瑞雯姑姑说他出去办事，过一段时间才会回来，抓着机器人的手紧了紧，他知道那是假的，因为瑞雯姑姑的眼睛是红的，他以前问孤儿院嬷嬷，妈妈在哪里时，嬷嬷也是这样红着眼睛对他这么说，他决定调查清楚事情的真相。

门把转动声传来，快银抬头看去，甜甜的喊了声“汉克叔叔！”

孩子天真无邪的样子给了汉克一点心理安慰，听到查尔斯再次入狱，他的第一反应就是冲出去找埃里克问清楚到底怎么回事，答案可想而知，那男人根本不可能如实招来，而且他很肯定，如果不是因为瑞雯，他此刻也许已经消失在这个世界也说不定，那人真是个残忍的暴君。

汉克踩着稳健的步子走到快银面前，摸了摸他的发顶，“在玩什么？”

快银摊开双手，将一个组装机器人展现在汉克面前，然后眨着大眼睛看着对方“蓝眼睛叔叔呢？我想让他在给我做一个机器人。”

汉克嘴边的笑容一僵，肌肉像是萎缩了一般收了回来，抿了抿唇“我帮你做一个好吗？我小的时候做这些东西都超级棒。”

快银就那么看着汉克，不哭不闹也没有任何表情，只是看着，意义单纯而纯粹，坚持了一会，汉克连忙把视线转移，他无法跟孩子扯谎说什么查尔斯没事这样的屁话，也无法再看着那双单纯的眸子。

将机器人抓回手里，快银下床往门口走去，汉克追了过去，“你去哪？”

“去找戴迪，让他不要把蓝眼睛叔叔藏起来，我想他。”快银停下脚步，站在走廊里，肩膀一颤一颤的，汉克伸了好几次手，才轻轻的放在了他的肩上，却无法说出什么话来。

“叔叔他……只是有事出去了……”汉克拍了拍快银的肩膀，默默的说着。

“我知道……你和姑姑在骗我……呜呜……你们把蓝眼睛叔叔藏……呜哪去了。”眼泪啪嗒啪嗒的低落在地板上，安静的走廊竟显得异常响亮“只有……只有他陪我玩机器人……只有他让戴迪抱我，戴迪才……呜呜才会抱我……只有他可以……呜呜……”

汉克无法只好将孩子揽进怀里，一下一下的顺着他的背，让他完全的哭出来。

旁边朱红色的门里不时传出激烈的吵闹声，汉克看了眼那个发声源地，皱了下眉头，像是决定了什么事般的，快速抱起快银走了过去。

开门的刹那，里面的争吵声瞬间倾泻而出，与阳光交缠在一起，全部涌了出来。

“你会毁了他！你会毁了他！你太残忍了！”瑞雯的咆哮声似乎要震响整个房间。

看了眼进来的人，埃里克皱眉，又将视线移到瑞雯身上“你闹得太久了，该消停会了，出去。”

“你一定有办法把他救出来对吗？哥。”瑞雯语气软了下来，喊尊称的声音甚至带上了颤抖“你把他救出来好不好？然后把他随便扔到那个国家都好，不让他在出现在我们面前，今生今世再不相见。”

瑞雯似乎用尽了自己最后的力气一般，抓着桌子的手也支撑不住她的身体，直接坐到了地上，泪水无声的滚落着，“对他太不公平了，他什么都不知道，什么都不知道。”

汉克快步走到瑞雯身边，放下快银，蹲在瑞雯的身边，轻轻抱住她颤抖的身体，无声的安抚着。

“戴迪，蓝眼睛叔叔被你藏哪去了？”快银站在原地，逆着光抬头看向埃里克，语气里都是哀怨，双眼含着湿润“他是不是和妈妈一样，已经去了天堂。”

埃里克将视线下调，看着站在那里挺直身板的快银，动了动嘴，脸孔突然板了起来，面无表情的越过快银，看着门口，淡淡的说“都出去。”

看着三个人的身影走到门口，汉克停下脚步，转头和他对视，空荡的房间，久久的消散不去那句话。

你会后悔的，埃里克。

“解救了你，谁解救我？”埃里克落寞的声音在很久后才响了起来，似乎整个空间都因为这一句话，而阴沉了起来，冻伤人心。

情本就是双刃剑，如果你忍受的了伤害，自然能享受的了幸福。

很久没有做那个梦，那一片灰色的，冰冷的，森人的湖，仿佛只是那么看着，就能冻伤你的身体你的心，他远远的站着，不看靠近一步，就怕那里有什么食人的怪物，趁着你毫无防备的瞬间，窜出将你啃食干净。

他颤抖着，也只敢伸出手描绘着那个湖，那个人。

似乎连指尖都被冻僵，无法弯曲丝毫，那白霜随着皮肤的表层，一寸寸的侵占了他的身心。

泪珠像是水滴状的冰块，狠狠的砸在了脚边，撼动着整个空间，就像是要把这里震碎。

蓝色的海面毫无征兆的睁开，视网膜映透出眼前的一切，背对着他的男人，正低着头看着什么，低叹声将男人的注意力吸引了过来，转过头看向他。

“查尔斯，你醒了？”男人站起身走了过来，少有表情的脸孔，显现出一丝兴奋。

“你……你是寒冰？”查尔斯看着走过来的人，下意识皱紧的眉头，由于惊讶而慢慢展开，说出了一个不太确信的名字。

寒冰坐在他床边的椅子上，点了点头，“你怎么样了。”

大脑一瞬的转动不过来，查尔斯不解的对视寒冰，没说出任何话，但眼神里浓浓的疑惑，目不转睛的看着他。

寒冰也不急着让他回答，移开视线看向大门处，空间再一次被安静所笼罩，空气中细小的尘埃慢慢下落，一股不明气息渐渐弥漫。

“你怎么会在这？”查尔斯抿了抿唇，“越狱后你又被抓了？”

“嗯。”寒冰含糊的应着，却没把头扭过来，“你在监狱外晕倒，我看到了，就把你抱了进来，是……受不了这里的压力？”

“从没想过，兜兜转转，我又回来了这里。”查尔斯闭上眼静静的躺着，“又是一个无期。”

寒冰突然站了起来，背对着查尔斯走到门边，“你注意点，毕竟……”

“埃里克不在。”查尔斯睁开眼看向寒冰的方向，语气平静而沉稳。

背对着他的男人身体一僵，查尔斯坐起身，按着床脚下地，慢慢踱步走到寒冰的身后，看着那一直未放松下来的肩膀，僵硬的仿佛雕塑一般，他从侧面看着他严肃冷静的脸孔，淡淡的问道“对吗？万磁王的第一杀手，寒冰。”

寒冰似乎被门外的某个东西吸引了全部注意力，即便听到这样震惊的事实也没有移开视线，只是深吸了一口气，“你知道了？”

“本来我不知道，在DARKNESS的时候，埃里克刚离开你就出现了，后来救我出狱，本来我没怀疑，你却一直跟在我身边，认出了那把查尔斯的匕首，直到现在我被陷害进入监狱，又看到了你。”查尔斯倚在门上，露出了一脸的无谓的表情，“派你来干嘛？救我，没可能，暗杀？”

寒冰听到查尔斯的冷笑声，突然觉得哪里很难受，甚至不敢转身去看查尔斯的表情，那一定很疼。

“我不知道我有多得罪他，需要这样一次次的陷害我，甚至我以为我们就会这样下去的时候，又把我自己推了下来，我受够了，也玩够了。”查尔斯拉住寒冰的肩膀扭过他的身体，只是着让薄荷色的眼眸“执行你的任务吧。”

“保护你。”寒冰启动双唇，轻声说“自始至终我的任务，只有保护你。”

第五十九章 冰火特别篇（请自动连接38和39章）

身体从走出别墅大门开始就没停止颤抖，他捂住腹部，万磁王虽然在情急之下没用上全力，至少也有个七八分，内出血是肯定的，甚至连呼吸大一点都能牵扯到疼痛那一根神经，让他不得不放慢脚步，时而靠在墙边休息一下。

等到走到家门口时，已经过了半夜了，他喘息着倚着大门，抬头看了眼被乌云遮盖的月，喃喃自语，“要变天了。”

拖着疼痛不堪的身体走进屋内，随手打开灯，扶着墙直奔卧室放药箱的柜子走去，呼吸着陌生的味道，有多久没回来他自己都忘记了，从跟着万磁王之后，好像很久了，忍痛扯开上衣，果然腹部上一大片淤青，从药箱里拿出内伤药和外伤药，草草为自己包扎了一下，因为疼痛，平时手到擒来的事情，竟弄得浑身大汗，等到全部弄好后，松懈的躺倒在床上，不小心又牵扯到伤口，他呲牙咧嘴起来，那样子还有点稚气未脱的孩子气。

抬手放在腹部的伤处，他并不生万磁王的气，就算他杀了他，当年如果没有万磁王他和寒冰早就死在那个荒山野岭，也许已经被孤魂野鬼分食了。

寒冰！

火焰突然睁大双眼，噌的坐了起来，又传来一阵撕心裂肺的痛感，咬着牙站起来，跌撞的往外走去，打开房门，一股夜间的冷气窜来，让他瞬间清醒了过来，寒冰是万磁王的暗卫，他找不到他的。

身子一歪依着墙壁坐了下去，万磁王吩咐寒冰护送查尔斯，查尔斯被下毒，寒冰……不……他摇头，从心底发出一声悲鸣，不会，寒冰是他们几人中最厉害的，他不断安慰着自己，口袋突然一阵震动，双手颤抖的试了好几次，才将手机拿了出来，屏幕闪了两下又恢复了黑屏，四点了，只是闹表而已，只是闹表……

他哆嗦着按下2键，出现拨打电话的屏幕，冰冷的声音，在空寂的黑幕里响起“您所拨打的电话已关机。”

双眼疲惫的闭上，咬着下唇，用手按着腹部，屏幕黑下来的瞬间，那种翻搅着心脏的感觉十分难忍，所以他比谁都明白，万磁王看到查尔斯被下毒的时候，展现出的那种犹如野兽的爆发性，他懂的，如果……如果那里躺着的是寒冰，他也……会。

空间静的要陷入沉睡一般，只有冷风偶尔刮入时，被吹的摇摆不定的门发出不满的声响，火焰仿若充耳不闻，过了不知道多久，门外的天渐渐亮了起来，风慢慢停了，阳光生机勃勃的照射了进来，这个郊区半路上的房子，四周只有工厂和牧场，机械声响起，动物也被放了出来，晨间的青草气息传入鼻间，火焰的眼也没有睁开，那些光子顺着光柱在他的脸上跳跃着，他就像是睡着了，又像是去了另一个世界。

当地上的电话再次响起震动声，那双紧闭的眼瞬间睁开，动作快速的好似根本从未闭上过，拿起闪着亮屏的电话，他的手再次颤抖起来。

寒。

简短的称谓，他的心跳仿若随着那一声声的震动而消匿，他甚至不敢去接听，从心底发出的惧怕，让他克制不住的颤动，屏幕突然变成黑屏，他才回过神来，按着解锁键，屏幕再次亮起，那个名字又闪现而出，他伸手按了很多下，才成功接通。

“还好吗？”就像是那人的名字，寒冰，并不温柔的问候，却透着让他暖心的声线。

心瞬间静了下来，闭上眼，“你呢。”

那边突然沉默了，火焰不得不紧张的又睁开眼，刚要开口，就听到对方说道“我任务失败了，查尔斯……”

“中毒了。”火焰接下去说道，“人在别墅里。”

“连累你了。”寒冰轻微的叹息声还是传入了火焰的耳中。

隔着电话，火焰也能感觉到那种带着热度的气息般，耳朵不自觉的抖了几下，“万磁王没惩罚我，可你。”

突然沉默下来，彼此微弱的呼吸声交缠在电话里。

“查尔斯怎样了。”寒冰话语里包含着愧疚。

“有万磁王在。”火焰回道“你受伤了吗？”

“我要开始新的任务。”寒冰轻咳了一声，“只是问候一下。”

“什么任务！”听着那边似乎比之前虚弱了些的声音，火焰从心里发出一丝异样，感觉自己的激动情绪，连忙压了压，还是忍不住“还……见得到吗。”

“火焰，我只说一次。”那边呼吸似乎有些急促，语气严肃了很多，“保护好万磁王，小心身边的人，有内奸……你也保重。”

唇刚刚开启，话语还未倾出，刺耳的挂断声响起，火焰楞仲了好久，才放下手，轻声的“总是这样，你不知道，我多怕你的电话每一次都是最后一次。”

电话顺着手掉落在地上，发出轻响，他不断重复着“你不懂，你不知道。”

阳光肆意的透过他睁开的双眸，折射出淡淡的灰蓝色，暗金的发也被照射的发着灼人眼球的光。

不远处的工厂，正在不断的运作着，一天的工作才刚刚开始，不知道是谁家的小孩在空地上和一只狗奔跑着，嬉笑声充满了整个后院，他虚着眼向着太阳抬起头，一个人影坐落在厂房上面，孩子张大嘴巴看着那里。

男子逆着光，一手捂着胸口，不时咳嗽几声，洁白的T恤染出几道血痕，他挣扎着想站起来，却无力的躺倒在房顶上，身边的望远镜反射着晶亮，他大口的喘着气，皱着眉，另一手紧紧握着一部电话，他的眼似乎根本不怕那个灼热出名的太阳光，直直的望了上去，薄荷色越发浅淡。

第六十章 谁在谁的局

月光洒下朦胧的光，本该空无一人的走廊里，偶有轻微脚步声时而停下时而响起，窗户映透出一个快速跑过的人影，过了一会又在下一个窗户口闪现。

脚步开始急促起来，人影停在一间房门前，侧耳贴在门上，沉住呼吸只听到表声嘀嗒，他轻轻转动门把，意料之中被锁上了，小心翼翼的从怀里拿出一根铁丝捅进钥匙孔，左右晃动着铁丝，轻微的啪嗒声响起，他连忙扭开门把，站直身体贴着门，侧身进入。

房间里很黑，只凭借一点月光稍稍能确定家具摆设的位置，一步步走向书桌，刚要拉开抽屉，手突然顿住，他转头看向窗户，月亮很圆，却被阴云遮挡住，他慢慢放开手从桌子上随意拿起了一直钢笔，速度快的好似一吹而过的急风，他拿着钢笔的手直直的对着窗帘，另一手抓住窗帘一角。

“出来！”低沉的嗓音隐隐带着怒气。

随着窸窣声响，窗帘从内掀开，他的呼吸声也慢慢沉重起来，纵使背对着月光，他也如此清楚的知道面前的人的每一寸轮廓，手里的钢笔啪的掉落到地上，他不可自控的颤抖起来。

“好久不见，斯科特。”女人的声音冷漠而沉稳，没有丝毫的恨或者爱。

“你……”听到对方的话语，他控制不住的上前抱住女人的身体，宽大的斗篷阻碍了他更近一步的贴近“琴。”

女人没有回话也没有任何动作，只是站在那里静静的任由他拥抱，耳后在她耳边又传来似叹息又似愧疚的疑问“为什么？”

轻笑声幽然呵出，她清冷的声线再次响起“你还是这样，斯科特，现在我们是敌人，不是每个人都像你一样仁慈，会留对手一条后路。”

斯科特瞪大双眼，还未来得及说话，后背一阵刺痛，他不可置信的颤了颤双唇，最终还是闭上了双眼，从琴的身上滑落下来，摔在地上，发出声响。

空间安静了下来，卷翘的睫毛在侧方挣相露出，低叹声从帽子里传出，晶亮的刀尖被月光照射的闪出一个光点，幽怨的声音相继发出“谁也不能阻拦我。”

“没人阻拦你，琴，我们一直是同一战线。”房门被人从外面打开，黑色的影子最先闯了进来，男人面对着她关上房门，一步步走到她面前，伸手握住那把尖锐的刀，深陷入掌心中的匕首，被血液湿润。

她试图将匕首抽回，被发现男人死死的攥着，纵使地上已经滴了一小片属于他的血液。

“放手罗根！”琴的双眼乍现恨意，即便是背着光，罗根也很清楚。

“如果你想让我死，那你早就该呼喊，如果你想让他死，就不会只是打一针麻醉，琴别骗你的心，我们的目标一样。”罗根凑近琴的脸，甚至要隐没入斗篷的大帽子中，“杀掉史崔克。”

琴像是被什么烫到一般放开手中的匕首，向后退了两步，依靠在窗户上才停住了脚步，她抬起头，错开了月光才看清面前的罗根，早就伤痕累累，似乎连站立都用尽了全力，一手抓着匕首一手握住胸口的绷带，看起来狼狈不堪。

“你的死无论是什么原因，我更愿意相信你是为了我们才走的这条路。”罗根放下手中的匕首，掌心的疼痛让她皱起了眉头，将带着伤口的手摸到胸前的绷带上，留下惊心的红。

“不管你怎么想，斯科特自始至终都相信你是个好女人。”他走到书桌前，慢慢拉开第三个抽屉，里面只有一把银色的钥匙。

“今天我们三人都来到了这里，都是为了这把钥匙，它能做什么我们都心知肚明，不然也不会舍去性命得到它。”罗根拿着钥匙交到了琴的手里，“不要试图单独对抗他，你做不到我做不到斯科特也做不到，我们需要更大的势力才能对抗这足以毁灭国家的人。”

“想不到你也如此天真，你和斯科特现在的关系还想让我帮助你们？”琴眯着眼看着罗根，尽管没有露出表情，那话语中的冷气也足以冰冻对方。

“是帮你自己，琴。”罗根按住她的双手，“当初是你自愿要求死在斯科特和我面前，你的惩罚一直缠绕着我们，就算在梦中我们也无法解脱，够了，琴真的够了，你重生了，我们也一样。”

“哈哈，我的死带给了你们噩梦？我自己的痛苦呢？”琴挣脱开双手，两指间银色的钥匙忽闪忽现，“琴已经死了，而我没有伙伴，也不需要。”

过了不知道多久，阴云也从月亮前慢慢散了，罗根早已带着斯科特离开，她手里紧紧的握着那把钥匙，脑子里一直循环播放着他的那句，我们相信你。

咬着下唇，她抬起头看着月亮，眸中映透着褐色的光。

在监狱里的日子比预想的安稳，寒冰每天都会把饭菜端来，也不需要出去上工做操听课，除了有碍自由外，根本没有顾虑之处，他渐渐平静了下来，将最近的思绪慢慢捋顺，不能在坐以待毙。

“我要去医务室。”他看着走进来的男人“你的任务不是保护我吗？我受伤了。”

寒冰快步走到查尔斯面前，将手里的饭菜放到桌子上，“怎么了？”

查尔斯突然站起来，撞开寒冰，一切来得措手不及，桌子上的叉子被查尔斯拿在手中，尖锐的一面横在他自己的勃颈上，“我知道你有办法出去。”

寒冰挑起一边的眉毛，“教授你先把叉子放下，太危险了。”

查尔斯皱眉，尽管疼痛让他的手一直在颤抖，他还是用力将叉子划过肌肤表层，红色的血丝渐渐显现。

“教授！”薄荷色的眸中展现焦急，“现在你不可以出去。”

“因为我会阻扰埃里克的大计，他下一步是什么？Shaw？毒品？国家？我在哪一步里？”勃颈上因疼痛突突的跳着，他有些歇斯底里的“我不需要保护！我要的是自由！我是一个人！”

“万磁王让我保护你，如果你死了，我也会跟你一起死，就像是你上次被别人抓了，我因此会丢掉半条命一样，教授你不想被人保护，就要狠心杀光所有的障碍，而不是用你自己做筹码，你只会输，还会连累别人。”寒冰眨了下眼睛，“如果是以前你出去后，换个名字还可以轻松来过，现在不可以，你一出去也许就会死无葬身之地，不需要别人保护，就是死。”

“我……”查尔斯还未说完，寒冰接着说道。

“你不在乎死，我知道。万磁王怎么办？以前支撑他的是恨，现在或许更多的是你，”寒冰倚在桌子旁看着他继续“我们没有人敢去过问他的过去，疯人院，饥饿，孤独，丧母，痛苦，尽管Shaw是你父亲，万磁王也一定会杀他。”

查尔斯蓝色的眸子闪了闪，放下手里的叉子，“我知道自己对于谁来说都是一个障碍，埃里克杀了他，我们就真的完了。”

叉子掉落到地上发出刺耳的响声，“我要去医务室。”

寒冰看着查尔斯脖子上的伤口，抿了抿唇，点头打开牢门，看着他。

第六十一章 计谋的开端

站在医务室里看着背对着他的医生，查尔斯再三确认即使对方没有回过头来，他也已经确认，这所监狱的医生是个女人，除了匪夷所思就是对这还未谋面的女人有着一种敬佩感。

“请闲杂人等出去，OK？”女人还没有回过头，有些冷淡的语气对着寒冰下着逐客令。

寒冰挑了挑眉，随后拍了拍查尔斯的肩膀，转身走了出去，并体贴的将门关好。

“查尔斯 泽维尔。”随着话语转过身来，随后又传来只有两人听得到的声音“Shaw的儿子。”

查尔斯身体一僵，双眼满是不可思议，女人一袭白衣，棕色过肩发和头发相辅相成的褐色眼眸，简单大方的淡妆，唇边微微上翘，窗户照射进来的亮光，让她整个人都散发着一股暖光，那迷人的模样，甚至让查尔斯一时移不开眼眸。

“HI，我叫莫拉。”女人走到他面前，伸出手。

握住那只有余热的手，他收起惊讶，回笑着“你好，我想我不用介绍自己了。”

莫拉点了点头，从旁边拿起一张已经写了一些字的纸交给查尔斯，并大声问道“觉得哪里不舒服？”

查尔斯接过纸，上面的内容让他哑口，抿了抿唇又抬起头，皱眉回问“为什么？”

“我想你应该先回答我，你哪里不舒服才对。”莫拉笑着拿起笔，刷刷又写了一行字。

“脖子需要包扎。”查尔斯看着字，眉尖的褶皱并没舒展开，但还是乖乖的回答了医生的问话。

“你们这些人一点也不会照顾自己，伤口可不轻。”莫拉用消毒棉擦掉他脖子上的血迹，“即便进了监狱，别忘了还有人在等着你们平安无事的出去。”

“没有人等我出去。”查尔斯忍着疼，回道，眼睛始终没有离开那张纸。

‘我可以帮助你出去。’‘因为我欠Shaw一个人情。’

撕掉纸，看着它们在阳光下一片片带着光辉落在纸篓里，那些支离破碎的纸，已经看不出原先的样子。

女人很真挚，至少那双和他对视的眸子里，没有一丝欺骗，即便如此，他也不想再轻信任何人，如今他只能依靠自己离开这个牢笼。

对着镜子看了看脖子上包扎好的伤口，旁边的医药柜子里，瓶瓶罐罐的药品琳琅满目，甚至比DARKNESS还要齐全有规划，视线在最旁边的白瓶子上停留了一会，蓝色的眸子眨了下，背对着莫拉说道“能帮我接一杯水来吗？我有些口渴。”

莫拉欣然同意，走到门边用一次性杯子接了杯热水，刚要转过身来，又听到查尔斯道“我不太喜欢喝水，有没有咖啡或者果汁。”

莫拉抿了抿唇，刚要说话，查尔斯已经走到了她的身后“oh，对不起，我有点忘了自己的身份，我是名囚犯，还是喝水吧。”说着将莫拉手里的水接了过来。

查尔斯按着脖子上的绷带，另一手将还剩半杯水的杯子放在桌子上，对着莫拉感谢的笑了笑，然后有些无奈的指了指门“我想我该离开，这点小伤可不是能住在医务室的好借口。”

莫拉点头，看着查尔斯的蓝眼睛，又觉得不太自在，将视线移开，“你要小心，有什么事就来找我，监狱里还有几个Shaw的人。”

“他现在在哪？”查尔斯想了想还是问了出来。

莫拉耸了耸肩，有些遗憾的看着查尔斯“不知道，也许已经……不过我会帮助你。”

“这是你的父母吗？”查尔斯越过莫拉的身体，看着他桌子上的一张照片。

照片里的莫拉似乎是刚刚毕业，博士帽还没摘掉，她的身前坐着两个老人，三人乐和荣荣的看着镜头，看起来就是幸福美满的一家。

“呃……是……是呀。”莫拉顺着查尔斯的视线看过去，眼睛低垂下来答应道。

离开医务室，寒冰一步一跟的送查尔斯回牢房，眼睛瞟了下他的伤口处。

“明天开始我要出去上工。”站在牢房门口，查尔斯对着寒冰说道，但让他意外的，查尔斯的话语里不是陈述，而是隐隐有些命令的口气。

“教授，这可不是一个好的决定，你知道这监狱里不全是万磁王的人，我不一定能保护你周全。”寒冰的眼睛闪了闪，透露出不赞同。

“你忘了你说的，我不斩掉眼前的障碍，怎么变得强大。”查尔斯勾起唇角，冷哼一声“保护不了我的周全是你的责任，你需要向万磁王交代，而不是我。”

看着关闭的房门，寒冰突然嘴角抽搐，这小教授的脾气可真不小，简直和以前的作态天壤之别。

回到牢房的查尔斯，紧贴在门上听着门外的脚步声越来越远，才走到床边，捡起地上的叉子，用身体挡住外面的视线，从伤口的纱布里拿出几个白色的原片放在桌子上，用叉子将他们磨成粉末，放到卫生纸里包裹好，放入口袋中，这才喘了口气回头看了眼身后的铁栏门。

这件牢房没有窗户，查尔斯贴在墙壁上，两侧都有犯人，只有和门相对的这一面墙对面没有声响，他用手敲了敲，沉闷的回音，让他心一沉，看来想挖掘出去根本不可能，这水泥墙里似乎还加了钢筋。

他坐在床上看着，手里拿着那把铝制叉子，陷入了沉思。

“琴！琴！”斯考特突然惊醒坐起，后背一阵疼痛袭来，略暗的房间里还有些血腥味，皱着眉忍痛环顾四周，他看见琴了，并且……

“醒了就自己处理自己的伤吧，老子没精力照顾你。”角落里响起罗根的声音，他下意识的看过去。

烟雾从罗根的唇间喷出，血腥味的发源地，红色的绷带扔在了他的脚下，疼痛从他紧咬烟头的齿泄露，被烧过的匕首在腐肉上划过，混着烟雾发出一阵并不好闻的味道，匕首随着腐肉落到地上发出声响，他快速的将消炎的纱布捂住伤口，随着逐渐加深的眉尖，将干净的绷带缠于胸前。

“见到你的琴了，什么感想？”罗根攥了攥手，从唇间把烟头取下，猩红的顶端被按在地面上，瞬间泯灭。

“你早就知道她在，故意让我去那间房打探。”斯考特其实更想问他伤口如何，但事实不容他心软，咄咄逼人的看着罗根。

“如果没有你先去，她不一定答应我们里应外合，靠你接近史崔克？”罗根轻笑“我们同在一条船，何必分那么清，况且你见到了你的琴如愿了，我也达到了我的目的，而琴也明白她的使命，有什么不好？”

“你从一开始就把我当做棋子，来完成你和埃里克的约定！他给了你什么好处！还是你本来就是他的人！”斯考特噌的站了起来，忍着痛感走到罗根面前，抓着他的手臂，语气里满满的愤怒“现在你又想把琴也当做你的棋子！罗根，我真后悔当时应该杀了你！”

“你现在也完全有能力杀了我。”罗根没有反抗只是笑着回道“你更在意的是我利用你吗？”

膛目结舌足以形容斯考特此时的表情，或许连他自己也没有反应过来自己最先在意的是什么。

“我是想让世界更和平。”罗根甩开斯科特的手，撑着地面站起身，走到床边将身体摔在上面，“累了，我先睡了。”

斯考特看了眼似乎已经进入睡眠的罗根，复杂的眼神在月光下越加无法清晰，过了一会便扶着墙走了出去。

第六十二章 破茧

第二次再去医务室，莫拉显然和查尔斯熟识了起来，跟她说了不少关于监狱的事，比如地理位置和这里的大概要犯。

收录的大部分犯人都是贩毒、暴乱伤害抢劫、走私或者非法制造枪支弹药，也有少部分杀人犯，据莫拉说这里是目前国家规模最大内部犯罪最低的监狱，很多有钱人犯了罪都会找关系进这里，好安度今后蹲号的日子。

监狱建立在半山腰，后面是群山垒垒，接连着一大片树林，里面是半原始森林，曾出没过野熊狮子这样的凶猛动物，另外三面全部环海，因为地势险峻，也没有危险性人物，所以相对防守就比较减弱，除了前后门的哨兵，在楼顶还有两位狙击手之外没有其他的武力。

小风袭过，将沉浸在回忆中的查尔斯撩醒，突然又想起莫拉郑重而又严肃的表情跟他说，所以想从这里逃出去的可能性是零，除非你是超能人，躲避过哨兵和狙击手，又能爬上悬崖，穿过丛林，在游个几万米，到最后她都觉得有些搞笑，看了看查尔斯的小身板，还很不给面子的嗤笑出来。

运动场地、工厂、劳教处和狱警看守所将监狱楼整个围在中间，这里的建设称得上上等，无论是装潢或者是伙食，相较于DARKNESS来说，已经算得上安逸，又或许是腐败黑暗还并没有浮现于水面。

杂乱的操场上，人人迥异，查尔斯坐在一处供犯人休息的石凳上观察着四周百态，篮球场上正进行3V3斗牛，一群汗流浃背皮肤各异的男人在另一个空旷的场地上追逐着足球，两边的喝彩声震耳欲聋，不论是下棋玩扑克聚集在一起讲h u a n g色笑话，还是独自享受闲暇而短暂的休息时间，这对他们来说都是最能忘却自己身在牢笼中的时刻。

离他最近的几个人不知道正在争吵着什么，声音此起彼伏，查尔斯抬头看了眼寒冰，站起身向那边走过去。

“教授，那几个人不能接近。”寒冰拦在他身前，低声示意他不要过去。

“我可没兴趣当笼中的笼中鸟。”查尔斯同样小声回复，从寒冰的侧身像那边看去，圆桌上压着一沓沓的钞票，中间坐着一个白皮肤的男人，面无表情的看着旁边围着的几个人，那眼神中显露的冷漠让查尔斯很不舒服，但他还是走了过去。

阳光被阻挡而去，几个正拿着钱争吵的男人全都回过头来看着身后，查尔斯也被他们默契的动作吓了一跳，将目光移到慢条斯理看向他的那个白种人脸上，“加我一个。”

白种人眯着眼仰视查尔斯，那双略微发红褐的眸子里散发着让人退避三尺的冷光，他慢慢站起身，足有1米九的身高让查尔斯有些错愕，对方的身体在他的瞳孔倒映中越来越大，那种强烈的压迫感接踵而来，他听到男人冷笑了几声，“以前没见过你，想参一脚可是需要规矩的。”

查尔斯仰起头，阳光下的男人，瞳孔中竟越发灿红，他迫使自己冷静下来，“什么规矩。”

“你能提供什么？货？钱？消息？女人？还是……”男人上下将他看了个遍，有些调笑的“还是你？”

皮肤是亚健康的白，眼底的青黑越加明显，精瘦的脸轮廓，没什么精神气的样子，却有一双冷漠的红眸，查尔斯笑了笑，不着痕迹的向后退了一步，“老大你想要什么？”

男人突然大笑了起来，引来了很多的注目，他伸手勾住查尔斯的肩膀，“那我们就细谈。”

寒冰拉住想要带着查尔斯离开的男人，“雷奥，你答应过我不动他。”

“是他自己送上门的。”雷奥推开寒冰，有些疲倦的声线“你只是条狗，让你主人来跟我说。”

少部分人才能独享一间牢房，查尔斯知道自己没找错人，这男人的确是莫拉口中所说的军火大亨，身后的栅栏门发出关闭的声响，他皱了下眉，摸了摸口袋才稍稍有些安下来心。

还未回头，身体被一个猛力扑倒，头直接撞到了坚硬的铁床栏上，发出撞击的声响，一阵眩晕，随后疼痛夹杂而来，让他措手不及的摔倒在地面上，一股热流从额头滑下，湿润的液体使眼睛不得不闭上，头皮发麻，被迫仰起头。

“查尔斯 泽维尔，很高兴你主动来找我。”雷奥凑近他的脸，用一种近乎扭曲的表情看着他。

“咳咳……我是来交易的，这就是你的待客之道。”查尔斯睁开一只眼，视线有些模糊，雷奥的表情还是尽收眼底，他心里一惊，有些后悔自己的大意。

“交易？毒品吗？”男人抓着他的头向铁床栏撞过去，发出一阵阵的撞击声。

疼痛瞬间传遍全身，头部神经急速膨胀，血液刺穿了突破口，源源不绝的向外流逝，血腥味和躁动感刺激着查尔斯的感官，他下意识的伸手推拒着床栏杆，挡在额头上，减少伤害，另一手翻掏着口袋，坚硬冰冷的触感滑入他的手中。

金属光点一闪而过，查尔斯狠命的挥动着手，肌肤软骨被扎入尖锐金属的脆裂声，随着金属拔出，喷出血液的黏腻声，耳边突来的痛呼，头发上的力道全然消失，他跌坐在地，依着床边，颤抖着手擦掉眼睛上的灼热液体，晃动着身体按着床栏站了起来，面前的男人，正哀嚎着捂住腿关节，微弓着身子，看来一时半会也站不起来。

头皮一涨一涨的跳动着，被血浸湿的蓝眸，甚至称得上可怖，已经感觉不到疼痛，发木涨麻的大脑几近昏厥，他知道自己不能在这里倒下，硬撑着身体，不断有新的液体流下来。

他不得不为自己欠缺考虑的行动付出代价，可麻痹的大脑已经无法进一步思考。

“干什么呢！是不是想关禁闭！”狱警用警棍敲打着铁门，一脸阴沉的走了进来，拉扯着勉强站立的查尔斯，“监狱长找你，赶紧给我过去！”

随后又走进来两个狱警，将已经小声呻吟的男人拖了出去，查尔斯踉踉跄跄的被推簇着。

短时间的失去意识，鼻间传入药水味，才渐渐缓了过来，自己已经躺在医务室里，入目的就是莫拉担心的视线。

“我……”眼前一黑，不得不闭上眼，平息那种眩晕感。

“你太冲动了查尔斯。”莫拉将染血的纱布扔到纸篓里，“如果不是监狱长突然找你，你可能就死了。”

“雷奥也被我打得不轻。”查尔斯不满的回道，又因为扯到伤口，痛呼了出来“嘶。”

“的确，可你最后一定会失血而死。”莫拉抿了抿唇，“为什么找上他，你这么做想过后果吗？”

“我有我的打算。”查尔斯似乎并不想多谈。

“好吧，不过你休息一会还要去见监狱长。”莫拉眨了下眼，看不出那里面的情绪。

“唔，监狱长？年过半百的老头子？”这么问完后，突然想起了罗根，又跟了句，“还是什么人？”

“的确是个老头子。”莫拉耸了耸肩，用湿布擦了擦查尔斯干涩的唇，“不过他很少出来，我也不是很清楚他。”

查尔斯点了点头，睁开眼看着莫拉的眼睛，“雷奥和埃里克有仇？”

莫拉咬住下唇，血色从唇上渐渐退去，又迅速涨红，她的声音很平静，“我不是很清楚。”

第六十三章 局中局

“我说过了！上次是最后一次！我再也不会帮你做事了！”火焰刚从厕所出来，就听到另一个隔间里传出Ricky气急败坏的声音。

“什么！你！”不知对方说了什么，似乎Ricky已经忍耐不住爆了句粗口“不！别告诉他！我也不可能帮你弄到！我只是想让他消失，不想害别人！”

火焰皱着眉，深觉事态发展的有些出格，走向隔间，打算问个清楚，身后的门被推开，他转过头，看着从里面走出来的埃里克，刚要开口，却被对方制止，埃里克看了眼发出声音的隔间，随后示意火焰跟他出去。

在吵闹的走廊里，火焰很识趣的没去过问埃里克，只是默默的跟在他身后，直到走出俱乐部的大门，深夜的街道上有些清冷，他看着埃里克抬起头看着墨蓝色的天空，那背影不知为何，竟让他觉得很孤独。

自从查尔斯被抓已经过了十几天，但他却感觉这是埃里克人生中最糟糕的日子，他跟在埃里克身边时间最长，从没看过他如此沉默，他以为他只有杀戮和无谓，就像是这刺眼的背影根本不应该出现在这里，显得如此突兀。

“查尔斯不是内奸。”火焰倚在门框边，用很肯定的语气说道。

“那是谁？”埃里克的回问速度很快，就像是反射动作一般不受自己的约束就说了出来。

火焰没有回答，埃里克冷哼一声，“做好自己的事，多余的别问，我以为你比别人更明白。”

“我只是觉得，既然不想到底，就不应该去招惹。”火焰的话语没什么温度，似乎还带着些不怕死的责问。

埃里克转过头眯起眼看他，“想替查尔斯伸冤？”

“我的忠心永远属于你。”火焰低下头，淡淡的说了句“但我知道，你一定会后悔。”

看着已经空无一人的俱乐部门口，埃里克突然觉得自己最近太放纵他们了。

较黑暗的房间里，模糊看到一个人影在自己面前来回踱步，查尔斯站在门旁边，站立了一会，再一次说道“报告监狱长，我是查尔斯 泽维尔，号码是66432。”

脚步声慢慢停了下来，随着叹气声，那男人坐到了椅子上，郑重严肃的声音响起“想离开这里吗？”

“监狱长？”查尔斯周进了眉，因为房间实在昏暗，看不到那男人的样貌，自然也不知道他此时的表情是探视还是单纯的审问。

“回答我。”监狱长又道，语气里带了些命令的意味。

“我想每个进来的人都想出去吧？”查尔斯不解的回道，“不过，我此时更想知道的是我需要蹲几年？”

“这你不需要知道，也许很快，也许……”男人刺耳的笑声传入了他的耳中，随后带着些许恶意“也许你等不到释放。”

查尔斯皱起眉头，下意识的向后退了一步，“监狱长的意思，我不明白。”

男人突然笑了起来，一声清脆的开关声响起，房间瞬间明亮起来，让黑暗无处可去，被驱逐到各个角落阴影里。

坐在椅子里的男人，一头白色短发，微深的褶皱在眼角和额头过于明显，至少年过半百，一身得体的黑西装，此时正微笑的看着他，甚至有一种慈父的感觉，让他有些混淆，刚刚的话是不是出自这人之口。

“只要签了这个，写出你所知道的一切，自由就在眼前。”男人因说话，脸上的褶皱又深了许多，但眼中的狡猾根本遮挡不住。

查尔斯防备的看着桌面上的几张纸，危机感突然袭来，感觉男人正目不转睛的盯着他，只好硬着头皮走过去，拿起纸张。

眉尖的褶皱随着翻看的动作越来越深，直到他充满疑问的眸子里带着些许的愤怒，将纸张拍在桌面上，发出不小的拍击声，“你的目的是埃里克？”

男人挑起一边的眉，“据我所知，是他送你进来的，怎么？就想当替罪羊？”

“我是贩毒进来的，我以为你比我更清楚。”查尔斯冷静下来，平息自己的情绪，“监狱长找我来如果是为了让我作伪证，我很抱歉。”

“放心，我不会对你用刑，不过在今后的日子，也许就不会像之前这么平静，一个雷奥你能对付，十个，一百个呢？”男人嗤笑一声，“你的保镖可抵挡不过这么多人，当然还有那个女医生。”

“我并不清楚埃里克的事，你所说的军火库、毒品库和窝藏点，我都不知道，你以为他是傻子？会把这些告诉一个外人？”查尔斯双手放在桌子上，低头看着监狱长，“他的仇人可能比你监狱犯人的人数还多，如果仅凭你这点手段，恐怕他活不到今天。”

“外人？我和埃里克可是老相识，你之所以能来这，可不是机缘巧合。”监狱长向后依靠进真皮转椅中，“你是我们之间的交易，而我保护好你的安危，他就为我卖命，哈哈哈！外人？谁会信你的话？”

查尔斯抿起嘴唇，惊讶他的话之余，更多的是加速离开这里的念头，掩去眼中的复杂情绪，“给我十天思考时间，但在这其间你不可以找我们麻烦。”

“1天。”监狱长冷冷的声音，仿佛那慈父一般的脸瞬间变得狰狞，“还跟我讨价还价？你的命在我手里。”

“我没再跟你商量，我可不确信你的人品，这一秒签完，也许下一秒我就消失在这个世界上。”查尔斯突然勾起嘴角，指了指自己的大脑“这里可不光是碳水化合物。”

“五天。”监狱长站起身，越过书桌来到查尔斯身边，“多一天，你们三个都将消失在世界上。”

回到医务室的查尔斯，久久无法平息心脏的剧烈跳动，恍然间又看见莫拉桌子上的全家福，蓝眼睛呆滞的沉浸在照片幸福的氛围里。

这黑暗的世界，让他犹如坠入冰窟，他不住的抱住双肩，想把所有的人都从纷乱的大脑中驱赶出去，这一切都如此可笑，所有人都在局中，又有谁能全身而退？

“查尔斯，你回来了。”莫拉推开门就看到查尔斯直愣愣的眼神，以为他的身体又出现了什么问题，连忙走过去问道“是不是头疼？”

海面这才有了些许波动，机械的转过头看着莫拉，“我可以信你，对吗？”

莫拉点了点头，“当然，我是你父亲派来保护你的。”

“我不想对埃里克妥协，更不想被这枷锁里控制，我要逃离这里，莫拉你必须帮我！”查尔斯抓住她的手臂，看着她的脸，蓝色的眼睛显露出诱惑的神情，急切的说“我们一起逃出这里，离开这个国家。”

莫拉被那眼神看的就像是受蛊惑了一般，激动的点了点头，“我帮你，一起离开！”

看着查尔斯熟睡的脸，莫拉将照片拿了过来，放在手中，头趴在床边，看着照片，轻轻的笑了出来，“也许我可以放弃计划，我似乎遇到了你们说的那个人。”

照片的玻璃面映照着女孩子年轻的面孔，笑容很甜美，就像是放下了什么千斤重的担子，轻松而甜蜜。

史崔克第二次踏进罗根的房间，罗根正一脸恹恹的躺在病床上，仿佛病入膏肓，正用最后一点精力和死神抢夺所剩不多的生命。

“这是怎么回事？我不是说要活的吗！”史崔克低声怒吼，身后几个医生连忙上前查看。

“是伤口发炎了，应该好了的，怎么会这么严重。”医生皱眉处理罗根胸前的伤口，看起来有些严重。

“发炎？”史崔克将头转向身后的斯考特身上，“原因？”

“前几日过来一次，逼问他军火的下落，他不说我就下了点狠手。”斯考特微低着头，“对不起，我自作主张了。”

“等他清醒了用这个，我要的是答案，不是对不起！”史崔克留下一个紫色的瓶子，摔门离去。

斯科特的视线像是黏在了紫色的瓶子上迟迟无法移开，他下意识的后退了两步，从身体深处被唤醒的恐惧。

Sincere，国家禁药。

第六十四章 前奏

监狱里的食堂就像是万恶的金钱，铜臭似的饭菜让你从内反胃，可谁都明白，不接受就会饿死的事实。

犯人们在打饭口排着长龙大队，有些人高马大的犯人直接取饭离开，大部分人敢怒不敢言，两个狱警守在前后门处，对这些司空见惯的事也是睁一只眼闭一只眼，查尔斯从窗口接过外面递进来的塑料餐盘，将那些看着就没什么食欲的餐饭盛好，再递出去。

手背突然被一股温热覆盖，紧握感让他皱起眉，抬头看着那个一脸凶恶的黑人，“还需要什么？”

“再多给我个橘子。”黑人勾起嘴角，油亮的皮肤看起来就像是涂了一层橄榄油。

“对不起，我的权利只给一个。”查尔斯也没动怒，看了眼手上的束缚，将视线移到门口狱警的地方，“或许你可以找他要一个。”

“白小子。”黑人讪讪放开他的手，笑着说“能把雷奥打伤，你挺有种。”

没理会黑人，查尔斯接过下一个塑料饭盒，继续工作，借由受伤的理由，二天前他申请来食堂帮忙，这里的确是份轻松的工作，但他很清楚，再过两天，如果不在那份判埃里克死刑的纸张上签字，他们三个将命悬一刻，他抿了抿唇，这一切应该结束了。

“咣当！”一声脆响将食堂里所有人的视线全都吸引过去。

“ohohoh！”只见一个犯人一手拿着叉子挥舞着，一手拍着桌面，手舞足蹈的扭动着身体。

四周的犯人全都欢呼起来，跟着一起ohohoh的喊着，拍打着桌面。

前后两名狱警发现这边的状况，连忙跑了过来，制止住犯人们的躁动，将那名兴奋的男人带离食堂。

吃饭时间是一个小时，查尔斯将盘子刷洗干净后，已经是下午三点钟，他站在窗户边看了看外面，汪洋大海映入眼帘，阳光照在蓝色的海面，折射出一片灿金色，他眯着眼，甚至能感受到高温沙滩与咸湿的海风。

因为是上工时间，走廊里只有查尔斯的脚步声，清脆整齐，推开医务室的门，首先映入眼帘的是一个光l u o的后背，上面全是交错的伤痕，有新的也有旧的，刀伤枪伤鞭伤，“怎么受的伤？”

他走过去，看着皱紧眉头的寒冰，双眼里闪着一丝复杂的情绪。

莫拉将消毒棉扔进垃圾篓里，将视线转向查尔斯“是鞭伤，新的。”

“是你去找的监狱长，才会有狱警来雷奥的牢房。”查尔斯坐在病床上，看着寒冰“代价是这一身伤。”

“做什么事都需要代价，”寒冰也抬起头，“听说食堂有人犯毒瘾了。”

查尔斯看着那双浅淡薄荷色的眸子，“我不会再做谁的累赘。”

“教授，越狱并不是个好方法，尤其是你孤助无援。”寒冰站起身，将衣服穿好，似乎带动了伤口，不自觉的抿了抿嘴。

“我以为你和我是一个战线。”查尔斯双手抱拳，“就算你阻止，我也会继续，你可以选择旁观，也可以选择跟随，亦或是告密。”

“不过监狱长似乎不是吃素的，即便他和埃里克是老相识，也未必永远站在一面。”查尔斯笑了笑，“当然，我希望我们的想法一致，这样也为埃里克解了不少烦恼吧。”

“我的确不会背叛你。”寒冰系好口子，走到门边，“查尔斯，你很聪明，但我还是想说一句，即便是和世界为敌，也不要和埃里克对立。”

查尔斯在寒冰走后沉默了很久，直到莫拉抓住他有些冰冷的手，轻声说“还有我。”他才回过神来。

女人温暖的身体投入他的怀里，查尔斯身体有些僵硬起来，但还是抬起双臂抱住莫拉，“我也想重新生活。”

“如果成功，带我去希腊好吗？”莫拉更紧的抱住他的身体，“如果失败，我们一起死。”

查尔斯闭上眼，点了点头，“谢谢你，我们都应该重新生活。”

一抹烛光闪烁着他的光辉，暖黄色的光将较暗的房间照亮，斯科特在蜡烛边手捧着一沓纸，颤抖的手似乎要拿不住它们。

“这只是其中一部分。”罗根倚在墙边，半个身子被烛光照的发黄，“史崔克的罪行，可能要写一本词典的厚度。”

站在门边一直没有开口的黑衣人，将一个闪着银色光的东西抛了过来，罗根伸手接住，微凉的金属质感，“给我？”

“留在我这也没用。”琴走了过来，站在斯考特身边，挡住了不少烛光，“将这个收好，你们把剩下的证据找出来。”

“你呢？”斯考特抬起头，当看到琴藏在黑帽子下的眼时，突然又低下头去，那种从内心的复杂情绪，像是打翻了五味。

“我明天跟他去见个线人。”琴的声音听起来很冷清，紧接着又发出一阵不明意义的笑。

“线人？”  
“会有危险吗？”

罗根和斯考特异口同声，琴哼了一声，“你们知道该如何做，拿着钥匙和证据逃出这里。”她又从怀里拿出一张有些旧的纸放在床上，“武器处、警卫处、出口还有其他的文件，都在这上面。”

斯考特放下手里的纸张，站起身有些激动的将琴拥入怀中，“不！你不可以去！一有危险史崔克一定用你做挡箭牌！”

“挡箭牌？我当得也不少。”琴挣开斯考特的怀抱，“何必这样，根本没有回头路。”

“这些文件足矣摧毁史崔克，动作要快，明天我们一走，你们就开始行动。”琴整了整黑帽子，“Good luck。”

琴走后，房间陷入了沉静，拉住晃动着火苗，散发着余辉，直到燃尽了最后一滴，也没人再说一句话。

每个人都为明天做着万全的准备，但谁也无法预测，明天的明天是否还会到来。

第六十五章 扳倒大boss

天刚蒙蒙亮，月亮已经隐隐退去，太阳似乎并不想早起，还懒洋洋的在交接点徘徊，天空没有阳光的照耀显得有些黯淡，偶有的几朵云彩也像是被染上了浅灰色，阴沉的厉害。

紧闭的门被人从里面推开，Ricky一身休闲装，带着一个黑色鸭舌帽走了出来，站在Landrover的门边久久未动，似乎在做着什么斗争，帽檐过低的盖住了半边脸，只看到紧抿的唇，泄露出他不安的情绪，怀里的手机突然震动，他浑身一僵，连忙接起来。

“只有你还没到。”电话里传出火焰不温不火的声音。

“我…昨晚上通宵可能要晚点再去，帮我跟万磁王说一声。”Ricky一边打开车门做进驾驶座，一边说道。

“好。”火焰干脆利落的将电话挂断。

蓝色的Landrover像一道闪电般，滑过居民小路快速驶向高速公路，即便是在零星点点的清晨，这SUV类型的车型还是吸引了不少人的目光。

宽敞的公路，Ricky油门一踩到底，就像是发泄一般，没去管到底闯了几个红灯，看了眼副驾驶座上的一沓文件，他再次抿起了唇，像是响起什么似的，车速慢慢缓了下来，拿出手机按住关机键，将他跑到后座上，双手紧紧握住方向盘，再次将油门踩到底。

这辆Landrover是埃里克送给他唯一的礼物，他也从没想过自己会开着这辆车，驶向不归路，那个男人从第一次见到的时候，就像是一把尖锐的利剑，直直的插入了自己的心脏，他记得他跟他说的每一句话，那双蕴藏着湖底灰的眸子，冷制中透着嗜血，他看着他说，以后你跟我，就在那一瞬间，他知道自己彻底沦陷了。

泪水划过脸颊，重重的砸在被刻意划得破烂的牛仔裤上，他颤抖了下，就好似被那滴泪砸的很痛，撕心裂肺。

脑子里一闪而过的片段，占据最多的，除了埃里克，还有查尔斯，他狠狠的擦掉脸上的湿意，嘴角带着一丝笑，看不清那到底有什么意义。

车子驶进一个看似破旧的工厂门口，将鸭舌帽扔到后座上，拿起副驾驶座上的东西开门下车。

看着眼前的阵仗，他不由得勾起嘴角，不屑居多。

“不愧是国家政要，出门做坏事，也带这么多人。”Ricky瞟了一眼站姿笔直的两排男人，“好大的手笔，国际上有名的雇佣兵都被你聘来了吧？史崔克将军？”

“小Ricky，这么久不见，你这嘴还是这么厉，怎么？在埃里克身边呆久了，不想回来了？”史崔克逆着光，偏阴的天气，让人看不清他的表情。

只是瞬间，肚子上就被踢了一脚，他直接趴在地上，扬起一层黄土，不少钻入了他的口中，他有些狼狈的咳嗽着，腹部一阵疼痛，嘴角流出一行血液，“这就是你对线人的态度？”

“我以为你早就倒戈相向，只不过提醒下，谁才是你的主人。”史崔克走到他的面前，擦得黑亮的鞋子踩上了他漂亮精致的脸。

“唔……”Ricky痛呼出声，手死死的抓着文件，任由男人肆虐。

“如果没有有用的东西，你知道自己不会走出这里。”史崔克抬起脚，朝着他的胸口踹了过去，Ricky翻了个身，狠狠的摔在地上。

身旁一个男人将他手里的文件抢了过去，拿着文件走向史崔克，Ricky突然跃起，一手捂着胸口，另一手快速的从口袋里掏出一把银色的枪，虽然没有阳光，耀眼的金属还是反射出了光点，子弹从枪口打出，从文件中穿过一个孔，直直的打向史崔克。

危险感紧逼，史崔克侧身拉过面前的男人，子弹直接穿透那人的心脏，与此同时四周的保镖将放枪的Ricky按在地上，无法动弹，看着中枪的男人，手里还拿着刚才抢过去的文件，也摔在地上，鲜血从他的胸口不断流淌，Ricky绝望的闭上眼，虽然早知道结果，他还是在心底默默的说了句对不起。

看着史崔克带着怒气的步步走来，似乎四周都是浓浓的死气，枪上堂的声音在头顶响起，Ricky却笑了出来。

众人身后突然发出一声巨响，随着沙土飞扬，四周被弹片打到的几个保镖也应声而倒，混乱一触即发，所有保镖和雇佣兵都站到史崔克面前，将他团团围了起来，几辆越野从外大肆开入，炮火声接踵响起，隐藏在工厂房顶的狙击手也加入战争，场面不受控制的热腾起来，机枪突突，黄土漫天，人也像沙袋似的，倒下一波又一波。

几个雇佣兵滚到越野车门边，从下方打开车门，子弹从门缝窜入，车里的人应声而倒，两方打斗十分激烈，一身黑衣的琴护着史崔克打算逃离现场，无人顾暇的Ricky接连在黄土中翻滚了几下，抓住史崔克的脚不松手。

火焰从侧面袭击过来，琴向后退了两步，摆出架势对着突袭的火焰，史崔克另一脚揣上Ricky的后背，鲜血从他的口中不断流出，他却像是定住了一般，毫不松手。

“史崔克将军。”埃里克从黄沙中走了过来，看了眼奄奄一息的Ricky，“好久不见，这么想要我的把柄做什么？”

“你！”史崔克眯着眼看着埃里克，突然蹲下身将Ricky拉起来，“你这个叛徒！”

Ricky的笑声越来越大，他满口鲜血，随着笑声越流越多，身体被史崔克狠狠扔在地上，就像个破布娃娃般的不堪，只是那笑声直袭人们的耳膜，似乎脸枪林弹雨也没有盖过那透出的悲意。

埃里克抬脚向史崔克踹去，史崔克堪堪躲过，知道自己逃不掉，便投入全心全力对战埃里克。

在这废旧的工厂，展开了一场血腥的厮杀，黄土似乎都染满了鲜血，扬起了红色的迷雾。

火焰捂着被划伤的手臂，皱着眉看着面前的女人，对方的确不是一般的保镖，应该是杀手，出手之处都带着狠辣，招招致命，好几次他都险险躲过，再又一次差点被对方的晃倒在地，他在心底默念，女人也不能小看。

史崔克这个将军的封号并没有白叫，果然是经历过大战役的人，纵使上了年纪，也丝毫不减当年，和埃里克对弈起来，虽然没有占上风，但出拳的力道和狠劲的腿力也不是一时半会能压击下来的，两人都受了皮肉伤。

四周的硝烟渐渐平息，胜负似乎已经分出，因为偷袭占了先决，史崔克的手下伤亡较多，在火焰打算快速解决战斗的时候，对方却先一步停了下来。

史崔克从腰间抽出一把匕首，对着埃里克刺去，火焰从远处看到那匕首冲向埃里克，埃里克却愣住了一般，看着那带着繁琐花纹的匕首，没有丝毫动静。

“埃里克！”  
“万磁王！”

“唔……”胸前一阵沉重的冲击，他看着那把熟悉的匕首刺入身前的人，传来一声闷哼。

“Ricky。”埃里克从后面抱紧他，皱起眉，抬脚踹向史崔克，火焰快速跑了过来，从下盘将史崔克踢倒在地。

埃里克看着胸前插着匕首的Ricky，那身体一抽一抽的，他抬起手抓在他灰色的西服上，留下了一个丑陋的红痕。

“我不想……不想做叛徒，背……背叛你，我只是嫉……嫉妒……他……别……别恨……恨……”Ricky死死的攥着他胸前的衣服，张开嘴还想说什么，却抵不过死神的到来，头向后仰，双眼直直的看向上方。

“哈哈哈！真是个傻子！”被火焰按在地上的史崔克扬声大笑，“你抓住我有什么用？我可是将军！你这是犯罪！”

埃里克抬起手，敷在那双漂亮的眼睛上，将它合上，才抬起头对着史崔克说道“恐怕过不了几个小时，你的地下王国就会被摧毁，那可是你一生的心血。”

“不可能！”史崔克费力的将头转向一旁站着的琴。

一身黑衣的琴背对着他们，没有要开口发言的意思。

“你们做了什么！罗根！斯考特！！”史崔克突然想到，怒吼着这两个名字，“琴！你忘了是他们把你杀了！把你抛弃了吗！”

“别浪费口舌了。”埃里克从Ricky胸前将匕首拔了出来，血一瞬喷射而出，溅在了他的脸上身上，让他看起来像是在世修罗般的可怖。

“你和罗根……”史崔克双眼闪烁着，这个年过半百的男人始终无法相信，自己居然跌倒在这。

“跟罗根无关，我们的确有交易。”埃里克走到他面前，蹲下身，将匕首上的血液在他身上擦干净“你拿查尔斯开刀，喂他吃c药，还送到我这，你以为我不知道是谁做的？”

“查尔斯，哈哈哈！”史崔克呸了一口，“他此时在j i a n y u正在写你的罪证，想不到吧，哈哈哈哈，那老家伙也敢动你的人，因为有我！他会死的体无完肤！生不如死！哈哈哈哈！想逃出来？那四面环海的地方不是你为他选的好地方吗？哈哈哈哈！”

埃里克双眼一瞬露出了凶狠的杀意，听着史崔克的话，心突然颤动了一下，将匕首收回口袋中，站起身往外走去。

火焰拉着史崔克也走出破旧的工厂，冲击拿着狙击枪紧随其后，一众人看着埃里克开着那辆蓝色的Landrover急速开出视线外，音波最后一个坐上越野，车开出小道，从窗口扔出两个手榴弹，一片火光随着震耳的爆炸声，工厂瞬间夷为平地，Ricky也随着土地的塌陷，淹没在这破旧的地方。

第六十六章 真相

一夜的等待，两人均有一种如负释重的错觉，罗根拿起文件递给坐在墙角的斯考特，“拿好，出去后把它交给中情。”

“这东西这么重要，你为什么不自己去交？这样你的罪名就都消除了。”斯考特没有接过来，站起身错过罗根，淡淡的说道。

“这里面全是史崔克的罪证，但并不是我想要的。”罗根转过身看着斯考特的后背“我一会去他的实验室，拷贝他目前的实验科研，而你的任务就是带着它离开。”

“你呢？”斯考特皱眉，“又想把我当做你的棋子？”

“我？我要销毁这里。”罗根似乎觉得很好笑，也的确笑了出来“每个人都是棋子，只不过看你在谁的棋中。”

看着再一次递过来的文件，“什么实验？”

“人体实验，史崔克正在研究一种病毒，人注射进去后不会有任何反常。”罗根伸手将桌子上的紫色瓶子拿起来，对着斯考特“你以为这是什么？国家禁药？这么简单？只有注射了之前的病毒，在注射进去这个就会变得大脑神经中枢错乱，因为还是半成品，并没有固定的后遗症，就像是大冒险，没人知道你会抽到哪一个，我想你应该很了解这种感觉。”

斯考特看着那紫色的瓶子，抬手给了罗根一拳，低声怒吼着“混蛋！你tm知道我被注射了病毒，还给我用这个！”

罗根面无表情的将头扭过来，舌头舔了舔口腔内部，“琴当时也被注射了这个药，她比你严重得多，她一直是实验体。”

“什么！”斯考特睁大双眼看着他“你……怎么知道？”

“因为我也是。”罗根倚在床边，“这个病毒有潜伏期，只有注射Sincere才可以抵消潜伏期。”

“注射Sincere就会出现神经错乱，或者其他的……”斯考特抿着唇看着他“你和琴怎么……我怎么……”

“你还记得我们三个一起进警校，一起进中情吧？他挑中了我俩的身体，就变成了他的实验体，长达三年的时候，别说琴，有时候我也快撑不下去，琴被命令杀我，任务失败，她被杀。”

“所以你知道当时不是我杀的她……”斯考特攥紧拳，双眼里满是愤怒还带着一丝羞辱。

“有些事我也无法向你解释太多，我也是实验体，很多事情做出来也是大脑不受控制，或者说是一种本能。”罗根的眼神很复杂，叹了口气，“DARKNESS是一所实验体监狱。”

“我是进监狱的时候被打的针，你们简直……”斯考特身体有些颤抖，看着罗根的视线里全是赤l u o l u o恨意“所有的罪犯都被注射过病毒！！”

“这就是DARKNESS被炸毁的真相。”罗根看着斯考特激动的样子，“什么都没有才不会查出证据。”

“你跟埃里克是在监狱里认识的，所以你们并不是旧识。”斯考特闭上眼，所有的事都摊在眼前，让他一时无法接受。

“我救查尔斯出狱，他抓史崔克。”罗根站起身，“我们没什么时间闲聊了，这一切都是计划好的，不允许谁破坏其中的一环，斯考特你是棋子，我也是，任何人都是，别做无谓的挣扎，那只会让你越陷越深。”

从食堂做完工作后，查尔斯快步走向医务室，不意外的看到了寒冰已经坐在椅子上，正在换药。

查尔斯从医药柜里看了看，拿出一瓶透明液体，小心放在口袋里，才走到莫拉面前，“晚饭后，我就去找监狱长。”

莫拉包扎的手停顿了一下，满脸惊恐的看着他，低声说“不！这太危险了！”

“需要我做什么？”寒冰抬头看着查尔斯。

“等我进去监狱长办公室后，干掉门口的狱警。”查尔斯咬着唇，“不用死，晕过去就行。”

“心软死的是你。”寒冰眨了下眼，由衷的劝告，“我想知道你的计划。”

“你只管杀了狱警，然后原路返回，一定会有一场大的变动。”查尔斯表情坚定，甚至有种领导者的淡定。

莫拉默默的将寒冰的伤口包扎好，直到寒冰穿好衣服离开后，才抬起头褐色的眸子里微微发红。

“莫拉，我们会逃出去的。”查尔斯按着她的肩膀，“监狱的厨房和厕所的下水道管是通往东南两边的海，警卫最多的后门是陆地森林的唯一出破点，我们没有工具和武器无法突破这三个地方，监狱长办公室的后窗户是一片海域。”

“你打算……查尔斯那太危险了，监狱长可不是普通的老头子，他和史崔克将军是一个部队的，都是经历过残酷的战争活下来的硬派人物。”莫拉紧紧抓着查尔斯手臂，“就算你打过他，然后呢！外面的狱警都带着枪，还是狙击手！我们根本没有胜算！”

查尔斯看着激动的莫拉，连忙伸手抱住了她颤抖的身体，“会没事的，我都计算好了，我宁愿拼死一搏，也不想……”

“也不想让他来救你吗？”莫拉抬起头，看着他的眼睛，却发现自己根本无法控制的陷入了那双旖旎里。

查尔斯别开眼睛，“从他不信任我开始，就已经没有未来。”

“你爱他？”莫拉抓住他的胳膊，死死的，似乎要用全力去握着，对方才不会消失。

“从欺骗开始的，就容不下爱。”查尔斯淡淡的说道，眼睛看向窗户外的层层树木，心没有起伏，没有跳动，“都是伤害。”

莫拉慢慢放开手，默默的念着“都是欺骗开始的……”

第六十七章 急转

监狱长看着提前一天到来的查尔斯，挑起了眉，“想通了？”

查尔斯撇了一眼墙上的时钟，“我是来跟你谈条件的。”

“条件？”男人噌的站了起来，带着浓烈的不屑“你觉得自己又资格跟我谈条件？”

“你可以不同意，我知道的可不比你少。”查尔斯踱步走到办公桌前，直视监狱长的双眼，“在拿到埃里克罪证前，你并不想，或者说不敢动我，我不知道你们之间的事情，但我可以肯定，我来这里是埃里克做的。”

监狱长有些意外，“看来埃里克也小看你了。”

“你们知道我不是毒贩，还恶意控告。”查尔斯语气里带着满满的轻蔑，“贼鼠一窝。”

“你知道的也不多嘛，少说废话，你用什么来谈条件。”监狱长重新坐了回去，双手托着下颚抬头看着查尔斯。

“我可以签下埃里克的罪证，也可以写下我知道的他的两间军火库。”查尔斯舔了舔嘴唇。

“毒品库呢！”监狱长有些急切的回问。

“我从不知道埃里克倒卖毒品，至于我为什么会进来，我想应该是你们早就计划好的，我没别的要求，签完就让我离开这里，还有莫拉和寒冰。”

“你就这点消息还想让我放了三个人？”监狱长冷哼一声，好像是听到了什么笑话一般。

“答不答应随你……”查尔斯话还没说完，就被一阵突兀的铃声打断。

监狱长也有些不耐烦的看着桌面上的电话，那扰人的声音持续不断，让他不得不接起来，阻断这声响。

“喂？什么！”

查尔斯看着监狱长激动的站了起来，双眉似乎要拧紧要一起，突觉一阵不安，连忙将手放到口袋里，攥了攥。

电话被猛劲的挂上，发出不小的声响，查尔斯全身紧绷的看着面前明显散发着怒气的男人。

啪的一声，监狱长将一沓纸拍在桌子上，丝毫没了之前的放松，狠狠的看着他，“立刻把埃里克所有的罪证都签上！！”

“你还没答应我的条件！”查尔斯抿着唇看着他。

监狱长绕过办公桌，走到查尔斯面前，上来一把将他抓住，让措不及防的查尔斯被狠狠的按在桌子上，发出一声痛呼。

“你疯了！快放开我！”查尔斯挣扎着，手死死抓着口袋里的东西，头上全是汗水，一滴滴的往下流淌。

“我说快点给我签！”监狱长大声吼道，“把他所有的事都给我写下来！！”

“你不答应我的条件，我就……唔……”监狱长抓起他的头发，朝着桌面又磕了上去。

身后一阵窸窣声，还有些眩晕的头被顶上了一个硬质的东西，查尔斯心底一沉，那是把枪。

“再TM的不写，我就杀了你！谁也别想活！”监狱长像是一只疯了的狗，在查尔斯的耳边大声吠叫着。

枪上膛的声音传入耳鼓，查尔斯知道监狱长是认真的，如果在迟疑一秒，头也许就会开花，这么近距离的枪击，逃脱的几率是百分之二百的不可能。

“砰砰砰！”就在他心跳加速，以为四期到来的时候，外面突然响起了一连串的枪击声，查尔斯楞仲，在脑袋上顶着的枪也是一顿。

“是……是枪声。”查尔斯试图动下身子，又被监狱长狠狠按住。

“你别管是什么声音！我让你快写！！”监狱长用枪在他头上砸了好几下，吼声越来越大。

“砰砰砰。”  
“啊啊啊！杀人了！！”  
“别乱！都回来！砰砰砰！”

外面似乎越来越混乱，各种吵杂的声音夹着枪声源源不断的传了进来。

“请求救援！监狱长！！犯人们都疯了！！”屋里的报警器突然响起，不知是哪位狱警一直在报告。

“监狱长！监狱长！都回来！！砰砰砰……”狱警不停的喊着救援，几声枪响又阻断了报警器的声音。

“查尔斯！！”一声奸细的女音从身后传来，紧接着几声小跑，身上一沉，头旁的枪突然撤离，查尔斯抬手向后一击，连忙退出监狱长的桎梏。

“莫拉。”查尔斯看着身后还举着一厚本医学书还未来得及放下的人，感激的一笑。

监狱长捂着头，看着面前的两个人，双眼都有些发红，像是频临死亡的猛兽，孤独一掷的举起枪对着两人，大吼着“谁也别想活！！”

“no！监狱长！你先听我说！别冲动！”查尔斯连忙把莫拉护在身后，抬起双手对着监狱长“我写，我写。”

“快点！”监狱长指了指桌子，嫣然是一只失去了理智的野兽。

查尔斯慢慢走了过去，拿起桌子上的笔，对着纸刚要写，房间里的警铃又一次响起，把屋中的三个人都吓的一愣。

“大部分犯人们都失控了！有的打人有的杀人还有在爬栏杆要越狱！监狱长！监狱长！”枪击声一直未停，狱警的声音有些断断续续。

监狱长举起枪朝警铃连打了两枪，查尔斯拉着莫拉连忙跑到窗户边，近距离的枪声让两人心里都是一惊，眼前的男人分明是疯了，再在这呆一分钟都是危险。

“都别想活！都别想活！！”监狱长挥舞着手，在房间里乱打了好几枪，吊顶的水晶灯哗啦掉了一地，查尔斯身后的玻璃也中了一枪，碎了一大块，“史崔克被抓了！被抓了！哈哈哈！！都别活！都别活！！”

“跳！莫拉跳出去！”查尔斯拉着莫拉，小声说道。

房间里越来越吵杂，外面的混乱和监狱长发疯的吼叫，夹杂着一声声枪响，查尔斯只觉得头皮一阵阵发麻。

“这么高！会死吧？”莫拉将头伸出去看了看，缩了缩脖子，手死死的抓着查尔斯。

“快点！我们没时间！一会监狱长发现我们都得死。”查尔斯低声吩咐着，强行将莫拉推上窗台。

毕竟是女人，这么高的楼层，即便不恐高也会害怕，莫拉颤抖着向外爬，查尔斯看着莫拉整个人下去后，连忙走上窗台，手刚放在窗边，脸侧嗖的一声，脸颊留下一片灼痛感，一颗子弹飞速擦着他的脸，他的心嘭的跳了起来，连忙转头，只见监狱长正举起枪对着他，嘴角边扬起一抹视死如归的笑容，他看着他扣动扳机，子弹下一秒就会射过来，他下意识的从口袋里将那瓶从医务室里拿出来的乙醚扔过去，整个人用全力向外跳。

“嘭！”随着他的跳动，身后的窗户发出一声爆炸音，些许的火光从破碎的窗户里泄露出来。

“查尔斯！”莫拉看着身后有人快速下降，“不！！”

第六十八章 受伤（上）

 

查尔斯下降的速度很快，根本来不及去想会不会活着看到明天，身体已经狠狠的摔了下去，莫拉的泪紧跟着掉落，下意识的松开手，也跟着向下快速的下滑。

几个散落的轮胎放在悬崖边，查尔斯最先落在轮胎上，冲击力不小的弹跳了起来，随后又回到轮胎上，莫拉直接摔在查尔斯的身上，两人身下的轮胎瞬间瘪了下来。

“唔……莫……莫拉……”查尔斯感觉后背火烧火燎的疼痛，下身被轮胎和莫拉的双重夹击着，不得不发出呼救。

莫拉睁开眼后看到的是一片泛着橘黄色余辉的汪洋大海，两人从三楼跳下来没死，而且很幸运的落在了只有一米宽的崖边，但身体由于风力和重力的影响，还是受了伤，耳边传来查尔斯的声音，她连忙忍着痛按着旁边的地离开查尔斯。

“唔！啊！！”查尔斯突然大声叫了出来，他平躺着伸手放在自己左腿侧面，疼痛随着莫拉的起身逐渐放大，无法忍受的痛感冲破大脑，就像是每个细胞都被扯断，肌肉也被生生划破，骨头全部碎裂。

“查尔斯！你怎么了？”莫拉慌了神，看着查尔斯的手抓着大腿一侧，蔚蓝的双眼在黄昏的余光下显的越加泛红，他咬着唇，白齿间渗着血丝。

视线移到他受伤的左腿上，她惊呼出声，泪水簌簌的往下落，颤抖着手却不敢去摸，膝盖处在两个轮胎中间紧紧的夹着，甚至已经没了间隙，即便是肉眼也能看出那只腿受了很严重的内伤。

“莫拉，扶我起……起来……”查尔斯用另一只手肘试图撑着地面，却在轮胎的一侧滑落下去，又摔了一次。

“不！别动！查尔斯！”莫拉大吼着，撕开自己的白大衣，泪水模糊了视线，天也渐渐暗了下来，她咬着唇，将一部分布料塞入查尔斯的嘴中，手有些抖的将他腿边的轮胎移开，用布料小心仔细的缠绕上他的腿部，“我不知道这里多严重，我们必须早点出去，可……”

腿肘部被包上了厚厚的布料，查尔斯被压迫的伤处折磨的浑身都是汗水，口里死死的咬着布料，双手也紧紧的攥着，耳边是听到莫拉断断续续的声音，他已经听不清她说的是什么，疼痛已经蒙蔽了他的五官，甚至期望自己晕过去，可他知道在这里多呆一秒就是对生命的威胁，他不得不逼迫自己咽下疼痛。

疼痛渐渐麻痹了神经，身体习惯了撕心裂肺的痛，他粗喘着气，颤着唇“扶我……扶我起来……”

从内部传出来的颤抖声音让莫拉的心像是被揉碎了一般的疼，她抑制不住的哭了出来，月亮高高的挂在了天上，这个三面环海，一面是墙楼的崖边，映照着一躺一坐的两个人，尝试着站起来的身影看起来狼狈不堪。

查尔斯的双眼也开始模糊了起来，他并不是个可以忍受疼痛的人，至少这种非人的痛苦已经将他打击的体无完肤，不知道多少次的努力，他用另一只腿不自然的靠在莫拉的身边，即便是这种傍晚时分，身体也被汗水全部浸湿。

“查尔斯，我们放弃吧，我受不了了！”莫拉用弱小的身体扛着沉重的查尔斯，哭声不断的呜咽着。

海风吹着海面，狼头一下一下的打在悬崖边，溅起了不小的水花，让莫拉有种下一秒就会被吞噬的错觉，“我们不可能游过去的，你只要一下水，就会……就会……”

“没关系，莫拉，能走到这一步，我已经尽力了。”查尔斯皱着眉，受伤的腿开始没有知觉了，他尽量柔声的说“但你要逃出去。”

“我不会自己走。”莫拉挺了挺身体，“我们说好了，一起逃或者一起死。”

从不远处传来了轻微的突突声，像是在撩拨的海水，又像是发动的机器，两人的身体全部紧绷了起来，更加紧靠着，这声音好似从四面八方而来，又好似被夜风吹乱了方位。

“真让我刮目相看了教授。”一声带着戏谑的声音，熟悉又充满了罪恶，随着声音的临近，带着海水的咸湿，让查尔斯甚至不敢抬头去看。

（下）

感受到莫拉的身体越加颤抖，查尔斯放在她肩膀上的手慢慢收紧，即便没动一下都会让全身都疼痛不已，他还是轻轻的抚摸着她的肩，试图让她冷静下来。

“是……是他……”莫拉的声音像是在砂纸上狠狠摩过一般的粗糙，那些痕迹在她的喉咙留下不少伤害，甚至阻断了她的发音，让她没有办法完全表达出来。

查尔斯慢慢的将头抬起来，咬着下唇对视上那双在黑夜下犹如豹子一般的厉目，那蛰伏在暗处稍不注意就会将你啃食干净的琥珀眸子。

“你别想在威胁我，我已经不在乎生死了。”他的样子有些淡漠，尽管说起来底气并没有那么足。

埃里克只是勾起嘴角，在月亮的照射下，看起来那样人畜无害，他的目光流连在查尔斯已经有些支撑不住的腿部。

就像是进入了最后的对持，对生物链有了解的人都会明白，在强大的麋鹿也无法和成年豹子对抗，角斗许久还是会成为对方的美味晚餐。

“我要杀了他。”莫拉的声音越发颤抖，在这静穆的只有海浪拍打的崖边，她不知从何处抽出一把枪，对准了面前毫无保护措施的人。

“莫拉！放下枪。”查尔斯攥着她肩膀的手越发用力，尽管这样做只会让他的疼痛加深。

“你也恨他不是吗！查尔斯！他该死！他该死！！”莫拉拿着枪的手不停的抖动着，说出的话语也激动的歇斯底里起来。

查尔斯看着对面的男人，面对着枪口还一副不在意的样子的看着他，不由得火气上涨，有迫枪走火而不得不冷静下来，额头上的汗珠不断的下落，“莫拉，你听我说，莫拉……我……”不由得喘了几口气，本想挪动下身体，却被疼痛瞬间占领了整个身体乃至每个神经，让他不得不瘫软下来，顺着莫拉的身体摔落到地上，发出痛声，但很快淹没在海水声中。

那一瞬间，埃里克下意识的跳跃上船甲板，试图攀爬上崖边，莫拉看了看空了的手，和躺在地上痛呼出声的查尔斯，双眼赤红的举起枪对着埃里克，啪啪啪三枪。

“不！”查尔斯睁大双眼，一手抓着膝盖一手朝着海面的方向伸出，那里已经没有任何人，心脏一时间难以平缓，有种被什么紧抓着的疼痛，他不敢相信，那个不可一世彷如九命猫一般的男人此刻的模样，是满是子弹的摔落在这滚滚的海水中，还是鲜血已经染满了那个洁白的快艇。

“我杀了他……我杀了他！！哈哈哈哈！”莫拉看着空无一人的前方，不由的哈哈大笑起来，甚至有癫狂的意味。

海水不停拍着崖边，有些浪头冲了上来又快速滚落下去，月亮慢慢的躲在月亮之后，本来黄色的光此时也变暗了下来，查尔斯伸手抓着地上的土，死死的攥着，双眼目不转睛的呆望着刚刚埃里克站立的地方。

“哈哈哈哈！莫拉你干的真好！”从两人侧方有一个声音传了过来，查尔斯浑身一僵，不可置信的将头转过去。

“不是！不……不是……”莫拉看着男人一步一步的走上前来，月亮照射在他的侧脸上，万年不变的绅士模样，连笑容都像是定制的一般，却让查尔斯的心一瞬凉到底，好似那些疼痛的伤口都被冰冻上，除了冷已经感觉不到一丝疼痛。

第六十九章 事实

当查尔斯说出你骗了我这几个字后，莫拉像是承受不住那巨大的压力般的跪倒在地，枪也摔在地上，弹跳着滑到了崖边，被上来的海浪卷了下去。

“喂犯人们吃少量的可卡因，控制着他们在五天后的今天病发，趁着混乱的监狱，解决了监狱长，犯险带着莫拉逃到这里。”男人优雅的笑出声，慢慢走到查尔斯的面前，蹲下身来和他平视，“我以你为傲，孩子，就在刚刚，你为我除掉了最大的忧患。”

“埃里克不是我杀的！不是！”查尔斯扬起手里的土，却因为手力不足和风向的原因，全部洒在了自己的脸上，本就潮湿的脸颊此时沾满了黄土，看起来狼狈不堪，他大力的磨蹭着脸部，细碎的砂石划过细致的肌肤，有些地方留下了血痕。

“你骗取我的信任，还利用莫拉接近我。”查尔斯看着近在咫尺的男人，明明应该是这个世界上和自己最亲近，最磨灭不开关系的人，他却无法抑制的想吐出来，甚至压都压不住那股欲冲出喉咙的不知名东西。

“我可没有利用莫拉，是她自愿的。”shaw挑起眉，像还跪在地上的莫拉看去，“你以为都和你一样，相信别人就能得到同样的信任？看来我教你的还是太少了，没关系，以后我们在一起相处的时间会越来越长，而你也会成为我……”

“你的棋子？你的挡箭牌？还是你的下一个目标？哈哈哈哈。”查尔斯将他的话接了过来，笑声中充斥着挥散不去的悲，泪水混着汗水糊掉了脸上的土渍，让他看起来有种面目全非的感觉，“我本来很尊重你，可现在的你只让我觉得恶心！”

“我们没有区别，包括你，埃里克或者其他什么人，只是你们将欲望藏了起来，而我将它发挥出来罢了，成功的男人不会畏手畏脚。”shaw皱了下眉头，站起身，低头俯视着查尔斯。

“埃里克会强迫我，生气了会发脾气，也会不信任我，还会因为你迁怒我。”查尔斯抬起头，那双蓝眸在月亮的照射下，映衬着漫天的星星点点，看起来晶亮夺人目，满满的坚信和认真“但他从没有利用过我，从没有骗过我。”

“没有利用？你会拿着毒品被捕？”shaw淡淡扔出一个炸雷，让查尔斯瞬间停止了辩论，抿着唇不语。

“那是为了保护查尔斯。”埃里克粗喘了口气，浑身湿透的站在快艇上，水珠在他滑落下来的头发上不断的滴落着，他一手抓着胳膊，查尔斯看着那里不断有丝丝血液冒出。

“居然没死？你命可真大。”shaw眯着眼看着站在快艇上的埃里克，随即又哼笑出声，“在没有医疗的情况下，就这么耗下去，你也会失血过多，选择单独来是你的失策，怎么？听到查尔斯自己在这里就慌了神，失去了大脑？所以从小我就教育你做人不可以太用情。”

Shaw摇着头，啐了口，“真没用。 ”

“你以为我真的是自己来的？”埃里克倚在快艇挡风板上，少部分血液顺着他的胳膊混着海水往下流，“你的棋子多，可同样你的敌手也不少，包括你的阵营里。”

“艾玛是你的人！”shaw狠狠的看着埃里克，仿佛瞬间就要化身为最凶猛的兽类，给他致命一击。

“哈哈哈！你想要我的命？”shaw看着埃里克举起了黑洞洞的枪，突然狂笑起来“艾玛是你的人？哈哈哈！！你一辈子也别想让查尔斯原谅你！我失去了生命，恐怕你失去的，会让你生不如死！哈哈哈哈！艾玛一定告诉你，我去救查尔斯，这一切都在你的掌控之中，没有利用没有欺……”

‘嘭！’埃里克死皱着眉，子弹飞速而去，Shaw的笑声嘎然停止，人也猝然倒下。

查尔斯双眼木然的看着shaw死在自己面前，那样干脆利落，甚至连他死前的话也听得如此清晰可见，他不傻，所有的事情串联起来，真相很快就浮出水面，只是他此时已经不知道这伤痕累累的心还能不能痛。

当那残酷不带有一丝感情的枪口移向不远处的莫拉，查尔斯像是幡然醒悟，大吼出声“不！埃里克！求你！！不！！”

情急之下，想要挪动身体的查尔斯，因为腿部的伤势，只能狠狠的摔在地上，松制的土又掀起不少，他狼狈不堪的抬起头，强撑着身体，看着埃里克，嘴里不禁哀求着，尽管他并不想如此，但现实没有给他丝毫机会，只要碰上这个男人，他只能处于下士。

“你用什么跟我谈条件，查尔斯？”埃里克不满的看着查尔斯，“别在乱动，你的伤可不轻。”

“我的命。”查尔斯决然的看着他“你杀了莫拉，下一秒我就会自杀！”

枪抖动了一下，不知道是因为伤口的原因，还是他自身的原因，埃里克抿唇，眸子里掺着复杂“你学会用自己威胁我了？”

“埃里克，你欠我的，你自己比谁都清楚不是吗？我不知道你对我是什么感觉，但我很明白，此刻的你不会杀我，甚至以后也不会杀我。”查尔斯咳嗽了几声，“因为你不想，你也不舍。”

埃里克紧攥着枪，微颤的枪还是泄露了他的情绪，“我可以抓你回去！不管你想不想留下来！”

“你不会，因为你知道如果那样，我们就真的完了。”查尔斯用双手费力的撑起上身，一蹭一蹭的移到缩卷着的莫拉身边，他从口袋里费力的将一张照片拿出来放在对上，对着浑身不停颤动的莫拉说道“放松，莫拉……你……你的父母在天上也希望你能快乐的……活下去，对吗？”

“你让我放了一个想杀我的女人？你想留一个欺骗你利用你感情的女人！！”埃里克怒吼着，他气愤的双眼里映透着查尔斯试图劝解莫拉的模样。

“她想杀你，是因为你曾杀了她的父母，或许你手上的血腥太多，根本不记得吧。”查尔斯叹了口气，“莫拉并没有告诉我这些，可我感觉到了。”

埃里克看着查尔斯一张一合的红唇，即便他此时如此的哀怨，他还是想狠狠的吻上那张嘴。

“欺骗？利用？你们谁没有做过？”查尔斯用好看的眸子，回视着埃里克“我以为你没有，真的。”

埃里克不由自主的放下枪，看着查尔斯本来还如此充满信任的眸子瞬间变得陌生起来，他突然有些慌了，想要说些什么，却发现什么也说不出来。

“你杀了我的父亲，利用了我，欺骗了我，甚至毁了我。”查尔斯面无表情的诉说着，好似这一切都与他无关，他指了指心脏的位置“恐怕这里再也无法装下其他东西，也包括你，因为它被你杀了。”

“我们互不相欠，如果你不想让我死，就放了我。”查尔斯别过头，伸手拦住莫拉的肩膀，“请你仁慈一次。”

“教授！你在下面吗？”楼上突然传来声响，紧接着跳下来一个身影，月亮散发着它的余辉，不知何时已经从云朵后跑了出来，月光照在他的脸上，满脸汗珠的寒冰有些气喘的跑到瘫坐在地上的查尔斯身边。

第七十章 离别前夕（上）

“我们必须快点离开，大部分犯人死的死被抓的被抓，也有小部分逃狱成功，等狱警发现监狱长死了，我们就危险了。”离近了才看到教授一脸忍耐，汗珠已经布满了每一寸肌肤，咬着下唇的牙齿上甚至还隐隐有着血丝“教授你怎么了？”

查尔斯的眉头皱得更紧，一个埃里克已经让他们无法对付，又来一个寒冰，似乎今天这场硬仗，注定要以失败为主，他暗自将这种情绪压下，点了点头，“我的左腿受伤了。”

“很严……”寒冰还未说完，突然转过头去，埃里克正眯着眼看着这边，不悦的神情已经表露无遗，“万磁王，你的手臂。”

“把查尔斯抓过来，我们离开这。”埃里克的嘴唇已经有些发白，血液流逝的过多，显然他有些支撑不住，语气添了些许的急躁。

寒冰回头看了眼查尔斯，“对不起，我不能。”

埃里克冷眼看着他，“连我的命令你都敢不听？”

“不，我一直在执行你的命令。”寒冰走到查尔斯身边，小心的将他搀扶起来，“你给我的任务，自始至终只有一个，保护查尔斯。”

“他伤的那么严重！你能带他去哪！？”埃里克终于开始暴躁起来，激动的怒吼声甚至要穿破云层，双眼满是愠怒。

寒冰也沉默了，纵使知道查尔斯此时此刻不想跟万磁王走，但眼下为了他的伤势，的确没有其他的办法。

“就算我不医治这条腿，今晚也不会跟你离开。”查尔斯看着他，暗沉的夜无法将他蓝的透彻的眸子照射的像白日一样清澈，但他认真严肃的模样，纵使是在黑的夜，也异常清晰可见。

埃里克突然沉默了，心无法抑制的疼了起来，甚至可以忽略手臂上的痛楚，“滚！立刻消失在我眼前！”额头上的青筋全部绷起，双眼微微发红，抓着伤处的手，越发用力，血液就像是小溪流水般的，簌簌的往下流，头一阵眩晕，顺着挡风板，跌坐在快艇甲板上，血像是黑色的墨水般，在甲班上渗出的越来越多。

查尔斯连忙闭上眼，身体不可抑制的颤抖着，抓着寒冰肩膀的手紧紧的攥着，心里是自己都无法描述的复杂情绪，寒冰有意移动他的身体离开这里，他却无法动一步，或许不只是身体的问题。

直到不远处传来了细微的呼呼声，寒冰皱紧了眉，“教授，我们再不走就来不及了。”想了想又道：“火焰他们来了，万磁王的伤没问题。”

寒冰架着查尔斯像另一边的海走过去，“莫拉，别枉费教授救你一命。”

（下）

寒冰废了些精力才把查尔斯安度到船上，莫拉随后也跟着上来，看着查尔斯的目光还停留在崖边，顺着他的目光看去，shaw躺在地上，被金皮包裹着的一生，就在这里悲惨的死去，也许下一刻就被无情海水卷入一片汪洋中，尸骨无存，可能都不会有人发现他生前最后一个地方是这里，被月光镀了一层银光的快艇，在他们的角度看不到任何人，她也不想去猜测那个男人会死还是会活下去，今天这场噩梦就这样结束吧，结束吧。

“我们可以走了吗？”寒冰看了看远处的海面，纵然是漆黑一片，他也知道没多久，火焰就会带着很多人来到，不得不问道。

查尔斯点了点头，视线并没有移动，谁也不知道他看的是已经死去的shaw，还是躺在血泊的埃里克。

快艇的发动机发出不小的声响，整个艇身都在颤动，查尔斯看着越来越远的岸边，抓着边部的手越发攥紧，上半身有些麻木，慢慢向后依靠着，疲惫的闭上了双眼。

“查尔斯……我知道你此刻不想看到我，但是你必须告诉我，你的腿现在什么感觉。”已经看不到监狱的轮廓，莫拉坐到他的身边，担心的看着他。

海水和海风在他们耳边呼啸着，莫拉只能看到查尔斯的唇微微在动，却听不到任何声音，她将耳朵凑过去，查尔斯平淡的声音传了过来“我的腿已经没了知觉。”

莫拉的鼻子泛着酸感，双眼瞬间就湿润了起来，伸手想去摸查尔斯的腿，颤抖的双手根本无法平静下来，泪水一颗一颗的往下滑，甚至在如此吵闹的环境下，也能听到它摔落的回音。

拿着实验报告和带有证据的U盘的斯考特，头也不回的向前跑着，整个走廊里一直回响着他急促的跑步声，一些已经晕死过去的雇佣兵横七竖八的躺在楼道里，他快速的绕过一个又一个身体，汗水已经布满脸颊和身体，呼吸声越来越粗重，充满盐分的汗模糊了视线，他死死的看着前面，再过一个拐角，就是大门，再坚持一会。

‘嘭’一声枪响，让他停住了脚步，他皱紧眉头，看着近在眼前的大门，咬了咬牙将手里的实验报告藏在门边的花瓶里，转头又向回跑去。

脚踩在楼梯上发出沉重的声音，打斗声越来越近，斯考特腹诽自己的冲动，只要跑出去将手里的资料交给上面，自己既能官复原职，又能拜托罗根这个麻烦，或许还能找到琴……

摇了摇头，将脑子里越发偏离的想法甩掉，即使他想了多少，否决了多少，抽身走掉根本无法做到，想起刚刚罗根将所有的拼死抢来的东西交于他的手中，让他快点离开的时候，那张决绝的脸，还有和他正在打斗的男人，招式和方法都过于残酷无情。

他的伤还没好，斯考特的心越来越乱，脚下的步伐越来越快，踩上最后一个台阶，两个正在激斗的身影就在眼前。

罗根的胸前已经沾满了鲜血，那男人每一招都攻击他的伤处，虽然罗根都能避开，却正在走下势，根本不占上风，一直在躲避逃开，斯考特知道，胜负只是时间的问题。

此时已经想不到偷袭是不是正派，斯考特双眼有些红，冲着男人的背就是狠狠的一脚，男人一个趔趄，弯着腰向前走了好几步才稳住身体，大吼了一声转过头来。

“你回来干嘛！”罗根皱着眉，语气浓浓的不悦，“不是让你带着东西离开吗！还不快滚！”

看着他一手捂着胸口的狼狈样，斯考特语气严肃的说道“等你能出去后在跟我吼叫，还是留点力气对付那个大块头实际一点，我可不想背负着你的命，也不需要你还我什么！”

男人不给两人再往下谈的机会，挥着拳大吼着就跑了过来，斯考特看了眼罗根，“实验体？”

罗根点了点头，回了句小心，抢先上去接下男人的攻击，斯考特连忙从旁边侧攻，即便是两个人联手，对付这个赤身的大块头还是有些吃力，他似乎根本感觉不到疼痛，一直采取攻击，从不防御。

再一次被摔在地上，斯考特不得不大口喘息起来，看着那边也要撑不住的罗根，连忙站起来，脚上却被什么东西缠着差一点摔跤。

回过头看去，房间里的灯光很明亮，那一大捆炸药像是已经在他的心里炸开，一股说不出的痛烧遍全身，他突然站了起来，拿起一部分火药，对着两个还在白热化的人，“罗根！你是不是就想等我跑出去，跟他同归于尽！！”

不知道罗根有没有听到，但回答他的只有更激烈的打斗声。

斯考特咬着牙开始在四周寻找，这样下去不行，最后他们一定会被消灭掉，还不知道史崔克怎么样了，琴有没有事情，不能这么轻易结束在这里。

第七十一章 藕断丝连

（上）

夜晚的海风就像是密密麻麻的柳枝，在飞快的速度下，抽打在肌肤上，总会留下不深不浅的痕迹，带来好似不痛不痒的触感。

“这里离陆地还有多远？我怕查尔斯会坚持不住。”莫拉将白色大褂盖在已经有些昏沉的查尔斯身上，紧紧抓着他的肩膀，在海风中吼道，大部分音量在传送途中分散，随着零星海水淡化在空气中。

寒冰控制着快艇，没有回话，紧皱的眉头显露出他的情绪，四周的风越来越大，身后溅起更多的水花，莫拉用身体抱住查尔斯，替他档去不少海水。

除了微弱的月光，四周一片黑暗，寒冰只是凭着自己天性直觉在驾驶快艇，他也不知道到底哪里才能上岸，看着眼闭的越来越紧的查尔斯，他也有些束手无策，就像个没头苍蝇似的，四下乱碰。

快艇的速度渐渐的慢了下来，寒冰的脸色沉了下来，迎上莫拉疑问的目光，有些泄愤的拍打着操作台，“shit！油不够了，跑不了太远了。”

莫拉抿紧唇，小心的将查尔斯的头放进自己的怀里，手伸到他的额头上，微微发烫的感触让她的心越来越疼，声音颤抖的：“他发烧了。”

动力不足的原因，引擎的声音小了很多，快艇在匀速前进，寒冰将它设置成自动前进，走到查尔斯身边，“恐怕我们没办法赶着夜晚到陆地上了。”

当他们耳边徐徐传来重重的引擎声伴着海水声时，寒冰立刻站了起来，看着漆黑的远方，闪烁起不少晶亮，越来越多，渐行渐近，叹了口气，低头看了眼已经陷入昏迷的人，“想过逃开，想过逃不开吗？”

莫拉抬起头看着寒冰，双臂有些用力的拥着查尔斯，“埃里克还是追上来了？”

“也许当时就不该意气用事，你没有更好的办法医治查尔斯，等下去只有死路一条。”寒冰抬起头看着已经近在眼前的几艘快艇，喃喃自语的“总会有希望，只要活着。”

埃里克的头发被海风吹的有些凌乱，如此黑的夜也淹没不了他那双如豹子一般具有攻击性的双眸，带着复杂的情绪盯着已经前进的很缓慢的快艇。

火焰从另一艘快艇上跳到寒冰面前，上前就是一拳，寒冰侧身抓住身后的挡风板，快艇因为剧烈动作大力晃动了几下，火焰皱着眉伸脚踹了过去，寒冰这次没有躲避，伸手去阻挡，撞击在一起的肢体发出声响。

“查尔斯昏迷不醒，火焰你冷静点。”寒冰用另一手握着被踢的地方，低声喝止。

火焰粗喘了口气，“长能耐了！你怎么敢对抗万磁王！”

“没有，我的忠心一直是万磁王的。”寒冰转头看着埃里克，“我也在拼命执行万磁王交代我的任务。”

船慢慢停了下来，被海浪一下一下的推动着，埃里克的手臂上缠着厚重的绷带，他一跃而起跳到已经有些拥挤的快艇上，火焰有些紧张的看着他的动作，手在暗处握了握，却听到埃里克低沉的声音平淡的语气“你做的很对。”

“我很欣赏你的勇气。”埃里克站在莫拉面前，“对于伤了我这件事可以不计较，你欺骗他可不行。”

“你一直在欺骗他！你这个人渣！”莫拉双眼满是愤怒，对着挡住月光的埃里克吼着。

“的确。”埃里克冷哼一声，甚至还赞同的点了点头，随后严厉的说道“僵持在这里，只会加重查尔斯的病情，我不想再他昏迷的时候杀人。”

看着埃里克有些费力的用受了伤的手臂将查尔斯抱起，跳上另一艘快艇，莫拉不甘心的攥着拳头砸向快艇围栏，泪水不争气的流了出来，很多时候我们总是如此，即便是看着最心爱的人，就这样离你远去，也无能为力。

快艇快速的驶离，莫拉的目光久久无法收回，火焰的手松了开来，又握拳朝着寒冰的前胸打了一下，愤愤的“你TM的真不省心！”

（下）

万磁王乘坐得快艇刚走，音波就跳上了他们的船，迎来火焰挑眉的回问“没跟着一起走？”

“冲击去了。”音波是几个人中年纪最小的，还未脱离孩子气，坏笑着看冰火两人，“我要留下来看着你们。”

“呃……Why？”火焰一脸不明所以。

音波老神在在的依靠在快艇边缘，双手环于胸前，歪着头看着火焰，又指了指寒冰“当然是怕你被他拐跑了，刚刚他可是当了一次叛徒。”

“喂。”火焰不满的嘟囔着，“你明知道……”

“查尔斯被带去哪了！”火焰的话还未说完，莫拉突然站了起来，抓着寒冰的胳膊，满脸泪痕的望着他，好似他是最后的浮木，死死的抓着不放手。

“怎么？你还没死心吗？”音波把话抢了过去，“你一辈子都斗不过万磁王的，早些放弃比较好，你命大，如果没有查尔斯，你早就喂鲨鱼了（莫名笑）。”

寒冰看着莫拉，双眼里显现出抱歉，“这的确不是我能置喙的，我敢保证的只有查尔斯不会有事。”

火焰率先跳上临近的快艇，回头对着身后的三个人“快点上来，一会天都亮了。”

寒冰站在快艇边缘看着莫拉，“留在这里就是等死，如果你还想见教授的话，就跟我们一起走。”

看着莫拉上了另一艘快艇，音波打了个响指，快艇加速的超前驶去，此起彼伏的机动声在本来平静的海面上响起，火焰和寒冰对面而站，音波不适时宜的吹了声口哨。

“小孩子。”寒冰笑着摇了摇头，将视线移到天上，看着蒙着纱的月亮。

“叛徒。”音波也毫不退让的说道，故意拉长音对着火焰说道“你可别辜负了万磁王给你的一条新的生命啊。”

火焰扯了扯嘴角，看着寒冰，想了想还是说了出来，“你是故意激怒万磁王，将查尔斯带走的。”

寒冰没有回答，目光没有丝毫移动。

“其实有个情商低的老大，我们也挺麻烦的。”音波噗呲的笑了出来，拍了拍寒冰的肩膀，“好啦，知道你的苦心，我进去了，就不打扰你们咯~”

“真是好属下啊。”火焰走过去用肩膀碰了碰他，带着些许嘲讽似的语调。

“不光是我吧？”寒冰似乎来了兴趣，视线转到火焰的脸上，“一上来就打，是想试试身手，还是怕万磁王怪罪我？”

“你还敢说，幸好万磁王没罚你！”火焰皱眉，双眼里还有化不去的担忧，“他的性格我们都清楚，绝对容不下背叛，你还真敢冒险。”

“万磁王只是对教授的事情看不清而已。”寒冰耸了下肩，海风将他的短发吹得扬起了不少，“其他的事他比谁都清楚，比如Ricky。”

“他死了。”火焰有些惋惜，“虽然他是个卧底，最后还是投了我们，不过我们都知道，无论如何他都得死，只是时间问题。”

“万磁王在监狱里的时候就知道他是卧底，所以才选择带他出去，为的就是揪出史崔克。”寒冰的声音在这充满噪音的开阔海面，火焰必须贴的很近才能听清楚“最开始教授就是一颗棋子，只不过万磁王发现自己爱上他的时候，教授却变成了仇人之子。”

“所以他才让教授带着d品被警察抓住，这算是惩罚。”火焰接着说道，有些无奈的“看到查尔斯这样，最后还不是他自己难受。”

“不，万磁王是在保护教授，警察是Ricky叫来的，被关入监狱也算是意料之中，万磁王早就知道Ricky的用意，在教授进去前我已经在里面呆了一星期了，如果这算惩罚，我想我的命令也就不会是誓死保护查尔斯的安全。”寒冰突然勾起嘴角，薄荷色的眼里带着赞许“我只是没想到，他竟然能真的越狱。”

“所以你才会这么帮他吧？他的确是个特别的人。”火焰挑了下眉，随后又撇嘴道，“明明是我跟在万磁王身边，为什么你知道的比我多？”

寒冰只是指了指大脑，在火焰要炸毛的时候，走进了客舱。

第七十二章 了结

（上）

看着已经滚作一团的两个人，四周根本没有称得上武器得东西，这间应该是废弃的实验室，角落的桌子上歪倒着一些注射器，斯考特想也没想的就冲过去抓起注射器朝着已经单方面攻击的大块头后背扎去，并将里面的液体全部注射进入对方的身体。

罗根躺在地面上，已经招架不住对方的攻势，一直处于被动，面部上的硬拳没有紧接着打下来，他费力的睁开眼，看着眼前的大块头面容僵硬，还维持着举拳的动作，双眸已然没有了瞳孔，全部被空白占据，大张着嘴，晃动着头，甚至还发出吱呀吱呀像是生了锈的铁在转动的刺耳声，他拼尽全力弓起身体，抬起腿将大块头掀翻在地，转头看着站立在一旁有些楞仲的斯考特，“快跑！”

一个侧滚从地上拿起几个手榴弹，翻身起来拉着斯科特往下跑，大块头的身体发出了几声重响，视线缓慢的移动到罗根和斯考特的方向，他撑着地面试图站起，罗根紧皱着眉当机立断的将手榴弹的线拉断，朝着大块头扔去，随后和斯考特一起从三楼的楼梯间缝跳了下去，紧接着身后响起了巨大的爆炸声，大楼晃动了几下，两人毫不松懈的落地后，挣扎着站起来向外跑。

墙壁上和房顶上的层皮开始严重掉落，有些甚至因为剧烈的震动开始塌陷，两人一边躲避一边拖着疲惫的身体逃向唯一的大门，罗根的上衣已经完全湿透，鲜红的血液将他本来深色的衣服渲染的可怖骇人，斯考特猛地回头，发现罗根似乎透支了全部力气倚靠在一面出现不少裂纹的墙上。

“你快走。”罗根吃力的睁开一只眼，捂着胸口处的手已经满是艳红色。

斯考特毅然往后跑，拉起罗根沉重的身体架在肩膀上往外移动，速度显然慢了将近一倍，满是鲜血的手抓住肩膀上的手，罗根咧开嘴角“想陪我一起死在这？”

“少废话！出去后你死几百次都与我无关！”斯考特咬牙支撑着罗根的身体，很显然这负担过于沉重。

两人头顶上的水晶灯终于不堪负重的向下坠落，一声破碎的声音在耳侧响起，破碎的水晶碎块在两人四周落下，斯考特抬起头向前看去，一袭黑衣的琴面无表情的看着狼狈的他们。

感谢的话还没说出，更多的石体滑落，他感激的看了一眼琴，连忙架着罗根朝着近在眼前的大门跑去。

三人成功逃出来后，不消几秒的时间，身后的楼房完全塌陷，瞬间成了一片废墟，爆炸的红色火光照亮了半边天，琴的脸上显现着掩饰不去的憎恨，看着不剩下一丝一毫的实验中心，随着噼里啪啦的燃烧声，渐渐的双眼柔和了下来。

“琴，你没受伤，是不是史崔克……”斯考特激动的将视线转到琴那边，随后连忙道“谢谢你救了我们。”

“从你把这些纸放在门后的时候，我就来了，如果你拿着他们出来，我们就重新开始，但事实证明你又一次选择了罗根。”琴弯了弯嘴角，“本来不想救你们的。”

“琴……你知道我不可能不去救他，不是因为……”斯考特连忙解释。

“因为什么已经不重要了，我的愿望已经了解了，斯考特保重。”琴将手里的一沓白纸扔在地上转身离开。

“琴！！”斯考特驾着罗根，无法去追赶，喊了几声后，只得看着琴越来越远得背影，懊悔的咬了咬唇，对着肩膀上的罗根“你欠我太多了！”

（下）

绿色的庭院里，几簇艳丽的花朵争相夺艳，草地上坐着的小男孩抱着一只狗玩的很开心，身后的大门打开，紧接着传来一声急迫的喊声“快跑，你妈妈……”

小男孩抬起头，一双湛蓝的眸子甚至能照射出耀眼的晶体，“戴迪？”

男人抓着门把的手满是鲜红，纯白色的t恤也渲染的血污不一，他焦急的看着坐在地上的男孩，话还未喊出，男孩看着他的瞳孔逐渐放大，涣散，那眸子里满满的不甘与惊愕，沉重的身体摔倒在地上，发出不小的声响，男孩还未收回的笑还挂在嘴角，幼小的孩子还没明白爸爸躺倒在地上是在玩什么游戏的时候，门里又跑出来一个男人。

站在院子外的查尔斯浑身一震，他看着那个男人，不，他看着Shaw举着手枪从里屋出来，举着黑洞洞的手枪，对准幼小孩子的额头，Shaw的脸上没有丝毫表情，是那种犹如看着死人一般空洞，无情，残忍。

“不！求你！！”门里传出一声带着悲戚的女音，窸窸窣窣声响起，门口出现一个金发女人蹒跚着脚步，“他是你的儿子！！Shaw……他是……呃……”

女人身体不支的摔趴在地上，她不放弃的挪动着已经满是鲜血的身体，抓住Shaw的小腿上，咳嗽了几声，有气无力的哀求着“他是你儿子……你儿子……查尔……斯……”

“啊啊啊啊！”歇斯底里的叫喊声，让坐在一旁正玩着机器人的快银连忙扔下玩具，跑了过来，较小的双手抓住病床上放置在外的手臂。

“蓝眼睛叔叔！”快银摇晃着查尔斯的手，随后转头看着门不停的喊着，“姑姑，姑姑！”

门被人从外面推开，瑞雯焦急的声音伴随着脚步声“是不是查尔斯醒了？”

“查尔斯醒了？”紧跟在瑞雯身后的大个子男人也急切的问道。

“好像没有。”瑞雯咬着下唇，走到病床边，拿起消毒棉将查尔斯额头上的汗珠轻轻擦掉，用手揉了揉他此时紧紧皱在一起的眉心，“他好像很痛苦的样子。”

“做恶梦了吧。”汉克伸手搂住瑞雯的肩膀，“经历了这么多事，在强大的人也会垮掉，何况是生活背景一直单纯的大学教授。”

瑞雯低下头，朝着查尔斯额头上印了一个吻，“对不起查尔斯，对不起。”

“姑姑，蓝眼睛叔叔怎么还不起床？都睡了好多天了。”快银抱着瑞雯的腿，“我也要亲叔叔，亲完之后他就会醒过来了。”

“叔叔累了。”瑞雯摸着快银的头，转头看着接连在查尔斯身体上的医疗仪器，视线停留在他被高高架起的腿，双眼突然湿润，不受控制的往下坠落。

“他的……”她捂住嘴，不想发出哭声，终于承受不住的投入了身后大个子的怀里，“他醒过来怎么办？他的腿，他的腿……”

“还是有医治的可能性的，现在医学很发达，即便是粉碎性骨折也有治愈的可能。”汉克拍着瑞雯的后背，“我也去参与了手术研究，只要复健好，可以下床站立和走路。”

“可能性不高吧。”抱在一起的两个人均是一僵，全都不可置信的向病床看去，查尔斯虚睁着一只眼，看着窗外，面容淡然。

“蓝眼睛叔叔！”快银连忙抓住他的手笔，兴奋的说“你终于醒了，你睡了好久啊。”

“查尔斯……你听到了……”瑞雯声音有些硬质，抿了抿唇，“没关系的，我们会把你治好的，只要你积极的配合我们。”

“不用了，谢谢你瑞雯。”查尔斯将头转过来，反手将快银的手抓在手心，“好久不见了，你又长高了小家伙。”

话语淡定的查尔斯让瑞雯心里一阵阵的痛，她不知道应该说些什么来安慰查尔斯，或许是来让自己的罪恶感减轻，她更希望查尔斯能痛吼出来，指着她大骂一顿，这样安静的气氛，总有种不安在四处流窜，让她不知所措，更多的是无法发泄的难受。

“查尔斯，你有没有哪里不舒服，我去叫医生来？”汉克凑近一点，看着旁边的医疗仪器上的数据问道。

查尔斯摇了摇头，神色很平淡的“这只腿没有一点感觉，如果不是看着它吊在这里，我以为你们已经把它锯掉了。”

第七十三章 忠于自己

尽管查尔斯表现的毫不在意，每天依旧如一的过着，但每天来看他的瑞雯和汉克都很明白，他不过是在压抑着自己，在这样下去，等到爆发那天定会一发不可收拾。

就像是每个清晨，惯例的太阳升起，将它的光芒照射在大地的每个角落，瑞雯有些气愤的推门进入，看着被光镀了一层金装的侧脸，那淡漠的样子，疏远而陌生的神情，让她的火气瞬间降到南极洲。

即便是传来脚步声也没有引来查尔斯的关注，他依旧转着头看着窗外，就好似一尊雕塑般，毫无反应。

“为什么不吃营养餐。”瑞雯站在他的身侧看了一会，还是语带严肃的问道。

“今天天气真好啊。”查尔斯的双眼闪着渴望，瑞雯感觉自己的心撕裂的疼痛着。

“查尔斯……我知道你恨埃里克，可我更想让你知道，你这样不接受治疗，不只是在报复他，也是在报复我，报复汉克，快银……和所有关心你的人。”瑞雯走到窗前，挡住他的目光，低头哀切的看着他，“我求你，查尔斯……我求求你，不要再这么折磨我们。”

查尔斯的双眼闪动着，移动视线看向瑞雯，“我没有在报复任何人，只是觉得累了，如果这里真的在没有用处了。”他抬起手放到打着石膏的腿上，“他就不会在对我不依不饶，可以放过我了吧？”

瑞雯咬着下唇，“他根本不敢来看你，每天酗酒，他的房间谁也不许进，我不知道该怎么办，查尔斯他会不会死在里面？”泪水一滴滴的向下滑落，“他是我唯一的亲人，可当他抱着你来到我面前的时候，我伸手打了他，那一下好重，我甚至对他说，以后再也不要出现在我的眼前，我没有这么没人性的哥哥，他当时还留着血，好多血……”

压抑的哭声渐渐的从瑞雯的嘴中流泻而出，她慢慢的蹲下，跪坐在地上，“怎么会变成这样，都是我的错，都是我的错，对不起，对不起。”

“这不是任何人的错。”查尔斯看着恸哭的瑞雯，“我们何尝不是在和自己战斗？和本性战斗，和理智战斗，和感情战斗，它就是一头野兽，蛰伏在你的身体里，随时随地的试图击败你，让你再无战斗力，可是瑞雯，我们输了，全军覆没。”

时间像是烟花，不管他美不美丽，都是稍纵即逝，还未等到细细品味，已然错过了一个又一个绽放的绚烂。

拆完石膏已经是一个月后的事了，自那天后，查尔斯算是半服从的被强迫着喝下去很多补骨头的汤汤水水，X光下的腿骨恢复的还算不错，但令众人无法接受的是，那条受伤的腿依旧没有任何知觉，医生的诊断是，压迫神经性骨折，恢复率不高，只能尝中医治疗法，按摩推拿或者针灸。

快银坐在查尔斯的床边，和他摆弄着机器人，听到门的响声，两人连忙看过去，出现在门外的人让查尔斯愣住了，随后嘴角上扬，双眼里闪耀着晶亮，“斯考特！”

“你还好吗，查尔斯。”斯考特提着方便袋走了进来，眸子里是掩不去的兴奋，“看到你真开心，好久不见。”

“还不错，只是出了一点小状况，你怎么知道我在这里。”查尔斯有些激动的试图坐起来，只有一条腿的劲力还是无法支撑住整个身体，他有些懊恼的拍打了下大腿，意料之中的没有知觉。

沮丧感被跟着斯考特走进来的罗根彻底打散，他有些不解的看着面前的两个人，这画面实在过于怪异，让他一时无法理解。

“呃……这个……他就是那个监狱长啦。”斯考特眨了眨眼，有些尴尬的看着查尔斯，“你别乱动了，身体还没好，好好躺着吧。”

查尔斯点点头，泄气的又躺了回去，快银慢慢的爬到他的耳侧，小声说“他们是不是坏人？要不要喊姑姑进来，我也可以保护蓝眼睛叔叔的。”

“他们是来看叔叔的，不是坏人。”查尔斯笑着摸了摸他的头发，“有快银在，叔叔谁都不怕。”

“许久不见，教授你的孩子都这么大了？”罗根诧异的看着床上父慈子孝的画面，深觉不可思议。

“埃里克是我爸比，这是我的蓝眼睛叔叔！”快银有些不满，大声对着罗根纠正错误。

看着门口的两个人均露出不可置信得模样，查尔斯张了张口，像是抹了磁的光盘，发不出丝毫声响。

“来客人了？”瑞雯从两人身后走了进来，手里拿着查尔斯看到就想吐的营养汤，及时的打破了这场微妙的尴尬。

“姑姑！我也饿了。”快银挥着机器人，一脸天真。

斯考特转动着有些僵硬的头，看了眼瑞雯的身影，小声的问罗根“我有些糊涂了。”

“这些不需要我们明白，他自己明白就够了。”罗根耸了耸肩，毫不客气的走到病床边，拿起一个苹果，一边吃一边说，“抱歉了教授，之前的怠慢，我们也是例行公事。”

“例行公事也包括冤枉好人吗？”查尔斯挑眉回敬，但眸中并没有多余的气愤。

罗根语塞，用另一只手拍了拍胸口的伤，“我也受到了应有的惩罚。”

查尔斯越过罗根的身体看向斯考特，“你向命运低头了。”

斯考特看了眼罗根，撇了撇嘴，回视查尔斯“也许你也会这么选择。”

就此陷入又一个安静的空间，查尔斯看着斯考特，也或许是在透过他看别的，他的目光那么空洞，却又包含着一切复杂的神情，他没有反驳也没有认同。

“查尔斯，你该喝汤了。”瑞雯将保温饭盒放在桌子上，发出不小的声响。

看着送到眼前的勺子，查尔斯皱了皱眉，有些羞赧的“瑞雯我自己可以喝，你别再喂我了。”

瑞雯一再坚持的模样，让查尔斯不得不张开口，把那些实在难以下咽的汤水喝入。

快银连忙跳下床，跑到查尔斯有伤的腿那边，一双小手不停的捶打着，“爸爸说要给蓝眼睛叔叔按摩才能好得快。”

这一句话让房间中的所有人都将目光转移了过来，而快银还浑然不知的继续着。

“你说什么，快银？”查尔斯没察觉自己的声线有些颤抖，他看着快银的双眸是无法去用言语描述的神态。

“昨天去看爸爸，他和叔叔一样睡了好多天，终于睡醒了，他对我说要给你按摩这只腿，不然就再也不给我装机器人。”快银抬起头睁大眼睛看着查尔斯，“一会我就拿着机器人去找爸爸，他就在楼下。”

“快银！”瑞雯将手里的勺子放下，口气严肃的“不许乱说，出去找汉克叔叔吃饭。”

快银咬了咬嘴唇，一副委屈的样子，但还是转身跑了出去，甚至连机器人都没有拿。

瑞雯抿着唇看着他跑出去后才回过头来，装作没事的拿起勺子继续喂查尔斯喝汤。

“到底怎么了瑞雯，我有权知道。”查尔斯双眼满是认真，看着瑞雯的双眼毫不动摇。

第七十四章 过去 

（上）

看得出来瑞雯并不想多说，含糊其辞的想将这段打发过去，查尔斯知道她的意图，严肃的抿着唇，“埃里克怎么会住院？”

叹息声从瑞雯的口中传出，“如果你想知道，就让他告诉你吧，你们之间的事，我不想再参和一丝一毫，我只希望你们都能好好的。”

查尔斯吃饭的时间很漫长，罗根有些不耐烦，拉着斯考特道“来也来了，看也看过了，他活得好好的，可以走了吧。”

“罗根！”斯考特不满的喊了一声，“我们说好的，如果查尔斯过得不好就把他带走。”

“我觉得他过的不错。”罗根耸了耸肩，“有小孩陪玩，还有美女送饭喂饭，我被子弹穿了两个洞，浑身重伤，也没有这个待遇啊。”

“那你去找个美女来给你疗伤。”斯考特皱眉，不耐的说道。

“查尔斯教授，我们先回去了，有时间再来看你。”罗根一把搂上斯考特的肩膀，一边说着一边往外走。

“fuck you logan！放开！”斯考特抓着他的手大吼，安静的病房尤为的突兀。

“唔……”罗根将身体完全压在斯考特身上，发出一声闷哼，“胸口好疼，唔……斯考特……你轻点啊……”

“喂喂！”斯考特下意识的放松手上的劲道，嘴上并没有柔和下来，“要是死也别死在我肩膀上啊！”

看着两个人就这么拉拉扯扯的走出了病房，瑞雯不以为然的转过头来继续喂查尔斯喝汤。

“我实在喝不下去了。”查尔斯摇了摇头，有些疲惫的“可以让我一个人休息一会吗？”

瑞雯放下碗，看着查尔斯，灰色的眸子里夹杂着无奈，“如果你这么不想听到他的事情，我以后不会再说一个字，可是查尔斯，你有问过自己的心吗？也许你并不是恨他。”

“难道是爱他吗？瑞雯你真会说笑。”查尔斯随即笑出声，用不可理喻的口吻回问着，双眸满是无法理解。

“不，我想你比我明白，只是你在排斥。”瑞雯抿了抿唇，“我记得小时候的埃里克是个什么样的人，所以无论他做了什么事，我都会原谅他。”

瑞雯微笑着坐在病床边，一边揉着查尔斯的腿，一边继续“虽然不知道那帮人为什么要抓我们走，如果没有埃里克我也将会和我母亲一样，早早死在任何地方，本来他是可以逃走的，为了救我，主动引起他们的注意，而我顺利的逃走了，在之后的很长一段时间，我都无法闭眼休息，因为我看到了，躺在血泊里的母亲，还有……”

查尔斯看着瑞雯的脸颊流泪水，“别说了，瑞雯，那一定很痛苦，别说了。”

“还有将群狼撕碎，浑身是血的埃里克。”瑞雯抱着自己的双臂，“我吓到了，查尔斯你知道吗？我当时躲在一边，甚至连哭出来的勇气都没有了，我吓坏了，我……逃走了。”

看着痛苦哭泣的瑞雯，查尔斯挣扎着身体，想起身抱住她，左腿根本没有一丝知觉，让他愤恨的抬起手捶打着那里，房间里回响着拍打的声音。

“听着瑞雯，你留在那里的危险更大，感谢上天你跑了出来。”查尔斯抓着她临近的手臂，“好姑娘，你很勇敢，你母亲和……埃里克都以你为荣。”

“查尔斯，原谅他，求求你，原谅他。”瑞雯双手抓着他的手，头抵在他的胳膊上，泪水顺着他的手臂清流而下，带着灼热感“你不知道他的经历，你永远无法想象，他只是迫不得已……”

查尔斯想狠心的把手抽回，却抵挡不住心底的柔软，看着瑞雯抱着他哭泣的样子，他只有心疼，无法抑制的痛楚将他淹没。

“找到我以后，他把我完全的保护起来，不想让任何人接近我，所以才有了你的事。”瑞雯抬起头，泪眼婆娑的看着他，“都是我的错，我不该和别人打赌，不该跟埃里克赌气，我只是生气他牢牢的锁着我，只是没想过，这一切无谓的开端，却毁了你的一生，我以前不敢说这些，是怕你不原谅我，可……”

瑞雯的哽咽让查尔斯不知所措，他下意识的反问“打赌？赌气？瑞雯？”

“你是新来的教授，我们打赌谁能交到你做男友，我知道我以往所交往的人全都无故消失是因为埃里克，我是生气他的专制……”瑞雯咬着嘴唇，低下头，泪水快速下落。

查尔斯看着瑞雯，听到这些后，并没有令他生气暴怒，他只是低叹了一声，反握住瑞雯“都过去了瑞雯，我们都要向前看，你有个很好的亲人，你是幸运的。”

“谢谢。”平静的时间要漫长一些，瑞雯擦掉脸上的泪痕，放开查尔斯的手，站起身走到门边，“但我现在明白了，埃里克也许专制霸道，也许残忍无情，但他对我的亲情不可磨灭，对你的感情也是真心实意。”

（下）现在

秒针一轮轮的绕过时针与分针，那轻微的声响充满了整个房间，就像是这人生，我们不得不重复着每一件事情，爱与被爱，伤与被伤，无论是谁先挑起的事端，最后我们却都是生命里的刽子手，斩断了对方了一切后路，永不能后退。

看着窗外的光芒慢慢减弱，坐了许久的身体已经开始进入僵硬麻木，他伸出手一边揉着腰，一边试图换个姿势，可只有一条腿支撑的身体，根本无法完成这个动作，只好双手不停的撑着床摔下，在撑起来再摔下。

他挫败的捶了下床，懊恼的低吼“查尔斯，你真没用！”

门悄无声息的从外面推开了，不稳的脚步声引起了查尔斯的注意力，他连忙转头看去，身体先行大脑一步，瞬间僵住了，也许更多的是心里作用，那条一直没有知觉的腿，竟然隐隐发痛。

脚步声没有停驻，看着越来越近的男人，查尔斯第一反应就是逃，逃得越远越好，但这存在于思想里，身体根本无法动弹，只有蓝眸里映衬着越来越大的影子。

光全部照射在他的脸上，查尔斯这才发现，一段时间未见，那张脸竟然枯瘦毫无血色，看来其憔悴不堪，身上穿着和自己如出一辙的病号服，下意识的向他的手臂看去，宽大的病号服完全看不出那里的伤恢复的如何。

两个人一躺一站，虽然互相在看，却没有对上视线，四周流动着说不清道不明的情绪。

“你从没打算放过我，是吗埃里克？”查尔斯慢慢将视线向上移动，对上了那双面朝光的眸子，里面散发着一股浅绿色，他的语气很淡，还带有一丝很难察觉的怒气。

“是的。”埃里克很直白，回视着查尔斯的视线，“不管你去哪里，我都会把你带回来，任何地方。”

“我的腿已经没有了知觉。”查尔斯的口吻中甚至夹杂了一些嘲讽“然后呢？你要带着我这个残废做什么呢？炫耀你的计划完美而成功吗？还是告诉我，你这个残废，现在除了我没有人会接受你！”

突来的咳嗽声打断了愤懑的查尔斯，他看着咳起来不可抑制的埃里克，那声音甚至撕心裂肺，将整个房间原有的氛围，打破的一干二净。

“你到底怎么了……”查尔斯抿着唇，看着有些支撑不住的男人。

埃里克后退了两步，被身后的椅子绊了一下，直直的坐了下去，伸手抚着胸前，渐渐的停止了大幅度的咳声。

男人在他心里的印象一直是高大的、无情的、专制的甚至是残忍的，可他从没看到过这样的埃里克，脆弱的像是马上就要摔倒，脸色白的根本不像个正常的活人，憔悴的样子根本找不到昔日里半分模样。

“我不会让你一直这样。”埃里克深呼了一口气，压下口里的舔腥，平稳住气息后，“你的腿……对不起查尔斯，我从没想过会伤你如此深，我并不想请你原谅我，只要待在我身边就好，随你怎么报复我。”

第七十五章 动荡

埃里克几乎每天都会来，只是那张脸一直苍白无血色，憔悴的完全不像那个曾经叱咤监狱，杀了黑手党老大，又抓到国家幕后黑手的男人。

查尔斯一直没有开口说一句话，埃里克也不是一个多话的人，两个人在屋子的时候，就像是一场怪异的默剧，连快银都无法长时间和他们呆在一起，每次都噘着嘴跑出去找姑姑，瑞雯每一次在埃里克离开后都会表现的欲言又止的神情，问她又得不到任何回答。

对于埃里克的存在，查尔斯是抵触的，或者还存在着更复杂的情绪，对方也一直没有提起他的身体情况，这就像是在心里长了一片鹅毛，偶尔飘动一下，让他有些不知所措。

在医生的认同下，查尔斯终于开始接受新一步的治疗，这个来自于中国古老而神秘的医学，用针灸刺激腿部的学位，尽管院长再三保证绝不会有危险，每天治疗的时候，埃里克都会做坐在一边看着。

事实证明这个方法很有效，在第二次施针的时候，查尔斯因为麻痛感叫了出来，而一旁坐着的埃里克冲动的掏出枪抵在了医生的头上，一旁所有的人都混乱了，有的尖叫，有的安抚众人，有的逃跑，完全把这个清净的地方瞬间变成了闹街区。

查尔斯冷眼看着举枪的人，眼里流露出失望，他严肃的吼道“你的脑子里只有杀人和控制别人吗！你永远不会改变，即便是为了我，你也办不到。”

在吵闹的病房里，查尔斯的声音并不是最大，却震的埃里克向后退了好几步，枪被火焰接了过去，他抿着唇在身后扶着埃里克，抬头看着查尔斯的眼神里竟然包含着一丝怒气。

“出去！带着你的专制与残忍离开我的房间！我再也不想见到你！”查尔斯被火焰的看的心中起了一层火，就好似把之前所有的怒气都勾了起来，他的语气很决绝，一点余地都没有。

埃里克的脸色突然变了，甚至都没看查尔斯一眼，转身微弓着身子快速走了出去，火焰紧随其后。

紧绷的病房在火焰关上门时候，瞬间松懈了下来，查尔斯抱歉的看着医生，示意他继续，瑞雯看着门，皱着眉咬着下唇。

医生刚刚拿起针，门外就传来一声焦急的叫声，是火焰在呼喊医生的声音，随后是床轮划过地面的声音。

“埃里克！”瑞雯惊呼，都没顾得上快银，打开门就跑了出去。

查尔斯看着瑞雯离开的身影，张开的嘴根本没有说上一个字，蓝眸里越渐复杂，一种无以言表的感觉爬上心底，他知道一定是埃里克出事了，他将视线拉回，强迫自己不去想，那种人，少一个都是对社会的贡献，他在心底强制的对自己灌输着。

“医生，请继续帮我施针。”他看着医生，语气刻意平缓。

医生看着他的脸，不久便将针又放回针袋里，“等你将情绪平静下来吧，这样对你的病情有好处，不要给自己施压，其实……你的病情并不算严重。”

查尔斯皱了皱眉，看着医生将他腿上的针一一拔去，门突然从外推开，被惊吓的人们下意识的看过去，薄荷色迎着光越发浅淡。

“寒冰……你身上的血……”查尔斯没有意识到自己颤抖的声线，看着对方的眼神里，夹杂着慌乱。

“没关系查尔斯，你现在只要配合治疗和复建，等你好了，你想去哪里都可以，不会有人阻止你。”寒冰淡然的表情，根本看不出什么情绪来。

医生渐渐鱼贯而出，查尔斯的眼睛紧紧的盯着寒冰，在那双平淡的眸里，他看不出丝毫异常，但心里的倔强让他无法开口去询问。

诡异的气氛，快银也很安静的坐在汉克的怀里，没有开口说一句话，那根紧绷的线，强制着查尔斯的大脑，拉扯着他的神经。

“让我自己休息一会，好吗？”他疲惫的闭上眼，酸涩感环绕着眼皮袭击着眼球。

汉克叹了口气抱起快银走了出去，寒冰依靠在墙边，闭目。

夜半，窗帘微微浮动着，夏日只有夜间才会有丝丝凉意，查尔斯反复的转动着身子，他不想承认自己是为了谁而彻夜无眠，心里翻动的东西，也让他捕不到，摸不清。

叹息声响起，他将头转向门处，月光很柔和，将窗照射在地面上，映出淡淡的昏黄。

“你怎么还不走？”他没有移动目光，轻声问道。

“我的新任务。”黑暗的角落里响起寒冰的声音，他动了动身子，“早些休息对你有好处，教授。”

查尔斯语塞，看着地面上的光影，根本无法安睡。

之后的几天，埃里克都如他所说的并没有来病房，他说不上那种感觉算不算失落，亦或者是担忧，而乐观的是他的腿已经有了知觉，对触碰拍打这样的动作已经有了感知，医生开始对他进行按摩，希望他能早一天下床自己复建。

气氛就像是覆盖在火山里的岩浆，轻微的小震动也极有可能导致崩塌爆发。

查尔斯第一次下床的时候，既害怕又期待，在汉克的搀扶下从床的位置走到了门口又走了回来，身体已经满是汗湿，固执的教授又自主的多走了两圈，直到一旁的瑞雯下了禁止令才停止活动。

“查尔斯，这是复建，不是让你拼命！”瑞雯叉着腰对着已经躺在床上的人说道。

“控制不住，好久没走了，踩到地上的感觉软绵绵的，虽然这条腿很疼，可就像是重新又活了一次。”查尔斯将手放在左腿上按压着，嘴角一直保持着弧度。

“我真为你开心，查尔斯。”瑞雯俯下抱住查尔斯的身子，由衷的“只要你坚持就可以出院了。”

查尔斯回以微笑，点了点头，他看着自己的腿，其实感受的到，即便是复建完毕，痊愈之后也不会像正常人一样，可以无拘无束的跑跳运动，这么久的治疗，他知道身体到了一个极限，下床已经是一个奇迹，他明白不可能安然无恙的回到过去，心突然一沉，谁也无法活到过去，就像是这里的每一个人，每一件事。

瑞雯看着查尔斯突然皱起的眉头，想了想，还是开口说道“我和汉克要结婚了，查尔斯。”

“哦！真的吗？天哪！太好了！恭喜你！我的女孩！这太棒了！”查尔斯楞仲一下，连忙开心的笑了起来，无以言表的替她高兴。

“是的。”汉克也跟着附和道，抓着瑞雯的手，对着查尔斯“无论如何都要感谢你的，所以我们希望你能来当证婚人。”

“这……”查尔斯抿唇，看着面前的两个人，他很想拒绝，但那散发着美好憧憬的两个人让他无法开口。

“查尔斯。”瑞雯走到他的床前，低头看着他“我们幸福了，你呢。”

“我也很幸福啊。”查尔斯笑着移开视线，“我真为你们高兴。”

“谁也无法去阻碍你的决定，可我真希望你能去告诉埃里克，你可以下床了，可以走路了，我想他一定比你还高兴。”瑞雯站直身体，拉着汉克的手走到门边，看了眼寒冰，“希望你也幸福，查尔斯。”

瑞雯走了一段时间后，查尔斯才慢慢的回过神来，他知道对方的用意，这么久没有听到这个名字，有些陌生有些熟悉还有些……他伸手摸了摸胸口……

“埃里克……”

第七十六章 病情

就像是经历一场生死浩劫，其实对于查尔斯来说，也的确如此。

睡梦清醒，无人的夜间，即便是热闹的白日，他也好似将自己隔离在一个独我的空间里，他融不进他们的笑声里，纵使那些笑全部都是因为他。

梦中的他无数次的走入那片灰色的小湖，然而他惊恐的发现，湖水的面积越来越小，旁边的花草也面临着枯竭，月亮总是蒙在纱后，那里正陷入昏暗，梦的时间越来越短，有的时候，紧紧是看了一眼便清醒了过来，那是一种无形的精神折磨，他开始考虑要不要喝些有助睡眠的药物。

又是半夜无眠，窗外的月亮和梦里的重叠而至，他目不转睛的看着，窗帘微微浮动着，一股说不清的感伤，他的声音很低落，“自从我住院以来，一直在做梦，但是很遗憾，没有一个是好的。”

“教授，也许你该重新考虑你的下一步或者从头开始。”一直隐匿在角落里的寒冰低叹一口气说道。

“下一步？”床铺发出了吱呀几声，查尔斯挣扎着坐了起来，看向黑暗处，“我想离开这里，离开埃里克。”

“只要你痊愈了，完全可以。”寒冰的语气没什么异常，平淡的叙述着。

“我现在已经好了！”他的语气有些强硬，甚至带着一丝怒气，“我一秒也不想在这里待下去！那些梦真的假的！全部围绕在我的大脑里！你懂吗？你了解吗！太累了！太痛苦了！”

安静的暗处突然响起脚步声，直到月光照射到的地方出现了人影，“所以你就逃避了吗？”他看着寒冰走到自己的面前，仰起头对视着。

“你不是我，你当然可以说的轻松。”查尔斯不示弱的抿着唇，伸手抓着左腿，摇了摇头“你不懂，埃里克是我痛苦的源泉。”

“那如果他死了呢，你会觉得轻松点吗？”寒冰的语气很轻，轻到好似没有发出任何声音。

查尔斯睁大双眼，逆着月光看着他的眼睛，试图从里面看出什么异常，可他失败了，那里除了发灰的薄荷色，没有任何有意义的神情。

浑浑噩噩的后半夜，在和寒冰谈话结束后，查尔斯在床上翻来覆去，睁着眼睛也不想再进入梦的纠缠。

一大清早，黑眼圈越加严重的查尔斯低气压的坐在床上，看着走过来的汉克，沉着声音在众人惊讶的注视下说道“扶我去看埃里克。”

“查尔斯？！”瑞雯惊叫出声，脸颊显现出两抹红霞“你想通了！哦天哪！埃里克会高兴死的！”

查尔斯没有回话，扶着汉克慢慢下地，缓了一会后，才开始走第一步。

这条路的漫长是所有人心知肚明的，随着查尔斯一步一步的迈向另一个房间，每个人的心都像是悬起来一般，只有两个人见了面，才能真正松懈下来。

站在门边倚着墙的女人，一头金灿的发，双手环胸，面无表情的歪着头迎上了查尔斯的双眸，那高贵的样子里夹杂着不满，还有一丝不屑，“来看埃里克死没死？”

查尔斯距离艾玛不远处停下了脚步，皱了下眉，“那是我们之间的事，我想埃里克也不会在意我的动机。”

艾玛抿着唇，将头别到另一边，冷哼一声，“单纯天真？都是放屁。”

听着高跟鞋蹭蹭蹭的摩擦地面而发出的刺耳之声，查尔斯叹了口气，抬头看着重症观察室几个大字，心底一沉，抬起手推开了门，一股消毒水夹杂着药味扑鼻而来，还无法自己行走的查尔斯，只得被汉克搀扶着走入，其他人并没有跟随，全都等候在门外。

房间的外间只有火焰一人，他有些意外的看着查尔斯，“来看万磁王？”

查尔斯点了下头，“他……”

“他刚睡下，好几天没怎么睡了，在他的液里打上了睡眠药才消停会。”火焰有些遗憾的说道“教授来的不太是时候。”

“没关系，我明天再来。”查尔斯舒了口气，看起来并没有遗憾的样子，就好像躲过了什么一般的松懈了下来。

“不过我想，即便是睡着了，你去了他也会安心。”火焰坐了下来，看了眼他的腿，“虽然这样说对你有些不公平，我还是希望你能总来，对他的病情也有所帮助。”

“他的病？”查尔斯有些不舒服的动了动身体，一条腿的负担太大，长时间的站立对他来说的确是一个挑战，“他的胳膊还没好？”

“当然不。”火焰耸了耸肩，“你自己进去看看吧，反正万磁王睡觉了，你也不必太过担忧。”

查尔斯有些为难，脸上露出了尴尬窘迫的神情，还是瘸着腿让汉克把自己扶到了里间。

房间里一片白，阳光很好，满屋子都铺洒着光亮，起伏微小的床被下躺着那个人，他小心翼翼的蹭了过去，虽然知道他肯定不会清醒过来，走到床边的时候，查尔斯惊的差点叫出声来，男人越发苍白的样子，如果不是微微张开的嘴，他以为那里躺着的人早已没了生命迹象，枯瘦如干的面颊，颧骨凸出，下颚微尖，睡梦中的男人，眉头还死死的皱着，他突然想抬起手将那里展平，不知道是不是和自己一样，被噩梦困扰。

查尔斯抿着唇看了看四周，拿起床头柜上的病历表，眸里越发的复杂起来，那是种无法用言语形容的表情，转头看向汉克“这算是严重的病？”

“因为发现的早，其实他差点死在手术台上，出血量太多，那……那天从你房间出来，直接昏倒，血从鼻子里喷了出来，这种病可大可小，主要是他一直不接受治疗。”汉克语气很严肃。

“原因呢？”查尔斯咬着下唇，不理解怎么事情回到这一步。

“连续几晚不眠，不吃任何东西，过度酗酒。”汉克一一解释道，将查尔斯扶到不远处的沙发上，“我不知道由我说好不好，埃里克一直不让我们告诉你，最开始是胃穿孔少量出血，只要做了小手术就可以解决，他不听，非要每天看着你做复建，我不知道谁对谁错，就像是最开始的印象，我依旧讨厌这个男人，纵使他过去犯了太多错，不过……查尔斯，他对你是真的。”

第七十七章 所有的全部的

因为药物和身体情况，埃里克醒来的时间并不多，查尔斯每天都会刻意的选择在他昏睡的时候来，有时候是在他病房里做着复建，有时候是坐在房间里看看书，有时候只是发呆。

又一次踏入这个病房，看着沉入睡梦的埃里克，扶着助行器已经可以慢慢走动的查尔斯，一小步一小步的磨蹭到埃里克的床前，由于笨拙的动作，助行器每次走动的时候都会摩擦着地面发出声音，查尔斯拒绝了汉克伸过来帮助的手，喘了几口气，用手揉了揉大腿处，那里有些撕扯般的痛，不重却无法忽略。

汉克看了看墙壁上的表，轻声问道“我一会要和瑞雯去接快银过来，我先扶你到沙发那边坐着吧。”

“你去吧，我自己可以。”查尔斯笑着回视。

“我叫个人进来，不然你自己在……”

“不用了，没问题。”查尔斯打断他的话，“快去吧，别让瑞雯等太久。”

汉克点了点头，还有些担心的嘱咐道：“火焰就在外间，有事一定要喊他。”

查尔斯无奈的看了看他，“这么婆妈，瑞雯到底看上你什么了？”随后惹来汉克一记白眼，

休息了一会，他又超前磨蹭了几步，离埃里克又近了一些，不禁腹诽着自己的无能，刚走了一会，腿就有点打颤了，这样离痊愈还差得太远了。

“虽然我知道不该责怪任何人，但如果没遇上你，我也不会变成现在这样，我应该恨你的，埃里克。”查尔斯双手撑着助行器，看着紧闭着双眼的人，“但也无法忘记。”

左腿上的神经一跳一跳的疼，他撑住身体，试图转身走向沙发，助行器就像是粘在了地面上一般，他无力的身体也支撑不了身体的重量，根本无法前行一步，焦急的晃动着助行器，脸上满是汗水，一滴滴的向下滑落，助行器的支撑架发出刺耳的声音，查尔斯气急的转动助行器，转动的角度过大，向左边歪斜，手忙脚乱的挣扎着，还是无法控制住身体的平衡，和助行器一起摔倒在地上，发出不小的声响。

“唔！！啊啊！！”查尔斯惨叫出声，随机又紧紧咬住下唇，抖着手抓着被压在身下的左腿，闭着眼承受着痛楚的来袭。

“查尔斯！”与此同时，耳边传来一声惊吼，随即便是床铺吱呀的声响，紧接着又是一声闷响，“唔！”

手臂被人抓住，对方颤动的触感传来，他猛地睁开眼，那张苍白的脸近在眼前，虽然也是如此的狼狈，趴伏在地面上，正努力的向这边挪蹭，无力的身体似乎也无法支撑柱突来的意外，虚弱的样子，让他除了腿部传来的痛之外，又夹杂着复杂的情绪。

被阳光照射的灰绿色眸子，算是唯一一处鲜明的颜色，浅蓝色的病号服跟这个男人根本不相衬，他撑着身体坐了起来，摇晃着头，似乎正在被眩晕所侵袭，努力镇定下来的男人，伸过来双手试图搬动着压他身体上沉重的助行器，减少左腿的负担，男人的脸上越渐湿润，细小的汗珠往外冒，眉头越来越紧皱“来人！快他妈来个人！Shit！！”

何曾如此力不可支，无可奈何？他看着男人恼怒的脸孔，连忙努力压下呻吟，死死的咬住嘴唇，不让自己发出疼痛的声音。

火焰和寒冰一起跑了进来，看到地上的两个人均是面色一沉，连忙上前帮忙，寒冰拉扯起来埃里克，将他安置到床上，在万磁王怒吼中“先去扶查尔斯！”，帮着火焰将查尔斯抱起，埃里克撑着床站了起来，两人将查尔斯轻轻放在床上。

外面呼呼的跑进来几个医生，纷纷上前查看查尔斯的伤处，埃里克依靠着床栏看着查尔斯忍痛的样子，不禁攥紧了双手，小护士拿着棉球一边擦着他手上的血液，一边试图安抚他的情绪，让他放松。

混乱的场面，在又一波医生推着仪器到来后，越加的鼎沸。

查尔斯的腿上被扎了很多针，双眼通红的眸子，让埃里克的手青筋绷起。

“叫出来会好受些，孩子。”老院长揉搓着查尔斯的伤处，“好在没有伤及到骨头，不过这两天不要下床了，多做做按摩，以后千万不要这么逞强了，物极必反。”

打完止痛针输上液后，医生们又推着仪器离开了，小护士叹了口气，总算把埃里克手上的血迹擦干净，拿过来之前没输完的液，扎进了血管里，看了看靠在床边的男人，“我还是在调一个床进来吧？”

“麻烦护士了。”寒冰弯了弯嘴角，小护士红了脸颊嗯了一声，连忙小跑着出去了。

火焰过来扶着埃里克在床边的椅子上坐了下来，看着面前的两个人，叹了口气“我只不过出去拿饭的功夫，你们就出事了。”

“不好意思，我也没想到，都怪这条腿。”查尔斯抿了抿唇，撇着嘴泄愤的看着左腿。

“我不是这个意思。”火焰无奈的回道“你自己注意点身体教授，以后不要在出现这种事了，对谁都不好。”

“你不是该吃饭了吗？”寒冰走到门口，回头看着火焰问道。

两个人一起走了出去，查尔斯看着窗外，埃里克看着药物在输液瓶里滴滴答答的降落，房间里一阵寂静。

“你每天都装睡？”查尔斯轻叹口气，问道。

“只有今天。”埃里克慢慢将视线转移到查尔斯身上，“你每天都会来？”

“很不巧，你总在昏睡中。”查尔斯面对两人这么平和的对话状态下有些不适，但又不想将这层假面撕碎。

“是你总挑我睡觉的时候来吧。”埃里克动了动身体，手臂有些麻。

查尔斯撑着床，坐了起来，将头转了过来，顺着埃里克的输液瓶子看向他的手背上包扎的地方，“我想知道所有事情，没有任何隐瞒，我只问这一次。”

埃里克舔了下唇，“想知道什么？”

“Everything。”

第七十八章 重新来过

气氛有些僵硬，房间寂静无声，查尔斯抿着唇将视线从埃里克身上移动到自己的腿上，有些自嘲的勾了勾嘴角，不知道自己到底期待什么。

“你准备好接受一切？”埃里克有些沉闷的声音，在安静里显得尤为突兀。

“我只想活的明白一些。”查尔斯动了动身体，伸手摸了摸胸口，“也许是想给这里找个借口。”

“我没有父亲的记忆，我只记得家里很拮据，母亲为了挣钱浑身都是病。”埃里克的话语没有一丝感情流露，也没有任何起伏，“在穷人区被军官抓走做实验是在平常不过的事，我们的命可不值钱。”

“Shaw不是军官，只是一个残忍的屠杀者，而我的狠戾赢得了一条命。”查尔斯看到埃里克的双手紧紧的攥着，针在他的血管里甚至要承受不住压迫而折断“我能有今天，真亏了Shaw。”

“抓你进监狱并不是我下的命令，我的本意是……”埃里克将头转向查尔斯，“就地解决你。”

“那我还要感谢那个自作主张将我抓紧监狱的人，让我有命活到今天。”查尔斯回视着他，语气里满满的怒气“那个被迫害的小女孩呢！她多无辜！”

“我进监狱是为了躲Shaw，因为他的手还无法将这个黑暗的世界笼罩，所以我选择了DARKNESS，后来遇到了你。”埃里克面无表情的看着查尔斯，“无辜的人很多，你不可能拯救所有人。”

看着咬着下唇的查尔斯，埃里克继续“你对我来说是最大的意外，没有把你带出监狱，是因为我无法确定你的安全，所以和罗根做了个交易，他护你周全，我除掉史崔克。”

“所以罗根帮我逃出了DARKNESS。”查尔斯知道这个交易的意义，史崔克是国家最大的地下黑幕，想扳倒他很难，“还有寒冰。”

“对于我来说你是最大的弱点，你必须死。”埃里克将输液针拔掉，揉了揉针孔处，扔掉带血的消毒棉，“我选择了放弃，让寒冰带你离开这里，永远别再回来，后来你被下了药，送到了我的住处，我明白了你已经暴露了，除了我身边，你哪也不能去，不然只有死，下药只是个警告。”

“是shaw？”查尔斯的声音不易察觉的有些颤抖。

“史崔克。”本来就有些虚弱的埃里克，已经快支撑不住身体，只好整个趟入沙发里“最开始我也以为是Shaw，所以才单独去找他，差点死在棕熊的手下。”

停顿了一会后，他才道“知道你是他的儿子后，我就更确定内奸是Ricky，史崔克的卧底。”

“你知道……还……”查尔斯有些激动的坐了起来，“所以之后你是在利用我。”

“因为你恨Shaw！就连我也不能放过！让我赎这个无名罪！”听着查尔斯的控诉，埃里克继续说道。

“你被抓是我意想中的，毒品在你身上的事只有Ricky知道，警察只搜你的身，答案显而易见。”埃里克的眸子里出现了一些复杂的情绪“你是他儿子，我无法原谅你，可笑的是，不想让你有危险。”

“Shaw和史崔克我必须解决，把你送进监狱后，有寒冰在我也放心。”埃里克眨了下眼“我唯一无法改变的只有，不能为了你放了Shaw，所以我让艾玛通知了他，你被抓的事，他会去救你也是我意料之中，只不过……我没想到他是为了利用你。”

“真是演的一手好戏，我以为救我来的会是你。”查尔斯闭上了眼，“我梦到了我母亲和养父的死，都是Shaw做的。”

“我的确不是好人。”埃里克喘了口气，声音慢慢轻了下来“可我对得起你。”

“这一切都在你的掌控中。”查尔斯突然扯开嘴角笑了出来，“存在谁对得起谁吗？”

“你始终是个意外，我的计划里可没有一个你会出现。”埃里克也有些疲惫的闭上眼“史崔克拿着我送你的匕首那一刻，我甚至控制不住自己的怒气想杀了他，无论如何，我庆幸的只有，你还活着。”

因为液里有少部分的镇定药，寒冰将床推进来的时候，万磁王已经沉睡了过去，而教授躺在床上，视线停留在沙发上。

火焰和寒冰两人合力将埃里克搬到了床上，在要离开的时候，意外的收到了查尔斯的道谢。

“谢谢你们的照顾。”查尔斯温和的语气带着感激。

“没关系。”寒冰点了点头，犹豫着还是说道“如果你想好了决定，随时可以告诉我，没有人会阻拦你。”

两个人离开房间后，又恢复了安静，天气很好，查尔斯有些迫不及待的想出去感受下这大自然的魅力，呼吸着新鲜的空气穿过肺叶的感触，想想就觉得振奋。

耳边突然传来埃里克的低y i n声，他连忙回视过去，男人的双眉间有着很深褶皱，看起来很不舒服的样子，让他很想去抚平那里。

两人相处的时间并不多，却好似把一辈子的事都经历了过来，他楞仲的看着对方胸前盖着的白色被子，“也许我做的决定并不是最好的，却是我此时最需要的。”

“虽然你没有承认，可我知道，你一样利用了我，即便那是因为我的安全考虑，埃里克，你的以爱之名，却已恨结局，对不起，我无法接受。”查尔斯慢慢摸着左腿，“这是你给我的伤痛，我知道无法痊愈，就像是心里也留下了无法磨灭的痕迹，忘不了你，也不想原谅你。”

他看着那张熟悉的脸，翻腾的痛感在心中无法熄灭，“如果早一些，该多好。”

时间就像是静止了一般，连空气中的细小灰尘也停止了漂浮，两张床离的很近，查尔斯慢慢坐了起来，将身体凑了过去，有些颤抖的将唇印在了另一双缺少血色的唇上，泪水顺着他的唇融入了对方的口中，“还是要谢谢你，放我离开。”

查尔斯离开的那天，埃里克从早晨就没有清醒，一直在沉睡中，也没有人刻意去将他叫醒，查尔斯收拾的很慢，他的东西很少，却异常仔细，很怕落下什么，一个小型背包装下了他全部行李，寒冰跟在他的身后，一步一步的走离了医院大门，快银双眼含泪的抱着瑞雯的大腿，“我不想让蓝眼睛叔叔走。”

就如查尔斯所想，天气很宜人，空气很清新，太阳很耀眼，他拄着拐杖，慢慢的向前走着，身后的快银怎样哭喊，他都没有回头。

“教授你真坚强。”寒冰回头看了眼已经看不到的医院，语气淡然的说道。

“不能回头，不然永远无法重新来过。”查尔斯扯了扯嘴角，笑却比哭还要难看。

睁开眼的埃里克，面无表情的平躺着，看着纯白的天花板，只觉得嘴里异常苦涩，咸咸的味道散褪不去，终究还是离开了，“重新来过。”

《完》

绑架

（一）

因为有案底，查尔斯很难找到一份大学教育工作，最后在家附近的私立幼儿园里做一名幼教。

虽然疗养了这么久，已经不需要拄拐杖行走，病根还是落下了，他无法像正常人一般行走跑步，阴天下雨伤处会疼的下不了床，走久了左腿就会打颤，倔强的他还是坚持着在幼儿园里带了个小班。

寒冰已经离开三个月了，他慢慢的适应了一个人的生活，努力忘却过去，那一段犹如梦魇，总在夜半三时，惊扰在他的梦中，但有时却又是支撑他继续走下去的动力，也有快乐和难忘，让他无法完全抹杀，只得徘徊在这半梦半醒间。

他也会问自己，那不算冲动的决定，是不是正确的，即便再来一次，他依旧如此选择，哪怕伤了彼此的心，永久永久无法愈合。

偶尔也会想起，那个人的病状，随后又好笑的摇了摇头，他一定过的比自己好。

腿的拖累让他无法拥有更多的户外爱好，闲来无事他总会去买几本书，家里的书越来越多，让他不得不又买了一个书柜，看着有些凌乱的书房，又无法管住思想，跑到了那个干净整齐的地方，充满阳光的房间，一排排的书井井有条的排列着，自己倚在书架旁，看着那本厚重的词典。

“老师老师，可以和我一起玩游戏吗？”稚嫩的声音传了过来，打断了他的思想，回过神来自己正坐在幼儿园的木制椅子上，手里拿着一本儿童读物，金色卷发的小男孩腼腆的低着头，双手搅在一起。

“好啊……唔……”查尔斯刚想站起来，因为久坐，关节一痛又坐了回去，只好说道“老师给你讲故事好吗？”

“讲安徒生还是一千零一夜？”孩子蹲了下来，双手托着下颚看着查尔斯。

查尔斯抿起了嘴唇，虽然孩子没有说穿，但他似乎已经讲了很多次童话故事了，叹了口气，揉了揉左腿，连走路都是一瘸一拐的，根本不可能和他们玩游戏，“对不起艾伦，老师太笨了，不会玩游戏。”

“没关系，我喜欢听老师讲故事。”艾伦双手放在查尔斯的腿上，脸颊上显现出两个甜甜的酒窝。

“蓝眼睛叔叔！”洪亮的喊声打断了他的话语，两人一起向发声地看去，不远处的草地上跑来一头银发的小家伙。

查尔斯楞仲，那一声仿若过了世纪穿越到他的耳边，他的视线定格在跑动的那一抹银色，甚至不敢抬起头看个究竟，那一刻的大脑是静止的，他无法去思考停止的四周和心里的某些事有某种联系。

直到银色的发突兀的跳动在眼前，让他无处可躲，放在腿上的手不自觉地紧了紧。

“终于找到你了！”手被抓住，银色的小家伙挤了过来，“我想你了。”

查尔斯抿了抿唇，伸出另一只手放在他的银发上，慢慢抬起头，看向前方，瑞雯和汉克笑着朝他走过来。

“HI，查尔斯！”瑞雯挥了挥手，犹如初见时的红苹果，被阳光照耀的异常漂亮。

看着站在面前的三个人，心慢慢平静，由心的笑了出来，“你们怎么来了？”

慌乱之所以平复，是因为那个源泉没有出现，他比谁都清楚，宁可躲避，也不想如此面对，或许更多的是不想了解自己的心。

“就如你看到的，快银想你了。”瑞雯耸了耸肩，从他身边蹲了下来，伸手覆盖在他的左膝上，“你还好吗？”

“还好。”查尔斯抬头看了眼汉克，勾着嘴角“恭喜你伙计，新婚快乐。”

汉克没有预计的红了脸，有些不好意思的抓了抓头发，干笑着“我们没结婚，不过谢谢你的祝福。”

查尔斯惊讶的看着瑞雯，蓝色的眼睛里满满的疑问。

“谁让有些人不当我的证婚人，有些人也没心情参加我的婚礼，所以咯……”瑞雯再说后一句的时候，语速明显慢了下来，“我决定先上完大学在考虑这些。”

“这可不是什么好主意，瑞雯。”查尔斯忽略了她的别层意思，“也许汉克移情别恋……”

“我不会！”汉克连忙否认，直接将话头抢了过来。

查尔斯开怀的笑了出来，用手揉了揉快银的短发，嘴角一直没有收拢。

“我这次来是有事请你帮忙。”瑞雯顺着蹲的姿势坐了下去，抬头认真的看着查尔斯。

“做证婚人吗？”查尔斯眨了下眼睛，“我似乎已经无法开口拒绝了吧？”

瑞雯摇了摇头，“不是。”

笑容慢慢收付，查尔斯的眼神开始复杂了起来，他不知道瑞雯的请求是什么，但他一点都不想知道，甚至抵触，也许在内心深处，就是拒绝的。

“查尔斯？”瑞雯感受到了查尔斯的变化，还是没有把他说破，暗暗叹了口气，“我要上课，汉克需要工作，嗯……快银没人照看，我已经帮快银申请了这所幼儿园的入学，只是想请你多照看一下，下课后我会来接他。”

“只是这样？”查尔斯不自觉的问了出来，随后又觉得自己说错了话，只好别开脸，看了眼快银，“你放心吧。”

脸颊的酒窝立刻显现了出来，瑞雯转头对着快银说道“要听叔叔的话，我晚上就来接你。”

背对着查尔斯走了几步的瑞雯突然回过身来，一副平淡的模样，“虽然你没问，我还是要说，埃里克还好，伤口已经痊愈，只不过他很忙，我基本看不到他。”

瞳孔一瞬的收缩，查尔斯不自觉的撑着身体站了起来，看着瑞雯的方向，阳光有些刺眼，他不得不闭上，眯着眼缝，想说些什么，却发现即便张开嘴也好似粘黏了一般，根本无法出声。

（二）

快银已经在查尔斯的幼儿园待了一个月，活泼开朗的小孩子很快就融入到一个新的环境里，甚至还建立起了自己的小组织，称王称霸，有时候看他指着别的孩子训话的样子，查尔斯总有种恍惚的错觉，那副趾高气昂的小模样，让他的思绪千丝万缕的展开着，根本来不及细想，就被他下意识的躲避。

太阳的热度渐渐稀释，晚霞降临，小朋友们互相告别随即跟着家长离开了幼儿园，天边映出了一圈红晕，查尔斯拉着快银的手，看着远离的身影，有些为难的蹲了下来，“姑姑今天有些事，所以晚来一会儿，我们进去等好吗？”

快银点了点头，一边走一边说“可是姑姑没有告诉我，她今天会迟到。”

查尔斯很想把他抱起来，走进屋子里，可腿伤根本不允许他这样做，有些无奈的叹了口气，看了看暗沉的夜空，心里想的确晚了些。

“我们一起装机器人。”查尔斯将快银安置在椅子上，转身拿过来一个盒子放在桌子上，“一会姑姑就来了。”

两人认真的研究着手里的东西，四周很安静，夜幕悄悄的降临，再抬起头的时候，窗外已经被墨蓝色所笼罩，只有一轮皎月，查尔斯抿了抿唇，看着微皱眉摆弄着机器人的快银，刚要开口说话，耳边轻微的声响，紧接着眼前一黑，灯光应声即灭，查尔斯下意识的喊了声快银，月光的余辉洒了进来，视线在朦胧中穿梭，椅子挪动的声音，大腿被抱住，“蓝眼睛叔叔！房间好黑！”

“乖，别怕，灯出了问题。”查尔斯安慰着快银，伸手牵着他，“今晚去叔叔家睡吧。”

快银点头，跟在查尔斯身后向外走，走廊里没有月亮的光顾，一片漆黑，两人摸索着墙壁朝着大门走去，寂静的黑幕，脚步声不疾不徐的前进着，抬起脚的瞬间，本应安静的四周突然响起踩踏地面的声音，查尔斯连忙停下脚步，皱紧眉头，抓着快银的手也紧了紧。

“蓝眼睛叔叔，我听到了脚步声，是不是怪兽来了。”快银抱紧查尔斯的大腿，一直往他的身后躲。

查尔斯后背贴着墙，神经在这种黑暗下更加的紧绷，四周除了自己的呼吸声什么都没有，好似刚刚那个声音只是一个错觉，四周传来的气息的确包含着一丝丝危险，曾有过牢狱之苦的查尔斯很熟悉这种感觉，腿上传来的颤抖让他的后背湿了一层，无论如何也不能让孩子出事，他伸手放在快银的头上轻揉着。

安抚的话还未说出，一阵匆忙急促的脚步声乍然而至，查尔斯惊讶之余，连忙拉扯着快银朝着没有声音的方向跑去，走廊里起伏着凌乱的声响，逼迫着他超前跑动，腿伤的劣势完全显露出来，他咬着牙忍着疼痛，快银虽然健康，可毕竟是小孩子，两人没跑几步便被身后的脚步追了上来，紧迫感在即，呼吸声打乱了整个步伐，彷佛世界都压抑了起来，摆动的手臂突然被人抓住，来不及发出惊呼，身边就传来孩子的呼痛声。

“不！放开他！他只是个孩子！”查尔斯反手想挣扎，却被直接按在墙壁上。

“叔叔！叔叔！好疼！”快银晃动着双腿喊着。

“闭嘴！”一个中年男人的声音，明显是戴上了变声器，恶狠狠的说着，伸手捂住了快银的嘴。

听着快银呜呜的声音，查尔斯心里一阵阵的难受，根本不知道这帮人的目的，漆黑的环境下除了粗重的喘息声，只剩下快速的心跳声。

“小孩抓住了，这个男人怎么办？”另一个声音响起，小声问道。

“打昏了。”中年男人回道。

“我知道你们是谁！”查尔斯连忙说道，怕他们单独带着快银走，不知道这是不是一场黑帮阴谋，毕竟快银是那个人的儿子。

“我们是谁？”男人连忙反问，语气里有点急切。

“把他也带走，一会来人就不好办了。”中年男人低沉着声音，命令道。

查尔斯也不知道对方总共几个人，四周已经没有了快银的声音，心底焦急的犹如加了火的铁板，他咬着下唇，任由男人死死的钳制住他的双手，捂住他的嘴，脖子上突来一阵疼痛，陷入了昏迷的状态。

（三）

查尔斯是被快银的哭声吵醒了，还没睁开眼就听到男人恶劣的怒吼声，夹杂着威胁声，他的头有些疼，鼻息间充斥着满满的潮湿味，努力了一会才睁开了眼，被蒙上黑布的眼睛只能模糊看到人形，嘴上贴着一块胶布，无法发声去询问快银的具体情况，焦急的动了动身子，又牵扯到腿上的伤，只得皱眉忍耐。

“那个醒了。”有些吵闹的四周，离他不远的地方有人说道。

孩子的哭声渐渐小了，恐吓的男人也停了下来，从黑布里看到一个人影走了过来，越来越放大，直到头发被狠狠的抓住，他被迫抬起脸，一片黑暗笼罩在眼前，紧接而来的是嘴上细密的犹如针扎般的痛，随着轻微的撕扯声，刺痛感接踵而来，胶布完全撕下的瞬间，肿痛麻木感越来越强，让他不禁发出了一声急促的痛呼。

“你是那小鬼的老师？”下颚的力道越渐增加，男人的语气因为变声器，听不出什么情绪。

四周已经变得非常安静，完全察觉不到快银身在何处，他忍着下颚传来的痛，连忙反问“你把孩子怎么了？！”

“年轻人，我再问你问题，你只需要回答！这么没有教养，应该惩罚。”男人挥起手，狠狠的打向查尔斯的脸。

“唔！”手劲完全没有保留，半边脸都肿了起来，痛感越渐增加，牙齿磕破了舌头，唇角溢出了鲜血。

“你是那小鬼的老师？”男人冷着声音又问了一遍。

查尔斯低垂着头，嚅嗫着“是。”随后又猛地抬起了头，对着面前的地方有些紧张的问道“你们是谁？为什么抓我们？”

“哈哈哈哈！这是个傻子吧？”男人似乎听到了什么天大的笑话一般，笑了有一会，甚至四周也引起了不少嘲笑声，查尔斯的脸上被小幅度的拍打了几下，男人得意的声音传了过来“绑架懂吗，小子。”

“我问你，那小鬼家是不是特有钱？”旁边不知是谁，急切的问道，“我看他天天豪车接送。”

查尔斯有一瞬的失神，在黑布下的眼睛楞仲了好一会才反应过来，微张着嘴，“他家……”

“快说！不然连你一起撕票！”抓着他头发的男人狠狠的用力攥紧手，恶狠狠的对着查尔斯吼道。

“唔！”查尔斯的双手被绑在了身后，无法动弹，狼狈的姿势，语气有些含糊不清，“我不清楚。”

男人冷哼一声慢慢放开手，扯开他眼睛上的黑布，久未见光，他下意识的闭紧双眼，其实房间里并不亮，甚至有些昏暗，查尔斯抿了抿唇，看着破烂的屋子，只有一盏白炽灯在房顶悬挂着，墙壁上并没有窗户，很明显是间地下室，酒瓶和食物袋洒了满地，湿气悬浮在空气中，视线移动到离自己最近的男人身上。

“老大，让他看见我们不好吧？”坐在椅子上的一个男人喝了口啤酒，语气有些醉意。

“没事，反正也是个傻子。”被喊作老大的男人，扯掉嘴上的变声器，接过一罐啤酒，仰头一口气喝光。

查尔斯慢慢环顾着四周，房间里大约四五个人，由于光线的原因，大多看不清长相，他急切的寻找着，直到看到完好无损的躺在墙根处的快银，才暗暗松了口气，看起来像是睡着了，很显然不是自然睡眠，至少目前没什么危险，知道对方不是为仇而来，对于查尔斯来说已经是不幸中的万幸，经历了不少风浪，如今依然不是当初的毛头小子，已然懂得处事不惊，低垂下头，一边听着绑匪们的话语，一边想办法逃离出去，挣动着双手丝毫没有缝隙，双腿没有被绑，原本就受伤的左腿，由于维持一个动作太久的缘故，已经开始胀痛麻木，他不得不试着挪动双腿，尽管小心翼翼，但还是发出了声响。

原本闲聊的几个人连忙回过头来，视线集中在查尔斯身上，为首的老大走了过来，一脚踩上他的左腿，微微用力。

“啊啊啊啊啊！”查尔斯仰起头痛叫出声，小腿贴在地上，形成一种不自然的姿态，双手紧攥着，汗珠顺着额头往下滑落，牙齿死咬着唇，不一会就湿透了全身。

“妈的！干什么呢！艹！喊什么喊！”男人抽出匕首，刀尖抵在他的下颚上，语气里带着恶意“再闹就从这穿进去！”

查尔斯紧闭着双眼，身体有些颤抖，汗珠甚至滑到了刀身上，他粗喘着气，刺痛从下颚传到大脑神经末梢，尽管小腿上的痛楚无法忍受，他也没在发出一点声音，大脑嗡嗡直响。

男人嗤笑着收回匕首，用刀背在他的脸上轻轻的滑动着，那种挑动心悬般的威胁感，让你无从可逃，你不知道他下一刀是深是浅，冰冷的刀刃虽然没有实质性的伤害，却挑战着你，压抑着你。

腿上的负重不知是何时离开的，查尔斯慢慢挪动着腿，不知道伤的多重，只感觉每动一下都像是磨在刀尖上，刺痛不已。

“你们明天通知那所幼儿园，让他们去找这小鬼的家长，后天8点半在XX车站送来五千万，过时不候，直接撕票！”男人纵身坐在椅子上，承受不住般的发出吱呀的响声。

“老大，他们要是没有五千万呢？这个数目是不是有点多？”另一个人啧了啧舌，问道。

“那就一千万！就这么定了！不给就撕票！”男人又喝掉一瓶啤酒，嘿嘿笑着，猥琐的语气“一千万能找多少个小妞。”

“那我们不就都发财了吗！哈哈哈哈”身边的几个人全都附和着，查尔斯皱着眉听着他们的话。

心底升起了一股异样感，瑞雯如果收到消息一定急得不得了，都怪自己连个孩子都无法保护好，如果他知道了，查尔斯甩了甩头，他那样的人只会伤害别人，又怎么会被谁伤害，知道了也只会杀戮，彻头彻尾的暴君！尽管知道对方这几个人根本无法威胁到埃里克，他还是不可抑制的担心，至少离后天还有三十多个小时，不知道这段时间会不会安全，快银有没有受伤，越来越多的疑问让他根本无法平静下来，只想尽快逃离这里。

（四）

漫长的夜，房间里烟雾缭绕，查尔斯眯着被熏的有些疼痛的眼，劣质烟草的味道窜入他的喉管，到达心肺，不得不咳出声来，大脑也处于半麻木状态，根本无法思考如何逃脱，躺在墙角的快银也没有醒来的迹象，焦急解决不了任何问题，他试图冷静下来。

撑着疲累的身体浑浑噩噩的不知过了多久，对面七倒八歪的男人们开始陆续活动起来，查尔斯依靠着身后的支撑物，双眼发胀发疼，只好轻轻闭上，刺痛感袭击者球体，眼角不由自主的湿润。

“你留下看着他们，一个残废一个小孩没问题吧？”不知有谁说了一句。

“没问题，嗝。”男人从椅子上站了起来，发出了声响，打了个酒嗝，踢开脚下的垃圾，说道，“你们赶快去，嗝，拿着一千万回来。”

不一会，房间里就只剩下他们三人，查尔斯动了动身体，半边身子已经没有知觉，挣动了很久才感到一丝刺痛，挪蹭着身体，他微微仰起头试图压下痛感，耳边突然传来细微的喃喃声，他连忙转头看去。

银色的发在灯光下被照的有些发黄，小小的身子像个倔强的小昆虫似的，不断的蠕动着，嘴里还发出轻微的s h e n y i n，查尔斯晃动着半边身子想要靠过去，重心不稳，整个人都摔到了地上，发出不小的闷声。

已经沉入酒醉中的男人没有被这声音吵醒，已然趴在唯一的桌子上睡了过去，查尔斯抬起头看过去，咬着牙喊道“快银，快银醒醒。”

小孩子不禁打，听到有人的呼喊还是过了一会儿才醒了过来，勃颈处动一下都会疼的不行，看到陌生环境又徒增了恐惧感，哇的一声哭了出来。

“快银！乖，别哭，叔叔在这里。”查尔斯小声的呼唤着，吸引着快银的注意力。

地下室本来就封闭，吵闹声越渐越浓，空旷低压的空间里，似乎还旋转着回音，一声声闹的人心躁。

“no！停下来！快银！”查尔斯看了眼趴着的男人，无奈大声喊了出来。

似乎是声音太大的缘由，压过了快银的哭闹声，孩子也被惊的将头转了过来，看到了熟悉的人后，连滚带爬的跑了过来，撞进了查尔斯的怀里，“蓝眼睛叔叔，呜呜呜。”

查尔斯赶紧贴近浑身颤抖的孩子，将他的下颚放在他头顶处，刚要开口安慰就看到快银后颈处的红痕，他的心一阵阵的痛着，语气带着内疚“对不起，叔叔没保护好你，对不起。”

桌子突然动了一下，两人恐慌的抬头看去，紧接着又传来一声更大的声响，只见男人连着椅子一起躺倒在地，不舒服的动了几下，又抱着酒瓶昏了过去。

冷静了一会，查尔斯看着满是泪痕的快银，轻声道“我们必须逃出去。”得到了快银坚定的点头后，他又道“先帮叔叔把绳子解开。”

粗大的麻绳划过稚嫩的掌心，留下红痕，快银眼角湿润的跪在查尔斯的身后，没有技巧的胡乱扯着，伤痕越来越多，泪珠不受重力的滑落下来，红彤彤的脸蛋上错乱着泪痕，“疼，叔叔，绳子上有刀子，我解不开，呜呜呜。”

查尔斯回头，借着黯淡的光，看着快银小手上的伤痕，他心疼的抿了抿唇，突然想起来什么似的，抬起头寻找着，“快，帮叔叔把那个黑色的瓶子拿过来。”

快银撑着地站起，蹒跚着将玻璃酒瓶拿了过来，放在查尔斯的手里。

“离我远一些，把耳朵堵上，快点。”查尔斯手握着酒瓶，看着快银一步一回头的走到桌子后面，又堵上了耳朵，才费力的挥动着，闭眼用力向地上砸去，试了几次后，身后响起破碎声，接踵而来的便是手被震得麻木，焦急的扭动着身体，抓起一块碎片开始磨蹭起手腕上的麻绳，玻璃碎片扎入肌肤表层，更深的划破血管，他咬着牙用力割。

“唔……什么声音？”酒鬼发出的呓语，让两个人全都绷直了身体。

男人先是伸出手摸了摸额头，睁开眼的同时，将头转向了查尔斯的方向，那一瞬间查尔斯觉得一切都完了，甚至连空气中的尘土都缓慢而细碎的飘过眼前，什么都静止了，他也希望时间能停止，看着男人愤怒的双眼，转瞬间又变成了楞仲，闷哼声与倒地声像是两只箭一般朝着查尔斯射去，让他无法不移动视线，将满是惊愕的眸子瞄准拿着玻璃瓶子的快银。

“叔叔，我把他打倒了。”快银表情有些呆滞的看着查尔斯，随后又像是吓到一般，扔掉了瓶子。

查尔斯缓了很久才回过神来，看着躺在地上已经紧闭双眼的男人，他不知道该说些什么，虽然面对一个小孩子并不需要太多复杂的情绪，可此刻他还是无法用正常的眼神去回复快银，他不知道这属不属于遗传，就像是那男人自带的冷酷残忍，可无论如何查尔斯都不相信，这么可爱的孩子以后会像他。

他舔了舔有些干涸的唇，刚想说什么，手上的刺痛感提醒着他绳子的束缚，抓紧碎片，血液染红了玻璃晶体和麻绳，就在他快感觉不到手的知觉时，啪的一声脆响，双手重获了自由，看着满是鲜红的掌心，从裤子上扯了一块布潦草的包上，撑着地费力的站了起来，腿不听使唤的一直下坠，他死咬着唇，伸出没受伤的手拉着快银，一瘸一拐的向房间唯一的门走去。

也许脚下踩的不是地面，而是荆棘长刺，每走一步都是莫大的煎熬，不到两米的距离，竟然走了十几分钟，气喘吁吁的他靠在墙壁上，汗水湿透了全身，他紧攥着门把扭动，听到门锁的开启声，他将头扬起，顶在墙上，嘴角不受控制的笑了出来，手上迫不及待的将门完全打开。

门外的空气也是潮湿中带着闷气，漆黑一片，完全看不到前方的路。

“好黑啊，叔叔，我害怕。”快银抓紧他的裤子，将头贴了过去。

他抬手摸了摸快银的头，痛感让他快要支撑不住身体，强撑着说道“男人怎么能怕黑暗，不然叔叔不喜欢你了。”

快银慢慢的放开他的腿，“嗯，我不怕。”

右腿开始打颤，就像是断了筋骨一般，不得不顺着墙壁坐下，粗喘着气，“我们玩个游戏好吗？看看谁能先找到警察叔叔，你就往外跑，跑出去后就去找警察叔叔，我是大人，等你跑出去之后在出去，谁赢了就答应另一个人一件事情。”

“我赢了的话，你要跟我回家陪我玩。”得到了查尔斯的回答后，快银双眼满是惧怕的看了看黑暗的地方，最终还是跑了出去。

快银的身影很快就消失在黑幕里，他闭上眼面向天花板，潮湿的味道源源不断的传入鼻息间，手死死的抓着左腿，半边身子麻木半边身子没了知觉，如今他只能祈祷快银尽快跑出去，无助感将他侵蚀的只剩骨头，血肉完全吸干。

“放开我！放开我！你这个大坏蛋！放开我！！”快银的哭闹声由远渐近，查尔斯惊骇的睁开双眼，不消一刻便成了面如死灰般的脸，攥紧的拳放在腿边，甚至连提起它的力气好似都消滞了。

（五）

男人的脚力就像是灌了千金般的钢铁，沉重的击打在他的前胸，身体下一秒便向后翻，狠狠的摔落在地上，声响与快银焦急的呼喊同时发出，轻微的碎裂声，还来不及感觉到疼痛，男人已经走了过来，满脸的怒气。

“啊！！Shit！死小鬼，敢咬我！”身后抓着快银的男人突然惊声喊出，一巴掌将幼小的身体打翻在地。

“喂！别打死他，明天还得交易呢！”站在查尔斯面前的男人有些不悦，转头提醒道。

趁着所有人的注意力都在快银的身上，查尔斯抄起离自己不远的酒瓶，砸向地面，那一刻他抛去了以往的和善，狠戾的神情，死咬着嘴唇，玻璃碎片四处飞溅的瞬间，他狠狠的扎向面前男人的小腿部，鲜血迸发，甚至将他的双眼染红，红色的液体划过眼前，溅在他的脸上身上，尖叫声混乱声接踵而至，他强行撑起身体，双手和右腿用力将身体移动到快银的身边，一手搂住孩子的身体，另一手拿着沾满鲜血的玻璃碎瓶，抬起头看着面前怒气冲天的几个男人。

受伤的男人抱着腿疼的滚落在地，嘴里戾恨的吼叫着“啊啊啊！杀了他！杀了他！”

查尔斯突然将手里的玻璃尖抵在快银的脖子上，面无表情的对持着，“杀了我？那我就先杀了他，让你们明天一分钱都得不到。”

几个人全都一愣，看着紧贴在孩子勃颈上的凶器都不敢贸然上前，查尔斯拉着快银一步步的向门边移动，左腿完全是被拖着动，汗珠渗入眼里，划过球体留下涩痛感，他甚至不敢闭一下眼，被汗渍淹过的眼眶，越发通红。

“别TM耍花招！”其中一个男人向前走了两步，恶狠狠的说道。

受伤的男人似乎已经叫的没了力气，嘴里只剩呜呜的痛呼，腿上的伤口不小，被胡乱的包扎了几下，流血的速度慢了很多。

查尔斯没有理会男人的话语，继续后退着向门边移动，眼看着已经近在咫尺的门，几个男人终于按耐不住，躁动的气氛越来越浓厚。

“一会你就往外面跑，不许回头，拼命跑！”查尔斯的腿已然完全支撑不住身体，顺着快银的身体就往下滑，在他耳边严肃小声的命令道，随后快速的将手里的玻璃瓶扔向对面几人的脚下，反手将快银推出门外，“跑！快！！”

快银咬着下唇，眼泪不断的往下滑落，一边喊着蓝眼睛叔叔一边往外跑，查尔斯将身边最后一个玻璃瓶砸在了地上，声响随着满地的玻璃碎片炸开，男人们惊叫着，咒骂着，群体而攻。

又一声惨烈的叫声，男人捂着手臂，看着坐在地上，用手臂撑着身体的查尔斯，他粗喘着气，死死的攥着瓶口，参差的尖锐对着男人们，突然勾起嘴角“想过去，先杀了我。”

都知道查尔斯只是垂死挣扎，只需等他耗光了这点精气，可追回快银的心更急迫，男人四下看着，终于气急的拉过一旁的椅子，朝着查尔斯走去。

摩擦着地面的声音尤为刺耳，查尔斯的头开始眩晕，过度紧张和出汗已经让他快接近脱水晕迷，甚至连焦距都有些对不上。

举起的椅子挡住了灯光，还未落下查尔斯已经先倒地，半闭的眼缝中透进光线，玻璃瓶滚落出去，突然眼前一篇暗，随后又闪现出光亮，反反复复，他艰难的动了动手，预想的疼痛没有到来，用尽最后的力气睁开一只眼，那熟悉的灰蓝色湖水撞入眼帘，双眸突然湿润，紧接着闭上了双眼。

“我来晚了，对不起。”单膝跪地的埃里克微皱着眉轻声说道，双手稳当的将查尔斯横抱起来，紧贴在胸前。

绑架快银的几个人全都愣住了，门口突然簇拥进来很多人，本就狭小的空间，更显拥挤，手里拿着椅子的男人此时正被那把椅子固定在墙上，惊恐的看着单手按住椅子的男人，任由他如何挣扎也无法撼动一丝一毫，就想待宰的牛羊一般死死的钉在案板上。

“不用留活口。”埃里克走到门口语气听不出起伏。

暗黄的灯照在查尔斯脸上，满是污渍的脸颊还透着条条血丝，埃里克突然停下脚步，声音里透着隐忍的杀气“砍掉手在杀！”

光在身后随着门的关闭一点点消失，埃里克一步步向外走去，紧锁的眉头丝毫没有因为身后惨烈的叫声而放松一点，双眼目不转睛的低头看着怀里的人，心无法抑制的疼痛着。

“对不起。”呢喃声在黑暗的地下楼道里隐隐散发，脚步声越见加快，“绝不会再让你一个人。”

<完>

（还想看后续吗？查尔斯醒来的事，如果觉得这个结局很好了，那就这样了。）

番外 之后

（一）大学教授

彼此伤痕累累的心，相拥在一起，血脉相融，纵使痛彻心扉。

前途即便坎坷，他想，再也无法受一丝伤害了，再也没有地方留下任何伤痕。

“绝不会再让你一个人。”他说。

他闭上眼，沉入黑暗。

查尔斯从来没想过，受了这么严重的伤，居然还能站起来走路，人本身就是奇迹，尤其是永远都摸不到边境的承受力，就像是他此时从容的看着台下的百名学生，讲述着文学知识，时间好似从没有变动过，一如既往，除了他身下的轮椅和身心被迫留下的或好或坏的痕迹。

天性中的潜移默化，总会在不知不觉中去接受你还在抵抗的东西，无论是人还是物。

下课铃响起，查尔斯微笑看着学生们匆匆忙忙的离开，有些还不忘和他打上一声招呼，生活终于平静下来了，他的眼神在明亮的教室里越发的柔和，湛蓝一片。

瑞雯已经大四了，每次有他的课程，她都会特意跑来听上一两节课，然后毫不避嫌的等待他下课，推着他的轮椅在校园里散步，也有时会把他拉下轮椅，搀扶着他，一步一步慢慢的走着笑着，看起来就像是亲昵的情侣，不少同学和老师跑来确认，他这个瘸子怎么把校花搞定的，每每都让他哭笑不得，也感慨万千。

在众多羡慕亦或是别样色彩的眼光下，查尔斯无奈的叹了口气，对着离自己不远的瑞雯“你的研究室没有多少工作？”

“还好，又不是只有我自己。”瑞雯走到查尔斯面前，自主的推着他的轮椅往外走去，然后调皮的说道“只是突然想睡觉了，就来听你的课了。”

“因为你，我都交不到女朋友了。”查尔斯抱紧怀里的教案，任由瑞雯推着，故意调笑的说“你怎么负责？”

“交不到吗？”四敞大开的教学楼门前，洒满了阳光，轮椅徐徐前进，“那就让埃里克来负责，妹债兄还。”

虽然阳光很充足，但十二月底的天气还是有些湿冷，查尔斯裹紧身上的大衣，看着校园里青葱的松树排排站立，这种一年四季都不会变色的常青树，是他最喜欢的植物之一，永远朝气蓬勃，坚韧挺拔。

“怪不得你俩是兄妹。”查尔斯看着不远处的一株塔松，表情很平静。

瑞雯不好意思的笑了出来，顺着查尔斯的目光看过去，突然跑到他面前蹲下“快到圣诞节了，我有礼物吗？”

“想要什么？”查尔斯回视着她。

“家庭聚餐！所有人！一起聚餐！好不好？”瑞雯双眼满是期待，抓着查尔斯的手，似乎是想到了那个场景，连嘴角都翘了起来。

“所有人？”查尔斯下意识的皱了下眉，“也许他们都没时间吧？”

“只要你有，只要你同意就好。”瑞雯咬了咬下唇，“我知道你们还没和好，埃里克每天都绷着一张臭脸，看着就讨厌，可是……我希望你们能在一起，能幸福。”

“我们……”查尔斯抿着唇，将视线移开，淡淡的说“我不怪他了。”

“你还会再喜欢上他吗？”瑞雯看起来有些紧张，眼神游弋着，定不下来。

“也许从没喜欢过，只是一种妥协。”查尔斯叹了口气，“我自己也不清楚，到底是感情还是斯德哥尔摩综合症，无论是哪种也许都不重要了，都是我的选择。”

瑞雯低下头，抓着查尔斯的手有些松动，“对不起，我不该强迫你，现在这样挺好的，至少你在我身边，和我们住在一起，总有一天……你也会幸福，埃里克……也会吧。”

“傻姑娘。”查尔斯摸了摸她的头发，“我不恨埃里克，他对我的感情我很明白，所以才会接受他给我的这些，不管是他的赎罪还是讨好，至少我的心还是活着的。”

“你才傻。”瑞雯将头放在他的腿上，一边用手摸着他受伤的腿，一边轻轻的说“你一定要幸福啊，哥。”

查尔斯低头看着她，听到她的称呼，突然心里一暖，仿佛是阳光从某个缺口照射进来，普照着所有角落，抑制不住的勾起嘴角，用唇语“谢谢你瑞雯。”

（二）万圣节

快银小朋友决定在家里开一个万圣节舞会，通知了所有小伙伴晚上来开party，可是他还没有跟戴迪说，于是双手搅在一起，极为紧张的看着坐在客厅里翻阅文件的埃里克，一站就是一小时，其间还不时的看向立式钟表。

“快银？有什么事吗？”查尔斯一手拿着杯子，一手扶着墙，受伤的腿让他走起路来有些吃力，看到站在一边的孩子，以为埃里克又在施行他的那套严厉作风，连忙问道。

一直看文件的埃里克听到声音后，连忙抬起头，这才看到快银一脸委屈的站在一侧，查尔斯撇着嘴正看着他们。

“有事可以喊我，怎么又下地了？”埃里克站起身，越过快银，快步走到查尔斯身边，接过他手里的杯，语气严肃的问着。

纵使深爱这位男子，丝毫不会表达感情的埃里克，也永远表现不出那种柔情惬意。

查尔斯出院后，一直住在埃里克的别墅里将近一年了，由于腿的缘故，只能把一楼的客卧收拾出来让他居住，然后同住一个屋檐下的两人的语言沟通却很少，不知道埃里克是不是刻意为之，自从查尔斯住进来后，一楼客厅便成了他的办公处，只有到了深夜才会轻声上二楼休息。

“我自己可以。”查尔斯别开目光，下意识的拒绝。

埃里克也没过多强迫，只是把杯子拿在了手里，随后将视线移到快银身上，“有事？”

“我……我想……”埃里克的目光太过严肃，快银的嘴唇都被自己咬的映出了一圈白印。

“说。”埃里克皱了下眉头，“没事的话就去玩。”

“我答应小朋友们办一个万圣节舞会！”快银鼓足勇气对着埃里克说道，“在咱家的别墅里。”

埃里克的眼神慢慢严厉起来，“你知道自己的决定多愚蠢吗？不经过我的同意就承诺给别人？”

身为黑手党，居住地自然要十分隐蔽，身为孩子的快银根本不会理解到，双眼立马含上了泪珠，眼神里多是惧意。

“咳……”查尔斯轻咳了一声，扶着墙试图走近快银，早已习惯了这暴君的脾气，不会给予理由的乱发，“我们改个地方聚会好吗？”

“呜……蓝眼睛叔叔。”眼泪再也支撑不住重量，掉落下来，孩子连忙跑到查尔斯腿边。

“从现在开始给小朋友们打电话还来得及。”查尔斯弯腰摸着他的头发，腻宠的说道“叔叔和你一起打电话。”

“你别惯着他。”埃里克扶起查尔斯，语气软了些“我发脾气是因为……”

“我知道。”查尔斯看着他，很久没这么近距离的对视，那种陌生中的熟悉感，让他有些措手不及的连忙转回头，“他毕竟是孩子，你的孩子，你不应该这么苛刻，他不是你，没有你的经历和成长，你也不希望他有灰暗的童年吧？”

埃里克看着他的侧脸，那微红的脸庞，被灯光照的晶亮的蓝眸，让他突然想低头亲上去，不带有一丝q i n g s e的吻。

“我答应。”妥协来的那么容易，让查尔斯有些诧异的转过头，离的相近的脸孔，和轻轻擦过的唇边。

“你！”感受到唇上的触觉，查尔斯连忙后退，贴在墙上，双眸加深。

“不能在这里，去城郊那栋别墅，随你们改造。”埃里克的眸里染上了别样的色彩，就像是喜悦。

查尔斯低下头看着快银期待的表情，有些气闷的“你也要去，并且扮演……靡菲斯特。”

“圣经中的撒旦。”埃里克扬起他的手放在肩膀上，“先回房休息。”

快银跟在两人身后，“那蓝眼睛叔叔扮演什么？”

“上帝。”查尔斯翘了翘嘴角，回答道。

 

（三）平安节

（1）

平安夜是个团聚的节日，温馨、快乐的夜晚，一家人开着part，感受着幸福围绕，享受着天伦之乐，然后美美的睡上一觉，迎接圣诞来临。

“老师说世界上根本没有圣诞老公公，平安夜的时候，爸爸会准备晚餐和转天的食物，妈妈会准备我的礼物。”午饭过后，瑞雯拉着快银，想出去买些圣诞装饰品，不料天性直率的孩子，一边换鞋一边说道“爸比你会不会烤圣诞鹅？”

还没等埃里克抬起头，稚嫩的声音又响了起来，“蓝眼睛叔叔可不可以送我一个圣诞礼物，我没有妈咪了。”

查尔斯听到后连忙点了点头，看着快银被裹成了一个面包的厚重模样，让他心底一阵疼惜，“快银这么乖，会受到很多礼物，包括妈妈的。”

“真的吗？”快银跳了起来，然后歪着头看向查尔斯“可是妈咪死了。”

“圣诞老公公会帮她送来的。”查尔斯撑着沙发站了起来，慢慢走过去，摸着他的头发，“一会买一个大的圣诞树回来，我们一起装扮好吗？”

“嗯！如果叔叔可以和我一起去就好了。”快银抬起头看着查尔斯，双眼满是渴望。

“再提要求，就别想收到任何礼物。”埃里克把手里的的报纸放在桌子上，发出轻响，语气不温不火，却含着警告。

叹息声从查尔斯的口中传出，“叔叔可能走路会慢一些，你可以等吗？”

快银的眼睛放着光亮，连忙抱住查尔斯的腿，“我会保护叔叔，我很厉害。”

脚步声传来，皮鞋踩在地面上的声响，昭示着主人的不满，快银下意识的躲在查尔斯的腿侧，有些惧怕的看着走过来的埃里克。

查尔斯转头看过去，“我也想出去走走，总不能真像个废人一样窝在这里一辈子吧？”伸手按了按腿部。

“外面很冷，不适合散步。”埃里克看着他的动作，眼神有些复杂，“我不是限制你的自由。”不想你在受到一点伤害。

和埃里克在一起久了，查尔斯自然明白他的脾性，抿了抿唇，揉了揉快银的发丝，“我这辈子都不会有孩子，想把快银当做自己的孩子尽一份父亲的职责也不行？”

站在门口的瑞雯和汉克都惊讶的看着查尔斯，虽然不知道他说这话的意思，但可以听出他已经开始接受埃里克，两人不约而同的抓住对方的手会心一笑。

埃里克抿着唇，拿起外套盖在查尔斯的身上，动作算不上温柔的帮他穿好，又拿过羊毛大衣套在身上，“走。”

“你也去？”查尔斯有些意外的看着他，然后调侃的说道“你应该留下来烤圣诞鹅。”

“你布置圣诞树，帮小鬼准备礼物？”埃里克低头看着查尔斯，突然扬起嘴角，话中有话的回道。

查尔斯这才发觉把自己套了进去，干脆不去理他，牵起快银的手，“我们走吧。”

“那我们先去趟商场，就不跟你们搭车了。”瑞雯拉着汉克的手，对着快银做出拜拜的动作，“蓝眼睛叔叔走得太慢，我和汉克叔叔先去买些东西，晚上回来一起布置圣诞树好吗？”

得到快银的同意，几个人便兵分两路，各自采买。

（2）

对于埃里克来说，超市是个在陌生不过的地方，看着人来人往穿梭流溪的人群，他有些烦躁的皱紧眉头。

在这个盛大节日来临之际，人们都很匆忙的采买着自己需要的物品，互相之间难免有磕碰，埃里克面无表情的跟在查尔斯和快银身后，看着他们将需要的物品放在购物车里，看着查尔斯笑着对快银讲着圣诞节的来源，突然一种安逸感，他甚至不知该如何去形容这种感觉，只是觉得很安心。

尽管他不觉得他们的组合有多怪异，但还是吸引了不少眼光，尤其是一个男人拉着一个小孩子，后面跟着一个看似凶恶的男人，却用形似温柔的眼光推着购物车，之后不远处尾随着二个目光明确，看似保镖模样的人。

四周渐渐的疏散开来，为他们留出一条安全通道，很显然对于埃里克来说，这算是喜闻乐见的事，而和快银说话的查尔斯并没有发现异常，习惯了低气压的他根本没考虑到普通人是不是可以接受。

“我想吃披萨。”快银手里抱着一罐酸奶，走到披萨柜台前，指着没剩几块的披萨说道。

“我全都要了，都包起来。”查尔斯还未说话，旁边挤过来一个男人，对着卖披萨的售货员吼道。

“叔叔给我留一块行吗？”还不及柜台高的小鬼，双手急切的放在玻璃上，抬头看着旁边的男人。

男人没有理会快银的要求，拍了拍玻璃桌面，“快点啊！”

“这位先生先来的。”售货员从柜台里取出一角披萨放在包装盒里，然后对着男人说道“打包完他的就是您的了。”

男人先是神色慌张的回头看了一眼，烦躁的抬手将披萨打到地上，“我的话你tm听不懂是不是！赶紧给我打包！”

看着横躺在地上的披萨，快银咬着嘴唇抬头看着男人，“你赔我披萨！”

男人面容严肃的看着快银，只是一刹，查尔斯眼前一花，超市的高射灯照射在金属上，闪过的独特光束，瞬间清醒的大脑，下意识的拉过快银护在身后，转身背对男人。

耳边突然杂乱起来，枪声、金属落地声、呼喊声、吵闹声，还有一声闷哼，纵使在此时犹如闹市般的超市，他也听到了，那是埃里克的声音。

查尔斯的心里突然一紧，突然的慌乱，睁大双眼，抓着快银的手都有些微颤，身体像是僵硬了一般，又或许是拒绝转动。

“戴迪，好多血！”快银从查尔斯的怀里伸出头，一边喊着，一边挣扎出来。

“万磁王！”由远渐近，火焰急切的声音传了过来。

“别杀他！别杀他！”动乱般的场面，又传来一声熟悉的男音。

查尔斯粗喘了口气，连忙回过头，入目的血色，埃里克一手捂着手臂，正抬着头看他，血顺着指缝渗出，快速的染红了灰色的袖口，变成灰黑色。

还来不及说出什么，肩膀就被人拍了一下，“查尔斯。”

视线移动，露出一张许久未见的熟悉脸孔，“斯考特？你怎么在这？”

“抓他。”骨头轻响声，行凶的男人被狠狠的按在柜台上，已经受伤的腿无法支撑身体，弯曲着，罗根咬着没点燃的雪茄，挑着一边眉毛，摆弄着男人后背的手铐。

面对这种有些混乱的场景，查尔斯皱了下眉，又看向了埃里克，对方还是保持着原状的回视着他，伤口处的鲜血越渐越多，站在一旁的火焰一脸焦急，抿着唇拿过他手里的纱布，轻声说道“这种东西也能随时戴在身上。”

有些为难的看着埃里克的手臂，看着血液的流逝，他有些眼晃，“我……”

埃里克用染满血的手撕开四周的衣服，露出皮开肉绽的伤口，因为鲜血的原因早已看不出原本的模样，反着的皮肉，甚至还露着骨。

“戴迪，呜呜呜呜。”站在脚边的快银蹦着脚看埃里克的伤口，随即举起拳头跑到被拘捕的男人旁边，一边打一边哭闹“打死你，打死你！”

四周围了很多人，指点声此起彼伏，人群突然涌动起来，不少警察挤了进来，为首人员走到斯考特身边敬了个军礼，“抱歉长官，我们迟到了。”

“如果指望你们，他都不知道杀多少人了。”罗根冷哼了一声，拉起受伤的男人扔到了为首警察的面前，引起他一阵哀嚎，腿部的血在地板上滑出了一个小水洼，看起来可怖瘆人。

“先带他去就医，然后再审问。”斯考特瞥了一眼罗根，很显然是对他的不满，指了下地上的血渍，“采样完，收拾干净在离开。”

看着警员们疏散着四周的人群，忙着现场秩序与取证，斯考特走到埃里克身边，表情严肃的问道“你认识他吗？”

看着查尔斯仔细为自己消毒，包扎完后，才回过头“有预谋的？”

“我只是不排除这一项，他在五年前就是个在逃杀人犯，警方多年来没有攻破他的案件，这次收到消息说他又出动了，所以我和罗根才出来调查，没想到。”斯考特叹了口气，“他的目标居然是你，他既然已经躲过了五年，如果一直不出来作案的话，可能不会被抓住，所以我怀疑，这是个预谋。”

（3）狼队（慎

偷袭事件过后，尽管埃里克表现的云淡风轻，但一想到查尔斯因此陷入了危险中，还是派人去探查明白，并且将那些在黑暗中的预谋扼杀。

罗根和斯考特被不认生的快银邀请了平安夜聚会，几个人合力将买回来的圣诞树装扮好，出乎所有人意料的是，埃里克竟然真的在厨房烤圣诞鹅，就像一个普通的居家男人，查尔斯看着他的背影，脸上没有任何表情，但他自己却不得不承认，此刻心里是前所未有的温暖。

夜幕降临，彩灯明亮，屋子里也热闹了起来，严肃如埃里克也仿佛被这气氛所感染，一脸柔和，罗根举着酒杯贴近斯考特不知说了些什么，斯考特皱眉将酒杯抢过一饮而尽，罗根哈哈大笑，瑞雯一边吃着烤鹅，一边夸赞着埃里克的厨艺，汉克从一旁为她倒果汁，快银看着查尔斯说着一些小孩子永远问不完的问题，查尔斯一一耐心的为他讲解，火焰几人也在桌上，互相敬酒欢笑。

“喂，你家那位呢？”调皮如音波，顶了顶正在吃菜的火焰，双眼笑成了一条细缝。

“别瞎说！”火焰咳嗽一声，低声的警告着。

“把寒冰叫过来一起吃吧。”坐在旁边的查尔斯将视线转过去，看着火焰一脸的青青红红，也有些忍不住的笑了出来。

“教授！”火焰无奈的喊了声，“他来不来管我什么事。”

“难道不是他？”查尔斯眨了下眼，有些不知所以的问道“除了寒冰都到齐了吧？”

“当然是了。”音波在另一边挤了挤火焰，笑的满脸天真。

火焰抬头看了眼埃里克的方向，然后装作没听到般的，继续加菜。

查尔斯拿起一只鹅腿交给快银，“给寒冰叔叔送去，跟他说声平安夜快乐好吗？”

快银还没接过来，埃里克已经率先站了起来，走到窗边敲了五下玻璃，时重时轻，等他走回来坐下的功夫，寒冰正好踏入餐厅，接收到埃里克的目光后，点头坐在了音波刻意留出来的位子上。

瑞雯突然端起了酒杯感激的双目对着查尔斯，“对不起！今天我要正式的对你说出来，感谢你的原谅并且留下来接受这个不完整的家庭，谢谢你！”

查尔斯看着瑞雯一饮而入，抿了抿唇，想说什么，却又无法去表达，端起酒杯也跟着喝了进去，好似所有的话语都随着酒进入五脏六五，虽味道说不出的复杂，却透着股清爽。

埃里克也跟着默默的喝了一大杯酒，视线注视着查尔斯，久久未曾移开。

有那么一种人，一旦爱上便无法自拔，有那么一种人，一旦认定便是一生，他将命交于你，却不会说任何甜言蜜语，只因为对方是你。

欢乐一直持续到后半夜，快银已经趴在壁炉边睡着了，查尔斯将买来的礼物放在圣诞树下，坐在旁边的沙发上，为快银盖上了被子，随后依着靠背也慢慢进入了梦香。

瑞雯有些醉了被汉克扶着走上了二楼的卧室，自从寒冰坐在身边后，火焰一直喝着闷酒，此时也有些不支的趴在了桌子上，白皙的脸颊透着粉红，寒冰低头看着他，眼里流露着腻宠，冲击和音波还在互相搭肩喝酒。

埃里克先是将快银送到了卧室里，随后走下来抱起查尔斯走回了一楼卧室，怀里的人有些不舒服的挪蹭着，无意识的动了动嘴，埃里克放慢脚步。

斯考特扛着罗根的胳膊走向客房，粗鲁的将身上这个沉重的酒鬼扔在床上，转头想去接杯水，却被大型动物直接压在了身下，充满酒气的味道扑鼻而来，斯考特下意识的挣扎着，罗根死死的压住他的双手，吻了上去。

将查尔斯轻放在床上，看着他微红的脸，有些控制不住情绪的低头吻了吻他的额头，站起来看了他一会转身刚要离开，便听到身后细微的痛吟声传了过来，他连忙转头。

紧皱的眉头，看起来像是坠入噩梦中，腿蜷起手在大腿外围下意识的按压着，嘴里不断吐出声响。

埃里克脸色突变，连忙走了过去，他从不知道这么久了，查尔斯的腿还是会在夜半扰着他的梦，让他无时无刻的不在痛苦中。

大手轻而匀速的按压着关节四周，僵硬的肉在手下慢慢放松开来，埃里克专注的看着他受伤的地方，手劲不疾不徐，眸里渐渐染上痛色，不知过了多久，痛吟的声音被呼吸声代替，手也放松开来，埃里克按摩的手却一直没有停止。

被吻住的斯考特更加激烈的挣动，却无法撼动因醉酒更加沉重的身体，只得任对方侵袭个遍，直到空气稀薄，才施恩般的被放开。

“你TM疯了吗！罗根！”斯考特粗喘着气，皱眉看着上方的醉鬼，罗根双眼微眯，鼻腔中滚出的酒气铺洒在他的脸上，如果不是太了解对方，斯考特也会被这假象所欺骗，但……“别TM给我装醉酒！千杯不醉的称号……唔！”

又被狠狠袭击的双唇，被对方啃咬着，丝毫不松懈。

双手桎梏在头顶，任由他挣脱也无力，t恤被卷至胸前，毛绒的头颅顺着脖颈而下，湿热的触感夹杂着些许快感传了上来，直冲大脑，俩人虽然一直在一起，却再也没做过这种事，此时让斯考特有些不知所措，甚至是有些惊吓。

“罗……罗根，你放开！放开我！”斯考特扭动着身体，精壮的腰身被抚摸着，一寸寸的探入他的后腰处，常年握枪的手布满了厚茧，划过臀瓣的细肉，突来的刺激感，让他措不及防的惊呼出声。

胸前一阵痛感，将他拉离朦胧回到现实，“这是在埃里克的家！你！你！唔……”

皮带轻而易举的缴械，膝盖顶住他的下体，痛中带着快感，粗暴的向他袭来，抵挡不住的想躲藏，被禁锢的身体根本无法逃离。

久未占腥的身体被唤起了记忆中的源泉，随着罗根的动作，下体也渐渐抬起，身体开始发热，斯考特不想这么没用的头像，双眼开始冒红，咬住下唇，抵抗不断传来的快意。

罗根贴服在他的身上，炙热的体温传渡给对方，四周的空气开始回温变暖，甚至火热，呵着热气的唇咬住他的耳廓，湿润降临，斯考特不能自已的抖了抖耳朵，引来罗根的轻笑，“你就当我喝醉了，我想你了。”

释放出来的下体，挣脱了裤子的束缚，直挺的模样，在灯光的照耀下，镀了一层金的y i n m i之色，气氛热涨起来。

罗根粗喘着气，将斯考特翻了个身，一手握住他的下体，一手摸着一边的滚圆，他低下头凑过去听着斯考特的呢喃。

“关上灯，你……个混蛋！”斯考特双颊泛红，死闭着眼，尽管抵抗着下体带来的快感，也依旧无法阻挡身体的热度。

一切都好似顺其自然，又好似不情不愿，罗根半推半就的将热烫的下体推入斯考特后x的时候，浑身都舒爽起来，血液在身体里奔跑，空气也沸腾了，斯考特咬着床单，死死的攥着手，并不是完全没有快感，正是因为那些该死的酥麻从尾骨处一波波的向上蔓延，所到之处泛着桃红，小麦色肌肤也好似被一层红色皮囊包裹着，才让他看起来如此狼狈。

两个c h i l u o的身体交叠着，做着最原始的动作，s h e n y i n声从紧咬的唇中溢出，床发出吱呀的声响，好似c ui q i n g j i，让罗根无法停止，越加卖力的律动着，凑近斯考特耳边说着让对方羞 c h i的话语，感受着对方体内的湿热紧窒，任由快感袭遍全身。

亲吻声随着肩上留下的印记，一个个开出灿烂的花，甚至晃花了罗根的眸，他的眼神温和下来，说不清的柔情，一手随着身体的动作而套弄着斯考特的下体，另一手握着他精瘦的腰杆摆动着身体。

灯光融合了热度，散发着灼烫的温度，滚在两人的肌肤层，燃烧着彼此的快感，很快便融入了对方的喘息中，汗珠顺着强壮的背部滑下，有些黏腻在两人紧贴之处，弥漫着s e q i n g的气味。

胸膛贴合着后心，频率相同的两人，就像是两心相融般的默契，心脏跳动的回应着对方，不知是谁先主动的，十指相握的手，让人无法不陷入这旖旎。

“风花雪月可不适合我们。”罗根趴在斯考特的身上，滚烫的液体将对方的身体颤抖了许久才停了下来，“真爽，呼……斯考特，我发现我只能对你y i n g起来了。”

斯考特将头埋入床单中，不知是羞是怒，露在外面的两只耳朵粉红粉红的，罗根笑着凑过去舔了舔，突然有些不好意思的“我们就……算在一起了啊！我对你是……”

“别说了！”斯考特顶了张大红脸抬起头，“赶紧滚下去！收拾收拾走！”

“去哪？”罗根瞪大眼睛，不解的回问。

“废话！这么大动静，所有人都知道我们刚刚在做什么！”斯考特大声的吼道，引来罗根没形象的哈哈大笑。

就这样，从此不辜负你，愿和你一直如此，只因为是你。

（4）圣诞节

四周很温暖，甚至有些热，鲜少的没有因为腿部疼痛而将自己拉离睡梦，他慢慢睁开眼，一股熟悉的味道钻入鼻中，突然意识到什么，他抿了抿唇，将还未完全睁开的眼重新闭上“埃里克？”

对方没有回答，只是轻轻将手臂从他的勃颈下抽了出去，又替他掖了掖被子，下床走到门边，站了一会又扭过头来看着他，“以后每晚我都会等你睡着了过来，在你没醒前离开。”

查尔斯猛地睁开眼，坐了起来看过去，目光中有着疑问。

“你的腿很疼吧。”埃里克轻声的说道，不是问句，但话语间的愧疚无以言表。

看着离开房门的埃里克，查尔斯不自觉的将手伸到膝盖处，那里有个很丑陋的疤痕，有一块不需要仔细就能看出来的畸形骨头，他轻轻的抚摸着，好像不像以前那么疼了，多少个夜醒过来再睡去，睡着又疼醒。

穿好衣服走出来，大厅里热闹非凡，入目的寒冰和火焰搬动着圣诞树，快银像个小大人站在一旁指挥着，瑞雯拿着一张纸一边看着一边对着墙壁指指点点，汉克手里拿着墙壁装饰听从着吩咐，罗根和斯考特一人手里抱着一大推东西，站在摆好的圣诞树旁，似乎也要加入装饰大业，音波摆着桌椅，冲击从厨房往桌子上搬运食物，唯独没有看到那个男人。

“蓝眼睛叔叔！你睡醒啦！姑姑说你是个小懒猪，太阳晒屁股了才起来。”快银手里拿着一颗大星星对着查尔斯挥舞着，突然想起了什么，转身跑到壁炉旁，拿起两个盒子，一脸灿烂的对着查尔斯笑道“妈妈真的给我礼物了。”

查尔斯会心一笑，慢慢的走了过去，接过礼物盒，上面写的：我亲爱的快银，妈妈祝你圣诞节快乐。

“她怎么知道我想要这个玩具车？”快银的脸上满是笑意，甚至比太阳还要耀眼，“我只和你说过的，是不是你偷偷告诉妈妈了？”

查尔斯愣了一下，突然发觉小家伙真是机灵过头了，跟着点了点头，连连称是，却看到对方拿出一个小盒子，有些别扭的双手举了起来，“姑姑说大人没有礼物的，但是我给叔叔准备了一个，你必须喜欢哦。”

手有些微颤，那个盒子又小又轻，却好似用了很大的力气才将它接了过来，小心翼翼的拉开丝绸带，虽然系的并不工整，里面是一个圣诞老人的图片，歪帽子和大鼻头都能看出是小家伙用了很大的功力，涂涂改改画好的，他笑着将卡片拿了出来，后面还七扭八歪的写着几个字。

‘蓝眼睛叔叔越来越漂亮，如果你也是我爸比该多好，我真的很喜欢你。’

快银的眸子是墨灰色的，如果不仔细看，很难发现里面还有灰色的色质，他努力的仰着头看着查尔斯，满满的渴望，笑脸在红扑扑的苹果颊衬托下，显得越加可爱。

他伸手放在快银的头上，轻抚着，慢慢蹲下身子，认真的看着小家伙的眼睛，紧紧地把他搂在怀里“谢谢你，叔叔很开心，非常非常开心。”

“音波说你应该当妈妈，但是他不知道你在地下室救我的时候多么英勇！我还是觉得你是爸比！”快银回搂住查尔斯的身体，语气里满满的天真。

从厨房走出来的埃里克正好把这话听了个完整，第一时间将目光移动到桌子前的音波身上，看不出什么表情。

音波尴尬的笑了笑，随后对着快银的做了个鬼脸。

查尔斯有些意外的看着端着圣诞鹅出来的冲击，随后不可置信的看了看埃里克，摇了摇头无奈的说道“还有多少是我不知道的？”

“那就需要你慢慢来发掘了。”埃里克拿下手套交给音波，难得的勾起嘴角。

“这么早就圣诞聚餐？”查尔斯看了看窗外，阳光正当肆意的发挥着余热。

“小鬼说晚上出去吃，所以就把聚餐改为中午了。”冲击耸了耸肩，走到快银身边一把将他抱了起来放在椅子上。

“我们晚上也要离开。”罗根已经拿起筷子夹了菜放入口中，完全没把自己当做客人。

“我和瑞雯晚上也出去……”汉克抓了抓头，有些不好意思的“过夜。”

查尔斯看了看汉克，有些好笑的拍了下他的肩膀，随后又对着瑞雯道“我有礼物要给你。”

瑞雯睁大双眼，一脸的惊喜，“我吗？我也有？”

查尔斯指了指楼梯旁的袋子，“我准备了所有人的礼物，嗯……以前没有和别人一起过圣诞节的经历，也不知道你们喜欢什么，就随便准了下。”

音波欢呼了一声，一边喊着我这么大了居然还有圣诞礼物，一边朝着袋子跑过去，将里面五颜六色写着名字的盒子分别发给所有人，最后只剩下一个安全tao和药膏，看了看还没收到礼物的三个人，音波有些尴尬的看了看查尔斯，举起安全tao，指了指埃里克，“这不会是给万磁王的吧？”

查尔斯连忙摇头还没回复的时候，就看音波颤巍巍的举起药膏，连声音里都有了颤音“难道这是给万磁王的？”

“都不是！是给罗根和斯考特的！”被问的红了脸的教授，不管不顾的说了出来。

罗根一口喷了刚喝进去的啤酒，抬起头不可思议的看着查尔斯。

“查尔斯？”斯考特咽了咽口水，喊道。

“就是……我不知道你们会来这里过圣诞，还在想送什么礼物，正好……正好昨晚上听到了你们……咳……就……”查尔斯看了眼快银天真的眼睛，忽闪忽闪的回望着他，“还是快吃饭吧，我饿了。”

“哈哈！教授你真是明事理。”罗根一把将两盒东西装在口袋里，无视斯科特杀人的目光，举起啤酒杯痛快的喝了一大口，还不忘回头对着埃里克说“你艳福真不浅。”

埃里克抬头瞥了一眼查尔斯，“昨晚你睡得挺熟的，半夜醒了？”

“醒……醒……什么……”查尔斯夹菜的手一顿，“我……我无意间听到……”

“等会！我先问明白。”罗根突然想到了什么，连忙打断了查尔斯的话语，从口袋里掏出两盒东西，对着查尔斯问道“这不会是你俩用剩下的吧？”

瑞雯最先忍不住笑了出来，随后拍着汉克的大腿，抑制不住的笑声充斥着整个房间，音波也有些坚持不住的发出了笑声，房间里突然充满了意义不明的笑声。

“我先走了！”斯科特放下筷子语气不好的朝着大门走了过去。

“喂……饭还没吃完呢……哈哈哈……”音波擦了擦眼角的泪，对着走到大门口的斯科特说道。

“别走啊！”罗根又喝了一口啤酒，追了过去。

“谢谢你的礼物！查尔斯！”斯科特拉开门的瞬间，语气恨恨的对着查尔斯说道。

门被大力的关上，罗根差点撞到门上，连忙打开门跑了出去。

查尔斯抿了抿唇，拿起筷子给快银夹了一个鸡腿。

笑的最欢的两个人收到了埃里克的眼神威胁也双双闭了嘴，老实的吃起了饭。

碗里多了个一根鸡腿，查尔斯抬起头看到埃里克的眸子，即使背对着窗户，也能看到里面闪烁着与别人不同的东西。

“好像没有我的礼物。”埃里克很认真的问道。

查尔斯似乎没想到他会这么问，颇为仔细的想了想，随后从盘子里把鹅腿夹到他的碗里，“圣诞快乐。”

“这么简单？”埃里克的语气有些失望，虽然他的脸上还显露着类似于喜悦的神情。

一顿饭吃的还算开心，除了罗根两人的插曲，所有人出动一起收拾好了饭局，冲击和音波拿起枪走出房门开始他们的守卫工作，寒冰不知何时已经离开了屋子里，瑞雯挽着汉克也出去过二人世界了，火焰坐在地上和快银摆弄着枪支，查尔斯路过他俩身边才发现那竟然是真枪。

“枪走火怎么办？”查尔斯拿起枪，不赞同的对着火焰说。

“我可以！”快银站了起来，拿起地上的枪，面部紧绷的对着窗外的电缆线，查尔斯还没来得及阻止，枪声响起随后是穿透玻璃的声音，子弹冲着线上的小鸟冲了过去。

查尔斯快步走到窗边，看小鸟飞走的背影后，低头看着一个子弹圆孔在窗户上格外的扎眼，令他吃惊的是四周竟然没有丝毫裂痕，就像是原本它就是如此，带着一个整齐的圆孔。

“放心吧，我故意射偏的，怎么可以无辜伤害小动物呢。”快银拉着查尔斯的裤腿，声音还很稚嫩，如果不是他手里还拿着枪，查尔斯死都不肯相信那枪是他打的。

“埃里克！你就这么教育儿子吗？”查尔斯走到埃里克身边，低声质问。

“不是我教的，他自学的。”埃里克放下手里的文件，语气还有些自豪“练到这个程度的确是种天分。”

查尔斯运了三次气才放开紧握的拳头，和埃里克在一起，长得最多的就是脾气。

<未完>

闹了一天的快银抱着他的圣诞礼物早早的就上床睡着了，查尔斯轻轻放下手中的故事书，拉了拉快银的被子，走了出去。

偌大的房间有些空旷，看起来似乎少了些人气，多了些冷漠，就像是那个带有金属般的冷制男人。

不经意间的抬头，正对着视线的墙壁上一对匕首相对悬挂，查尔斯停下了脚步，过往就像是电影片段，一页页的翻过脑海，早就无法说清那种复杂，慢慢抬起手摸着那繁琐的花纹，如果没有遇到瑞雯，那又会是什么样的过程，或许精彩或许幸福或许安逸。

“我无法弥补过去的时间和你的安稳。”男人的声线依旧低沉无波动，“我会让你以后每一天都不后悔。”

查尔斯慢慢转过身，房间里的灯光很柔和，头顶上散发着暖意的光线，埃里克的身后也洒下一片橘黄。

“你后悔过吗？”他面无表情的看着对方，如果还是在那水深火热的牢狱中，他从不敢如此质问的看着他，“用可笑的理由把我抓起来，将我的自尊一点点榨干，抹杀了我的生命，毁掉了我的前途。”

背着光的眸子还是灰不见底，那里面没有丝毫的悔恨，率直到不想去隐藏，查尔斯突然心里一疼，是啊，他为什么后悔？受伤害的从来都不是他。

似乎空气开始稀薄起来，查尔斯突然嗤笑出声，摇了摇头，“对不起，是我自不量力。”

身体被抱紧的瞬间，查尔斯的怒火突然上升，理智还存在着一丝，估计着熟睡的快银，他没有呼喊出声，张嘴泄愤的咬住对方的肩膀，这么久以来的恨与怨，终于倾泻爆发，即便口腔里充斥着浓烈的血腥味，他也没有丝毫松口的迹象。

那血液串流入喉管，划过胃部，融入心肺，他以为他早已对痛麻木了，早已对他没了感觉，当血语血相容的瞬间，那犹如火山般崩裂的破坏力，在他胸腔暴动着，灼热了心房。

即便痛感在强烈，埃里克只是抬起头看着墙壁上的匕首，双手紧紧的抱着怀里脆弱的仿若他死死一勒就会失去生命的男人。

“我从不做后悔的事。”他轻启唇，丝毫没有被痛楚所阻挠，“让你受伤我很抱歉，我希望你能接受我。”

因为血的滋润，让常年嫣红的唇看起来娇艳欲滴，“除了接受，我还有其他的选择吗？我一个大学教授怎么和你对抗？哦忘了说，我的工作也是因为你才有的。”

有些情绪牵连着心境，一环一环的当你还未去细想，早已脱口而出，全然不顾后果。

埃里克的脸部终于产生了今夜的第二个变化，看起来却有些滑稽，查尔斯不知道该如何去理解这个表情，有点像不明事理的孩子，又像是专权的叛逆。

叹息声接踵而至，温热的身体离开胸前，手被牵起，拉动着身体向房间走去，查尔斯低垂着头一步一跟，他也很像甩手告诉他，我要走！我要离开！我要自由！但名为懦弱的理智总会先占领大脑中枢。

被推到床边坐下，抓对方手掌里的小腿看起来那样的脆弱，如果不是他还算温柔的力度，查尔斯以为历史又要故伎重演。

“站久了会累吧。”被放在对方腿上的膝盖，一双大手带着刻意放缓的轻柔覆盖而上，按揉着受伤的部位，查尔斯有些不可思议的抬头看去，男人依旧是那副表情，看不出喜悦还是愤怒。

“我一直以为在我身边你会得到更好的照顾，查尔斯，我不知道什么是爱，从没有人教过我。”埃里克的声音不大，却充斥了整个耳廓，乃至让他今后的很久很久都无法忘怀“我很高兴能遇到你，让我感觉自己还是个人，让我感觉到了疼，我怎么放开你？”

“也许我自私，我专制，我只想着强迫你，但我会为了你放弃这条命，毫不犹豫。”他低垂着头，双手有条不紊的揉捏着有些僵硬的小腿肌肉，眼眸中掺杂着说不清的柔情“无论你如何不满，我都不会让你离开，瑞雯不会，小鬼也不会，你也并不排斥我不是吗？”

查尔斯看着他抬起的头，慢慢对视而上的眸子，他的语气少有的轻柔“我需要你，查尔斯，和我在一起，教会我怎么爱人。”

胸腔里的波涛汹涌而至，像是要溢出来一般的充裕，埃里克像个迷失的教徒，虔诚的看着他，说着能燎原的话语。

安静一寸寸将他啃噬，他张了几次嘴都无法说出什么，抿了抿唇，将视线调离，还未挂好窗帘的玻璃窗，映透着满是星点的夜，月亮被众星围绕着，像是每一个夜晚那样平静。

查尔斯不知道自己是什么时候沉入睡眠的，只记得那轻柔的好似温水般的揉抚，在他受伤的地方久久没有离开。

<完>

番外 （正好补完我答应你们的最后一篇 有惊喜~两情相悦~）

（一）

小长假过去，查尔斯又开始了教课的生活，对于这位普通的大学教授，每天豪车接送，并且身傍校花，很多学生老师都对他有了不小的好奇心，但令人更惊奇的是，无论在大的背景似乎都无法查出他的底细，他的档案上除了学历证书之外什么都没有，干净的犹如新生儿。

就因为如此的神秘，让大家都对他有着一份说不出的尊重，不敢太过于亲近，更不敢过多得罪，查尔斯自然乐得其所，少了不必要的客套，对于如今的他来说也算是一种求之不得的安逸，做着最爱的工作，没有丝毫生活上的烦恼，除了一个不可预料的，无法预计的男人外，其余的竟是如此美好。

已经开始尝试丢弃轮椅，靠双腿完成一天的工作，的确倍感疲惫，有些微喘的靠在校门口，看着学生们成群结队的向外走瑞雯大跨步的跑了过来，“今天怎么样？还好吗？你出了很多汗，明天还是用轮椅来吧？”

“没有那么脆弱，已经可以坚持半个小时了。”迎上瑞雯担忧的眼眸，四周的学生明显减下的速度向这边行注目礼，查尔斯才发现两个人有些过于招摇，虽然心知肚明彼此的关系，但毕竟学校里的其他人都不清楚，不希望让瑞雯被那些莫名其妙的谣传影响，“汉克呢？他怎么都不来接你？”

“为什么让他接我？”瑞雯搀扶着查尔斯，有些不解的看着他，“他一直在忙，好像是研究出了一个新药品，再说我和你一起回家不是挺好？”

他有点多虑的看了看四周，“还是和我保持些距离更好一些。”

瑞雯从他的神情中发现了缘由，无奈的将他安置在轮椅上，故意大声地说“拜托，现在师生恋也很正常啊！”

效果很好，可以说令瑞雯十分满意，身边流动走过的师生们越加沸腾起来，有些甚至鼓掌表示支持。

查尔斯低头用手揉了揉额头，“瑞雯，你……”

“好啦，教授，你是怕我配不上你吗？”瑞雯向四周感激的点了点头，一边推着查尔斯，一边往校门外走，嘴里还流动宣传着口号。

查尔斯实在是怕了这丫头，连忙闭上嘴，有些尴尬的回头看了看身后，叹了口气，“你呀，是不是非要把我推上风口浪尖？明天的校园话题可不难猜了，幸好有人要你了，不然我可真有些担心。”

“拜托，就凭我这校花的美貌，这二小姐的家世，这博学多才的智慧，娶了我可不是他的荣幸。”瑞雯将查尔斯推到车旁，小心的把他安置到车里，折好轮椅放入后车厢，坐进驾驶座，准备发动引擎。

查尔斯点头称是，随后有些玩笑意味的，“不过有一点你可没说，随时要防着恋妹情结的哥哥。”

瑞雯抿了抿唇，一边开动车子，一边回过头看了眼查尔斯，却不知道要说些什么。

纵然她知道对方并没有责备的意味，但人总会如此，就像是小偷一看到警察就会逃跑的一般的警觉。

“喂！小心！停车！！”查尔斯看着前方，连忙大声的吼道，瑞雯还未转过头去，就下意识的将车停了下来。

明显感觉到有撞击感，瑞雯心下一沉，连忙向前方看去，果然一个人影躺在地上，不远处是一台有些变形的自行车，看到人影还在动，她推开车门跑了下去。

查尔斯也有些费力的推开车门，磨蹭着身体试图下车去看看情况。

躺在地上的男人长着一张平凡的脸孔，虽然很年轻，但却是那种扔在人群里也不会被发现的类型，只见他双手费力的将身体撑了起来，血顺着手臂向下蔓延，地上已经呈现了一小片红色，因为发生交通事故，四周也渐渐围满了人，查尔斯出来的时候，就看到瑞雯正一脸焦急的打着电话，一手扶着坐在地上的男人。

“你再坚持一会，医生很快就会来，实在抱歉。”放下电话后，瑞雯用手比划着说明自己的歉意。

男人额头上也受了些伤，似乎伴有轻微脑震荡的并发症，一脸的迷蒙，根本听不清瑞雯在说些什么，只能依靠在瑞雯的身侧。

救护车和警车一同到达，经过协商，将伤者和瑞雯二人一起带去了医院，先医救病人清醒后再做其他决定。

看着手术室的灯变红，两人坐在长廊里，有些焦急的等待着，一个警察手里拿着记录本走过来，向两人询问着口供。

瑞雯全权承担了责任，并且表示服从一切赔偿和惩罚，警察有些意外的看着两人的配合，随后满意的点了点头。

这时另一位警察微微皱着眉走了过来，神色有些复杂的看了眼两人，然后低声和记口供的警察说着什么。

“好的，我会和他们商量。”警察点了点头，将视线调回来看着瑞雯，“经调查伤者与你同上一所大学，并且是为孤儿，无亲无故，所以他今后的药费和康复前的照料都将交由你们负责，当然了伤者如果追究你们的责任，那就不是这么简单的赔偿问题了。”

“这倒是没什么问题，只是，我怎么没见过这位学生？”查尔斯有些疑惑的看着警察。

“今天刚转校过来，就被你们给撞了。”警察没好气的说道，话语里的不满十分明显。

“抱歉。”瑞雯低下头，愧疚溢于言表。

“等伤者清醒后，你自己跟他说吧。”警察挥了挥手，并在笔录的单子上签下了自己的名字，也让瑞雯写了名字。

手术做的还算快，没等多久，人就被推了出来，因为打了麻药的缘故，看起来还在昏睡当中，医生揉了揉眉尖，告诉几人，病人没什么大碍，擦伤过多，左臂骨折，轻微脑震荡，只是看起来比较严重而已，痊愈的几率百分之99，两人这才放下心来。

在加护病房安置好男人后，警察留下瑞雯的号码和家庭住址并且扣了她的学生证，正准备离开时，门外响起敲门声，几人看去，竟是一脸焦急的汉克。

“我听到后连忙赶了过来，情况怎么样了？”汉克擦了擦额头上的汗，拉着瑞雯问道。

“还好，没什么大事了。”瑞雯安抚着汉克，并且示意他小点声，病人还在昏迷中，不宜大声喧哗。

送走警察后，汉克叫来了两个护工，让她们照看着，三个人便离开了病房。

（二）

晚饭过于安静，瑞雯只吃了几口就表示饱了，站起来准备离席，汉克紧跟着放下餐具。

“明天我请个假，去医院看看那个伤者。”瑞雯走了几步回过头来说道。

查尔斯点了点头，“我下课后去找你。”

环顾了桌子一周，瑞雯的语气有些低沉，掺杂着少有的严肃“谁也不许把这件事告诉埃里克。”

一副事不关己吃饭的音波呛了一口，抬起头看向瑞雯，“大小姐，您这是说给我听的啊。”

“只是不想他再跟着添乱，埃里克的脾气我们都清楚，简单粗暴的方法都是他的惯用，我不想这样解决问题。”瑞雯对着音波点了点头，“明天你去接查尔斯吧。”

音波转头看了眼查尔斯，“这事用不着我，你放心吧大小姐，教授的安危万磁王可比谁都上心。”

重新拿起刀叉，一边切着火腿，一边像个孩子般的吐了吐舌头“我可没听到你们刚刚在说什么，我在吃饭。”

“音波哥哥真虚伪。”快银不干了，放下叉子发出碰撞的脆响，可爱的小脸像个老学究一样的摇着头“明明就听到了，还装作不知道，这样是不对的。”

“你懂什么，是不是欠揍。”音波也是个小孩子心性，瞪大双眼看着快银，脸颊边的雀斑随着激动的情绪，好似一蹦一蹦的。

“戴迪不在，你就欺负我！”快银连忙跑到查尔斯的身旁，“没事，我有爸比！”

查尔斯有些哭笑不得的看着快银，什么时候认得儿子，他自己都不清楚。

晚饭就在这么吵闹的气氛下结束了，查尔斯看了看表，还未拉上窗帘的天空已然布满了星星点点，音波不识风情的将帘拉上，阻隔了查尔斯的视线，再无法窥探那群可爱的晶亮，和朦胧的月。

“戴迪最近回来好晚，我有些想他了。”快银抱着机器人，爬上沙发，依靠着查尔斯，一副蔫蔫的样子。

查尔斯放下书，单手搂着他，想了想的确挺晚的了，抿了抿唇，“那我们给他打个电话怎么样？”

“好！”孩子的眼睛本来就充满了阳光的灿烂，此时看起来更加光芒四射，查尔斯勾了勾嘴角，将手机拿了出来，拨通了埃里克的号码。

听着电话里的提示音，他突然抓紧了电话，这是第一次拨打对方的电话，有些莫名的情绪在心底窜梭着，他默默的告诉自己，是为了快银，是为了快银。

接通的很快，他的心随着对方的回应，猛地跳动了一下。

“查尔斯？”对方的声音里有些疲惫，本来低沉的嗓音此时掩盖不住的沙哑，“出了什么事吗？”

“嗯……不是，快银说你很晚没回来了，所以想和你说说话。”查尔斯一边说着一边低头寻找快银，却发现那孩子不知何时已经离开了客厅，站在了旋转楼梯上，冲着他微笑。

“你等一下。”查尔斯的声音略微大了一些，然后讲电话拿开了一些，对着快银“你戴迪的电话。”

快银拿着机器人的手对着他挥了挥，转身上楼去了，查尔斯有些错愕的看着空无一人的楼梯，只得又将电话拿了回来，“那个……他去睡了，没事了。”

一小段的沉默，就在查尔斯以为对方不在了的时候，埃里克突然问了句“今天上了什么课？”

“额？”查尔斯有些疑问，还是如实说道“心理学和遗传学。”

“中午吃的什么呢？”也许是在电话里，让埃里克的声音听起来有些不真实。

“金枪鱼三明治，一杯牛奶，一份沙拉。”本来有些紧绷的背此时慢慢的放松了下来，向后倚去，贴服在沙发背上。

“总吃这些吗？太不营养了。”埃里克似乎在思考，沉默了一会，他能听出对方声音中加重的低沉“我听说你能站起来走路了。”

“嗯，可以连续走半个多小时，休息一会又可以走很久。”查尔斯没察觉到自己话语中的放松，两个人就像亲密的朋友，亦或是一对老夫妻，自然和谐。

“一会早些休息，时间不早了。”埃里克轻咳了一声，声音就像风吹过粗糙的纸面，沙沙作响。

“你，不舒服？”查尔斯咽了咽口水，问得很小心翼翼。

“没有，可能雪茄抽的有点多。”

“工作很忙？”查尔斯又抬头看了眼表。

“还好。”查尔斯听出了对方话语中的隐藏，想了想也不知道说些什么，还是张嘴祝福了一句“少抽些。”

“好，我会的，去睡吧，小心点腿。”

“你……也早些回来，快银说很想你。”查尔斯咬着下唇，神情异常的紧张。

“你睡着之后，我肯定到家。”埃里克又咳了一声。

“拜。”挂断了电话后，他有些入神的看着手机屏幕，从亮变黑，才撑着身体，慢慢走向卧室。

 

（三）

清晨的阳光很充足，很难得在深冬还有这样的温暖，似乎太阳的心情很美好，卖力的发挥着他的全部热度。

查尔斯是被照醒的，被子严严实实的掖在身下，双膝处似乎还有没散发掉的预热，抿了抿唇慢慢坐了起来，看了眼表，这个时间他已经已经走了，不知从什么时候开始，埃里克似乎在躲着他，有意的躲避。

他有些不理解，明明之前缠着让自己原谅的是他，享受完阳光的沐浴后，他慢慢的穿好衣服，下床，用手摸了摸膝盖的地方，似乎没有那么难以接受了。

客厅出奇的安静，看来所有人都早早的离开了，只有音波一副没心没肺的样子，坐在餐桌上啃着面包，玩着游戏机。

查尔斯也跟着坐下吃掉了自己面前的早餐，收拾了下衣着，走到玄关打开门，冰人正依靠着墙壁微闭着眼。

“早，教授。”冰人站直身体往外走去。

查尔斯点了点头，微笑着跟上。

上午的课程很快就结束了，冰人带着查尔斯驱车来到医院。

加护病房在四楼的最里面，很安静环境称得上优良，两人站在门外看着瑞雯正和伤者说着什么，气氛还算融洽。

敲了敲门，吸引了屋里两人的目光，查尔斯朝着伤者点了点头，和冰人一起走了进去。

“你好，我是……”

“查尔斯 泽维尔教授，我知道您。”此时也称不上男人的大男孩，笑容很是灿烂，举起没有受伤的手臂，激动的回应“我十分喜欢您出的遗传学理论。”

查尔斯欣然接受了对方的称赞，双手相握，“谢谢，期待你病好后来上我的课。”

“一定！哦！对了我还没自我介绍，我叫布莱尔 多雷克，是大二的学生。”布莱尔抓了抓头发，似乎对这样的场面有些不自在。

“你的伤势？”查尔斯坐在了一旁的椅子上，关切的问道。

“医生说没什么事。”布莱尔很谦逊“那天我在听音乐，所以并没有看这边的车流，实在抱歉。”

“都说了是我的问题，不要再挣这个了，你只管把身体养好就行，其他的不需要你操心。”瑞雯将三明治拿了出来，递了过去，“诺，吃这个。”

“谢谢。”布莱尔有些不好意思的点了点头，接过了三明治小心翼翼的吃着。

冰人和查尔斯点了个头，转身走了出去，还被瑞雯腹诽了一句，大冰山。

下午的时间过得也很快，年龄差不太多少的三个人，很快就熟识了起来，瑞雯本就是大咧的性子，查尔斯较温和，布莱尔和他们说起话来也慢慢的随意起来。

吃过晚饭后，两人告别了布莱尔，坐上冰人开的车回家。

（四）

布莱尔出院那天，瑞雯和查尔斯全都请了假，这不免又让学校的一些有心人士好好的大肆宣扬了一番，不过两个主角并不在意。

转学也办的很顺利，校园里固定的师生风景线，被这个突来的小子横叉了一脚，让其他师生们纷纷猜测这其中的复杂关系很久很久。

布莱克的确很喜欢上查尔斯的课，不仅是遗传学，包括心理学和其他的一些代课，也总能看到布莱克的身影，下课后也很少去和同学参加活动聚会，总是粘着查尔斯学习新的知识。

虽然对于查尔斯来说这并没有什么，只不过是一个学生对知识的好奇与上进，早熟并且敏感的瑞雯突觉异样，又想起最近埃里克总是早出晚归完全看不到人影，一个电话直通本人，并且旁敲侧击的说出了此次的目的。

插足？挂了电话后的埃里克，深深的皱紧了眉头，并不是不相信查尔斯的魅力，而是不相信居然有人敢打他的主意。

想也没想的讲电话拨了过去，等了一段时间，对方才接通了电话。

“喂？”查尔斯用眼神示意布莱尔随意，然后专心致志的“埃里克？”

“在做什么？”

“给学生补课。”

对方沉默了一会，直到查尔斯说道：“埃里克？如果没事我就先……”

“快到中午了，你想吃点什么？”埃里克连忙把话题转了回来。

“三明治和牛……”还没说完就想起了埃里克之前说的话，他似乎不喜欢自己吃这些，又一时想不起来吃什么，只好闭上了嘴。

“别总吃这些，不健康也没有什么营养。”埃里克轻咳了一声，突然声音低了下来“其实我很想见你。”

查尔斯突然沉默了，回头看了眼坐在后面认真看书的布莱尔，抿了抿唇“最近躲着我的是你。”

这下又轮到埃里克闭嘴了。

“我先挂了，你……”查尔斯想了想也没什么合适的话语，“拜。”

叹了口气，有些不知所谓。

“教授？”布莱尔抬起头，疑惑的喊道。

“没事的，你继续写，不会的问我就好。”查尔斯温和的笑了笑，将手机放在一边，继续看书。

静谧的空间，只有笔在纸上刷刷的响声，和翻页的纸声，阳光正浓，影子投射出窗台上的几盆绿色植物，空气中流动着浮沉。

“教授，我们该去吃饭了。”布莱尔看了眼墙壁上的表。

两人一边讨论一边往外走，从远处看就像是亲密无间的情侣，有说有笑。

校门口一辆黑色迈巴赫，吸引了一众师生的眼光，查尔斯正和布莱尔谈论着遗传学理论，完全没去注意。

埃里克坐在车里就看到了坐在轮椅上的查尔斯一脸灿烂的笑容，阳光将他抬起的头露在外面的眼睛照耀的碧蓝摄人，埃里克抿了抿唇，推开车门走了下来。

两人快到门口了才发现聚集了不少人，查尔斯眯着眼看到了熟悉的身影，下意识的否定了那个可能性，但站在那里手里拿着一个盒子的人的确是很多天没见的埃里克。

两人四目相对，埃里克将墨镜摘了下来，大步朝着他走去，布莱尔似乎也发现了对方的意思，停下了脚步，看着埃里克越来越近的身影。

（五）

“埃里克？”查尔斯诧异的看着他，下意识的挪动了下身体，回头看了眼身后的布莱尔。

“还没吃饭吧？”埃里克将手里的盒子放到他的手里，转到轮椅后，一边往外推着一边说道“我听瑞雯说你们学校有个地方很适合吃午餐？”

查尔斯抿了抿唇，有些不知所措，抓紧了手里的盒子，“你怎么过来了？”

“吃饭。”埃里克的声音就像是那天在电话里一般不真实。

此时的两人已成了四周人们谈论的话题，埃里克并不自知，完全是一道活动的风景线。

看着离开的两个人，布莱尔攥了攥拳头朝着他们也跑了过去，“教授！教授！”

“先停一下。”查尔斯连忙回头，“我的学生还在。”

“他一直在。”埃里克虽不情愿还是停了下来，也跟着转头看过去。

“教授，我的课程……”布莱尔有些喘息着，站在轮椅旁边低头看着他。

“抱歉，布莱尔，下午来办公室找我好吗？我现在有……客人。”查尔斯也有些为难，又怕埃里克会做出什么举动。

布莱尔看了他一会，才点了点头，转身离开。

（六）

中午的阳光正充足，虽然天气已转冷，但太阳的光热还是将每个人都温暖了过来。

这所大学虽算不上常青藤，但也是国内数一数二的名校，树木郁郁葱葱，湖水波光粼粼，一座座雕塑象征着和平美好，坐落在四周，油绿的草地，不知名的花朵，尽力的展现着自己的生命里。

埃里克将盒子放在长椅上，回头看着查尔斯“可以下来走走吗？”

查尔斯看着格外温柔的埃里克，有些迷茫，金色的光芒将他蓝色的眸子裹了起来，埃里克下意识的舔了舔唇。

“好。”查尔斯点了点头，手撑着轮椅用力，手臂被埃里克抓住，借着他的力气站了起来，搀扶着坐到了长椅上，他点了点头，有些不自在“谢谢。”

埃里克坐到了另一边，指了指盒子，“该吃饭了。”

查尔斯看了眼他，才伸手将盒子打开，里面是双层食盒，他有些吃惊的将他们拿出摆好，两份份意面两块牛排，汤品，甜点还有水果，“这？”

“尝尝看。”埃里克将叉子递了过去。

食物还冒着热气，拿着刀叉的手甚至还有些抖，他咬了咬下唇，“你要干什么？”

“想重新开始，可以吗？”埃里克站起来，走到他的身后，抓着他的双手开始切牛排，一块一块均匀而有型，汤汁从牛排中被挤出，在反弹回来的瞬间又被吸回了一些。

“我不太懂你的意思。”查尔斯也没有反抗，只是对两个人太过于近的距离，有些紧张。

直到切完牛排，埃里克也没有回答他的话语，只是慢慢的拿起餐巾擦了擦手，查尔斯低头看着盘子里的汁液，突然感觉脖子一阵冰冷，下意识的放下刀叉，伸手去摸。

一个环状的圆圈，他有些颤抖的将它拉了起来，低头看去，阳光顺着光圈的四周饶了一圈，留下了一个像是星星般的闪光点。

“埃里克？”查尔斯轻声喊道。

“我要和你共度一生，保护你，爱护你。”埃里克走到他面前，慢慢蹲下，看着他的眼睛，“这几天我想了很多，之所以没回去的确是在躲你，我第一次迷茫，不知是不是该这么自私的留下你，说来可笑，我也会有这样的一天。”

查尔斯楞仲的低头看着他，拿在项链的手，一直没有放松下来。

“所以查尔斯，和我在一起。”他伸出手抓着他的手，那双常年灰色的眸子，此时竟然呈现一种金色，那么不真实，有那么迷惑人，“永远在一起。”

查尔斯突然抬起了头，看向身后的湖水，一层层的磷光，就像是一片包裹着钻石般的耀眼。

“也谢谢你，埃里克。”他轻轻的说道，并且更紧的抓着那个吊坠，那枚具有象征意义的戒指。

（七）

“我没想到你竟然是……”布莱尔双眼通红，站在办公室门口，一脸不甘的看着批阅文章的查尔斯，“你的女朋友不是瑞文吗！”

“当然不是，这点让你误会了，实在抱歉，她是我妹妹。”查尔斯放下笔，很是冷静，将轮椅转了过来面对布莱尔，“怎么了？”

“刚刚那个男人！我知道他！他是个黑手党！你怎么……你怎么能和他在一起？”布莱尔跑了进来抓着他的双肩，浑身颤抖。

查尔斯拍开他的手“布莱尔，你到底怎么了？”

“离开他！离开那个杀人犯！”布莱尔抓着他的双肩慢慢低下头看着他。

“你今天的情绪有些偏激，明天再来找我吧。”查尔斯推开他，将轮椅转向侧面，继续低头看文章。

布莱尔咬着嘴唇，攥着拳头，皱眉看着查尔斯，气愤的转身往外走，却在门口停了下来，转过来的眸子中，一种说不出的复杂，然后他语速减慢“所以以后的事，都是你的错，查尔斯！”

看着已经空无一人的大门，查尔斯有些莫名其妙，但还是摇了摇头，轻声的“真是个小孩子。”

也许是中午的热情还没散退，下班出校门后，竟看到埃里克站在原先的位置，目不转睛的与他对视，好似等了很久的样子，却一点也没有显露出不耐。

查尔斯下意识的快速转动了几下，埃里克打开车门，将查尔斯抱进了车内，随后转身进入驾驶座，车缓缓离去。

一路上并没有说什么话，查尔斯的眼睛一直看着窗外，埃里克专心致志的开着车，四周的气氛越加柔和，心境在慢慢的变化着。

回到家中，查尔斯才发现，整个大屋子里除了他俩再无别人，连每天在这里守护房间的音波也不知所踪。

“他们？怎么都不在？”查尔斯推着轮椅来到餐桌前。

“可能有事吧。”埃里克随意的回答着，走进厨房，伴着轻微的声响，不一会就端着一些菜品走了出来。

看着查尔斯有些疑惑的眼神，埃里克扬了下嘴角，“很久没下厨了。”

虽然菜品不算复杂，但面对一个黑手党教父，竟然会做饭，想必说出去也不会有人相信吧？或者是不敢相信。

查尔斯突然笑了，大脑里描绘着埃里克穿着围裙在厨房转圈，忙碌的身影，真是一副稀有的新鲜画面。

菜品的确美味，查尔斯对吃食并不是很讲究，但还是忍不住在心里为埃里克称赞了一番，比平时多喝了一碗浓汤，摸着有些撑的肚子，不好意思的笑了笑。

埃里克看着他，眼神被控制的恰到好处，没有过多的让人不舒服，但又能清楚的感受到那里面的一份渴望。

查尔斯眨了下眼，将视线转到别处，正好看到一对匕首悬挂在眼前，记忆中的很多事川流不息的像他涌来，他突然想去摸摸那把匕首，削铁如泥离鞘必见血。

埃里克似乎知道他的想法，在他的视线里将匕首拿了下来，放在他的手里。

复古花纹凹凸不平，冰冷的触感，似乎这房间的温暖对它们来说一点作用都没有，他仔细的看着它们，用手描绘着那些复杂的纹路“你还能记起多少事？以前的那些？”

埃里克的身高足矣将他整个罩住，他俯下身，双手压在扶手上，低头抵着他的额头，“我想全忘了。”

查尔斯握着匕首的手顿了一下，眨了下眼，慢慢抬起头，和埃里克拉开了一小段距离，双眸聚焦，“全忘了吗？那就重新开始吧。”

（八）慎入 预警

躺在床上的查尔斯还有些迷蒙，不知道怎么会直接跳到了这一步，看着推门而入的埃里克，他有些紧张的坐了起来，“那个……我觉得你还是回自己的房间睡比较好，这样……这样比较安全？”

埃里克挑了下眉，一边解开领带，一边走向床边，“我觉得这样更安全，今天房子四周都没有任何人守卫，你自己在这我不放心。”

“那要是有危险，我会喊你的。”查尔斯攥了攥手，辩解道。

“怎么？”埃里克将衬衣从裤子里抽了出来，抬手又解开了手腕上的扣子子，“你好像？有点怕？”

查尔斯叹了口气，脱掉外套扔到不远处的沙发上，紧接着又要脱衬衣。

“喂。”埃里克坐到床边，拉住他的手，“我也不至于q i n s h o u到这种地步吧？还是说，你也想？”

蓝色的眼睛就像是孕育了海洋般的辽阔，查尔斯睁大双眼，“什么？你……你……你……”

埃里克凑过去吻了下他的额头，感受到他身体的紧绷“别怕，我虽然很想做，但是我绝不会把我们的重新开始，变成你抵触的回忆，不会再错第二次了。”

查尔斯咬着下唇，沉默了一会，突然抬起手拉出脖子上的戒指，埃里克见状伸出了手，凑到查尔斯的面前，对方无名指上的闪光，竟和自己的如出一辙。

“我会等到你愿意带上的那天。”埃里克伸手搂住查尔斯，手抚摸着他的后背，“太多的抱歉，都无法弥补那些伤害，我会做好以后的每一分一秒，你要的公平和自由，我不会给你，那都是你的权利，自行支配，我们是平等的，从来都是。”

查尔斯僵硬的身体慢慢变软，双手抬起抱住埃里克，脸埋入他的脖颈中，“我早就不恨了，你知道的对吗？所以你才能这么自信的带着它，走到我面前，让我重新开始，我怎么和你斗？每一步都是你设下的全套。”

这话说的很轻很无力，却让埃里克犹如心撕开了一般的痛楚，他更加紧的抱着对方，“我什么都不知道，从没有这样不自信的时候，我害怕你会拒绝我，所以才会躲避你，但听到瑞雯说你和一个男学生走的很近，我还是坐不住了，查尔斯我也会痛的，我从不敢想象，如果没有你该如何？我认输了，很早前，我就认了。”

“你是个混蛋！混蛋！”查尔斯在他耳边嘶吼着，手却紧紧的回抱着。

埃里克将他从怀里拉出，按到床上，伏上身去亲吻着，双唇相碰，犹如沙漠里遇到的清澈泉水，交缠着，彼此的唾液互相流窜着。

火热的气氛一旦点燃，便会一发不可收拾，查尔斯早已忘了刚刚的逃避和抵触，任由埃里克将他的衣服退去，他就那么抬头看着他，背光的眸子里，除了一团黑，还有无法忽视的爱。

灯光很亮，尽管查尔斯还是有些抗拒这样的亮度，但面对埃里克的攻势，很快就软了下来，双颊潮红，蓝色的眸子越加水润。

埃里克一寸寸的吻着，轻柔的力度，就像对待易碎品般的小心，查尔斯有些难耐的扭动了下身体，“埃里克……你……”

还未说完，下 t 就被攥住，他连忙闭上了嘴，大口大口的喘息着，很久没有发泄过的地方，叫嚣着自己的存在，让他双手紧抓着床单，有些难为情的闭上了双眼。

吻还在乡下移动着，每到一处就会生理x i n g 的紧致，直到腿被分开，大腿内侧被长满老茧的手掌划过，身体突然颤了一下，x i a t i 更加挺直。

T u n被托起，查尔斯下意识的绷紧全身，睁开双眼，触感和视觉一起冲撞而来，那柔软的包裹，正将他最脆弱的地方整个吞入，舌头灵活的在四周翻转着，他终于坚持不住的哼了出来。

埃里克一手按着他的腿，另一手抚摸着他的t u n b a n，一点点的移动到后边，按压着x u e k o u，修长的手指骨骼分明，进入的瞬间，查尔斯感觉大脑都停止了运转，只有那个敏感的地方，因为太过于紧致，将进来的异物包裹的没有一丝缝隙，形状也异常明显。

他已然顾不上反对，双面夹击的感触让他不知所措，只能更加紧抓床单。

额头上出现细细密密的汗珠，白皙的身体被光照出了一层亮度，埃里克抽出手，坐了起来，将他的双腿更大的分开，拿过来一瓶液体，略冰的触感让他火热的身体，颤了颤。

之后的一切他完全记不得，只知道有什么东西一直在冲撞着他，无论是大脑、身体还是那个地方。

要破口而出的s h e n y i n 被他死死的压制着，最后甚至抓起了床单咬在嘴里，只是不想丢脸的呼喊出来。

K u a i感完全无法抵挡，因为j i q i n g而产生的生理反应，除了身体的愉悦，还有眼角的泪珠，两人相拥的身体，配合着彼此的动作，汗湿叠加重合，查尔斯甚至有些忘乎所以的不知此时在梦中还是现实。

床单被抽了出去，泄露而出的声音被埃里克一口吻住，他抱着他，将他拉了起来，坐在了对方的身上，无力的双腿耷拉在两遍，全部的重力都压在了那个难以启齿的地方，他浑身颤抖着，手狠狠的抓着埃里克的后背，空出的唇也咬住了对方的肩膀，泪水滑落，和身上的汗水交织着。

四周越来越炙热，光亮似乎只加重了他们y i n m i的气息。

控制不住的颤抖与 s h e n y i n，激烈的动作，两人全部神情的投入。

粗喘的气息在发泄后一起传出，埃里克意犹未尽的慢慢c h o u c h a着，看着查尔斯被顶的上上下下，却说不出拒绝的话，有些疲惫的看着他，那双眼里除了自己再无其他，他连忙低下头又吻住了他。

半夜的放纵，埃里克轻手轻脚的将查尔斯收拾干净，抱回床上后才发现，窗帘还没挂，微皱着眉怪自己大意了，看了眼已经熟睡的人，轻声将窗帘拉上，走回床边坐下，伸手慢慢的揉搓着查尔斯的膝盖处，动作娴熟而温柔。

（九）

早晨起来的查尔斯腰有些疼，伸手摸了摸已经干爽的身体，身边的位置早已空了，叹了口气，响起昨夜的混乱，突然红了双颊，摇了摇头，总觉得自己不该那么轻易就放过那混蛋。

门被推开，被自己腹诽的男人走了进来，脸上看不出任何情绪，查尔斯也只得忍了忍没发作，毕竟这种事是两个人的问题，他也不好太蛮不讲理，低头的瞬间，脖子上的闪光晃了眼，他的眸子里闪现出了温和。

“吃早餐了，查尔斯。”埃里克将托盘端了进来，放在桌边，勤快的帮他穿好了衣服。

刚解决完早餐的两个人，便迎来了敲门声，埃里克抬头看去，火焰正好进来。

“咳……有人寄了匿名信封。”火焰微皱着眉头，看着埃里克，随后有些复杂的看了眼查尔斯，将信封放在了桌子上，退了出去。

埃里克明白火焰的眼神，站了起来拿起信，对着查尔斯说道“我先出去一趟。”

查尔斯点了点头，突然感到很疑惑。

信封里是昨晚上两人做的图片，虽然比较隐晦，但明眼一看就知道在做些什么，埃里克眯着眼，看着那些c h i l u o l u o的画面，原本平静的脸孔，突显狰狞，将照片完整的放回信封里，抬头看着面前的几个人，“都看到了？”

寒冰点了点头，面容严肃，“万磁王，你被人盯上了。”

“这人不可能知道，昨晚上没人守护这件房子，这也太巧了？”音波双手环胸，“胆子也够大，不知道有几条命够赔的。”

埃里克没有理会他们的话语，手里的信封被捏的褶皱起来，“查出来是谁，我亲自去了解。”

几人点了点头，纷纷离开了房间。

（十）

有些意外的看着门外站着的布莱尔，看来这孩子的气已经消了，“进来吧。”

不像往常一样的呱噪，布莱尔进来后慢慢的坐了下来，平静的眸子看着查尔斯，脸上没什么表情。

查尔斯这才发现他没有拿着学习用品，“有事？”

他张了张嘴，语速很慢，还夹杂着说不清的情绪，“你有觉得亏欠谁的时候吗？”

查尔斯有些不明所以，抬头看着他，眸子里满是清澈，摇了摇头，“我从不做亏心事。”

“是吗？”布莱尔突然笑了，猛地站了起来，抬手掐住他的脖子，将他往后按，查尔斯措不及防的被他狠狠的按住。

“你在干什么！”他惊吼出声，“疯了吗！”

只见布莱尔阴笑着，那张原本很普通的脸一瞬间变得陌生，甚至恐怖，他就这么掐着查尔斯的脖子将他拉了起来，然后狠狠的将他摔到沙发上，从口袋里将一沓照片摔在他的身上。

一张张不堪入目的照片就这样映入了眼帘，查尔斯张大双眼惊恐的看着满地的罪恶，有种被人扒光了仍在太阳下，完全直不起腰的羞辱感。

他咬着下唇，慢慢抬起头，眼里的倔强让他看起来像是变了一个人，冷漠中含着不屑“所以呢？你想勒索？”

布莱尔抓起查尔斯的马甲，凑近他看着那双微眯的双眸，“不，我只想要埃里克 兰谢尔死，我放过你查尔斯，这段相处让我发觉你还算是个善良的人，我不想对你动手，但是想杀了他，必须从你下手。”

查尔斯直视着他，然后垂下了眼帘，看着地面“所以一开始都是你策划好的，车祸、接近、补习，直到埃里克出现。”

布莱尔咽了咽口水，看着那副冷漠的脸孔，突然有些难受，但还是点头承认了，“是的，我在利用你。”

查尔斯伸手抓住衣服上的手，用力将他掰开，撑着身体站了起来，虽然并没有布莱尔高，但却让对方有种错觉，不战而败，甚至还后退了一步。

“我不知道你为什么这么恨他，无论什么原因，你应该去找他说明白，而不是耍这种卑鄙的手段，而我也不清楚哪里得罪过你，你还年轻，尽早收手什么都来得及。”查尔斯站稳后，眼神里的冷漠越加深刻，“如果你想用这些来威胁我，没关系，如果你想威胁埃里克，我劝你早些打消这个年头，你斗不过他。”

布莱尔听到对方的否定就像被刺激了一样，一把将他推倒，从裤口袋里拿出匕首来放在他的勃颈上，“我很快就能把你杀了！别再激怒我！”

“那好，你告诉我原因。”查尔斯看了眼刀子，冷静的抬起头。

“还记得那个无辜死去的小女孩吗？你进了j i a n y u，遇到了埃里克，为了他的私事，就这么害死了一条无辜的性命！你们有谁还记得她？有吗！有吗！”刀子很锋利，甚至划破了查尔斯的脖颈表皮，“我以为你也是受害者，但那天我才知道，原来你们是一伙的！你根本就不恨他了！你们成双成对！想没想过我妹妹现在只剩一把骨灰！魂都不知道飞去了哪？她还那么小！还那么小！你们怎么忍心？”

撕心裂肺的哭声全部灌入了查尔斯的耳朵，只感觉脑袋翁的一声，就像是平地炸起了一个巨大的响雷，他瞪大双眼看着眼前这个泣不成声的大男孩，心里一阵疼痛，脑海中显现出了当时的场景，他想忘记，他想忘记的，怎么可能忘记？一瞬间全部充斥了大脑，那孩子嘴唇发紫的躺在自己的身下，早已没了呼吸，凌乱的下体，他只是匆匆瞥了一眼，如今却像是仔仔细细的看过一半，记忆犹新。

“不……不……”他摇着头，不可置信的、慌乱的甚至是颤抖的“不是……不是……”

电话突然响起，阻断了两个人的谈话，视线移动到声音的源泉，布莱尔抹掉眼泪将电话拿了起来，接通。

“查尔斯，小心你的学生，布莱尔。”埃里克焦急的声音被无限放大，整间办公室全是他的担忧，“我马上就到。”

“我在了，小心我什么？教父？”布莱尔冷笑着问道。

埃里克沉默了一会，语气里满是肃杀，“你知道我不会放过你吧？如果查尔斯伤到了一丝一毫，我会让你生不如死。”

“当然知道，你的手段还有谁不清楚？”布莱尔笑的越来越大，“但是以失去查尔斯为代价，你甘心吗？我也让你尝尝失去最亲的人那种滋味。”

“别乱来！”埃里克的语气中夹杂着惊慌，还是强自镇定下来“你要什么。”

“你的命。”布莱尔说的很随意。

“好。”埃里克似乎是站稳了，语气很是平静，“什么时候收尸？”

布莱尔突然大笑起来，“你在开玩笑吗，教父？”

“我从不开玩笑，只要查尔斯安全。”埃里克轻咳了一声，“查尔斯，我不会让你受到任何伤害。”

“埃里克！”查尔斯吼了一声，布莱尔已经关掉了电话，并且转身将他拉了起来往外走去。

腿部的肌肉并不像常人一般的灵活，被布莱尔拉扯着，废了很大的力气也无法跟上他，额头上满是大汗，死死的咬着下唇不发出一声。

埃里克是一个人来的，但在场的三个人都心知肚明，在隐蔽的地方可不止一个狙击手。

“我不相信你会信守诺言，所以我需要你现在去把车上的刹车卸了，然后开车离开，不管你死没死，我都不会再来烦你们，从此消失。”布莱尔指了指埃里克的车。

查尔斯抿了抿唇，看到埃里克的眼睛变了变，他的手正在攥拳，突然明白了他的意图，连忙挡在布莱尔面前，咬着下唇，语气里满是悲痛“埃里克，他……我们亏欠他，亏欠了。”

埃里克看着查尔斯，就那么静静的看着，随后笑了，转身朝着车走去。

“不！！不！！回来！埃里克！！”查尔斯试图挣脱布莱尔的桎梏，却是徒劳，只得大喊着，看着埃里克卸掉了刹车，启动引擎离开。

“不要！不要！”放佛浑身的力气都变没了，他猛地坐在了地上，脸上完全没有了之前的冷静与决绝。

音波第一个跑了出来，一脚将布莱尔踹翻在地，用枪抵在他的额头上，语气里充满了怒气“我要杀了你！！”

“别！放了他！”查尔斯抬起手，指着身后的音波。

“凭什么听你的！如果不是你，万磁王怎么会落到今天这个下场？他可能会死！你知道吗？”音波的双眸开始泛红，毕竟年纪小，遇到这种事难免会激动，冲击连忙拉住他的身子，收了他的枪。

“你忘了万磁王之前说了什么吗？”寒冰一脸冷漠，“无论发生什么事都不许我们插手，他如果有什么事，全全听教授的。”

音波推开冲击，跑到不远处，上了一辆路虎追了出去。

“我也去了。”冲击也跟着追了过去。

查尔斯看着他们离开的方向，握紧手，再抬起头已是坚定“带我去找他。”

寒冰看了他一会才点了点头，和火焰一起带着查尔斯开车而去。

（十一）

这是一个再普通不过的日子，却爆出了一个惊天的消息，记者们纷纷赶至市区最大的医院，意料之中的全被堵在门外，形成了严重的交通不便，即便如此，也无法阻挡他们的脚步，一波波的人员将这里围堵得水泄不通。

“大家看现场也知道了此时的严重性！据说最有名的地下教父由三小时前被送入这里，我们接到消息后匆忙赶到，具体的事情还在探访中，请大家不要焦急，等我们一手报道。”一位女记者站在人群前对着摄像机，一边指着里面的混乱，一边解说着。

“据说是除了车祸，这位行事低调的年轻黑手党，我们只知道其名字与样貌，很少出现于公众面前，不知这次时间属于黑帮仇怨，或是另有他目的，我们还在调查。”另一个记者举着话筒，指挥着镜头拉近。

“自从这位教父接受黑手党生意后，还从没出现过大事件，这次的意外不知道是真的意外还是有人蓄意为之的黑幕。”记者们争先恐后的对着镜头报道着，场面极其庞杂。

看此场景，警察出动了将近全局人员来维护治安，不希望由此出现什么危险事件。

冰冷的长廊，焦急的等待，苍白的无力色彩，只有闪着血红的灯高高的挂在门上方，四周的墙壁被照的显现出了一层红色光晕，它被人们期望着，却又惧怕着，那交织着复杂情绪的光亮，还是如期的灭了下来。

阳光从窗户外流泻进来，将这个冰冷的走廊照的有了一丝温暖，低头抵着手的男人，一抹银色的光亮闪出了一个犹如星光般的晶亮。

随着大门被推开，满脸疲惫的医生走了出来，带血的手套刺眼的红遍了他的视线，他有些踉跄的走过去，膝盖的痛此时只有麻木，完全没有其他感觉，下意识的咽了咽口水，声音格外小心，甚至怕大一点就会破坏了什么，也许是那一汪平静“他怎么样？”

“兰谢尔先生自我保护意识很强，从侧面撞击墙面将车停下，受伤最严重的是头部，不过以目前的治疗来看，不会落下太大的损伤，由于撞击时的力道，折断了三根肋骨。”医生接过毛巾擦了擦额头上的汗水，“很幸运，没有留下太大的后遗症，只要后期养得好。”

在听到没有太大的后遗症时，查尔斯的身体突然放松了下来，汉克手快的从后面接住他，微闭着眼的查尔斯，有些虚弱的道了声谢，汗珠从他的额头滑下，一滴滴的将汉克的西服浸湿。

被推出来的男人，脸色有些苍白，嘴唇的颜色太淡，查尔斯用手描绘了很久，才任护士将他推去病房。

“别担心，麻醉药还没过去。”汉克扶着他坐到了走廊的椅子上，空旷的走廊只剩两人的身影。

“我只是摸摸他的呼吸。”查尔斯沉默了一会，说出来的话让汉克眼睛一阵酸涩。

“医生说了他会好的，而且埃里克的身体有多好？他怎么可能因为这点事就出意外？”汉克将手放在查尔斯的肩膀上，试图安慰他。

“幸好没事，不然我身上又要背负一条人命。”他抬起头看向汉克，笑的比哭还令人难受，“太沉重了。”

“你……是不是还恨他？”汉克犹豫着问了出来。

查尔斯摇头，“我一直以为那些放不下是恨，但当我放下了之后，才发现恨的后面有更多其他的感情，那些复杂的东西，我根本说不清，就像是我有了危险，会很相信第一个来救我的一定是他，也知道他会为了我舍去生命，那样无条件的相信，还是恨吗？”

“可他就躺在你的面前，满脸的血，怎么叫也不会再给你回应的时候，真的慌了。”查尔斯将头低下，用手撑着额头，“我从没有过那种感受，第一次觉得要失去他了，那种感觉不是疼不疼来回答的，就像是从你身体里拉走了一个东西，紧紧贴着你皮肉筋骨的东西。”

汉克看着他的头发，棕色的夹杂着几根银色的发丝，抿了抿唇“以前我觉得你一直在被迫接受，现在才感受到那种类似爱却又不像是爱的感情，太复杂了，查尔斯，只有你们才会这样，有这种刻骨铭心的感情。”

“谢谢你理解，汉克。”查尔斯重新抬起头，眼神里满是感激。

（十二）

埃里克醒后也没有在提过布莱尔的事，好像是从来没有发生过一般，他也没有出现过他们今后的生活里。

他知道查尔斯的心思，那个女孩的死势必成为他心底的一道永远愈合不了的伤。

“虽然还不了那孩子的命，我和你都接受了惩罚。”埃里克还有些虚弱，对着坐在旁边有些发呆的查尔斯说道。

“以后每年都去为她扫墓，带上一束花。”查尔斯抿着唇抬起头，看向埃里克还有些淡的唇。

“好。”埃里克伸手过去，抓住对方，点头。

相交的双手，交缠在一起的银色光亮，埃里克用拇指摩挲着那有些冷的金属触感，“这个伤，挺值得。”

查尔斯低头看着那枚戒指，抿着唇没有回答。

站在门外的瑞雯默默的退了出来，一抹微笑在她的唇边久久没有平复。

（十三）

埃里克痊愈后，瑞雯便和汉克举行了婚礼，为他们当主婚人的查尔斯看着一对新人拥吻的瞬间，也红了双眼，埃里克虽然还有些不自在，不过也算默认了这个妹夫，汉克害羞的性格还是没有改变，从婚礼的最开始到结束，全程红着脸，反倒是瑞雯笑的像个孩子，苹果般的可爱脸庞，让人忍俊不禁。

快银当小花童很是开心，无论谁照相他都会跑过去抢个镜头，现场十分热闹，黑手党教父的妹妹结婚，受没受邀请的各路名流，上层人物，明星，政要纷纷前来道喜，让只想低调的瑞雯直嚷着我要个安静浪漫的婚礼啊！

“那下次就别叫你哥了。”查尔斯调笑的说着，趁着汉克去敬酒的空荡，又有些不舍的对着瑞雯说“好姑娘，我终于看到了你幸福的这一天，虽然还有些舍不得。”

“好啦，我真的很幸福！哥……”瑞雯张开双手，抱着查尔斯，又深情的喊了声“哥，你也会幸福的。”

（十四）附赠一则小番外 查尔斯吃醋~

“我们去度假吧！”一大早，门就被人粗鲁的推开，埃里克一边将查尔斯的被子盖严，一边皱着眉看过去。

瑞雯穿着蓝色大衣，双颊和鼻头红红的，随身带着一股冷气一齐窜入了房间里。

“先出去。”看着埃里克不悦的神情，瑞雯吐了吐舌头，临出去前还看了眼装睡的查尔斯，不给面子的笑了出来。

“埃里克！为什么不关门！”瑞文出去后，查尔斯连忙睁开眼，对着埃里克一阵怒吼。

“我也不知道那丫头这么没轻没重。”埃里克轻咳了一声，“你再躺会，我去教育她。”

查尔斯没有理会他，也跟着坐了起来，穿好了衣服，两人一起向外走去。

“我们去塞班吧！”瑞雯一边挥着手里的机票，一边眉飞色舞的说着。

看着他手里的一沓机票，查尔斯有些无奈“怎么这么多机票？”

“我把这架飞机的所有机票都买了！”瑞雯将手里的机票扔在桌子上，有些甚至掉到了地上，快银捡了起来，仔细认真的看着。

“我认识这几个单词。”快银指着机票上的目的地，拿给查尔斯看，“我查过这个地方的，可漂亮可漂亮了，去吧去吧爸比。”

“额……”查尔斯抓了抓头发，看着快银那副期待的样子，尽管他早就知道了这小子的心数完全不输一个大人，也无法狠下心拒绝“好。”

全员出动，甚至还叫上了罗根和斯考特，在飞机上看到艾玛的时候，查尔斯还是皱了下眉头，看了眼一旁一脸无辜的埃里克。

艾玛表现的很像一个大方的女人，那眼神就像是在说，埃里克是我的。

查尔斯连忙转过了头，看着窗外，一句话也不说。

“要喝点什么吗？”飞机起飞平稳后，埃里克推了推查尔斯的手臂，看到对方一直盯着外面看，也凑了过去“看什么呢？”

查尔斯并没有给与任何回应。

“埃里克，好久不见。”艾玛的声音临空而降，“你把我支开去管分帮的事物，看来我错失了很多机会啊。”

查尔斯下意识的向里又挪了挪，埃里克看了他一眼，勾了勾嘴角。

“你做的工作一直都是最好的。”埃里克拿起酒杯碰了碰艾玛的杯，“你知道的，有些事情需要两情相悦，我想你懂我的意思。”

“well，当然。”艾玛看了他一会，才将酒杯里的酒喝光。

女人像来时一样，清风无倚，带着一股子让人不得不爱的潇洒，白衣衬托着她的气质，查尔斯慢慢转过头，其实他也很想说称赞一句，可能这个世界上再也没有女人能把白色穿得这么高贵，就好似她生来就是这个颜色，纯白的、洁净的、忠诚的也是耀眼的。

“还生气？”埃里克搂着他，“我和艾玛本来就没有任何事。”

“谁生气？”查尔斯将面前的果汁喝了一大口，“你喜欢就去啊。”

“你忘了？我喜欢的那个人叫查尔斯 泽维尔。”埃里克看着他的侧脸，伸手将他的手拉起来，摸着他的戒指，勾着嘴角说道。

查尔斯将头转了过来，四目相对，已上了云层的飞机，肆意的阳光从两人的缝隙中穿透过来，显得那么不真实，又那么充满了诱惑。

他说：一辈子很短，就珍惜眼前吧，即便有不愉快的开端，就让美好的结局将他掩盖。

他说：这颗心只为你跳动，除了你，它就是一颗毫无用处的死物。

（完）

终于完了！！这篇是真正意义上的完结，以后应该不会再有了！！喜欢的亲们 十分感谢你们！！二年多了！！感谢你们的不离不弃！！希望支持我的新作！！！非常感谢！！！！   
(づ￣3￣)づ╭❤～ 亲你们！！么么哒(づ￣ 3￣)づ


End file.
